EL PODER OCULTO
by MaraGaunt
Summary: Republicacion. Bella posee el poder que solo la pasion por Edward Cullen revelara, pero debera ser descubierto a tiempo para asi poder salvar sus vidas, las cuales estan destinadas a terminar antes de siquiera nacer. Tributo a mi querida tia!
1. Prologo

**Bueno, antes que nada quisiera aclarar algunos puntos respecto a este fic, que hasta hace unos días se encontraba circulando por mi perfil de ff y que borre debido a que comenzara a ser publicado nuevamente, corregido en algunas MAYUSCULAS faltas de ortografía, pero se conserva la misma historia.**

**Como lo había dicho antes este fic fue una conjunción de ideas entre mi tía y yo y el primer fic de twilight que comencé a escribir. Jamás me imagine que dentro del tiempo en que iba a ser publicado sucederían tantas cosas, entre ellas la muerte de una de sus autoras. Me llevo mucho tiempo, al menos para mí estándar, decidirme a continuar con el después de que la aportante principal decidió dejar este mundo para unirse a Dios.**

**Sé que no va a quedar ni de lejos como ella lo esperaría y sé que tal vez a alguien no le guste, intente hacerlo lo mejor posible, retomando algunos defectos de redacción y apartes de la historia que estaban dejando muchas dudad sin respuestas. No puedo responderlas a todas por que como les dije, mi tía era la que tenía la idea original, puede que esto no fuera lo que ella quisiera pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para poder continuar con la historia intentando obviar los detalles menos importantes. Ella, espero, sabrá comprenderme, porque quería hacerle un tributo especial por su lugar en mi vida, que fue casi palco de honor, un ejemplo a seguir y un modo de vida excepcional.**

**Aclarando también un punto aparte de la otra historia de twilight que estoy escribiendo, también me obligare a reescribirla para primera persona, me he dado cuenta de que puede que no sea tan buena escribiendo en tercera persona, estoy intentándolo con un fic de CCS que estoy escribiendo y la verdad me da un poco de dificultad porque estoy acostumbrada a escribir en primera persona, pero supongo que si deseo ser una buena escritora debo adaptarme a todas las formas de escribir habidas y por haber, lo intentare ´para las que lo leen.**

**Espero que el final sea, no tanto como lo esperaron, por que se que será imposible, sino que colme aunque sea una parte de las altas expectativas que parecían tener en el. Me disculpo si en algo ofendí la sensibilidad de alguien.**

**Nos leemos en las otras historias y espero que sean todas y todos muy felices.**

**Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Steph Meyer.**

**Prologo**

**Bella**

Deje de respirar por un momento, parecía que mis pulmones hacía mucho tiempo se habían quedado sin aire.

Nada era claro y solo podía pensar en desaparecer de la tierra, mi vida ya de por sí difícil, ahora lo era mucho peor, mi madre había muerto y mi padre me había abandonado nada mas ella le informo de mi concepción.

El accidente la había matado y no tenia mas familia que ella, nunca imagine que algo así podía llegar a pasar pero como ocurría a menudo, y más a mí, nada era como lo imaginaba, ahora estaba frente a el abogado, un ser de mirada fría y calculadora, y ante la juez de familia, quienes estaban decidiendo acerca de mi futuro, el fidecomiso que me habían dejado se iba a quedar con ellos, bueno, el abogado decía que pertenecía al estado pero estaba segura de que por ese aporte les darían algo en compensación.

Por lo que podía entender a mi me iban a mandar a un reformatorio de huérfanos.

"Prefiero morir" pensé en decir, pero al parecer ni allá arriba ni abajo querían saber tampoco nada de mí, a lo largo de mi existencia había tratado de matarme dos veces, pero mama siempre encontró la manera de mantenerme aquí, y ahora ella se había ido, dejándome aquí…con la cruda realidad.

- Saint George, y no hay otra disponibilidad- comentó el abogado mirando todos los papeles que tenía en frente tan rápido que me obligaba moralmente a preguntarme si en verdad estaba leyendo los papeles para darme una opción o si era solamente algo que hacia como reflejo.

Pero después de unos segundos de dejar sus movimientos supe que había dicho en serio esas palabras y que tenía intención de enviarme a ese centro de acogida que tenía una reputación bastante maltratada.

Así que ya estaba decidido…

Me quede clavada en mi silla porque tal vez pensé inútilmente que eso me iba ayudar en algo.

- Lo siento, Isabella...- murmuró el abogado a mi lado pero no escuché lo que siguió, así no lo hubiera escuchado ya sabía lo que vendría…me había quedado lo suficientemente claro.

Él intentó levantarme ofreciéndome su mano, aunque su gesto sugería que lo que menos quería hacer era tocarme. Lo seguí por pura inercia, mi corazón lloraba pero la misma emoción no la podía transmitir mis ojos, aquellos que tantas veces antes habían llorado, cuando la depresión era peor… sentía un dolor pausado en la cabeza el cual decidí ignorar asociándolo a los esfuerzos que hacía por no caer de rodillas frente a ese hombre y pedirle, rogarle que no me enviara a ese lugar.

Mi desesperación era tal que hasta los ojos me dolían. Cuando levanté la mirada uno de los vasos que tenia la jueza se resbalo de la mesa sin que nadie hiciera nada y se derramó su contenido por el suelo, los pedazos de cristal volaron en diferentes direcciones, se podía pensar que el vaso había estado en el borde y que por eso se había caído pero sabía que no era así.

-¿Qué demonios...?- escuché que la jueza decía pero ella no podía imaginar siquiera lo que había pasado, como yo tampoco podía controlarlo.

¿A que me refería?

Desde mi primer intento de suicido había estado en un mundo paralelo por unos segundos, había sentido la corriente correr a través de mi cuerpo, nunca supe si se había tratado de las múltiples veces que me desfibrilador pero vi una luz muy blanca y la corriente era diferente de cuando te electrocutas a partir de ese momento mi mente se había transformado en algo que no podía entender, las cosas se movían a mi alrededor sin que hiciera nada, tenia terribles dolores de cabeza que nunca pudieron ser diagnosticados más que simples jaquecas,( lo que los doctores no se explicaban era que después de los dolores de cabeza entrara casi en estado de letargo y mi corazón comenzara a palpitar bradicardicamente).

Mi madre ocultó celosamente ese secreto, porque ella me vio hacerlo cuando trate de matarme la segunda vez...y dijo que lo único que quería era protegerme y que no le iba a decir nada a nadie...pero ahora ella ya no estaba y yo debía reaccionar, ya no la tendría a ella para que me orientara.

Cuando, abrí los ojos nuevamente estaba frente a la casa donde habíamos vivido, parecía que habían pasado horas desde que estábamos reunidos en esa sala estéril en donde se había decidió mi destino.

- ¿Qué pasara con nuestras cosas, nuestra...?- pude preguntar antes de que la garganta se me cerrara otra vez por la emoción.

- No podrás quedarte con nada, tu madre no dejó nada por escrito y eres menor de edad…- dijo el abogado indistintamente.

- No tengo por qué ir a ese orfanato- dije sintiendo un ligero acceso de valentía y rogando porque mi voz sonara firme - puedo trabajar...puedo mantener las cosas...- él me interrumpió como si estuviera hablándole a un niño de cinco años y no a una mujer, o chica de casi diecisiete.

- Es imposible, para cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad no quedara nada que puedas aprovechar, es mejor que te quedes en un lugar donde te van a proteger- dijo él.

Proteger…

En mi vocablo la palabra proteger y orfanato no iban de la mano, había escuchado toda clase de cuentos de esos sitios, de ese en particular y no quería...

Todo lo hice rápido.

Encontré mis cosas y las empaqué, de nada me sirvió inventar argumentos, la cosa estaba decidida y el abogado más que parecer querer ayudarme, parecía que quería deshacerse de mí. Maldije por lo bajo, y después me arrepentí, mi madre había dicho que maldecir era pecado, y por muy precaria que mi vida había sido, yo aun creía en Dios, todavía creía que tenía un destino mejor para mí que todo lo que estaba viviendo ahora.

Salimos de la casa y fui rápidamente conducida por las calles de esa ciudad que casi desconocía. Unos minutos después estacionaron el auto frente a una casa lúgubre de rejas blancas pero enmohecidas y oxidadas.

Las puertas de Saint George se abrieron para recibir al nuevo fenómeno...


	2. Saint George

**Capítulo I**

**Saint George**

**Bella**

- Sé bienvenida Isabella...- Miré hacia el rostro austero y sin vida de la mujer que me hablaba, quien no lo sabía, y a la cual no le iba a decir nada ya que la expresión de su rostro no hacía pensar en que le gustaran las conversaciones.

Si había algo que odiaba más que a mí misma era mi nombre completo, podía tolerar que la gente me llamara Isabella, pero la verdad prefería abreviarlo a algo que no fuera tan largo y tan medieval.

Todos me decían Bella, aunque mi mama siempre se empeñaba en preguntarme por qué no me gusta el nombre que ella había destinado para mí, pero solo le dije que era muy largo para mi gusto, y ella no tenia problema en llamarme Bella, aunque cuando se enfadaba lo decía completo y claro, conocedora de cómo odiaba que lo hiciera.

- Esperamos que tu estancia aquí sea de lo mas... agradable-

¡Vaya!. Incluso en el acento de su voz esta mujer parecía falsa, de la cabeza a los pies era un destello de luz, desde su vestimenta hasta sus joyas.

Si esa era su manera de vestir supuse que la gente debía ser tratada decentemente.

Pero mi suposición fue falsa desde el momento en que firmé todos los papeles del ingreso, el abogado me despidió con un _" Hasta pronto Isabel_la" que mas bien sonó a _hasta nunca_. Tomé mi maleta y me dirigí al dormitorio de chicas en el segundo piso del lúgubre edificio, lo calé todo con una mirada, era de paredes grises y antiguas, a pesar del orden se percibía también un estricto control y demasiada tristeza, casi todas las flores del jardín estaban secas como si nadie nunca se hubiera preocupado por ellas,"_Hasta que yo llegué_" pensé en mi fuero interno. Mi madre siempre había alabado mi talento con las flores que solo "floreció" después de mi segundo intento de suicidio, las amaba, porque creía que las envidiaba, así era.

Seguí caminando, siguiendo a la mujer, ella me hablaba pero yo solo entendí la mitad de lo que me decía, mencionó algo como "_la hora de levantarse es las..."_ y cosas así-

Cuando llegamos al dormitorio las camas estaban distribuidas en sendas filas y todas tendidas con tal precisión que casi parecía imposible, las luces del techo eran como de cárcel y yo las miraba pensando en cómo se vería ese cuarto en la noche, con esas luces… seguramente se vería como el claustro que parecía ser…

- Deja tus cosas aquí, mañana vendrá la modista a tomarte las medidas para el uniforme, y te integraras en clase ese mismo dia - el tono afectado de su voz había disminuido, sabía que solo lo había usado para estar frente a el abogado. No entendí, si había dinero para pagar mi estancia aquí, pero no había para que yo lo administrara.

"_Que farsa_". Pero ya no podía hacer nada, mi voz no sería más escuchada, y me quedaría acá hasta que quisieran tenerme.

Cuando dejé las cosas en un baúl bajo la cama me senté con ganas de morir otra vez, pero después de dos intentos y de fallar llegas a creer que tienes algo en este mundo que aun no has terminado, la primera vez...quise mucho a un chico, lo amaba, pero yo no era lo suficiente buena para él en especial cuando le dije lo que sentía, me dijo que él nunca estaría con una chica como yo, y otros adjetivos más que nunca quise que permanecieran en mi mente y me hicieron una humillación pública, él y sus amigos, adjudicando que a mí me gustaban las chicas, eso me destruyo, ya sabía yo que era una tontería pero me dolió terriblemente que fuera él, me sacaron de la escuela como a un perro sarnoso, y por más que hizo mi madre nunca pude reintegrarme

Todos los días tenia la cruel voz de Mike Newton en mi cabeza, diciéndome que no era lo suficientemente mujer como para él y que su grupo de perras y perros no gustaban de los fenómenos.

Me gritaban en la cabeza y hasta tenia alucinaciones... una noche no lo soporte más y me tomé unas pastillas sedantes de mi madre, me tomé mas de la dosis permitida y me corté la vena del cuello, estaba loca, pero quería morir para dejar de escucharlos.

Casi me desangro pero mi madre, como siempre protegiéndome, me llevó a urgencias, nunca supe cómo me salvaron solo recuerdo la corriente y la luz, cuando desperté estaba intubada y con un goteo de sangre constante. Luché contra lo que tenia y me lo quitaron, estuve en terapia meses y meses y nos trasladamos, mi madre no me interrogó conociendo el secreto de mi humillante salida de la primera escuela.

Cuando llegamos al otro sitio casi habíamos tenido un accidente de tránsito y había llovido todo el camino...

Mis pensamientos y recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos por una solitaria persona que entró en ese momento, al dormitorio llorando sin mirar siquiera hacia mí se lanzó sobre la cama y lloró amargamente.

- Malditos sean...ojala...- decía entre cada sollozo.

La miré mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba por el llanto, debía tener mi edad, me aclaré la garganta y le dije:

- Oye...- me sentí un poco estúpida por el tono en que salió mi voz. Ella se levantó envarándose rápidamente y me miró con recelo, el recelo de alguien que ha sido descubierto en un momento privado- yo... lo siento... ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? -

Ella solo me miró por largos segundos y me arrepentí de haber sido entrometida, por supuesto ella no me conocía y no me iba a decir si la podía ayudar o no, los ojos de ella me vieron por más tiempo hasta que las lagrimas se secaron, era como si me estuviera evaluando y considerando...suspiró y yo también.

- No es nada...- dijo secamente aunque sin la mirada torva - No tienes que...preocuparte - añadió después de unos minutos - ¿Quien eres tú?...no recuerdo haberte visto… -

"_Por supuesto que no_" Pensé.

- Acaban de...acabo de internarme...mi...madre falleció...- dije sin saber realmente como justificar mi presencia aquí.

La chica se encogió un poco o por lo menos eso me pareció a mí, se veía arrepentida de algo.

- Tienes suerte - me dijo sin más, no entendí a que se refería – La tuya murió, la mía me abandono aquí cuando yo fui consiente…- miró hacia lo lejos, como si estuviera retrocediendo a ese momento en que su madre la dejo, luego se volvió hacia mí como si la realidad hubiera llegado a ella nuevamente - ¡Oh! lo siento, me llamo Ángela...Ángela Webber- dio un salto de la cama y se me acercó a estrecharme la mano. No sé porque , pero solo con ese gesto sabia que me iba a llevar bien con ella. O eso esperaba... - Eres, demasiado "bella" para estar acá- comentó después de unos momentos.

Ese comentario casi me atraganta, ¿por qué me decía eso?

- No te entiendo- dije intentando hallarle sentido a sus palabras.

- Bueno mira tu cara, aun tienes la inocencia prendida de ella, tus manos…- dijo señalándolas con su propia mano. Me las mirñe pensado si en algún momento de mi nerviosismo habían cambiado en algo mis extremidades, pero estaban bien, luego vi que ella las estaba comparando con las de ella, lucían como manos que habían pasado por muchas cosas, no eran sucias pero eran deprimentes como me sentía yo, no sabía porque pero presentía que este iba a ser el estado de mis manos en unos dos meses.

- Te sorprenderías...- dije sin pensar.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- me preguntó Ángela

- Bella, Bella Swan- dije con algo de… solemnidad.

A pesar de todo lo acontecido mi madre se había dado sus medios para que mi padre me legara su apellido, pero eso fue lo único que supe, hubiera preferido llevar el de mi madre ya que el Swan no se asemejaba mucho a lo poco de voladora que tenía mi imaginación

- O sea Isabella...- adivino mirándome risueña.

- Prefiero que me llamen Bella, es mas...- corto, poco llamativo, como yo una gran donnadie- …sencillo. -

- Pues Bella será...- dijo ella sonriendo levemente, quise preguntarle qué había pasado para que estuviera llorando pero me pareció poco prudente preferí que ella llevara la voz cantante, después de todo ella había estado aquí más tiempo.

Para mí fue fácil contarle casi toda mi vida excepto esos dos desastrosos episodios, ella me escuchó con atención como si de verdad le importara.

Me hacia bien, era de las pocas personas en las que había confiado apenas conocer, pero con esa sonrisa ella me había ganado la confianza, después de eso comenzó a hablar de ella, tenia trece cuando su madre la dejó por irse con el cartero, nadie dijo eso pero Ángela sabía que su padrastro no la aceptaba y por desgracia su madre estaba muy enamorada de él, tanto así que había renunciado hasta a su propia hija.

El resto de la historia era igual de trágica, a la directora la describió como un engendro del demonio y yo me sobrecogí cuando uso esa expresión.

Cuando terminamos de hablar, ella me condujo al patio y se dedicó a mostrarme toda la estancia, advirtiéndome muchas veces, consciente o inconscientemente, que el sitio era en si el holocausto.

Sentía miedo, miedo de lo que pudiera pasarme aquí.

**_Una semana después_**

"Por _favor contésteme abogado, necesito que me saque de aquí_"-

Era la tercera vez en la semana que le escribía pero nunca respondía y una parte de mi creía que nunca lo iba a hacer, la estadía era en si un infierno y eso que solo llevaba una semana, la única persona con la que me había llevado bien era la única que me hacia sobrellevar la situación, los maestros eran duros groseros, estrictos. Ahora entendía el por qué de las manos de Ángela, daban reglazos incluso si la respuesta era medianamente acertada, me dolían demasiado…si ahora mismo las manos me estaban doliendo al escribir… por cuarta vez consecutiva en días, esperando inútilmente que el abogado contestara a mis enviados.

- Vas a tener que acostumbrarte Bella...aquí, las cosas… solo son así- decía la voz casi apesadumbrada de Ángela mientras me miraba escribir con saña todas las atrocidades de las que estábamos siendo víctimas.

Lloré la primera vez, tal como ella, pero ella me llevaba años de ventaja, ¿por qué la vida era así?

En los días que siguieron recé a Dios porque me ayudara pero parecía que se había olvidado de que existía y no era la primera vez. Confiaba en él, pero si esto era lo que me deparaba el futuro prefería seguir mi camino hacia el cielo, el infierno o donde sea que me tocara pasar el resto de mi eternidad atormentada.

Era Domingo, y la única diferencia percibida en el ambiente era que no había clases, me vestí particular y me fui a la cocina ayudar a Félix con la comida, era lo único medianamente entretenido que podía hacer ya que mis libros habían desaparecido, y no sabía dónde estaban.

No hablaba con nadie solo con Ángela y para mí era suficiente, todo el mundo me miraba raro y no atinaba a saber porque, parecía que tenía en mi algo natural, como un gen o un comportamiento que me hacia ser rechazada por los demás, como si algo en mi los espantara.

Cuando entré a la cocina de Félix él me esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

- Hoy no hay nada que cocinar...- No entendía por qué él estaba tan feliz, si no había nada que hacer moriría de aburrimiento igual que yo pero el negó con la cabeza. - Eso quiere decir que iremos al mercado, supongo que querrás salir después de todo esto...- dijo el mirándome con complicidad.

Y tenía razón. Quería salir de aquella cárcel, respirar un aire diferente.

Sonreí, pero luego mi sonrisa de desvaneció cuando pensé en Fiona, la directora del instituto, ella bien podía decirme que no, podía mandarme al diablo o a limpiar cuchitriles antes que dejarme partir de la casa, pero al parecer Félix leyó mis pensamiento porque me dijo;

- Ella no tiene por que enterarse, si saco la camioneta contigo metida entre los costales. Ella nunca presta especial intención a nadie, excepto cuando es alguien castigado – comentó casi silenciosamente al final.

- ¿Podemos llevar a Ángela?- le pregunté débilmente, rogando con mi mirada, quería dar a Ángela algo de la sensación de libertad que significaría abandonar esa maldita casa por unas horas.

- Claro que si- asintió él, otra sonrisa...otra persona en la que podía confiar…Ángela se pondría eufórica.

Nos metimos entre los costales de papas, vacios, riendo de nuestra propia estupidez, y a la vez del entusiasmo, para mi valía la pena hacer esto incluso si Fiona se enteraba, respirar el aire de la calle después de casi dos semanas de encierro, y las que estaban por venir, era una bendición del cielo.

A medida que avanzábamos algo diferente a la alegría comenzó a invadir mi pecho. Un extraño presentimiento, uno casi parecido al que había tenido sobre mi madre, uno que quise ignorar pero que parecía gritarme con saña desmedida a cada lado de mi cabeza.

Pasamos por innumerables huecos y rejillas, pero una vez libres Félix nos permitió asomar la cabeza por la ventana, Ángela lo hizo más tiempo que yo, ya que el presentimiento había hecho mella en mi estado de ánimo, por supuesto que estaba feliz de estar fuera pero había algo más.

Cuando llegamos al mercado estaba abarrotado de gente lo que me ofreció una esperanza de poder escapar pero me detuvo Félix, no él exactamente sino lo que hacía, confiaba en mi, creía que no lo iba a abandonar, y sabía que mi fuga lo metería en problemas serios con Fiona.

Caminé por entre las frutas, y vi que Ángela se desviaba con Félix hacia la sección verduras.

Al doblar una esquina vi que estaba sola la otra sección y comencé a coger algunas manzanas y peras, la fruta del desayuno de los Lunes.

Llevaba así algo más de 15 minutos cuando sentí que algo me agarraba fuertemente el cuello, solté la canasta intentando gritar pero lo que me agarraba, lo que fuera que era eso, tenía el propósito de hacerme daño…podía sentirlo con cada uno de los pocos instintos que poseía.

- Quieta- dijo una voz áspera en mi oído, por lo menos era real, había soñado muchas veces con atacantes invisibles tanto así que me en ocasiones sentía que me iba a volver loca, miré la pera que había caído a mis pies, mientras sentía que las manos del personaje bajaban por mi cintura, era extraño que ni hubiera nadie ahí, pero que mas, daba igual ya sabía cómo iba a acabar todo, una violación era lo último que me faltaba en la fila de tragedias.

"Dios ayúdame" fue lo único en lo que podía pensar, todo esto transcurrió cuando miré la pera, esta de repente se alzó como una bala y se estampó contra la cabeza de la persona que estaba detrás de mí.

"No con esto" pensé mientras caía de rodillas y sentía que todas las frutas comenzaron a viajar a velocidad de rayo en la dirección de la figura que yo apenas podía enfocar vagamente, el bastardo o lo que fuera había intentado matarme.

No me fijé hasta que las frutas cayeron simplemente al suelo que había una persona inclinada sobre una de las esquinas.

Era un hombre, lo miré unos segundos aun con la mirada algo borrosa, era alto musculoso y de piel pálida, aun a distancia emanaba una fuerza desconocida y sus ojos me miraban fijamente casi con incredulidad, dio media vuelta y se fue, yo no tenía ánimos ni de hablar, solo dije medias palabras cuando Ángela y Félix se vieron eclipsados por el guardia de seguridad del mercado, quien parecía haber estado buscando desde hacia tiempo al individuo del cual ni vi la cara.

Ángela me sacó de ahí inmediatamente consciente de que era lo que había pasado, cuando salió busqué con la mirada al hombre que había visto pero no vi nada salvo un auto, uno demasiado fino, arrancaba a toda velocidad, alcance a leer "VOLVO" en la parte trasera, dio la vuelta en la esquina y se fue.

**Edward**

**-**No estoy seguro, podría tratarse de cualquier otra, me...- dije mientras sentía que mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente contra mi pecho, tenía la voz ronca y profunda por la emoción.

- Deberás comprobar que se trate de ella. Deben casarse antes de que se vuelva de dieciocho años. En cuando estén unidos podremos comprobar lo demás…- respondió la voz educada y tranquila de mi padre.

- No tengo por qué casarme con ella, Carlisle – conteste exasperado, pensando en la seriedad que ese acto implicaba.

- Si, si tienes, si de salvar sus vidas se trata. Nuestras vidas. Además estabas casado con ella en el pasado, o ya lo olvidaste...- comento él, podía escuchar el sarcasmo en su voz a pesar de que estuviéramos hablando por el móvil.

- La condenaron...- dije trasmitiendo el dolor que esos recuerdos me traían, aunque técnicamente no fueran recuerdos míos.

- Ahora es la oportunidad de vengarla, de salvarla, de salvarnos… sabes que es así - dijo Carlisle- Deben estar juntos, es el destino... de todos – la voz de Carlisle se cortó, sabia tan bien como yo que de mi dependía, enteramente, que la salvación de nuestra familia fuera completa.

**Bella**

"Matrimonio" la palabra perforó mi tímpano esa noche, nunca supe quien la gritó o si fue solo mi sueño, pero me guardé mi angustia para mí y lloré contra la almohada, no solo por el grito sino porque no había podido dejar de pensar en el hombre que había sido testigo de mi comportamiento, ni en la mirada intensa que había posado sobre mí. Podía volver a sentir esos ojos recorriendo los míos, como si los conociera de toda la vida a pesar de no haberlos visto nunca.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Acaso había terminado por enloquecer?

Nuevamente la sensación de presentimiento volvió a hacerse cargo de mis emociones vedándome para todo lo demás.


	3. El hijo de Cullen

**Bella.**

Después de un mes de vivir tantas desavenencias y de soñar con personas sin rostro, terminas pensando que si aun no te has vuelto loco, tu mente es fuerte.

Había aprendido casi todas las normas de aquel lugar, si acaso respirar era permitido pero no importaba, no importaba por que tenia a Ángela y a Félix para sobrellevarlo todo, todos los días regaba el jardín y ya había plantado raíces, las cuales ataban a punto de florecer, el casi jardín era la única medianamente distracción que tenia, pero había tenido pesadillas y no sabía por qué. Ese hombre que había visto, apoyado en la pared en el desastroso evento de hacia un mes, siempre estaba en ellas.

No sabía por qué, cuando veías a una persona una vez, igual no soñabas con ella todas o casi todas las noches y despertabas en la cama cubierta de sudor y con tu mejor amiga tapándote la boca para que dejes de gritar, era demasiado extraño sentía que estaba conectada a algo que aun no podía identificar y a lo que inexorablemente estaba atada.

- Ya basta, Bella- me dijo Ángela intentado quitarme lo que tenía en las manos cuando estábamos lavándolas antes de ir al almuerzo, la estaba estrechando entre sí nerviosamente porque desde esa noche el pulso no había dejado de temblarme ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba casi destruyendo la pasta de jabón y que eso era lo que Ángela quería que detuviera.

Dejé la pasta en sus manos y me costó algo de trabajo quitarme todo el jabón, nos secamos las manos y nos dirigimos al comedor, cuando estábamos caminando por el pasillo vimos que Fiona estaba hablando con un hombre en una de las esquinas del pasillo. La espalda se me hizo familiar, los ojos de la mujer estaban desenfocados como si estuviera viendo a una aparición absolutamente hermosa, él se envaró de repente en cuando dimos dos pasos y se dio la vuelta.

Casi me caigo del susto al ver su rostro de frente. Era el mismo tipo del mercado, ahora que estaba más cerca podía admirar su rostro, pensé que Fiona no estaba incorrecta en su expresión ya que casi podía sentir la misma en mi acalorada cara, el era magnifico, tenía el rostro más perfecto que había visto, era pálido, pero no tan blanco, alto y musculoso.

"_Por Dios_" pensé. Este debía ser alguno de sus ángeles caídos, sonreí en mi mente por mi estupidez y la sonrisa pareció transmitirse en mis rostro, Fiona seguía hablando pero los ojos de el hombre estaban sobre mí, sonrió de lado, y casi me muero, no fue necesario que Ángela me diera un codazo para darme cuenta, el color entre amarillo y verde de sus ojos se me quedó grabado en la mente. Como si nada mi cabeza comenzó a doler…al recordar que había tenido esos ojos protagonizando todas mis pesadillas llenas de gritos, de gente en revuelta…de sangre…

Algo extraño pasó en ese momento cuando nuestros ojos se conectaron, sentí la corriente que había sentido cuando estaba en la ambulancia ese desastroso día de mi intento de suicidio y de repente quede ciega, al menos para lo que estaba pasando en el presente.

Una serie de imágenes extrañas apareció frente a mí.

Ahora no estaba en el orfanato, estaba en una casa solariega, demasiado antigua, todo alrededor de ella era igual de antiguo, lo estaba viendo desde la posición de una persona que mira desde fuera, era de día y el sol caía sobre todo haciéndolo parecer casi irreal.

Caminé hacia el lugar, incluso el olor era más limpio que el que jamás había olido, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella salió una mujer, si no la hubiera visto tan de cerca jamás me habría dado cuenta de que era yo misma, pero tenía el cabello más largo y mas ondulado, llevaba un vestido que se ajustaba al busto pero no a la cintura como si ocultara algún secreto, la mujer miraba hacia el frente respirando profundo. En sus manos tenía una flor, una flor que estaba en su punto marchitarse, no había expresión en esta otra versión mía, de repente él salió de la casa también, el hombre que estaba hablando con Fiona, el mismo, igual de alto musculoso y atractivo, rodeó con los brazos los hombros de la mujer, tenía en ambas manos unos cuchillos, puso uno en las manos de ella y luego le acaricio los hombros otra vez, después de eso, el se guardó el cuchillo en el cinto y sus brazos bajaron y sus manos se extendieron por donde debía ser la cintura de la mujer, allí su mano se poso sobre la redondeada forma, algo consistente y entendí por que el suelto del vestido, a una mujer embarazada no se le podía poner corsé. Él le acariciaba el vientre con adoración, ella sonreía tristemente …solo dijo con mi voz:

- Estarán acá pronto -

- Debimos….- dijo él hablando contra sus cabellos pero ella se dio la vuelta y le puso la mano sobre la cara…

- Nada lo hubiera podido evitar, lo que está escrito no se puede cambiar… -

- Hubiera deseado verlo crecer- la mano viajó otra vez al vientre

- Pero lo harás lo sabes…así es como debe ser -

Él no dejó que hablara más la tomó en sus brazos y le dio un beso, demasiado apasionado para mí, me sentí una intrusa, yo no debía estar viendo eso, pero aun así moría por entenderlo. Ya había dicho antes que mi imaginación no era volada, pero esto era demasiado para mí. La cabeza me empezó a doler , pero aun los seguía viendo, algo cruzó el aire y ambos se separaron solo se tomaron de la mano y se miraron por unos segundos, antes de que una multitud con picas y palas llegara alrededor de la casa, en ese momento, salieron de la casa seis personas más, lucían como él, parecían ser su familia, todos ellos estaba cogidos de las manos.

Mi copia y el hombre solo hicieron frente, cada uno tenía algo en la mano lo que había visto antes y no había entendido.

- Mucha suerte Edward- le dijo el hombre que parecía ser el mayor

- Gracias Carlisle, los veré de nuevo-

- Así será, hijo-

Las mujeres solo asintieron y antes de que yo pudiera entender algo mas ellos se miraron y la multitud comenzó a correr hacia ellos, gritando cosas como "BRUJA, ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO, DEBES MORIR", grite porque lo la gente iba hacer, los iban ejecutar a todos, el dolor de cabeza se volvió insoportable y grité mas. Mi vista se nubló, pero no lo suficiente para que no pudiera ver que aun cogidos de la mano cada uno de ellos había enterrado el cuchillo en el pecho del otro, hubo un brillante halo del luz y todo se volvió blanco.

Cuando abrí los ojos no reconocí el lugar donde me encontraba, olía a raro, demasiado limpio, era un olor parecido al instituto, parpadeé otra vez para aclarar mi visión, y reconocí la habitación de hospital, no solo por que de niña y dos veces de adolescente había gastado mi vida en uno, sentía el dolor de la aguja clavada en mi brazo y el lento sonido del monitor al que estaba conectada.

No sabía que estaba haciendo aquí, no recordaba nada más que la pavorosa visión que había tenido y las personas envueltas en ella, yo y ese hombre y ese resto de gente que nunca había visto.

Respiré hondo y el monitor comenzó a sonar lento, vi la frecuencia cardiaca en el monitor, cuarenta y dos por minuto. Suspiré, eso era normal en mí pero al parecer no era normal para el aparato ese.

Volví a suspirar.

En ese momento entró la enfermera a supervisarme y llamó al médico, al parecer a ella tampoco creía que mi ritmo cardiaco fuera normal, el doctor vino y le dijo que me pusiera algo de Adrenalina o algo así oí, no me importó, solo quería salir de ahí.

Cuando ambos me dejaron entró Ángela a verme y me sorprendió verla ahí ya que creía que nadie podía salir del orfanato.

- Ángela….¿qué?- dije levantando lentamente mi cabeza solamente para dejarla caer pesadamente sobre la almohada. Solo pude articular esa palabra, sentía que me dolía todo.

- ¡Ay, Bella!… qué bueno que ya despertase- dijo Ángela mirándome con lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo…?- fruncí mi frente y me dio la sensación de que mi cara parecía un cartón.

- Tres días, creíamos que habías entrado en coma -

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- dije esperando que ella tuviera todas las respuestas, pero sabiendo que no iba a ser de esa manera, nadie nunca había tenido las respuestas que había necesitado.

Ángela me relató lo que había pasado desde que cruce mi mirada con el misterioso atractivo. Intenté asimilarlo todo a medida que lo iba relatando:

- Cuando viste a ese hombre, te quedaste mirándolo como si se tratara del príncipe de tus sueños, cuando él te devolvió la mirada y te miró…de esa manera- Ángela se permitió una risa nerviosa - tu entraste en shock…nunca supimos lo que te había pasado, pero en ese momento todos los vidrios alrededor de nosotras estallaron y tú te caíste al suelo pálida como muerta- sentí que la voz de Ángela temblaba, como si tuviera miedo de estar hablando- Comenzaste a gritar, y Fiona ya estaba ahí con el hombre, antes de que pudieras hacer nada mas, él se agachó a tu lado y te puso la mano en la cabeza, cuando lo hizo dejaste de retorcerte pero no dejaste de gemir, él te tomó en brazos y te sacó de ahí aun en contra de las protestas de Fiona que decía que debías haberte desmayado del hambre o algo así. Él la ignoró, y te bajó a su auto. Yo iba tras de ti, Bella, estaba muy preocupada, él se volvió y por la dureza de su mirada estuve segura de que me iba a decir que me quedara donde estaba y no me atreviera a acercarme pero solo dijo "ven conmigo" – Ángela se permitió otra sonrisa, esta vez de triunfo - Fiona se erizo, pero él le dijo que si era cuestión de dinero que así fuera pero que no me iba a separar de ti, estoy segura de que Fiona esta rumiando su mal genio Después te trajo aquí, a la clínica de su padre. – una expresión soñadora cubrió el rostro de Ángela - El sí que es un doctor que sabe lo que hace-

Sacudí un poco la cabeza ante la rapidez que dijo esto pero le entendí todo, ¿quién era ese hombre?

- ¿No sabes porque estaba con Fiona?- dije sin saber realmente que mas preguntar.

- No dijo nada. Solo ha venido esporádicamente a preguntarle a su padre como estas, es el neurólogo y neurocirujano de este hospital, entre otras especialidades…-

Ese era el tipo de especialistas que me veía cuando iba por mis jaquecas al hospital.

- Es el Dr. Cullen, tiene casi todas las especialidades- debía ser alguien muy atractivo por la manera en que ella se refería a él, en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta, el doctor en cuestión… estaba segura de que era él aunque no sabía cómo podía estarlo tanto.

Era tal y como su hijo y no pude evitar soltar un gritito de sorpresa, era un hombre que tendría que haber sido modelo, y no medico. Era alto también, de piel pálida y ojos amarillos era rubio y casi interrenal, por Dios, parecía otro ángel caído.

Sonrió ante mi expresión atónita, con bondad, luego se acercó.

- Buenos días Bella,- no dijo Isabella y eso me sorprendió, incluso la manera de pronunciar mi nombre sonaba seductora en sus labios llenos y masculinos- me llamo Carlisle Cullen y soy tu medico, me alegra ver que has despertado… déjame verte-

Él puso sus manos en mi cabeza y me examinó, luego me puso luz en mis ojos para evaluarme la pupila, yo lo acepté todo, él era un hombre maravilloso, tenía en sus ojos la sabiduría de años de práctica y excelencia en lo que hacía y por primera vez en tiempo sentí que estaba en buenas manos.

- He pedido que te hicieran una serie de exámenes para ver el funcionamiento de tu cerebro, los dolores de cabeza tuyos no son nada normales, contrario a lo que piensan mis colegas, pero no te dejaré ir de aquí en cuanto sepa que es lo que tienes…-

Vaya, él no me iba a formular, Tylenol, ni Acetaminofen, ni nada de eso, estaba dispuesto a llegar al fondo del asunto. Se despidió y salió yo miré a Ángela que me observaba seriamente.

- Ahora que el doctor se ha ido quiero que me digas algo Bella-

Sabía que Ángela me iba a comenzar a preguntar cosas sobre lo sobrenatural de lo que había pasado, y no tuve más opción que decírselo…ella ya debía sospechar que no era una chica normal, aunque aparentara e hiciera todo lo posible por parecerlo.

- Siento no haberte dicho esto antes, Ángela- dije bajando la cabeza, no me sentía orgullosa de lo que me pasaba, a pesar de que había intentando convivir con ello. Se lo iba a contar ya sabía de sobra que podía confiar en ella, no me traicionaría como lo habían hecho los demás- Pero…se que debí confiar en ti….- dije disculpándome. - mi vida no ha sido nada fácil….cuando tenía trece años… me…caí en un estado de depresión mayor o eso dijeron los médicos - Vi que Ángela se sentó en la silla cercana a mi cabecera – No sé si lo que paso tuvo que ver conmigo pero….en fin…hice lo que cualquier joven entupida haría, traté de suicidarme, me tomé los tranquilizantes de mi madre y …- descubrí mi cuello y le mostré la cicatriz diagonal que tenía en la yugular, Ángela la miró sorprendida como si no creyera que tras eso hubiera podido seguir viva- Pero no morí, desperté igual que acá, sin tener idea de lo que había pasado, ni una sola memoria…- Cerré los ojos la cabeza había comenzado a dolerme - estuve muchos meses en terapia, psicológica, física, mental, ya casi no lo recuerdo…después de eso, mi mente comenzó a funcionar de forma diferente, hacia que las cosas se movieran a mi alrededor y rompía cosas, escuchaba voces en mi mente, dos años después…una noche, las voces no se marcharon me decían cosas, me maldecían y yo no quería tenerlas ahí - pensé que Ángela se asustaría pero ella me escuchaba con curiosidad- No resistí mas el dolor y…- le mostré ambas muñecas, en las cuales había dos cortes igual de diagonales al primero- Mi madre no estaba así que espere desangrarme antes de que ella llegara, perdí la conciencia y por minutos pensé que lo había logrado, pero no fue así…ahí estaba de nuevo en el hospital, solo que esta vez mi madre no dejó que me llevaran a un psiquiátrico, me cuidó en casa, y dejó de preguntarme cosas, solo me atendía y yo se lo agradecía…y luego ella murió….- dije la última palabra tragándome un sollozo de tristeza que atenazó mi garganta en ese momento.

Ángela suspiró y me tomó la mano sonriendo benévolamente.

- Yo te quiero como mi hermana Bella, la que nunca tuve, puedes contar conmigo-

Al estar contándole todo a Ángela con los ojos cerrados no vi a quien estaba en la puerta aun sosteniendo el picaporte, era él.

El olor de su perfume emanó y pronunció por toda la habitación, y llenó mi cuerpo de un extraño calor, pero también tuve miedo, porque sabía, presentía, que él había escuchado todo, tenía la mirada seria pero me vi en ella y sentí que las mejillas se me coloraban, Ángela se rió, pero no por mí, sino por mi corazón, el monitor que controlaba mi pulso había aumentado el sonido.

Me quité el saturado del dedo y dejó de oírse mi corazón, la expresión de él no cambio, no me habló, solo se dirigió a Ángela.

- Necesito hablarte- dijo ignorando mi mirada olímpicamente.

Me extrañé por qué no me hablaba y tuve el presentimiento que Ángela no me lo había dicho todo.

Ella me sonrió y se levantó nuevamente, y fue cuando vi que la mirada de él se fijaba en mi de una manera diferente como si me conociera toda la vida, y vi en él al hombre de mi visión y me vi a mi, en el lugar de ella, hechizada por su mirada, recordé los cuchillos y cerré los ojos intentado que se me pasara en dolor de cabeza, ellos salieron y yo me quede igual, con las mismas preguntas de siempre.

En esa mañana que no tuve a Ángela, me hicieron TAC, me tomaron sangre y mas exámenes en la cabeza, vi al Dr. Cullen en todo el proceso, descubrí que las enfermeras lo encontraban atractivo y más de una se insinuaba abiertamente, pero en las ignoraba.

Escuché que una de ellas decía que él era casado y que estaba locamente enamorado de su esposa. "Ella es hermosa y él es hermosamente fiel, ¿quien tiene esa suerte?".

Tenían razón. Para mí el amor iba por encima de todo aunque yo nunca me había enamorado, creía entenderlo.

Cuando todo terminó él solo me deseo buenas noches en la habitación y se marchó prometiendo traerme nuevas al día siguiente, Ángela había tenido que devolverse a Saint George a traerme ropas.

Miré hacia el techo de la habitación pensando, cuando escuché que la puerta se abría y el hijo del Dr. Cullen estaba ahí en el umbral otra vez, mirándome, quise de repente ser una mujer que llamara su atención, aun no entendía por qué me miraba de esa manera, se acercó y cerró la puerta.

- Siento no haberme presentado antes, me llamo Edward Cullen, fui yo quien te trajo acá…- dijo después de unos momentos de contemplarme en silencio.

Respiré hondo, intentando asimilar que me hablaba, incluso su voz era más seductora que la de su padre.

- Si….eh….ya lo sabía…gracias…no tendrías que…- balbuceé estúpidamente, sintiéndome como una tonta.

- No, si tenía que, muchas razones, en realidad. Pronto serás parte de mi familia…-

Yo me atraganté con mi propia saliva, no entendí ni pito.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – intenté que contestara a esta nueva interrogante que se sumaba a la lista de preguntas que me suscitaba solamente verlo.

- Estaba en el orfanato, no sé si lo sabes pero…yo y mis hermanos no somos hijos de Carlisle…somos adoptados, todos mis hermanos y yo salimos de Saint George - confesó lentamente.

- No sabía que tenias hermanos…- dije yo aun sin entender nada, ni las razones por las que me estaba diciendo esto.

- Sí, tengo cuatro...Esme y Carlisle nos adoptaron – había una profunda nota de agradecimiento en su voz cuando pronunció esos nombres.

Pero no entendí eso tampoco, o acaso creí haberlo entendido mal…

En ese momento se me acercó un poco y me dijo algo fuera del lugar y en un susurro que casi ni entiendo que trataba de decirme.

- Y espero encontrar pronto a la dueña de mi destino- cuando su aliento rozó mi cara sentí que su olor era algo que conocía demasiado bien, como si ese mismo aroma, el de su piel se hubiera guardado dentro de mi memoria para llenarme de recuerdos precisamente en ese momento, pero sentía en el fondo de mi que no eran mis propios recuerdos sino los de alguien más. Alguien que vivía dentro de mi… lo miré interrogante pero sin atreverme a decir nada, escuchando cada cosa que decía sintiéndome más confundida a cada minuto que pasaba. - Pero bueno…eso no es parte de eso ahora, he estado hablando con Carlisle, y al ver a la nueva directora solo puedo pensar…que sería bueno incluir a dos hermanas mas a nuestra familia, pronto nos iremos de aquí así que sería bueno que vinieran con nosotros -

¿Pertenecer a la familia del Dr. Cullen?...eso era algo con lo que yo no podía contar…y menos en ser la hermana de "él", yo no era como ellos, ellos eran demasiado hermosos para mi. Escuché "dos hermanas", y como con todo lo anterior tampoco entendí. Parecía que se me había acabado el intelecto.

- Y él estuvo de acuerdo…si ustedes quieren - abrió esa posibilidad pero en su voz había algo que me dijo que no la quería abrir de ninguna manera, no quería darnos más opciones que las que él estaba dando. Dio dos pasos más hacia mí de modo que tropezó con el borde de la cama, casi se inclinó sobre mí y sentí su perfume aun más acentuado.

- Ni siquiera nos conocen… no somos nada…parecidos - las palabras salieron atropelladas de mi boca y me pregunté por que sin conocerlo me afectaba de esa manera, pero en sus ojos sentía que si lo conocía, y la visión que había tenido lo hacía todo peor.

- Carlisle está interesado en tu caso…tú no eres nada con lo que se haya tropezado antes…- Él también estaba cerca, pero a diferencia mía su expresión era inalterable, inamovible, inconmovible.

- ¿Le contaste lo que viste y escuchaste?- no quería andarme con rodeos, el sabia mas de mí de lo que yo misma creía que él sabia, quise hacer frente a las sensaciones pero ellas me ganaron por miles.

- Si pero no es solo eso…quiere tenerte en la familia porque sabe cómo es Fiona…- dijo tiñendo el tono de su voz de un odio manifiesto, como si hubiera vivido de primera mano lo que era esa odiosa mujer.

Yo negué con la cabeza y traté de sentarme pero él me puso la mano sobre los hombros antes de que lo hiciera, casi toda la extensión de mi hombro era cubierta por su grande mano, lo acarició y lo miró por unos segundos. No sabía por qué, mi pecoso hombro no tenía nada de atractivo.

- Pronto lo entenderás pero quiero que pienses bien lo que te dije, Ángela está de acuerdo en ser parte de la familia. Solo faltas tú, y la verdad no quiero decepcionar a Carlisle -

Así tan repentinamente como se acercó y me tocó, se envaró y se alejó salió.

Yo lo mire irse con su andar decente y casi medieval, algo ahí no era normal, pero por otro lado una serie de locas posibilidades se abrían ante mí.

Ahora me encontraba entre la difícil paradoja de escoger lo que sería mi destino de aquí en adelante, tener una familia, ser libre del yugo de no pertenecer a un lugar, aprender a vivir al lado de personas que, por lo poco que había oído, eran más decentes que las personas que había conocido hasta entonces.

Y Ángela… ella se merecía vivir con una familia, no había conocido el verdadero significado de esa palabra que estos Cullen parecían dispuestos a enseñarle…


	4. La pasion por lo desconocido

**Uy! Valga aclarar que los personajes pertenecen a la fantabulosa Stephenie Meyer y su saga Twilight**.

**Gracias por todos sus reviews, los aprecio mucho, pensé que nadie tendría voluntad para leer la historia desde el principio otra vez, pero ya ven, me equivoque, a las que sean nuevas lectoras bienvenidas y a las que no bienvenidas otra vez. Un gran abrazo.**

**Bella.**

Bueno " pensé" algo positivo debía salir de todo esto.

El doctor no volvió a hablar de mi dolor de cabeza pero por Ángela me enteré de que estaba en Saint George firmando todos los papeles de nuestra adopción, ella estaba feliz, se notaba cada vez que hablábamos.

A diferencia de mí.

Yo estaba pasmada, no solo porque, así tan repentinamente había encontrado una familia, sino porque no podía dejar de pensar en el hijo de el doctor. Como una tonta quinceañera, empezaba a verlo en mi imaginación que antes no había sido tan vivida, en sus brazos, y no podía controlar las imágenes que mi cerebro reproducía, lo peor de todo era que eran tan verdaderas que me daban miedo, y a la vez intriga, por que al ser tan vivida parecía que ya la hubiera presenciado antes, mi corazón ya no estaba bradicardico y sorprendentemente desde el día de la visión, mi cabeza no había vuelto al doler, eso hacia una semana.

En ese momento Ángela me estaba ayudando a lavarme el pelo, tenía una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, Ángela me terminó de cepillar y me dijo que iba a tomarse un café, ella desde hacía tres días había abandonado el orfanato y estaba viviendo en el hospital conmigo, me soltó el cabello y se marcho, yo seguí cepillándomelo, todas las ideas me daban vueltas, tal lentamente como el cepillo se deslizaba por mi cabello.

Cerré los ojos y aspire el olor encerrado con el vapor, de mi shampoo en el baño, el vapor...casi podía sentir que tocaba mi piel, por un instante me permití suspirar, todo era...extraño, tendría una nueva familia en dos días...dos días...y luego pensé en el…en sus ojos poderosos…

Vino a mi mente casi tan pronto como di un respiro. Una imagen demasiado vivida de algo que nunca había hecho en mi vida…el me estaba besando.

Yo nunca había besado a nadie pero en mi placentera visión lo besaba a él con la pasión de alguien que lo sabe hacer muy bien, las manos de él repartían caricias por mi espalda y ¿caderas?, vaya..., me dio calor solo imaginarlo, yo nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien en mi vida, esto era casi acercarse a la felicidad, sin poder contenerme un gemido suave brotó de mis labios, de alguien que esta... bueno podía suponerlo. El calor me recorrió cuando las manos de él que me apretaron contra su pecho. Era musculoso, casi podía sentir el tacto en mis vacios dedos, gemí nuevamente y fue cuando sentí que alguien estaba respirando cerca de mi oído, y escuche la voz que decía suavemente…

- Lamento interrumpir...- su voz penetró por mi conciencia y solté un grito ahogado y me puse pie, sujeté la toalla a mi alrededor porque sabía que cualquier movimiento podía hacerla deslizarse por mi cuerpo, " no puede ser" pensé. Era él, tenía la mirada oscurecida por algún extraño motivo y se había envarado lo cual delataba que había tenido que inclinarse para llegar hasta mi posición…lo cual seguramente implicaba que llevaba allí bastante tiempo.

- Yo...- me quedé sin palabras y tragué en seco, casi me atoro pero conseguí humedecer mis labios, avergonzada de que él hubiera presenciado este momento de... ¿debilidad? y precisamente con él - Lo siento mucho, no sentí que llegaras...-

- Y yo siento interrumpirte en tu...descanso- sonrió de lado y un estremecimiento, que no tenía nada que ver con mi nerviosismo, recorrió mi cuerpo.

Di un paso y me tropecé con el lavamanos, su sonrisa desapareció y cuando lo miré pude ver que en las manos tenía un certificado, eran los papeles de mi adopción, según pude leer en el encabezado.

Tragué más fuerte y por unos instantes él se quedo mirando mi cuello, o eso me pareció, luego me di cuenta de que tenia la vista fija en mi boca, la cerré de inmediato ya que me había quedado mirando la intensidad de sus ojos.

- Esto es lo que tienes que firmar para que en cuanto termines acá te lleven a la casa de mi padre -

Así que era cierto, yo miré los papeles, y al ver tanta solemnidad me dije que todo era muy serio, era realidad que me iba a vivir con los Cullen, como una más de sus hijas…

- ¿Podrías esperar a que me...vista...?- él me miró de arriba a abajo, y casi me desmayo cuando lo hizo, después dijo, descartándome tan fácilmente como había dejado de mirarme;

- Claro...- se dio la vuelta y salió, y pude respirar, me dieron ganas de coger de patadas todo lo que tenía frente a mí por mi estupidez.

Mi estupidez…

Había hecho el más grande ridículo de mi vida, dejando trasmitir mis emociones mas primarias delante del chico que las producía, solté un bufido nada propio de una chica y comencé a vestirme.

Cuando salió estaba de pie ante la ventana y miraba algo aparentemente concentrado, tosí para que notara mi presencia y se dio la vuelta, la intensidad de su mirada había disminuido ahora solo me miro con indiferencia como si lo anterior no hubiera pasado.

- ¿Qué has decidido?- me preguntó

Era difícil y a la vez fácil responderle, "si por favor por favor llévame contigo, tómame en tus brazos..." "¡Cállate!" le grite a mi conciencia, era algo que debía pensar, si lo iba a tener tanto tiempo tan cerca de mi tendría que aprender a controlarme, no vaya y fuera que por casualidades me le echara encima, miré a mi futuro que siempre me había sorprendido y para mal.

Respiré hondo sentí que él estaba algo ansioso por mi respuesta.

- Si...- dije sencillamente, la sonrisa volvió a su cara, él se acercó la mesa donde habitualmente me servían la comida y me tendió un bolígrafo demasiado elegante, yo no había sostenido uno así nunca.

Me senté y él se me acercó, estaba justo tras de mí y sentí su presencia por triplicado, acercó una mano y comenzó a señalarme los sitios donde debía firmar, me incliné un poco y sorpresivamente lo hizo conmigo, como si yo no me sintiera con el corazón acelerado, mis sentidos se pusieron alerta cosa que no hacían nunca y pude sentir como inspiraba sobre mi cabello. Quise darme la vuelta y mirarlo, pero preferí no hacer nada y más bien seguir firmando el papel, con mi mamarracho de firma. Terminé y se lo di, en el momento en que lo devolví a su mano nuestras pieles se rozaron y el contacto me electrizó, él estaba frio, y el contraste con mi piel, que estaba ardiendo era excepcional, suspiré y me alejé un paso.

- Nos vemos, Bella- me dijo sencillamente, se marchó como siempre dejándome llena de preguntas.

Edward Cullen era para mí un misterio que resolver, no era de las que me proponía resolver misterios hasta conseguirlo, pero él bien valía el esfuerzo…

Se cruzó con Ángela a la salida de la habitación, ella me miró encantada.

- Acabo de hablar con el Dr. Cullen, - vi que tenia las mejillas con lágrimas y me pregunté por qué, llegue a asustarme, si ellos se arrepentían de aceptar a Ángela, pensaba romperle lo que acababa de firmar a Edward en su cara - Me dice que está orgulloso de que haya aceptado ser una más de sus hijas, que estaba seguro de que Rosalíe y Alice, nuestras...hermanas...también estarán contentas de que la familia crezca, no puedo esperar para conocerlas, ya siento que las quiero...- se secó las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos y sonrió- gracias Bella, a tu modo, ese extraño modo, ahora tenemos una nueva familia, un sitio donde empezar de nuevo- su mirada se hizo aun mas soñadora, como si pudiera saborear el futuro incierto que se abría ante nosotras.

Yo la miré en silencio y aliviada, si no la aceptaban me hubiera entristecido por dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener una verdadera familia, pero Ángela lo merecía, ella era lo más cercano que había tenido a una hermana, súbitamente la abracé y ella me devolvió el abrazo, así estábamos cuando alguien irrumpió en la estancia, era un chico debía tener más o menos la edad de nosotros.

Al entrar miro a Ángela solamente, parecía como iluminado bajo una luz nueva cuando se quedo contemplándola sin poder decir nada.

Ella y yo nos separamos.

- Siento interrumpir, pero me manda el Dr. Carlisle, quiere saber si las pertenencias de ustedes pueden ser llevadas de una vez a la casa...- yo miré a mi alrededor y vi dos maletas de las que no había estado consiente antes.

- Me tome la libertad de traer tus cosas, Bella, el Dr. dijo que quería tenerte en casa cuanto antes para estudiar a fondo tu caso- yo solo asentí ella se había sonrojado mucho, no lo captaba…

- Está bien- dije. Él se acerco y Ángela retrocedió un paso, él solo tomó las maletas y le dio una rápida mirada antes de irse.

- Dejé las cosas que podíamos necesitar en el baño, solo nos quedaremos dos noches más -

- ¿Cómo se llama?- supe que Ángela sabia quien era ese encantador muchacho, porque sus ojos se iluminaron cuando lo pregunte.

- Se llama Ben, vive con los Cullen, es el conductor -

Lo dejé así, y noté como se sonrojaba mas, sentí deseos de reír, a Ángela le gustaba este chico, casi lo presentí, por la manera en que le miraba y por la manera en que la miraba él a ella, me senté y después me recosté, casi como por costumbre mi cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas, me dio sueño y no supe mas de mi.

Me bañé a primera hora de la mañana y media hora después que lo hice el Dr. Cullen vino a mi habitación y me dio el alta personalmente, una enfermera llegó y empacó lo restante que nos quedaba en mi habitación en un gran neceser, la enfermera trajo una silla de ruedas para llevarme, no la agradecí hasta que sentí un tremendo mareo pero el Dr. Cullen me dijo que eso era normal, respiré el aire de fuera cuando salimos y sentí la brisa en mi cara, cerré los ojos pero los abrí bruscamente cuando antes de cerrar los registre el auto donde me iban a llevar, era el auto de Edward. Lo busqué a él con la mirada y vi que estaba al volante con la vista hacia el frente, no me había visto, o no quería mirarme y esto me molestó curiosamente, el Dr. me dijo:

- Edward las llevará a casa. Hoy no tiene estudio, yo no puedo acompañarles ya que mi turno no termina, pero Esme estará encantada de recibirlas -

Esme era la esposa del médico, no podía imaginarla sino como la mujer más bella, amorosa, solo una mujer así podría haber capturado el corazón de un hombre como el Dr. Cullen, sentí miedo de que no nos quisiera pero debía superarlo porque, de ahora en adelante, viviríamos juntas.

En cuanto subí al auto Edward pisó el fondo del acelerador, y arrancamos a toda velocidad, claro que en su Volvo, el roce de la calle era casi imperceptible parecía ir volando. Miré la ventana y todo paso tan aprisa que me mareé enseguida, Ángela sacó una bolsa con agua fría del neceser que había traído y me la puso sobre la frente. Cerré los ojos y vi que Edward me estaba mirando, y no a la conducción, me horroricé y el mareo se hizo más fuerte, traté de hablar pero no me salía la voz. Ángela se dio cuenta pero al contrario de mi reacción histérica ella le dijo suevamente:

- Edward sería mejor que fijaras tu vista en la calle, no querernos que Bella entre en paro- me removí un poco cuando dijo eso, no era para tanto pero sentía miedo de que pudiéramos estrellarnos, él entendió su indirecta y separó sus ojos de mi. Mi miedo nacía del accidente que había tenido mi madre y mi cabeza no parecía tener la fuerza necesaria para resistir una oleada de dolorosos recuerdos.

Vi todo pasando rápidamente y me dormí, para no marearme más de la cuenta, solo vi muchos colores en mi pesadilla, solo me desperté cuando escuché el sonido de una puerta de auto que se cerraba, abrí los ojos lentamente y sentí mi cuerpo laxo e inmóvil con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Ángela, esta se aparto de mi aun sosteniéndome y me empujó suavemente hacia Edward que estaba con la puerta del pasajero abierta y dispuesto a tomarme en sus brazos, traté de sacudirme para que no lo hiciera, quería caminar, no toleraría un acercamiento mas sin hacer nada más que mirar, el brazo musculoso se deslizó en mis piernas y el otro recibió mi espalda ayudado por Ángela, cuando me aseguró, y me recostó contra su pecho, yo no pude quedarme quieta puse mis brazos al rededor de su cuello y me prendí de él como una lapa. No pareció objetar, solo me sostuvo y caminó rápidamente conmigo como si se tratara de una pequeña bolsa, yo me avergoncé de mi peso, el no debía estar cargándome pero aun así me sentía agradablemente protegida en sus brazos. Ángela nos siguió con las cosas y solo pude entrever antes de quedarme dormida otra vez, que la expresión de su rostro, era sorprendida por algo que veía en la fachada de la casa que no alcancé a conocer...todavía.

Cuando desperté supe que era de noche por la oscuridad de la habitación, abrí los ojos en un intento de hacer un reconocimiento del lugar donde estaba, era una habitación espaciosa.

Era dos veces el tamaño de la habitación que tenía en casa de René, me senté un poco y vi que la cama donde estaba acostada tenía cortinas, como si se tratara de una cama de princesa. Estaban recogidas, sobre la mesa de noche había una lámpara antigua y había una jarra con agua, me senté en la cama y mis pies tocaron el alfombrado del piso, era mullido, la habitación tenía un olor muy dulce que no logre identificar, yo tenía puesto un camisón que no recordé haberme puesto y la bata de este camisón, que tampoco parecía pertenecerme, estaba a los pies de la colcha, la cogí y me la puse. No hacia frio y la ventana que había mirando hacia el este era monumental, coronada también por sendas cortinas, me acerqué a ella y vi aparcados frente a la casa, el Volvo plateado de Edward, había un convertible rojo y un todoterreno, eran autos muy finos. Alguien tocó la puerta pero no respondí así que asumí que quien tocó iba a entrar. Corrí por la alfombra y me acosté de prisa para que no me encontraran despierta, aun no estaba dispuesta a lidiar con todo esto. Me tapé hasta la cara y tal como lo supuse la persona entró, eran pasos suaves así que supuse que era una mujer.

- Ya sé que estas despierta Bella - su voz... era una mujer. Me aparté el edredón y la miré y su belleza me deslumbró, debía tener unos 25 años, el cabello era dorado casi rojo, tenía la piel blanca y los ojos dorados, casi como los de Edward, ella debía ser Esme.

- Lo siento...- murmuré con torpeza, la miré, llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con la cena que se apresuró a poner en la mesa de noche.

- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, me llamo Esme- ya lo sabía y supe que el Dr. Cullen se había enamorado de su belleza y debía tener más valores, tenía la mirada compasiva y dulce, tal como la de mi madre cuando me cuidaba, cuando estaba enferma - Espero que nos llevemos bien Bella, si no quieres verme como tu madre, puedo ser tu amiga - Dios, pensé, ella era buena, demasiado buena, todo lo que dejaba translucir era sincero, ella me hizo desear haber acompañado a mi madre, nunca haberme separado de ella.

- Lo siento otra vez señora Cullen, siento haber sido grosera... -

- No te preocupes, alguna vez a mí también me costó levantarme- sonrió y se hoyuelaron sus mejillas, vaya si era hermosa, la envidia de la buena me corroía, ella podía conseguir cualquier hombre que se le atravesara,- espero que te mejores pronto, no te preocupes, Carlisle es el mejor medico que hay, él sabrá ayudarte- se levantó y se dio media vuelta.

- ¿Señora Cullen?- la llamé. Ella se dio la vuelta aun sonriendo y me miro-

- Puedes llamarme Esme -

- Esme...- corregí sintiendo como mis propias mejillas se abotagaban de la vergüenza. - Gracias... -

Ella me dirigió una mirada compasiva y salió de mi cuarto, aun necesitaba conocer al resto de la familia y saber si todos eran tan adorables como Esme.

En la noche no dormí nada, eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando no lo pude soportar y me salió de la cama en dirección a la puerta, caminé sigilosamente para evitar encontrarme con algo y no despertar a nadie con mi noctambulismo, la casa era sencillamente maravillosa, cuando bajé la escalera esta era de caracol, era blanca y la sala salto a mis ojos, los muebles eran de lo mejor, la ventana de la sala era amplia y ocupaba la mayor parte de lo que debía ser la pared, aun en madrugada se adivinaba lo que era un gran jardín. Era maravilloso.

Me sorprendía la vista y di un paso hacia tras, cuando choqué con alguien me asusté e iba a gritar cuando una mano fría me tapó la boca y me dio la vuelta para estamparme con brusquedad contra la pared. El olor lo delató, era Edward. Cerré los ojos y los abrí cuando lo sentí casi encima de mí. Me miro algo contrariado y me dijo:

- No vayas a gritar, no sería una buena forma de empezar tu estadía acá -

Yo negué con mi cabeza, me sentía imposibilitada de hacer algo más especialmente por su cercanía.

"Soy una tonta" pensé, era cierto, yo no lo conocía de nada y era increíble que todas esas sensaciones se apoderaran de mí, me hubiera gustado que él sintiera lo mismo que yo en esos momentos, pero nada paso, nada excepto que los grandes ventanales comenzaron a vibrar débilmente, él me soltó enseguida que sintió eso y se alejó de mi.

- Lo siento, no pretendía despertarte...es solo que...no tenia sueño- dije disculpándome por mi escapada nocturna.

- Por supuesto- él repuso- Era de esperarse, has estado durmiendo todo el día- había un ligero reproche en su voz lo cual me obligó a decir lo que dije.

- Lo siento...- él no hizo ningún gesto por lo que pensé que tal vez había sido mi imaginación.

- No es nada que se deba lamentar, en tu caso es normal -

Me dieron ganas de preguntarle cual era mi caso según él, pero aparté la mirada.

- Esta casa es...espectacular...- dije sin poder contenerme haciendo un gesto con mi mano alrededor de mí.

Él se encogió de hombros como si el asunto le valiera gorro, lo envidié, envidié su seguridad, aquella que tantas veces me había faltado. Él se dio cuenta de mi mirada y apartó la suya.

- Puedes seguir caminando si es tu deseo -

- Creo que debo irme a dormir- dije intentando zanjar la cuestión pero él se atravesó en mi camino cuando di dos pasos para caminar nuevamente hacia la escalera.

Yo quise decirle que lo que quería era quedarme con él toda la noche pero callé a la parte irracional de mi cabeza. Para él no era más que una de sus hermanas, y la menos deseable... su cercanía corrompía mi supuesta inocencia. Él era para mi...sensual...me sentía estúpida ya que no podía encontrar sensual a nadie en tan poco tiempo, pero con Edward si podía " por supuesto" pensé...era hora de desaparecer.

- Estaré bien...lo siento nuevamente Edward -

Me escabullí antes de que pudiera decirme algo mas y corrí hacia mi cuarto, ya tendría oportunidad de conocer el resto de la casa, cerré la puerto lo mas sigilosamente posible el mareo me hizo sucumbir y caí sobre la alfombra antes de poder llegar a la cama y en ese momento ocurrió algo extraño, quería moverme, pero mis extremidades no respondían. Lo veía todo pero sabía que tenía los ojos cerrados, me entró pánico pero no grité. Solo me quedé quieta sobre la mullida alfombra, esperando poder recuperar el control de mi cuerpo.

Escuché un chasquido de lengua tras de mí pero no vi quien era, su olor envolvió mi nariz, un par de fuertes manos me dio la vuelta, cerré mis ojos intentando que pensara que no estaba consciente, pero aun con los parpados sobre mí, pude verlo, le vi como el ángel caído que era. Me levantó del suelo con una facilidad asombrosa y me condujo a la cama, cuando me puso ahí, seguía viéndolo a través de mis ojos cerrados, una clase extraña de poder que nunca había creído poseer.

Su mirada parecía estar luchando contra un impulso asesino, quería que me besara que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo, me arropó como si se tratara de su hija y luego me besó suavemente en los labios antes de apartarse, el contacto lo sentí como fuego en mi boca.

- Muy pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo, Amelia- envolvió ese nombre en una especie de encanto, su voz se suavizó a un punto casi erótico cuando lo pronunció.

Nunca supe si se trato de un sueño, pero algo allí no estaba bien, algún día lo sabría. Cuando me resigné dejé que el sueño me devolviera el control sobre mi cuerpo, y cuando empecé a sentir dolor por qué no me hubiera llamado por mi nombre sino por el de otra mujer.


	5. El viaje

**Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Gracias por leer. **

**Bella**

Cuando desperté sentí que tenia la boca seca, como si la tuviera llena de algodón y esto me hubiera absorbido toda la saliva, me di cuenta de que lo que me había despertado eran las risas de tres personas que estaban en mi habitación una de ellas dijo:

- solo unos minutos mas y despertara-

Escuche la risa de Ángela y la de las otras chicas, no sabía quien había pronunciado estas palabras, quise estirarme y encontré que mi cuerpo ahora si se manejaba según mi cerebro lo ordenaba, y supe que lo que había sentido la noche anterior había sido un sueño.

La noche anterior….

Cuando sentí la tela del camisón que tenia la mire con los ojos entrecerrados y me di cuenta de que no era la misma lo cual me llevo a preguntarme si lo que había soñado lo había soñado de verdad, intente incorporarme y para mi suerte lo logre.

- Bella…- exclamo la voz que había oído antes, enfoque mi vista y vi a una chica delgada, de cabello oscuro, corto, tenía la piel blanca y los ojos dorados, en ellos había algo desconocido, cuando la mire supe que ella tenía algo más que la simple presencia humana, sacudí un poco mi cabeza y ella se acerco- me llamo Alice, soy la hermana de Edward- se inclino y me dio un beso en la frente como una autentica hermana, mire a Ángela cuando ella se aparto y me sonrió a su lado había otra chica y casi me voy de cabeza cuando la vi, ella debía tratarse de un fenómeno sobrenatural, nadie podía ser así de hermosa, era rubia, tenía una figura escultural y me miraba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, me sentí demasiado fea y sencilla a su lado, finalmente se acerco y me hablo con una voz que podía ser de soprano

- hola Bella….soy Rosalíe.- ella debía ser la otra hermana de Edward, la mire y ella también se inclino a darme un beso en la mejilla, yo asentí porque creí que no iba a poder hacer nada mas, no me sentía encajando como hermana de ellas para nada.

Pero Ángela parecía haberse adaptado bien, ella, al igual que Rosalíe y Alice, vestía ropa de marca, tenía unos jeans, y una camisa azul, de una tela primorosa, ella pareció darse cuenta ya que dijo:

- - Alice es una obsesa de la moda…- sus ojos rodaron impacientes.

- - no es cierto- dijo Alice un poco contrariada, ella se volvió a mí y me dijo- espero que no tengas sueño otra vez Bella porque nos vamos a ir de viaje y necesitas estar despierta, a no ser que quieras que mi hermano te cargue otra vez…

Yo sentí que la sangre había afluido a mis mejillas, ella no estaba en la casa cuando paso esto así que solo se me ocurrió que había sido Ángela la que le había dicho, no creía que Edward registrara la penosa actividad de cargarme en algo que debía ser contado a su hermana, sonreí un poco y negué con la cabeza, me iba a levantar y ella me ayudo, Rosalíe tomo a Ángela de la mano y nos dijeron:

- - vamos a ayudar a Esme con el desayuno, cuida de Bella, Alice-

- - claro – contesto ella sencillamente, yo estuve a punto de decir que no necesitaba ayuda pero un leve mareo me hizo apoyarme en Alice, pensé que ambas caeríamos ante mi peso ya que ella era tan delgada, pero se sostuvo en pie expresando mas fuerza de lo que yo la creía capaz.

- - te ayudare en el baño, ya he alistado lo que te vas a poner y la criada ya alisto tu maleta.

- - así que ¿es cierto que nos vamos?- pregunte mientras daba pasos vacilantes con dirección al baño.

- - si…toda la comunidad trato de convencer a papa para que no lo hiciera, sus talentos como medico son muy apreciados acá, pero debemos partir, Forks nos espera…

"un momento" pensé, ¿íbamos a dejar Jacksonville, para ir a Forks?, Alice pareció leerme el pensamiento y por un momento pensé que era capaz de hacerlo dado la intensidad de sus ojos pero me dijo:

- supongo que estarás pensado que Forks es demasiado pequeño y esas cosas pero, Carlisle le tiene especial cariño a esa tierra, fue la que lo vio nacer como médico.

Pensé en eso, pero no le hice mucha mella, solo había caminado cinco pasos y ya me sentía muy cansada.

- en cuanto desayunes te sentirás mejor, Bella.

Ella me acompaño durante el baño. Mientras yo me lavaba ella se miraba las uñas y luego se miraba al espejo, tarareaba una melodía desconocida para mí, pero por unos minutos me relajo.

No me cohibí ante ella ya que era de mi mismo sexo, pero tampoco lo hice por que repentinamente me inspiro tal confianza que deje incluso que me ayudara a vestir.

Había seleccionado para mí una falda negra que me llegaba a las rodillas y una camisa azul que se ajustaba perfectamente a mi medida, a mi no gustaba usar faldas, pero al verme con una de ellas pensé en el buen gusto de Alice, había unos tacones bajos negros también y un bolso de mano azul

- no lo llevaras sino hasta que vayamos a partir, ahora vamos a desayunar.

Ella me siguió ayudando a bajar las escaleras, en el camino nos encontramos con una mujer vestida de uniforme que supuse iba a arreglar el desastre de mi habitación, le vi la cara, era una mujer amable, la asocie con Ben ya que se parecían en los ojos

- - ¿ella es algo de Ben…?- le pregunté a Alice y ella asintió.

- - su madre…- informo Alice- vive con nosotros desde que tengo memoria, bueno desde que los Cullen me adoptaron, parece que cuido de Carlisle en algún momento y el la ve como su nana, incluso paga el estudio de Ben, pero papa no lo ha adoptado por que ella no lo permite.

Raro, pensé pero supuse que la mujer era una persona honrada y honesta " buen día señoría Alice, señorita Bella" murmuro al pasar por nuestro lado, yo me tente a decirle que no me dijera señorita pero sabía que ella me iba a seguir llamando así.

Cuando llegamos al comedor estaban todos sentados, menos Esme que estaba en la cocina con Rosalíe y Ángela hablando de algo que las hacía reír, en la mesa el doctor estaba a la cabeza a su lado derecho estaba Esme o por lo menos la silla en que supuse ella debía estar, al lado izquierdo estaba Edward, ambos hablaban mientras otros dos muchachos que estaban sentados a la derecha de Edward estaban enzarzados en una lucha de pulso.

Esme hablo desde la cocina lo suficientemente alto para que la oyeran:

- Jasper, Emmet….ya saben que eso no me gusta a la hora del desayuno, pueden ir a romper las piedras del jardín en cuanto hayan terminado.

Ellos inmediatamente se soltaron. Vi en sus miradas que la apreciaban mucho, y la obedecían, aunque supuse que por su belleza no era difícil obedecerle en cualquier cosa que ella pidiera, fue cuando Alice anuncio nuestra presencia dando los buenos días, todos respondieron amablemente.

Jasper se presento y supe que era él, porque había sentido confusión acerca de las identidades

- que placer es tenerte de nuevo en la familia- dijo Jasper dándome un leve abrazo, no entendí por que dijo eso, pero Edward tosió- lo siento,- dijo y se volvió a Alice y le dio un leve beso en los labios.

Así que estaban juntos, Emmet se acerco y también me abrazo

- bienvenida hermana- se sentaron en la mesa y Carlisle me pidió que me sentara a la derecha de la silla que debía ser la de Ángela.

Mientras lo hice no quise mirar a Edward pero fue algo que me llevo muchísimo esfuerzo, no sabía si él me miraba pero solo enfoque la vista en el plato de porcelana fina que tenia frente a mí, en ese momento escuche bajar por las escaleras a la madre de Ben y pensé que era muy rápida ya que bajo con mis prendas usadas en la mano y mi maleta con la otra, intente agradecerle con la mirada pero ella entro rápidamente a la cocina para relevar a Esme, Ángela y Rosalíe, en la servida de el desayuno.

Las tres entraron al gigante comedor y se sentaron en su respectivo asiento, luego entro la madre de Ben y puso sobre la mesa una cesta con panes y una cafetera, en ese momento se escucho un auto aparcar y entro por la puerta Ben, sentí que Ángela se removía incomoda en su asiento, y me cogía la mano por debajo de la mesa, me la estaba estrujando pero no le di importancia, le debía gustar mucho.

- - aquí están los tiquetes Dr. Cullen, el vuelo sale a las 10:00 – dejo los boletos de avión encima de la mesa, alcance a contar once pasajes.

- - gracias Ben, siéntate a desayunar- ofreció amablemente.

- - gracias, doctor – respondió el muchacho de forma respetuosa.

Ben se sentó en la silla siguiente a la de Emmet que le dio un codazo de camaradería, ambos chocaron los puños.

Una cesta con huevos tibios y otra con salchichas aparecieron ante mis ojos, hacía mucho tiempo que no desayunaba de esa manera. Mire hacia la jarra de jugo de naranja… desde que mi madre me había celebrado el cumpleaños no había desayunado de esta manera. Levante la cuchara para servirme algo, pero el pulso me tembló violentamente, involuntariamente. Ángela se adelanto dándome una sonrisa de aliento, me quito la cuchara de la mano y comenzó a servirme un poco de todo.

- - Gracias – murmure pensando que debía haber quedado frente a ellos como una enclenque. Mientras comíamos todos comenzaron a hablar de lo que les esperaba en Forks.

- - dicen que el instituto no es muy bueno- dijo Jasper partiendo un pedazo de pan con sus dedos.

- - a ti no te gusta la escuela, de ningún tipo- le dijo Rosalíe en broma

- - ¿ah no? ¿Y porque siempre te supero en los exámenes?

- - no lo sé- dijo ella fingiendo pensar- creo que el señor Dallas pensaba que hacías trampa.

- - tienes razón no era bueno ingresar a cada examen y esperar para que me requisara…

Todos rieron yo incluida, parecían tan unidos que me dio ganas de sonreír y pensé que podía acostumbrarme a ello.

Por accidente mi mirada se cruzo con la de Edward y vi que me miraba fijamente, no me miraba a mí, miraba a la sonrisa que cruzo mi boca, yo me sentí sofocada inmediatamente y aparte la mirada para seguir escuchando los cuentos de Jasper.

Cuando el desayuno termino, subí con la ayuda de Ángela y me lave los dientes, metí todo en el neceser y baje las escaleras con ella, todos ya estaban afuera, las únicas que faltábamos éramos nosotras, vi que había cinco autos allí, vi el Volvo de Edward y un convertible donde Rosalíe se subió seguida de Emmet, una vez que hubo metido las maletas de ello dos y una de la madre de Ben que los siguió atrás, Alice subió a un auto amarillo, demasiado llamativo para mi gusto pero que a ella le quedaba bien, yo dudaba que algo no le quedara bien a ella, Jasper metió las maletas de ellos en el baúl, y entro a su lado.

Esme y entro al auto negro y Carlisle la siguió quien iba a conducir era Ben, Ángela iba tras de mí cuando Carlisle la incito a que se fuera con ellos, y ella sin pensarlo entro, me dijo sola vi que la puerta del baúl de Edward se cerraba y vi que estaba esperando a que me subiera con él en el Volvo, lo mire y otra vez mi corazón comenzó a palpitar dolorosamente, camine un poco vacilante y entre al asiento del copiloto, el entro al respectivo suyo y vi que aferraba con fuerza el volante, sentí que estaba incomodo y la mirada de odio que tenia hacia el frente me hizo pensar que prefería estar en un millón de lugares diferentes antes que aquí con mi débil presencia a su lado, casi le vi los nudillos por la fuerza con que aferraba al volante.

Encendió el auto y antes de que mi bocaza se pudiera quedar cerrada le dije en un tono que yo sabía que estaba transmitiendo dolor:

- - si te incomoda ir conmigo le puedo decir a Alice que me lleve….-

De repente toda la fuerza que parecía estar aplicando contra el volante desapareció, escuche una salvaje respiración proveniente de él y me miro intentando esconder que era lo que pasaba.

- lo siento…- se disculpo - viajar no me pode de ánimos…

Esa no era excusa, pero la acepte porque me estaba mirando con demasiada fuerza, lo extraño era que yo sabía que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de viajar, lo estaba atormentando, preferí no decir nada en tanto el viaje continuo.

Cuando llegamos al aparcadero del aeropuerto, vi que había un maître esperando por las maletas de todos nosotros Ben le dijo cuando salió del auto:

- - aquí está la dirección los autos deben llegar allá-

- - si señor- respondió el maître, recibió las maletas y con destreza asombrosa condujo los dos carritos hacia el interior del aeropuerto, yo baje y me tambalee un poco, Ángela ya estaba allí sujetándome el brazo camine con ella intentando apartarme de Edward lo más pronto posible, durante todo el camino sentí que su respiración era pesada pero decidida a no mirarlo, ni saber si me miraba, concentre mi atención en la ventana en donde todo pasaba a mucha velocidad así que salí rápidamente del auto de él para alejarlo de lo que fuera que le pasaba conmigo.

Entramos de una vez a la sala de espera ya que todo parecía estar ya preparado, Edward miraba al piso fijamente mientras todos los demás hablaban, yo me permití mirarlo un minuto pero no supe porque ni como se dio cuenta y fijo en mi otra de sus intensas miradas y yo aparte la mía deseando no haber hecho nada.

Cuando nos llamaron, Ángela se situó a mi lado y supe que ella era la que iba a viajar conmigo en mi silla, entramos al avión, a la primera clase del avión, yo nunca viajaba en primera clase sino en turista, así que todo me pareció demasiado pomposo, el espacio era mayor o tal vez era por la distribución de las sillas, todos entraron y se situaron.

En cuanto lo hicieron yo aferre la mano de Ángela, no lo admití pero me daba miedo volar, y más cuando lo hacía sola pero debí también admitir que la presencia de Ángela no me daba sosiego, tenía miedo de algo que aun no alcanzaba a identificar.

Cuando el resto del avión fue abordado, empecé a escuchar las recomendaciones por el audio del avión, del tipo " abroche sus cinturones…" y " en caso de emergencia", lo hice todo consciente de cómo me temblaban las manos, Ángela dejo que aferrara la de ella hasta casi dejársela morada.

Cuando despegamos, todo fue diferente parecía que había dejado en tierra mi miedo, mire hacia la ventana pensando en todo lo que dejaba atrás "gracias madre" pensé, no supe porque pero, quería agradecerle porque tal vez pensaba que ella era la responsable de que hubiera encontrado una familia como ellos.

Me entro sueño a las dos horas, así que me acomode a una almohada que Ángela había pedido para mi… y empecé a soñar apenas cerré los ojos.

Estaba en un paraje, tenía en mis manos un tazón con una sustancia viscosa, pero el olor era magnifico, estaba deshojando una flor de jazmín, sobre la sustancia cuando unos pasos me interrumpieron, levante la mirada y vi a Edward ante mí, estaba vestido a la usanza antigua y me miraba sin ninguna emoción.

- está prohibido entrar al jardín sin autorización

Yo lo mire pero no hice nada, una voz que yo no controlaba dijo:

- es que aquí crecen los jazmines más hermosos que haya conocido-

El se inclino ante mí y miro lo que tenía en las manos

- - ¿que es eso….?-

- - es un ungüento para curar…

De repente mire sus ojos y el miro los míos, sentí ese corazón del que no era dueña palpitar con fuerza.

- - ¿estas herida?- me pregunto, sopese su tono de voz y llegue a la conclusión de que había un matiz de preocupación " si supieras" pensó mi mente ajena, y supe que esa mujer a la que yo estaba representando estaba enamorada de ese caballero y a juzgar por la tristeza de su tono de pensamiento, el no la correspondía.

- - sí, pero no es por lo que crees, es para mi pie... mi abuela me enseño a hacerlo…-

El se inclino más hacia ella y miro hacia el cuenco, había algo allí que no era normal, en cuanto yo había echado las hojas del jazmín el ungüento se había vuelto de una consistencia suave y de color blanco perla

El me miro a los ojos y supe que había deducido lo que yo era, yo era algo anormal, mis manos tenían algo anormal, la respiración de él se hizo agitada y me tomo las manos aun sucias de la sustancia y se las puso frente a la nariz, las olfateó y luego las puso sobre sus mejillas

- estoy herido….-me dijo sus ojos estaban oscurecidos – y solo tú me puedes curar

"solo tu" cuando el pronuncio esa palabra el sueño termino y yo abrí los ojos, al avión se estaba moviendo muy fuerte, vi por la ventana un segundo, la tormenta que se gestaba fuera, Ángela estaba tranquila y cuando se dio cuenta de que había despertado me dijo:

- no te preocupes Bella, es una tormenta solamente, eso produce las turbulencias.

Sentí que me entraban ganas de vomitar por lo que le dije que iría al baño, me dijo que si quería que me acompañara pero yo le dije que no, no quería que fuera testigo de ese desagradable episodio, negué con la cabeza y tome el neceser para lavarme cuando todo hubiera terminado.

Camine otra vez vacilante a el pequeño baño y como lo predije mi estomago se dio la vuelta, cerré los ojos hasta que las arcadas me pasaron, vacié la mini taza y me lave la boca, para no sentir la desagradable sensación.

Cuando me seque las manos y salí vi que Edward estaba inclinado sobre la entrada a los baños miraba hacia el frente y sus labios estaba comprimidos en una línea de lo fuertes que lo apretaba, tenía una mirada asesina otra vez.

- Edward, que….

Pero no tuve tiempo de decir nada mas, el camino dos pasos y me sujeto hasta tenerme apretada contra una de las paredes, yo me quede petrificada, no solo por su cercanía sino por el estremecimiento cálido que sentí por todo el cuerpo, pero no tuve tiempo de pensar en nada mas, aun apretada contra su pecho se las apaño para meterme en uno de los baños, cerró la puerta tras de él mi me tomo nuevamente, algo no estaba bien, pero no me importo, ahí cabíamos los dos, lo mire a un interrogante y vi que la mirada de él era así de asesina cuando deseaba algo, y supe que lo estaba deseando tanto como yo, me dijo esa frase que no le entendí

- ya sé que Carlisle dice que aun no eres tu- cuando dijo esto me acaricio la frente con la mano que no me estaba sujetando - pero no puedo esperar tanto.

Cuando dijo esto poso su labios salvajemente contra los míos, mi petrificación dio paso a otra cosa antes desconocida para mi, él me estaba besando, y era el primero en hacerlo, no sé si lo sabia o no pero solo quería responderle con la misma pasión, saque mis manos de ambos lados de mi cuerpo y las metí entre sus cabellos, de suave textura, gemí en sus labios y cuando lo hice empezó a besarme con más fuerza si es que eso era posible, yo moví mi boca instintivamente y la abrí para que me besara todo lo que quisiera, estaba igual o peor que yo, sentí su lengua buscando la mía y se la ofrecí sin resistencia.

Nunca imagine que mi primer beso iba a ser así, y lo estaba disfrutando plenamente, sentí las manos de él en mi cintura y después en mis caderas, sentí que subía la falda y me acariciaba las piernas.

Yo lleve mis manos a su pecho y luego a sus hombros, así que eso era el deseo, no sabía lo que era pero me estaba consumiendo por dentro.

El entendió y aun acariciándome los muslos, sus labios me abandonaron para besarme la quijada y el cuello.

- Amelia…- ese no era mi nombre pero yo en ese momento era ciega y sorda ante nada que no fuera lo que me estaba haciendo, el gimió suavemente al pronunciar ese nombre y a su gemido se sumo el mío.

Me mordía suavemente y yo gemí otra vez , gemí porque un sonido así no lo podía callar así hubiera querido, se detuvo en cuanto beso la piel de la cicatriz, supe porque, esa cicatriz siempre estaba fría al contrario de toda mi piel y más ahora cuando yo parecía a punto de incinerarme, eróticamente el paso la lengua por la cicatriz, y yo solté otro gemido, algo iba a pasar allí, y la verdad no me importaba lo que fuera, para esos momentos no me importaba nada, pero en cuando me beso algo diferente paso…

Grite con fuerza ante el dolor, sentí como si un arpón, me cortara la espalda, sentí la sangre brotar, y me aferre a Edward pidiéndole ayuda.

- maldito seas…- dijo lentamente y me aparto para tomarme en brazos, supe que no había tenido el control de mi cuerpo, vi que en uno de sus musculosos brazos había aparecido un cortada, al parecer hecha con el mismo arpón, me saco de ahí y llamo por el móvil a Carlisle.

No supe más de mí desde ese momento.


	6. Forks

**Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**Gracias por leer **

**Bella**

Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo, en el momento en que fui consciente de mi propio yo, me costó un poco de trabajo reconocer el sitio donde me encontraba, pero, como lo había dicho antes, al estar tan familiarizada con los hospitales era evidente que reconocería uno fácilmente, aun tenia la visión borrosa por lo que no vi a una persona que delicadamente me daba la vuelta hacia el lado donde el dolor lacerante que tenia era menos poderoso, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, lo último que recordaba era estar en el avión lavándome después de vaciar el estomago, una imagen vaga de Edward cruzo por mi mente pero no recordaba nada más.

Pensé en mi dolor y supe que debía ser a causa de alguno de esos extraños accidentes que siempre me ocurrían a mí con mi patética suerte.

De repente una luz se ilumino sobre mi cabeza, solo fui consciente de ella al lado derecho de mi cara, ya que estaba de medio lado, alguien rego algo frio sobre mi espalda desnuda y gemí ante el ardor que eso implico, intente apartarme pero algo me lo impedía, olía a yodo y a alcohol, parpadee varias veces para aclarar mi vista y me di cuenta de que estaba acostada en una camilla de cirugía y que había un hombre al parecer rubio inclinándose sobre mí, volví la cabeza y a pesar de lo que estaba usando en ese momento reconocí a Carlisle, llevaba gorro azul y tenía un tapabocas, unas gafas transparentes frente a los ojos y tenía las manos enguantadas en unos de látex, y era él quien estaba limpiado lo que tenía en mi espalda.

- - tranquila Bella- escuche su voz, - ya casi acabo de limpiar...

- - ¿que sucedió? - me sorprendió escuchar el sonido de mi voz a pesar de cómo me sentía

- - tuviste un lamentable accidente en el avión...tu sabes...la tormenta te hizo tropezar y no creo que quieras escuchar el resto- dijo escépticamente

Si, algo estaba sobresaliendo del lavabo y como dije antes, con mi patética suerte, lo más probable es que me lo hubiera ensartado en toda la espalda, por esta vez, al menos, el dolor en mi espalda supero a mi dolor de cabeza.

- - ¿es muy grave?- temí por mí en ese momento, pero Carlisle solo dijo como si lo hiciera todos los días

- - solo necesitas unos puntos pero va a doler un poco

Confiaba en el así que no dije nada mas, espere a que hiciera lo suyo, después de todo estaba en su elemento.

Carlisle me limpio y se cambio los guantes con la ayuda de una de las enfermeras, le pido todo el material del cual no entendí ni pio, y me pincho cerca de donde tenía la herida para dormirme esa parte.

Casi no sentí nada, pero supongo que sus años de práctica debían haberle dejado alguna lección de mano suave, cuando termino me volvió a lavar y vi que había hecho lo que debía.

- te trasladaran a una habitación y saldrás mañana Bella, algo como esto no merece que estés en un sitio que no le gusta mucha gente, y supongo que a ti tampoco.

Le agradecí en silencio y dejo que me cubriera con una sabana tenia puesta una de esas batas típicas de hospital y la tenia desatada en la espalda, me pase a la camilla móvil, dos minutos después aparecieron las enfermeras y me llevaron a una habitación , estaba en el Hospital de Forks o eso lo mostraron las placas que vi cuando me condujeron por entre los pasillos, entre a una habitación iluminada y con la ayuda de ellas otra vez me pase a la cama, me puse de medio lado y trate de dormir, cosa que hacía casi siempre ya fuera voluntariamente o lo contrario, conseguí dormirme "que difícil" pensé sarcásticamente...y lo único que pobló mis sueños fue el recuerdo de mi nueva familia.

**Edward**

Cuando subimos al avión, sabía que algo iba a pasar, pero el lado mi que no puedo controlar fue más fuerte en su momento, desde que la vi no pude sacarla de mi cabeza, especialmente porque la veía incluso cuando no estaba frente a ella, y sabia que de ella dependía que yo y toda mi familia siguiéramos vivos, ahora yo estaba en nuestra casa de Forks mirando hacia uno de los cuadros más bellos que Carlisle tenia oculto, o que tendría oculto hasta que Bella supiera la verdad.

La verdad sobre ella y nosotros...

En el cuadro había una mujer, era ella solo que un poco mayor, un año mayor de lo que Bella era ahora, yo estaba tras ella y ambos teníamos en la mano una rosa.

Nuestra historia era algo complicado y por cosas del destino debíamos estar juntos, como dije antes, de ella dependía que todos nosotros siguiéramos vivos, los recuerdos se agolpaban en mi mente como si de una película se tratara.

Pase por su lado al subir el avión y su presencia me golpeo tanto como lo hizo en el auto, yo tenía ansias de ella, una ansia que nunca había sentido por nadie, y sabia bien que tenía algo que ver el hecho de que habíamos existido en el pasado.

Más tarde cuando vi que se levantaba pensé que debía ayudarla pero en cuanto me levante y camine tras ella, un ansia animal se apodero de mi, ella había sido mía en el pasado y yo quería que lo fuera ahora, pero él, el Edward del pasado, se había moderado de mí y me impedía pensar con claridad.

La seguí, seguí su escancia al los baños, perfecto, un sitio más privado, algo donde pudiera estar a solas con ella sin la presencia de Carlisle diciéndome que debía controlar mis instintos hasta que ella estuviera al corriente de lo que era, yo quería ahorrarle el doloroso descubrimiento, una responsabilidad caía sobre sus hombros y al verla caminar tambaleándose en la tormenta solo me hacía pensar en que ella no iba a ser capaz de salvarnos y tendríamos que esperar a otra generación, a estas alturas del partido ella y yo no debíamos ser los únicos con heridas.

Cuando la vi salir yo ya me hallaba en estado incontrolable, al verla salir con su mirada vulnerable y sus labios enrojecidos el hombre dentro de mi reacciono ante su feminidad y solo pude pensar en hacerla mía, de todas las maneras posibles, hacía mucho tiempo que no besaba a Amelia, a Bella o quien quiera que fuera ese demonio, o ángel, pero lo haría ahora porque mi cuerpo estaba mandando sobre mi razón, roce su frente límpida y tersa y solo pude pensar en si la suavidad de su frente era la misma por todo su cuerpo, ella había pronunciado mi nombre y tal como lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores esto me sobrecogió aun mas, sentí que todo mi cuerpo quería lanzarse sobre ella, estar más cerca si es que eso era posible, la bese en ese momento.

Sus labios estaban fríos, pero enseguida que la bese ella respondió a mi beso y el sabor a menta de su boca me aturdió profundamente, cerré mis manos sobre su estrecha cintura, sentí que los huesos frágiles de su tórax se me clavaban en las manos, y pude comprobar cuando levante su falda para tocarla que su piel era igual o más sedosa que la de su frente, en ese momento vi a Carlisle en medio del fuego de mis pensamientos el me decía una y otra vez que entendedla mi deseo por ella, pero que aun no nos era permitido estar juntos, no pude evitar que mis pensamientos se manifestaran en mi boca

-ya sé que Carlisle dice que aun no eres tu...- respire sobre sus hinchados labios- pero no puedo esperar tanto…

Mi ansia me consumía, me quemaba y supe que a ella le pasaba lo mismo, en ese momento no pensaba en Bella a pesar de que era a ella a quien estaba besando, estaba en conexión con mi vida pasada, y mi conciencia de la vida pasada estaba ganándome en ese momento, estaba besando a Amelia, la mujer de mi pasado, la mujer que mi otro yo había amado con locura

- -Amelia...- me encogí un poco porque pensé que Bella me iba a apartar por haber confundido los nombres pero ella estaba tan concentrada en mis manos tocándola y mis labios besándola como para darse cuenta, en ese momento nada me distrajo de lo que tenía en mente excepto que una gran cortada apareció de repente en mi brazo y escuche que ella grito, apartados de mi ansiosa boca, él era el culpable...

- maldito seas- gruñí por lo bajo y la mire. la herida para ella había sido más fuerte, porque, tal como lo recordaba, ella era a la primera que habían llegado a herir el día en que la muchedumbre nos ataco a pesar de que trate de protegerla, habíamos empezado a morir y Bella debía darse prisa, pero su debilidad la había incapaz de descubrir su poder,

La tome en brazos antes de que callera y llame a Carlisle a pesar de saber bien que hubiera pasado

Ahora en la casa recordando todo eso y mirando el cuadro, hice memoria de la magia que ella había invocado según Carlisle, con la confianza de que nos ayudaría en el futuro, pero después de cientos de generaciones la única esperanza estaba en la reencarnación de Amelia, Bella.

Además de eso estábamos malditos, las heridas que estábamos comenzando a recibir eran las mismas que nos habían hecho en el ataque, solo que estas aparecerían una tras una tras otra hasta que apareciera la mortal...la herida que nos mataría a todos, eso era lo que Carlisle había investigado, si Bella no descubría el secreto, moriríamos pronto.

Mi verdad era que amaba a una mujer que estaba muerta. Y tenía que ayudar a la carne que contenía su magia a descubrir la manera de salvarnos

**Bella**

Cuando desperté en la mañana estaba más sana, aun me dolía pero podía moverme más fácilmente, me levante, y fui al baño a lavarme los dientes y a arreglar mi apariencia me solté el enredado cabello y me desnude, cuando me estaba lavando, la imagen de Edward cruzo por mi mente, deje estar los pensamientos en mi cabeza porque sabía que nada ganaba intentando apartarlo, pero no era cómodo, no poder sacar de los pensamientos a alguien en especial cuando las actitudes que tenia contigo hacia que te excitaras... debía ser franca, por mucho que él me gustara lo deseaba con todo mi ser, en ese momento tuve una visión de él acariciando mi cuerpo pero sabía que era imposible, el no era sano para mi, dado que yo nunca llegaría a gustarle de la misma manera...la visión se volvió más agresiva en el ámbito sexual y ahí si tuve que censurarla, si que era masoquista, no me contentaba con saber que él nunca me querría sino que alimentaba mis absurdas esperanzas con esas visiones, el mundo era muy injusto

Salió del hospital, cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen en Forks vi que el diseño era muy similar al de la casa de Jacksonville, los autos ya habían llegado traídos desde allá.

La casa por dentro tenía unas lámparas preciosas y sus dimensiones eran algo excepcional, preciosas divise a Esme haciendo un arreglo floral en la sala, me saludo con una sonrisa mientras la madre de Ben entraba y salía con las bolsas de mercado, acomodándolas ordenadamente en la cocina amplia, Alice estaba al pie de la escalera esperándome para mostrarme mi habitación.

Cuando entre allí, al igual que en Jacksonville, me quede asombrada con sus proporciones, me senté en la esponjosa cama y mire hacia la ventana amplia, me sentía extraña y no sabía por qué, al día siguiente empezaría a estudiar en el instituto de Forks y no sabía cómo lo iban a tomar esos estudiantes a quienes no conocía y que sabía, iban a envidiar mucho la belleza de los Cullen y se darían cuenta de que Ángela y yo no éramos precisamente el tipo de personas que encajara con esa familia, Alice se despidió cortésmente y se fue

Ángela entro a mi habitación y me miro compadeciéndome.

- - siento mucho lo que paso Bella

- - no hay problema Ang, solo espero que mañana sea un día medianamente normal- dije suspirando.

Ella me miraba como si hubiera algo más que quería decirme, yo la mire de vuelta.

- - ¿sucede algo?

- - hay algo extraño en Edward, Bella – comento después de unos momentos.

- - ¿por qué lo dices?

- - el te siguió al baño...no digo que sea malo pero es...extraño... ¿de verdad no recuerdas nada?- pregunto extrañada. Yo no comprendía nada de lo que me había dicho.

Forcé a mi memoria pero me era imposible recordar nada más que a mí, desahogando mí estomago a causa del mareo.

- no- negué- no sé por qué él estaba ahí- ni siquiera recordaba que hubiese estado cerca de mi desde la charla en el auto.

Aunque si era sincera Ángela había abierto mi curiosidad con ello, lo deje estar por el momento, mas me valía ir a conocer un poco el lugar.

- es tan grande, hay una piscina atrás, el jardín es inmenso, Esme está encantada, ama las flores pero dice que demoraran un poco en crecer…

A mí me caía muy bien Esme especialmente porque yo también amaba las flores.

- creo que iré al jardín- le dije, necesitaba la paz de las flores para alejarme un poco de todo, para intentar descansar en la espera de que aguardaba en el instituto.

cuando baje al jardín la luz del sol daba directamente en ello, me quite las sandalias y el vestido empezó a apretarse a la zona de mi cuerpo donde el viento pegaba, me agrado sentir la grava bajo mis pies, hacia mucho que no pisaba un jardín así, mama decía que estaba loca, pero me gustaba caminar sobre los jardines descalza como si se tratara solo de un animal mas, sonreí y comenzó a caminar con los ojos cerrados por todo el jardín relajándome y disfrutando de mi entorno, el aire olía a limpio cuando abrí los ojos vi uno de los más hermosos rosales que sabía que Esme había plantado, en efecto había una pequeña plaquilla en la parte baja que decía "Esme" mire y vi otro rosal al fondo, la plaquilla decía "Rosalíe", sonreí, al parecer compartíamos algo, ya que la sentía tan diferente a mi…

Continúe con los ojos cerrados aspirando el aroma cuando repentinamente sentí que alguien me "aspiraba" a mí, me di la vuelta y a medio centímetro de mi estaba Edward, tan cerca con los ojos cerrados como yo, los abrió y me miro sonriendo de lado, no sabía porque me sonreía ya que lo último que recordaba era su expresión asesina en el auto el día que íbamos a viajar.

- hola Bella- me dijo simplemente, yo atine a hacer un asentimiento de cabeza y me aleje un paso, debía admitir que su cercanía me afectaba mucho, casi pude sentir la salvaje exhalación que salió de mi pecho y lo que hice por ocultarla.

El camino por uno de los senderos y me tendió la mano para que lo siguiera, me sentí como un animalillo asustado que caía en la red, cazado por su cazador, sin mediar palabra camine tras el siguiendo el camino que él me indicaba, nos adentramos en el jardín que casi parecía un pequeño bosque y seguí respirando la hermosura de el lugar, el siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo frente a donde se acaba el camino, el inicio de un precioso arroyo los rayos del sol jugaban con sus cristalinas superficies, al llegar a la orilla me incline y mire mi reflejo en la charca

- - es hermoso- pude argumentar

- - Esme quiere mucho este sitio al igual que Carlisle, la naturaleza siempre ha sido su fuerte.

- - es…. hermoso- repetí como una boba, el soltó una moderada carcajada y me volvió hacia el- ¿y tú? ¿No te gusta el sitio?

El me miro por largos segundos estaba de pie a mi lado mientras yo estaba inclinada aun observándolo como una niña observa a su dios, o a su juguete más amado...amado...

- me gusta- afirmo después de unos momentos.

No dijo nada mas pero yo solo pude pensar que no era agradable para el hablarme, me sentí deprimida de repente, quise ser como Rosalíe, una chica que podía llegar a ser interesante al menos para un chico como él.

Edward se inclino a mi lado y toco con sus largos y viriles dedos la superficie del agua, estuvo casi a mi altura, yo lo mire y no pude evitar sonriera, el era perfecto y yo era una idiota, el me miro la boca como otras veces y yo sentí que el corazón me palpitaba violentamente, mi guapo hermano me alborotaba todas las hormonas, en ese momento me conecte a su mirada y no fui consciente de que él me cogía la mano que tenía en el agua y la acercaba a sus labios.

-_Bella _Bella...- dijo sencillamente, deslizo su nariz en medio de mis nudillos y aspiro fuertemente como su quisiera tomar todo el olor.

Yo me quede sin aire, ¿acaso esto era uno de esos sueños que habían poblado mi mente tantas veces?, mis ojos no se apartaron de los suyos, me tenia atrapada y yo me moría por ser su presa, mis reacciones eran desconocidas para mi, moví mi mano de su nariz y la pose sobre su mejilla, si más adelante me iba a arrepentir prefería hacerlo ahora antes de que mi reciente y frágil valentía se esfumara, acune su mejilla con mi chica mano y sentí que su respiración se agitaba un poco, su piel era como para morderla, a su lado la mía parecía de lija, pero él no parecía pensar lo mismo ya que movió su cabeza de manera que mi mano lo acaricio.

- - Edward...yo...- quise decir algo, tal vez transmitir un poco de todo lo que corazón estaba sintiendo, mucho de lo cual ni yo misma entendía.

- - Shhh- me dijo suavemente casi con un susurro" Dios, ayúdame" pensé, todo lo que nos rodeaba invitaba a hacer el momento romántico, pero yo no podía estar haciendo esto y esperando que Edward sintiera compasión por mi salud mental, no pude aguantar por más tiempo, mi nano dejo su mejilla y se fue directo a su cuello, me incline y contra todos mis principios le bese...

Pensé que me apartaría pero se quedo tan quieto que pensé que estaba evaluando la situación, me aparte por miedo, y por qué no me sentía segura de mi misma, pero como dije antes a pesar de arrepentirme luego, nunca, jamás podría olvidar la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, me puse pie y le dije:

- lo siento Edward...yo...no...perdón- no sabía de qué manera disculparme por mi atrevimiento, por haberlo besado cuando era evidente que debía verlo como a mi hermano, aunque técnicamente no lo fuera.

El se quedo inclinado más tiempo, yo era una tonta, el debía estar haciendo un terrible esfuerzo para no reírse, antes de que dijera algo mas y que me lastimara eche a correr hacia la casa consciente de que cada vez que lo viera me iba a odiar por lo que hice, el no era para mí y yo menos era para él.

El instituto seguro que me traería algo de sosiego, eso esperaba, ya que necesitaba sosiego, tranquilidad, descanso, tantas cosas, que no sabía cómo no me ponía a hacer una lista.

Suspirando me devolví hacia el camino por el que había entrado a ese jardín y llegue a mi habitación sintiendo que la herida de la espalda había comenzado a palpitarme.

Cuando entre a la habitación había, sobre la mesa de noche, dos aspirinas con un vaso con agua, supuse que eran para mí y para mitigar lo que había empezado a doler en mi espalda, me las tome rápidamente y espere que hicieran efecto pronto.


	7. El y yo

**Bueno, en esta ocasión me toco unir dos capítulos, no todos van a ser asi de largos, pero es que el que seguía era solamente de cinco paginas por lo que me pareció un poco tacaño de mi parte. Este seguramente será el mas largo de todos los capítulos, espero que les guste. Gracias por los mensajes y por incluir la historia entre sus favoritos. **

**Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer… Gracias por la maravillosas historia de Bella y Edward. **

**Bella. **

Me pase toda la noche llorando en silencio tratando de calmar el sonido de mis sollozos con la almohada de plumas destinada a mi cabeza y no a ser la receptora de mis gritos de angustia, me maldije mil veces, jamás había tomado la iniciativa en nada y con Edward todo salía fluido, pero había sido un error, un tremendo error porque él no me quería a mí, y yo lamentablemente lo quería a él, como una adolescente me había enamorado de un hombre que nunca podría corresponderme, recordaba la manera en que me olía, se inclinaba sobre mí, pero eso no significaba nada, y no tenía la experiencia necesaria para decir que eso era algo normal, debían ser casi las cuatro de la mañana cuando cese de llorar, para ese entonces mire mi cara en el espejo, estaba toda hinchada y mis ojos también, las lagrimas secas se me habían pegado a la cara haciendo una especie mascarilla transparente, tenia pedazos de cabello pegados a mi frente y casi ni me podía ver, los cerré pero solo alguien que me mirara de cerca podría notar la diferencia.

Genial, mi primer día de instituto estaba relativamente cerca y mi cara parecería un tomate, me lave con la esperanza de que el agua me absorbiera todos los efectos, me calmo un poco el calor que sentía en la piel, pero no calmo mi dolor y lo estúpida que me sentía en ese momento.

Escuche a alguien tras de mí y me volví pero a pesar de que todo mi corazón grito su presencia, solo se trataba de Alice que me observaba en silencio desde la puerta, intente secarme nuevamente las lagrimas de mis ojos y ella me dijo:

- no va a funcionar... lávate bien y yo te pondré una crema que te ayudara,- ella no me pregunto nada, me espero hasta que me lave la cara y después ella me acompaño a sentarme, ninguna de las dos dijo nada.

Alice me aplico la crema que en parte me alivio, se lo agradecí en silencio hasta que ella dijo:

- - todo esto es por Edward ¿verdad ?- la pregunta y el tono en que la hizo lo hicieron parecer todo sencillo, y me hicieron sentirme más estúpida que antes, Edward era un completo desconocido para mí, lo mismo que Mike, solo que la confianza ciega que ahora sentía por Edward nunca la sentí por Mike a pesar de que sentí quererlo mucho, intente mentirle a Alice pero ella me miraba a los ojos y supe que jamás podría mentirle, al menos no a ella, no era un cumplido, pero yo no era nada buena para mentir.

- - como lo sabes...- fue mi respuesta resignada

- - he visto como lo miras, sin que se te note, o notándose

Yo espere lo peor, escuchándola mientras hablaba.

- ¿y me vas a decir lo que una hermana normalmente diría...el no es para ti búscate a alguien que te merezca?..

Ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

- debes mejorar tus aptitudes para la imitación, yo nunca diría algo así, y diría que no se cuentan los pollos antes de que nazcan, o cuanto el rio suena piedras lleva...

Ok, eso me confundió.

- ¿a qué te...?- dije pero ella me interrumpió antes de terminar.

- ¡ah Bella! no pongas atención ni a la mitad de lo que te digo- ella era tan pequeña y a la vez tan grande en su manera de pensar que a ella también la envidie- nunca te apresures, tal vez algún día te lleves una gran sorpresa.

Yo estaba segura que la única sorpresa que quería recibir nunca jamás me seria dada así que solo asentí como aceptándolo todo.

- - listo- dijo ella cuando termino de ponerme la crema- debes dejarla todo lo que resta de tiempo, intenta dormir, mañana iremos juntos, tu Jasper y yo en mi auto al instituto.

- - bien...- dije, simplemente me recosté y ella me arropo como su fuera mi madre, se inclino sobre mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla " Amelia..." yo me incorpore de inmediato y le dije- ¿que dijiste?

- - No he dicho nada Bella.- dijo Alice un poco desconcertada, había algo extraño en sus ojos, en la forma en que me miraba, ella escondía secretos al igual que yo, no estaba segura de que mis hermanos supieran de la anormalidad de mi cabeza

- - lo siento Alice, debió ser el viento – en cuanto Alice salió la voz suave se escucho otra vez "¿donde estas Amelia?" me puse las sabanas sobre la cara y cerré los ojos fuertemente para no escucharla, ahora estaba en singular, pero cuando se reunieran todas y empezarán a gritarme en la cabeza...ya había vivido eso una vez y tenía miedo de repetirlo, empecé a rezar y gracias al altísimo la voz dejo de escucharse, me dormí con la esperanza de que al día siguiente fuera invisible al menos para Edward.

No, no se había cumplido mi singular pedido, era tan visible para él como para todos al día siguiente, Alice había estado en mi cuarto a las seis de la mañana escogiendo la ropa que vestiría, me hubiera conformado con un par de Jeans y una blusa o saco pero Alice se empeñan en hacerme usar faldas, finalmente la convencí de que me dejara usar unos jeans azul oscuro y una blusa blanca, esa blusa se aferraba, no era como si yo la estuviera llevando, la blusa me llevaba a mí, me mire en el espejo y me recogí el cabello, no quería que toda la gente de la nueva escuela me mirara al nido de paloma en que se me convertía el cabello cada vez que el viento lo agitaba, Alice quiso ponerme maquillaje pero eso si no se lo permití, a mi no me gustaba, no quería que la gente viera a algo que no existía y que se esfumaría en cuanto las sucesivas capas de maquillaje desaparecieran, así que por eso me negué.

- igual- decía ella- esa ropa te queda muy bien.

De hecho ella estaba vestida como una modelo, yo no quería llamar para nada la atención ya que me consideraba poco interesante, cuando bajamos Esme nos dio la mesada, puso un billete de los grandes en mi mano y yo estuve a punto de devolvérselo pero ella me beso la mejilla y me dijo

- no ahora, Bella, ya van tarde-

Cuando salimos Rosalíe y Emmet estaba subiendo al convertible rojo de ella mientras yo oía el motor ya alejándose del volvo de Edward, ahora me evitaba, que bien, aparte de que no le gustaba había conseguido asustarlo con mi pericia, maldición, una y mil veces, "perdón Dios", pero era así.

Subí al asiento trasero mientras Jasper subía a su derecha y Alice comenzaba a conducir, supe que Ángela se había ido con Rosalíe así que no me preocupe.

el instituto era en si pequeño, aunque el edifico de la escuela era antiguo, lo que le daba magnitud era el gigantesco parqueadero lleno de autos de diferentes marcas, pero nada como los de los Cullen, todo el mundo había mirado cuando Edward había llegado en su flamante Volvo " estúpido dueño de un flamante Volvo" pensé, pero no tenían la culpa, por lo que podía ver Esme y Carlisle hacían lo posible para mantener bien a sus hijos, sonreí por lo bajo al ver que todos nos miraban boquiabiertos, pero ese era un tipo de atención que no me gustaba despertar, así era yo, y no podía evitarlo, toda una vida de privaciones me hacia querer ahorrarlo todo, estaba segura, mirando el dinero que tenía en mi bolsillo, que con mesadas como esta haría mi propia fortuna en más o menos un mes, ni siquiera llegaría a gastar el 10% de ese dinero, pero agradecí a Esme, estaba segura de que quería que me sintiera cómoda. Bajamos en cuanto estacionaron y me junte con Alice y con mis hermanos, menos con Edward que caminaba indiferentemente frente a nosotros, yo no sabía que clases me habían asignado, pero esperaba no tener que compartir ninguna con él, no quería incomodarlo y no quería atormentarme más yo.

Fuimos a la recepción consciente de que todos nos miraban, al estar al lado de personas tan bellas era evidente que Ángela y yo no pertenecíamos al mismo circulo de ellos, pero Emmet con un brazo sobre los hombros de la cabizbaja Ángela y Rosalíe haciendo bromas para que riera, casi parecía de verdad sus hermanos, Jasper hizo lo mismo y Alice me tomo de la mano

- no te preocupes, Bella, ninguno de nosotros dejaremos que pase nada.

Sonreí débilmente esperaba que mi estancia en Forks, en su instituto, fuera buena, de verdad que lo necesitaba.

Nos entregaron los horarios, no sabía por qué Edward estaba tan hosco, y pensé de repente que si lo sabía, tal vez fuera mi culpa, y se estaba arrepintiendo de haber dejado que Carlisle nos adoptara o por lo menos a mí, pero no sería yo la que rompería el silencio en nosotros, ya había tenido suficiente de ello.

Mire mi horario tenia Español y Lenguas a la primera hora y educación...¿sexual? a la segunda, pensé que tendría que pasar al oftalmólogo o que Carlisle me revisara de cuando daban la materia de educación sexual como una asignatura a seguir?, pensé en dimitir, no necesitaba este tipo de estupideces. Ciencia a la tercera, Filosofía después del almuerzo y una hora de Educación física, "vaya" mi patoso cuerpo no lo iba a tolerar, veríamos como era esto de ser estudiante nuevo.

Comprobé mis horarios con mis hermanos y vi que ninguno de ellos tenía educación sexual en las suyas, Emmet se rio pero bien me dijo que podía dimitir, si no me interesaba no quedar embarazada, cuando dijo esto la cabeza de Edward que estaba delante de nosotros, levanto la cabeza súbitamente, y luego como dándose cuenta de su error o de lo que fuera la bajo nuevamente a su horario. Estaba segura de que se había reído, pero no pondría mis manos al fuego, en fin.

Ellos se fueron a su clase y yo pase por el mapa el dedo buscando la ruta hacia español, escuche una voz tras de mi

-¿viste?...son asombrosos, esos nuevos, vaya que son una familia grande, viste a los chicos, por dios son lo más sexi que he visto en...- la chica que hablaba era una rubia que estaba con su grupo de amigas y cuando me vio se callaron, al parecer me reconocieron ya que empezaron a hablar entre ellas.

Cuchicheaban pero mee resbalaba lo que pensaran, siempre había odiado a los cotillas y la que hablaba lo tenía escrito en la frente, me recordaba mucho a una de las amigas de Mike, una de sus perras como les decía yo, rubia, hueca, cotilla y encima con cara de mujerzuela, pero debía admitirle algo, tenia lo que yo no, actitud superiorita, cuerpo de reina y un grupo tras ella, seguí caminando consciente de sus cotilleos, hasta que finalmente encontré el salón, al abrir la puerta supe que la suerte jamás iba a estar de mi lado, en el salón solo había hombres, así que parecía que sería la única chica que tomaría esa clase, me encogí un poco y vi como todos me miraron, la sangre se me acomodo gustosa en las mejillas y desee poder ser invisible, vi en más de uno miradas acaloradas, y no supe porque, yo no era nada del otro mundo, me senté en la primera banca que encontré y acomode la maleta en la otra con la clara intención de no dejar que nadie se sentara a mi lado, no quería hacerme amiga de ninguno o por lo menos no todavía

Entro el profesor y sin fijarse en nadie en concreto llamo lista, cuando llego a mi nombre se quedo en silencio y soltó un bufido despectivo.

- Isabella Cullen- murmuro, todos comenzaron hablar y yo me encogí aun mas

sabía que no me iba a llevar bien con este hombre, al parecer estaba acostumbrado a tener un personal solo masculino y supe que me iba a hacer la vida imposible... en tanto yo me dejara, me gustaba mucho leer así que no me importo, en ese momento entro alguien más por la puerta y mi corazón casi estalla, era Edward al parecer venia corriendo pero no lucia cansado, miro al profesor y se presento solo diciendo su nombre, lamentando haber llegado tarde, no había más silla que la que yo tenía a mi lado ocupada por mi maleta, el profesor sonrió, empezaría a torturarme a pesar de no conocer los reales motivos de mi tortura.

- - su nombre señor -

- - Edward Cullen-

Me miro a mí y trate de no reírme, si me iba a torturar no podía pensar en ponerme al lado de mi hermano pero si nos cambiaba ya sería muy revelador.

- si, Cullen al lado de Cullen por favor…

Mi sonrisa se borro apenas lo sentí acercarse, el miraba hacia el frente, imperturbable como siempre se sentó a mi lado y miro hacia el frente apartando mi maleta, yo oculte mi mirada y mi rostro tras mi cabello, aunque sabía que no me iba a mirar, concentre toda mi atención en la clase intentado no pensar en que Edward, el hombre que amaba, que deseaba, que me ponía a mil revoluciones, en todos los sentidos de la palabra, estaba a mi lado, el olor de su perfume me aturdió un poco y trate de ignorarlo, el no merecía mi atención, pero yo tampoco la suya, había sido yo la que lo había besado…humillándome públicamente con el…con lo que sentía…seria que había descubierto como me sentía respecto a él y no quería hacerme ninguna ilusión comportándose como lo hacía.

Los vidrios de clase comenzaron a vibrar con fuerza. Una brisa desconocida comenzó a agitar los papeles de nosotros, escuche que Edward soltaba una leve carcajada que convirtió en áspera tos, intentando confundir los sonidos. Los vidrios vibraron más fuertemente y inconscientemente sabía que yo era la causante.

No quería hacer ningún tipo de espectáculo, al parecer Edward y yo éramos los únicos que sabíamos lo que pasaba y nos habíamos dado cuenta, el profesor seguía su perorata en el tablero sin percatarse, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, Edward estaba ahí, al alcance de mi mano, mi pulso comenzó a temblar...los vidrios vibraron más fuerte, faltaba poco para que se rompieran por la tensión a la que los estaba sometiendo yo , intente cerrar mi mente a la voz que sonó, que me empezó a borrar lentamente, me costó un minuto darme cuenta de que esa voz la conocía demasiado bien, era la voz del hombre que tenia al lado, lo mire pero su expresión era inescrutable, seguía mirando hacia el frente y sus labios no se movían, no me estaba hablando pero escuchaba su voz en mi mente tan claramente como si me estuviera susurrando en el oído.

"te deseo, lo sabes bien, tu vas a ser mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, la dueña de mi destino...lo sabes bien Amelia"

"Edward…"- esa era mi voz- "mi amado Edward"

la imagen en mi cabeza me trastorno, el estaba conmigo, en la cama, en una cama, estaba sobre mí y me acariciaba el cabello, estábamos sin ropa...la imagen me sobrecogió, porque lo deseaba enormemente pero eso no podía ser, mi visión no podía tratarse de los dos, porque era imposible, una de las lámparas arriba de nosotros estallo de repente y los vidrios cayeron sobre Edward y sobre mí, los chicos comenzaron a agitarse y Edward me tomo de los hombros y me aparto de la lluvia de metal y vidrios cubriéndome con su espalda escuche que decía en mi oído "contrólate Bella" y confirme que sabía que yo era la causante, lo miro y él me hizo bajar la cabeza por que ahora uno de los vidrios de la clase había colapsado también, curiosamente cuando él me hablo, fue como el catalizador, todo ceso tan rápido como había comenzado.

El profesor nos mando a salir y afortunadamente esta vez no perdí el conocimiento ya que estaba caminando al lado de Edward, el escogió un pasillo vacio y me estampo contra la pared

- tienes que controlarte Bella, no puedes dejar que esto te domine

Yo lo mire, al parecer todavía recordaba la conversación que había tenido yo con Ángela acerca de mis visiones y las anormalidades de mi mente.

- - es algo que... no puedo evitarlo Edward- me miraba con tal dureza, que me sentí vacía y culpable, las lagrimas se apoderaron de mis ojos y el las vio.

- - no llores...- me dijo duramente, y su voz era tan seca que más ganas me dieron de llorar- no llores- dijo mas fuertemente, yo empecé a respirar entrecortadamente, el no entendía que hasta su tono de voz me estaba lastimando, lo empuje y lo abofetee y nunca supe porque lo hice pero le dije intentando sonar lo más dura posible.

- - ¡si tanto te molesta entonces déjame sola! - la mano me ardía por la bofetada que le había dado, el reacciono estampándome más violentamente contra la pared, me tomo la cara y puso sus ojos al nivel de los míos

- - no me provoques Bella...- yo lo mire, y por un momento pensé en esas escenas de violenta pasión donde el hombre no se puede controlar y besa a su mujer aun si la rabia lo invade y eran de esos besos que te robaban el aliento, pero no con él, nunca me había besado así, _que yo recordara, _lo empuje y lo aparte de mi,

- - ¡déjame en paz!- salí corriendo aun consciente de sus manos en mi cara, ahora que había mirado sus ojos tan de cerca estaba segura de que lo amaba y que eso me iba a matar.

Corrí hasta donde mis piernas me impulsaron me metí entre el bosque que había tras el parqueadero y me senté sobre una roca a llorar otra vez, cuando repentinamente sentía que alguien ponía algo corto punzante en mi garganta y me decía.

- - no te muevas, delicia-

¿Acaso algo podía salirme peor?

Me quede en mi sitio, sabía que mi vida dependía de ello, aunque no sabía en ese momento quien era el que la estaba amenazando,

- - quédate muy quieta- mire hacia el cielo, olía a alcohol, y a rancio, quien me tenia sujeta por detrás me obligo a levantarme y a mirarlo de frente, era de esos hombres con cara de "se busca" y preciso me lo tenía que haber encontrado yo, respire profundo empezando a rezar en mi mente, el tenia las palabras peligroso, abusador, asqueroso...y otras mas que no debía mencionar, escritas en la frente, el peligro me perseguía y sentí que esta vez nadie me iba a ayudar.

- - ¿que quieres?- le pregunte intentado que mi voz sonara despreocupada y casi confiada, el se rio ante el temblor que percibió en mi débil cuerpo, como desearía, como había dicho Edward, poder controlar lo que me pasaba pero en esos momentos me sentía tan débil y falta de vida que solo respire, porque así me lo ordenaba mi mente, en ese momento el podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo y yo no me opondría.

Me estaba apuntando con una botella rota de vidrio la cual fácilmente podía cortar mi piel, sentí un dolor pulsante en la herida aun no curada de mi espalda, como si esta hubiera empezado a sangrar, con disimulo me toque y sentí al tela de mi blusa húmeda, los rezos en mi mente seguían y seguían, no quería ser abandonada, al menos no en ese momento, centre mi mente pero solo veía bruma y mi propia sombra persiguiendo un escape, pero no había escape, lo sabía desde ese momento, " no llores" escuche la voz de Edward en mi cabeza taladrándome, pero no quería pensar en él, no quería que fuera el que ocupara mis pensamientos en ese momento, solo quería volar...

- - acuéstate- me dijo el tipo, sabía lo que quería hacer conmigo, estábamos muy profundo en el bosque, nunca supe que pudiera correr tanto a la hora de huir de mis problemas, de Edward, pero una cosa era segura...

Cerré los ojos e hice lo que dijo.

Ya casi sentía sobre mí su sucia respiración y su pútrido aliento, yo no podría defenderme así que no luche, tenía mi mente solo en mis oraciones y mis ruegos " no permitas que suceda..." pedía, "y si lo permites, por favor mátame antes de sentir nada...".

"no llores..." la voz de Edward, la voz de Ángela...la voz de todos perforo mi conciencia en cuanto sentí al hombre sobre mí, sentía que la blusa se rasgaba y al sentir el frio contacto de su mano en mi cintura, las ganas de vomitar me asaltaron, pero me quede rígida, tal vez así fuera menos traumático, el jadeo con un poco de rabia, seguro esperaba que yo me pusiera a gritar.

En el mismo momento en que una de sus manos se iba a abrir paso hacia abajo, una fuerza mayor a la de un hombre lo movió de sobre mí, mantuve mis ojos cerrados y espere a que la vida se me fuera, mi corazón antes lento ahora palpitaba y sentía mi pulso en la cabeza, escuche un terrible golpe y el grito de dolor de alguien pero no quería ver si tenía tan mala suerte que mi salvador estuviera siendo herido, pero la curiosidad pudo mas, aunque sentía el cuerpo débil y tembloroso enfoque mi vista y me quede de piedra, aun mas al ver a Edward, el tipo se estaba sosteniendo la mandíbula allí donde Edward le había golpeado, el pánico me asalto, el hombre tenía una mirada asesina y tenia aun en sus manos el vidrio y lo azuzaba ante Edward que tenía una sobrenatural expresión de tranquilidad, como si analizara al tipo y lo encontrara obsoleto como oponente suyo, respiraba acompasadamente y cuando el tipo lo ataco le respondió con igual furia, yo asistí a eso con el corazón apretado y taquicardico, el estaba en peligro y si algo le pasaba yo me moriría.

Intente llamarlo, intente hacer algo mas que quedarme quieta esperando, siendo inútil, como siempre, pero él estaba concentrado en el hombre, mi nublada mente capto sus palabras.

- nunca tocaras de nuevo a mi mujer-

La expresión penetro mi conciencia pero seguro lo había imaginado, intente incorporarme pero solo vi como golpeaba mas al tipo y casi lo dejaba sin conocimiento, pateo el vidrio lejos y luego se volvió hacia mí, su mirada cambio de tal manera que me estremecí a causa de todo, del frio sobre mi piel casi desnuda y de la presencia de Edward, el camino rápidamente hacia mí y se inclino.

- Bella...¿estas bien?... ¿te hizo daño?

Eran demasiadas preguntas para mi embotado cerebro, intente hablar pero no me salía la voz, el me ayudo a levantarme y me dijo

- perdóname Bella, no debí decirte esas cosas- me acuno contra su pecho y a través de la rasgada tela pude sentir su musculoso torso contra el mío, Dios si tan solo pudiera fundirme contra él.

- - no importa...- dije, mi ángel salvador estaba ahí y sabia quien lo había mandado " gracias", no me importaba nada, si de borrar lo que me había dicho se trataba podría perdonarlo una y mil veces, quise preguntarle porque me trataba así pero solo deje que me abrazara para pasar el momento, quería que él fuera mío, el se aparto un poco y se quito su chaqueta y me la paso por los hombros

- - jamas vuelvas a irte sola y tan lejos, ni siquiera por huir de mi.

Yo solo asentí y enterré la nariz en su pecho relajándome ante la protección que sus musculosos brazos y pecho me brindaban.

Aspire su aroma en medio de mi pánico y deslice mis manos por su pecho poderoso, suspire en silencio, comenzó a caminar,empezó a llevarme, pero por alguna extraña razón yo tenía dificultad para caminar, como si no pesara más que una pluma me tomo en sus brazos aun con su olorosa chaqueta sobre mis hombros.

La aferre como si se tratara de mi tesoro más preciado.

Tenía la piel de su cuello tan cerca de mi boca que podía besarlo, morderlo, y otras cosas más, pero mis alocadas hormonas estaban estallando en miles de sensaciones, estuve a punto de pedirle que me besara, pero estando en sus brazos podía imaginar todo tipo de cosas, nunca, ni siquiera con Mike había sentido algo semejante, lo que me producía Edward era la sensación mas deliciosa jamas imaginada, el me producía bienestar, paz, y hacia mi cuerpo arder, mi mente lo amaba y yo igual, y no sabía de dónde había surgido todo ese amor, me aferre más a su cuello e hice lo que tanto quería, deslice mis labios por su piel, a sabiendas que me apartaría apenas lo hiciera, pero es que era algo que yo no podía evitar.

El se paró en seco y temí que en cualquier momento me dejara caer al piso, no me hubiera importado ya que literalmente estaba a sus pies, levante la mirada avergonzada y lo mire, el me devolvía la mirada con una arruga en medio de sus cejas, con lentitud deliberada o no soltó mis rodillas y dejo que mi cuerpo frágil se deslizara lentamente por el suyo haciendo que hasta los vellos de mis brazo se erizaran, para ese entonces ya estábamos mucho más lejos de todo, del tipo y de la misma civilización una gloriosa sensación de anticipación me recorrió, sentí su cuerpo con cada célula del mío.

Cuando estuve de pie, lo mire, estaba frente a mi irradiando toda su perfección y su mirada en la mía, mi temblor lo aumento todo, no era nada, nada comparado con todo, el era lo mejor que había conocido en mi vida, y lo amaba con locura.

Sin pensarlo, tome la iniciativa y lo agarre de los cabellos para acercarlo a mí, por un instante creí ver en su mirada una batalla, pero tan pronto como lo bese todo quedo en el olvido, moví mi boca con urgencia buscando su contacto, el pareció dudar y eso me quebró, dejándome el sabor amargo de lo no correspondido, me separe de él y lo aparte un poco, quería despertarle algo más que la aversión hacia mí, antes de que pudiera alejarlo mas sentí su brazo en mi cintura y su mano en mi cara, me sujetaba el mentón con fuerza, y vi en sus ojos la expresión violenta de un deseo contenido,¿ por mi o por apartarme? No lo sabía.

Antes de que pudiera pensar, me beso tal y como yo deseaba que lo hiciera y yo estaba consiente para recibirlo, lo tome de los cabellos otra vez y lo acerque a mi hasta que nuestras bocas se fundieron en una sola, me sentía arder y poco me importaba, porque lo tenía a él, era mi fuego y el podía encenderlo y apagarlo a su antojo, y yo no lo podía controlar, baje mis manos por sus hombros para tocarle los brazos y volví hacia su cuello como memorizando su tacto, el era perfecto en todo el sentido de la palabra, quería sentir su sabor exquisito deslice mi lengua por sus labios, el movió con urgencia su boca contra la mía y sus manos me acariciaron las espalda.

Cuando abandono mis labios, mi deseosa boca para besarme en el cuello y succionarlo, yo gemí, porque mi cuerpo no lo pudo contener, con gusto le hubiera ofrecido mi virginidad en ese momento, quería ser suya y ni lo conocía,...

La chaqueta, que había deslizado por mis hombros, cayó al prado, él la retiro para apartar también la blusa destrozada y luego acariciarme los hombros, abandono mi cuello y me beso los hombros, mientras yo acariciaba su pecho y buscaba los botones de su camisa.

- Bella...- le oí murmurar, mi nombre sonaba tan hermoso en sus labios, la urgencia de mis manos sobre sus botones se hizo eterna…

Finalmente conseguí desabrocharlos todos, acaricie su pecho musculoso y libre y sonreí con placer, esta no era yo, pero me importaba poco, lo pensé porque yo no tenía pasión, esta era una pasión ajena a mi pero la estaba disfrutando de todas formas.

El me mordió el hombro y yo sentí repentina vergüenza de que me viera, mi piel estaba abrazada pero aun sentía vergüenza de la imperfección que él podía encontrar en mí, pero él no parecía pensar lo mismo, me acariciaba con una ternura y delicadeza y a la vez pasión, que estuve a punto de gemir de frustración.

La primera gota de lluvia cayó sobre mi cara alertándome de que lo que íbamos a hacer estaba mal, pero no me importaba, la lluvia se descargo sobre nosotros y nuestro apasionado encuentro de besos y caricias no terminaba, estábamos empapadas...

Me obligue a apartarme para tomar aire, lo iba a besar pero él me detuvo.

- debemos volver- me dijo con voz agitada- Carlisle y los demás deben estar preocupados

Me pregunte si más adelante seguiría pretendiendo que nada había entre nosotros me aparte y busque la chaqueta húmeda en la grava, él la recogió antes de que yo llegara a dar un paso, me la puso y me abrazo...

El silencio se atenuó, yo empecé a caminar alejándome sintiéndome un poco mal

El puso su mano de acero en mi brazo y me dio la vuelta con fuerza inusual

- no me voy a disculpar...ambos...lo estábamos deseando

Tenía razón, evidentemente

- pero sí vas a seguir pretendiendo que no existo...- afirme intentado que la ansiedad no me corroyera

Me miro más tiempo del debido deteniéndose en mis labios y en hueco de mi garganta

- - muy pronto conocerás la verdad, y entonces sabrás el por que...

- - quiero la verdad ahora...- estaba cansada de su actitud, cansada de hacer siempre el ridículo- dímela, dame la verdad de tu comportamiento

Me soltó y se paso la mano por el húmedo cabello

- - ¿por qué un día eres así, amable atento y cariños y al otro puedes volverte tan insensible y odioso, como si nada importara y...?

- - no, aun es pronto- dijo el simplemente como si con eso lo explicara todo

- - ¡Pronto! ¡¿Para qué?- estalle, lo que había pasado me había dejado un humor de perros me aleje caminando rápidamente en la dirección que yo creí que era la correcta, la verdad en esos momentos no me importaba perderme, y perderle de vista a él, al menos hasta que mis pensamientos fueran claros y el deseo por el menos evidente – ¡¿Siempre eres asi de grosero o solo cuando estoy cerca?- maldición casi me caigo contra una rama cuando dije eso, oí que caminaba tras de mí y me alcanzaba en dos zancadas, otra vez su mano de acerco se cerró sobre mi muñeca apretándome tan fuerte que creí que me la iba a romper, intente soltarme pero no me dejo se inclino sobre mí y me quede de hielo

- - ya basta...- dijo sencillamente y me calle enseguida pero ardía de furia y decepción dentro- ¡¿que es lo que quieres escuchar...?- se inclino un poco mas y me olio - ¡¿que te deseo?, ¡¿que quiero poseerte?, ¡¿que...?- lo otro que quería hacer conmigo no lo dijo pero no hizo falta con sus primeras palabras me había quedado más de piedra de lo que ya estaba- ¿es eso lo que quieres oír?, que me atormenta estar cerca de ti y no poder...- apretó mas los labios como si lo estuviera haciendo hablar a contra voluntad.

- - suéltame- le pedí en un susurro, su confesión me había dejado la cabeza hecha polvo.

- - lo siento….- se disculpo yo estaba cansada y quería encerrarme a pensar

- - debemos volver- sugerí ahora yo de forma esperanzada, aunque no quería que me vieran así, con las mejillas calientes la ropa destruida y a un Edward hosco y traidor a mi lado

Empecé a caminar sin importarme a donde me llevara y oí una pequeña risa atrás mío, la ira emergió.

- - ¿de qué te ríes? ¿De mi?- me dolió pero sabía que yo tenía razón lo último que me faltaba, no bastaba con que se riera a mis espaldas sino que ahora lo hacía de frente.

- - no es en esa dirección – dijo sencillamente

Me pare y vi que señalaba la otra dirección, suspire, estaba comportándome como una tonta, camine hacia donde el señalaba y camine, oí como me seguía, sentía pena de la parte trasera de mi cuerpo pero no me iba a volver para decirle que fuera adelante, me sentía muy dolida para hablarle escuche un susurro proveniente de ninguna parte, pero era tal la costumbre que solo la escuche asistiendo al sabor amargo que me dejo en la boca "sabrás la verdad, solo se paciente"

Cuando las luces de la escuela aparecieron me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo habíamos estado fuera, a mi me había parecido demasiado breve, en especial porque no había disfrutado como era debido de la desnudez del pecho de Edward.

Me condujo a su auto y me subí a él, no le importo lo más mínimo que estuviera mojada, apenas entro encendió la calefacción y arranco a toda velocidad sin hablar siquiera, el no me miro cuando hablo en algún momento que decidió hacerlo.

- será mejor que te abroches la chaqueta si no quieres preguntas incomodas sobre el estado de tu camisa

Lo obedecí sin rechistar porque sabía que tenía razón, mi enfado ya se había calmado siendo sustituido por un profundo resentimiento mezclado con el deseo por él, poder decirle lo que sentía, pero ya había tenido una mala experiencia revelando mis sentimientos y estaba vacunada, no había terminado de frenar frente a la casa cuando me baje del Volvo y corrí hacia la entrada sin mirar atrás, igual no necesitaba verlo para saber que ocuparía mi intranquilo sueño toda la noche.

Entre y salude rápidamente nadie me pregunto nada, me dieron ganas de disculparme pero no lo hice, ya tendría tiempo de arrepentirme mañana

Subí de dos en dos y cerré la puerta con seguro. Me tire en la cama aun vestida y antes de poder evitarlo la lámpara de la mesa se movió violentamente y se estrello con el suelo rompiéndose, ya haría lo posible por pagarle a Esme su lámpara, debía controlarme, y aprender a controlar lo que tenia, Edward tenía razón, tal vez si llegaba a controlarlo seria de gran utilidad.

Me concentre por primera vez y visualice las miles de piezas en las que había volado la lámpara, uno de los pedazos de porcelana se unió al otro y todos al primero, la lámpara volvió lentamente a su sitio como si nunca se hubiera roto, respire agitadamente, mi mente estaba cansada y yo igual, había sido horrible para ser un primer día, Edward lo había hecho como siempre...

**Edward**

Cuando salimos del salón mi humor estaba cegado por la ira, ella tenía un gran poder y en tanto no lo descubriera no nos iba servir de nada, no era que fuera una inútil pero si queríamos estar lo suficientemente vivos para que la profecia se cumpliera entonces ella tenía que ayudarnos, Carlisle me había dicho que le tubería paciencia pero nunca me había caracterizado por tener esa virtud, la estampe con violencia contra la pared seguro de que si hubiera empleado más fuerza le habría partido los huesos

- tienes que controlarte Bella, no puedes dejar que esto te domine – le dije, seguramente no entendería ni de que estaría hablando pero la rabia había cegado cualquier otra sensación

Me miro con incredulidad y sospecha a la vez y supe que recordaba que yo había escuchado su conversión inusual con Ángela, sentí su temblor aun a distancia.

- es algo que... no puedo evitarlo Edward – me miro con expresión de dolor pero mi implacable respuesta no me ablando, ni siquiera las lagrimas que vi en su rostro, o si, debía ser sincero sus lagrimas me dolían, por eso ella no debía llorar, ni yo ni ella debíamos ser los causantes de nuestros propios dolores, ya teníamos suficiente con todo lo que nos esperaba

- no llores- le dije con voz seca y vi que las lagrimas terminaban de inundar sus ojos me sentí impotente y le exigí que no lo hiciera – no llores, - subí el tono de mi voz para que hiciera lo que le había dicho

Tal vez la expresión en mi rostro la lastimo, la dureza que yo trataba de imprimir en ella era más que tangible, supe que la sometí a una tensión más fuerte de la que su frágil mente podía soportar, me empujo casi sin éxito y me golpeo la mejilla con la palma de su mano, pareció dolerle mas a ella que a mí, pero sentí un cosquilleo al sentir su piel sobre la mía, me dolió un poco para ser verdad, era increíble que bajo aquella mano aparentemente frágil se escondiera fuerza.

- - si tanto te molesta entonces déjame sola - , "_créeme lo haría de no ser porque no sobrevivirías sin alguien a tu lado" _sentí que toda la pasión por ella estallaba, por ella o por la otra no importaba al final resultarían siendo la misma persona tarde o temprano, me acerque sin consideración, aplastándola contra la pared y enterrando mis dedos en el hueso de su mentón con fuerza para que supiera que era o quien mandaba

- - no me provoques Bella- ella no se daba cuenta de que realmente se lo estaba pidiendo, sus ojos me miraron por largos segundos como si estuviera imaginando algo sobre mí, ella empujo y me alejo, la deje hacer dado que más adelante ni hubiera tenido la fuerza de voluntad de separarme de ella y hubiera sido peor

- - déjame en paz-dijo y antes de que yo pudiera haber algo más que socavara mi autocontrol, se alejo corriendo de mi en dirección hacia el bosque trasero de la escuela que se abría ante nosotros, sabía que ese bosque era peligroso porque Carlisle lo había mencionado pero ella iba allá y aunque sabía que más tarde me arrepentiría la seguí sin que me viera, intente seguir su paso y pasándolo con creces sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Pero me entro pánico cuando la perdí de vista, comencé a caminar buscando entre el torno de arboles, yo tenía buena memoria así que sabia como devolverme pero no volvería sin ella, era exasperante pero era la mujer destinada para mí y para salvar a mi familia corrí buscándola esperando encontrarla acurrucada en un árbol llorando, escuche una voz oscura ininteligible y la seguí, cuando conseguí llegar al claro del bosque y vi la imagen me petrifique, mi miedo dio paso a la ira y luego al instinto asesino, aquel maldito estaba casi sobre ella dispuesto a tenerla por la fuerza, ese era el lugar que yo debería tener, pero ella debía tener otra mirada y no la amarga resignación que vi en su rostro de ojos cerrados, y blanco del miedo, aun a distancia vi como su rosada boca se movía como si estuviera rezando, el tipo casi se roza con ella pero yo ya había saltado y lo había tomado de la camisa, sorprendiéndome de mi propia fuerza, lo aparte de ella justo a tiempo, le di un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

- - ¿que demonios...?- dijo el hombre, volteo a verme y casi se me lanza encima pero se acordó que era menos sin su pedazo de corto punzante objeto, sonreí por lo bajo y deje que mi actitud serena me dominara Bella no necesitaba ser testigo de un asesinato perpetrado por mí, la ira seca, y el sentido de posesividad sobre ella se apoderaron de mi garganta y cuerpo como si de un veneno dulce y amargo a la vez se tratase.

- - nunca tocaras de nuevo a mi mujer-

La lucha que siguió...debía admitir que las había tenido mejores, el no era un experto y su peso no era de fiar, termine rápido y ni quería saber, lo patee hasta casi dejarlo sin sentido y aparte lejos su patética y cobarde arma para acercarme a Bella que estaba en el piso y estaba tan blanca como si estuviera muerta, su piel translucida desnuda casi de los hombros me trastorno, otra vez las deliciosas pecas sobre sus blancos hombros me llamaron la atención pero debía concentrarme aunque deseara su cuerpo más que nada, ella estaba prohibida al menos hasta que supiera la verdad, me incliné a su lado y le dije intentando sonar protector y no dejar que el deseo de añoranza en mi voz me delatara.

- Bella... ¿estas bien?... ¿te hizo daño?

Intento responderme como si de verdad le interesara darme una respuesta pero su voz sonó cortada.

- - perdóname Bella, no debí decirte esas cosas- la apreté contra mi hasta sentirla segura, la sentía tan cerca que percibí como su pecho suave se apretaba contra mi torso, el calor de su piel traspaso la tela de mi propia camisa lo cual me obligo a pensar en su salud, que a todas luces parecía ser más frágil de lo normal.

- - no importa...- escuche que decía susurrando abrazada a mí como si la pudiera proteger, y yo quería hacerlo, me quite la chaqueta y se la puse sobre los casi desnudos y apetitosos hombros

- - jamás vuelvas a irte sola y tan lejos, ni siquiera por huir de mi- tenía razón al advertirle eso ya que estaba ofreciendo futuras excusas para alejarla de mi

Ella me abrazo con más fuerza y lo mismo hice yo, era placentero tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan doloroso, no poder liberar la pasión que tras años de estar reencarnando ahora volvía, la pasión que mi antepasado había tenido por ella...sentí sus manos en mi pecho y después la hice caminar un poco para alejarnos de la cosa e intentar llegar a la escuela a tiempo, estaba oscureciendo lo podía sentir.

hubo un momento en que se tambaleo en mis brazos y me vi forzado a llevarla cargando, ella no era pesada así que camine hacia el frente con ella en la cama de mis brazos y con los suyos rodeándome el cuello como si temiera que la botara a la graba en cualquier momento, sentía su cuerpo vibrar contra el mío, ella estaba intranquila y no entendía porque, claro debió ser una experiencia dura, pero ya estaba salvo, tal vez no confiara en mi, muchas preguntas me asaltaron entonces pero cerré mi boca, no las iba a formular delante de ella.

Sentí el aliento cálido de su boca sobre mi cuello y seguí caminando intentado ignorar como esa pequeña bruma de aire me calentaba hasta las puntas del cabello, fue cuando sentí el roce de sus labios por el arco de mi cuello que ella tenía a su alcance, cuando lo hizo levanto su mirada de cordero recién nacido y la clavo en mis ojos, la solté lentamente seguro de que recordaría el roce de su cuerpo contra el mío durante mucho tiempo, al menos mientras estuviera alejado de ella, sentí sus curvas con el mío y la sensación de desconocido autocontrol me ataco de nuevo, sin pensárselo sus manos se aferraron a mi cabello y tal como en la pequeña laguna me beso inocentemente, sus labios calientes se movieron contra los míos y estuve a punto de apartarla para que dejara de atormentarme, ella interpreto mal mi lucha interna y se aparto frustrada, pero yo ya había perdido todo control, ahora era _él _quien dominaba mi perdición, tome su cintura grácil con mi brazo y mi mano se poso sobre su mentón acunándolo con más fuerza de la necesaria, fuerza que tenia escrita la pasión que había entre esta frágil chiquilla y yo, ella me volvió a tomar de los cabellos mientras la besaba y enredo sus dedos ahí, después me toco el cuello y los hombros a través de la tela que yo deseaba que no existiera para poder sentir en toda la magnitud su toque apasionado, moví mis labios en busca de su aterciopelada lengua y ella me la ofreció sin miramientos, mis manos memorizaron el tacto y la forma de su cintura apenas cubierta por la blusa desgastada por la violencia del monstruo, sentí su cuello con mi nariz cuando abandone su boca y empecé a besarla, a sorberla y lamerla, me vi obstaculizado por la tela de mi chaqueta que moví esperando descubrir lo que tanto recordaba y ansiaba, sus hombros...cuando retire la blusa allí estaban ellos llamándome, el suave contraste de su blanca piel con el de sus pecas, le mordí el hombro, sentí sus temblorosas manos sobre los botones de mi camisa

- Bella...- murmure, podía detenerla pero no quería hacerlo y nada me gustaba más, cuando termino su tarea me toco el pecho con sus manos frías y pequeñas le mordí el hombro otra vez deleitándome en su sabor, a piel...limpia...pura y mía...mía...

Cuando la primera gota de agua cayó sobre nosotros recupere la cordura, ella se aparto para respirar pero cuando me iba a besar otra vez la detuve, vi que su expresión se enfrió y me miraba extrañamente.

- debemos volver, Carlisle y los demás estarán preocupados.

Me agache para coger mi chaqueta abandonada en la grava y se la puse sobre los hombros para protegerla del futuro frio, apenas lo hice ella se aparto y comenzó a caminar sin destino fijo, antes de que hubiera yo dado dos pasos ya estaba deteniéndola tenia urgencia de decirle algo pero falle como siempre

- no me voy a disculpar...ambos...lo estábamos deseando

Vi que asintió.

-pero – dijo – sí vas a seguir pretendiendo que no existo

No lo hacía ya que eso era imposible, ahora que la había vuelto a saborear solo podía sentir ansia de su cuerpo y de sus labios...de toda ella.

- - muy pronto conocerás la verdad, y entonces sabrás el por qué… de mi actitud - de por qué no debía haber esta pasión entre nosotros a menos que ella supiera la verdad, esa verdad que la mataría, nuestra verdad, el cruel destino que nos esperaba si no hacíamos algo

- - quiero la verdad ahora...- su voz se escuchaba ansiosa, pero a la vez débil - dímela, dame la verdad de tu comportamiento

La solté y pase mis manos por mi pelo, un intento de tranquilizarme, ella, su voz, tenían efecto en mi...ella no debía saber... volvió a hablar

- ¿por qué un día eres así, amable atento y cariñoso y al otro puedes volverte tan insensible y odioso, como si nada importara y...?

La calle antes de que siguiera pero sabía que no iba a ser suficiente en efecto su tono de voz subió

- -¡PRONTO! ¡¿Para que?- me grito, y luego comenzó a caminar rápidamente mientras lo hacía escuche que grito – ¡¿Siempre eres aso de grosero o solo cuando estoy cerca?-la vi tambalearse y supe que era suficiente ¿quería una verdad? le daría al menos una parte de la mía, la alcance en dos pasos y cerré mi mano en su muñeca, la cerré toda y hasta que me sobro espacio, me incline sobre ella con la esperanza de que mi presencia la intimidara

- - ya basta...- dije, respire hondo, ahí iba mi verdad y salió tan fluida de mis labios que pensé que no era yo quien hablaba - ¡¿que es lo que quieres escuchar...? ¡¿Que te deseo?, ¡¿que quiero poseerte?, que...-me frene, no podía revelar todo lo que había imaginado que hacía con su frágil cuerpo ni mucho menos, pero conseguí lo que deseaba se había quedado quieta, terriblemente quieta y me miraba con incredulidad dibujada en sus ojos - ¿es eso lo que quieres oír?, ¿que me atormenta estar cerca de ti y no poder...?- cerré mis manos en puños, ya era más que suficiente voluntad…

- - suéltame- me pidió con esa voz parecida a la que tenía cuando estaba besándola

- - lo siento….- me disculpe debí hacerle daño, yo era un hombre y ella una mujer

- - debemos volver- parecía renuente a hacerlo y pensé otra vez en la familia y en sus reacciones a nuestra condición, vi que comenzaba a caminar otra vez en dirección hacia mas dentro del bosque y no pude evitar soltar una leve carcajada sentí que sus hombro se tensionaban y que se daba la vuelta para preguntarme.

- - ¿de qué te ríes?, ¿de mi?- si, si debía ser sincero pero no iba a molestarla mas, al menos de momento, había descubierto que era divertido jugar con el humor tan cambiante de Bella

- - no es en esa dirección – le aclare con lo que esperaba sonara como voz casual

Llegamos al aparcamiento y después subimos al Volvo, allí tan cerca de mi sentí su presencia por triplicado aun muy consciente de que hubiera sido muy fácil sucumbir ante ella y poseerla sin ningún obstáculo, mi instinto animal me llamaba y ella era mi hembra pero no, aun no, aun me recordaba, vi la suave comba de su abdomen a través de la chaqueta abierta y le dije

- será mejor que te abroches la chaqueta si no quieres preguntas incomodas sobre el estado de tu camisa

En cuanto entramos a la casa la vi alejarse solo desenado ir tras ella pero sabía que necesitaba ese tiempo a solas, a quien no pude evitar fue a Carlisle, quien me pidió que lo acompañara a su despacho.

Le conté en breve lo que había ocurrido ignorando prudentemente mi penosa actuación en el campo del autocontrol, me dijo algo como que " el tiempo se hará cargo, " yo aun tenia los labios y el sabor de la piel de Bella, muy grabados en mi mente, como si la conociera de toda la vida, y así era literalmente, no sabía cuánto tiempo más resistir para contarle la verdad de lo que ambos, y en realidad todos nosotros, Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalíe, Alice, Jasper, inclusive Ángela y Ben, Bella y yo en realidad éramos…


	8. Regresiones

**Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**Gracias por leer.**

**Bella. **

Al día siguiente me levante con la sensación de estar muerta, pero no era así, por más que lo hubiera deseado, me levante temprano para ayudar a Esme y a Lucille la madre de Ben, a hacer el desayuno, cuando Esme me vio me dirigió una sonrisa cálida, me di cuenta de que no estaba enfadada conmigo por mi entrada tan maleducada de ayer, sin embargo intente disculparme pero ella negó con la cabeza.

- no hay nada que lamentar, entiendo que esto sea difícil para ti-

Ella no sabía por qué era tan difícil pero no podía decirle que estaba incondicionalmente enamorada de su hijo, al menos no aun, yo debía olvidarme de él, eso era lo que debía hacer, esperaba que no fuera tan difícil.

Entre las tres el desayuno estuvo listo rápidamente, Lucille fue a despertarlos a todos con su maternal acento del cual no había sido testigo yo, porque ella nunca me había despertado, sentí deseos de que lo hiciera, por un momento quise despertar sin el peso en mi cabeza, sin la horrible presión en mi pecho y sin haber soñado cosas prohibidas, y a veces horribles en la noche, escuche movimiento arriba, seguramente estaba bañando para bajar, a mi mente vino una imagen de Edward, bajo el chorro de la ducha... "basta...estúpida y asquerosa voz de mi conciencia", ya era suficiente verlo en la noche para que las ensoñaciones se manifestaran a plena luz del día y despierta, uno por uno fueron bajando, yo ya había puesto la mesa y cada uno se sentó, Jasper y Emmet como siempre en sus discusiones, Rosalíe, Ángela y Alice, las inseparables, solo hacía falta yo.

Carlisle bajo y se acerco por detrás para abrazar a Esme quien estaba vigilando que la leche no rebosara, le dio un suave beso en los labios que me hizo sonrojar por ser testigo de ello, me sentía intrusa, pero cuando Carlisle se inclino hacia mí y me dio un beso en la frente como el padre que siempre quise tener y nunca tuve, me sentí un poco más en casa.

- - buenos días Bella-

- - esto...que tal.- dije torpemente aun sorprendida de su muestra de cariño, el era extraño.

- - siéntese, señora- dijo Lucille quien había vuelto exitosa de su aventura de despertar a los jóvenes- yo llevare el resto.

- - gracias Lucille- dijo Esme, se tomo con Carlisle de la mano y caminaron, por un segundo considere la posibilidad de desayunar con ella en la cocina pero me miro y me sonrió, enigmáticamente me dijo:

- - no podrá huir mucho tiempo señorita... es hora de sentarse... usted puede hacerlo- la mire a los ojos y asentí.

- - lo siento- dije y me salí de ahí, consciente de que cada paso que daba me conducía hacia el comedor donde estaría él y su aura de odio hacia mí.

Todos me saludaron cuando entre yo respondí torpemente como antes, solo una voz no escuche y al mirar nerviosamente me di cuenta de que Edward no estaba en la mesa, pero supe que si interrogaba sobre su paradero, el se enteraría y tendría un motivo más para fastidiarse de mí.

- - que mal que Edward se haya ido tan temprano- comento Esme -

- - tenia cosas que hacer en el instituto-

Respire hondo, aunque no estaba preparada para no verlo, ya había visualizado lo que haría, ocultar mi cara de ser posible e intentar no mirarlo, su ausencia me paso como fuego, ignore el estremecimiento que me recorrió, allí todos me miraban compasivos como si supieran exactamente lo que estaba pensando y no era una sensación agradable.

Comí en silencio intentado ignorar las sacudida de mi estomago.

Cuando salimos decidí irme con Alice al instituto, Jasper se había ido en su moto, no sin antes plantar sobre los labios de Alice un beso, cuando lo vi de cerca me di cuenta de que tenía una especie de rasguño en la parte trasera del cuello, estaba rojo y parecía ser reciente.

Iba a preguntarle que le había pasado pero Alice le dijo que fuera tranquilo, en la beso otra vez y se marcho, y fue cuando mire al cuello de Alice quien tenía también una herida parecida a la de Jasper, pero situado en uno de sus brazos.

- Alice... ¿que les paso a ti y a Jasper...?

Ella no me respondió, enseguida se volvió para responder a una petición de Carlisle, y me ignoro, después ella entro al auto algo contrariada y no me dirigió la palabra, no le dije nada mas, a mí también me sacaba de quicio que se pusiera misteriosa, como si no hubiera ya mucho misterio en mi vida, baje del auto y ni la mire.

- - Bella...- me llamo pero me volví y le dije:

- - lo siento Alice pero voy un poco tarde

Ella balbuceó algo y yo me sentí tan mal conmigo misma que seguí caminando intentando no devolverme y pedirle que me perdonara, yo no era nadie para instigar en la vida de ella y menos en la de Jasper, pero había algo que no era del todo claro para mí y eso me molestaba profundamente, nunca había sido amante de los secretos a pesar de que guardara el más terrible de todos, mi amor por Edward, yo era una hipócrita y no tenía derecho a pedir nada, iba con los libros aferrados al pecho cuando choque con alguien que de no ser porque me tomo del brazo fuertemente yo habría caído al suelo.

Sentí que la mano que aferraba la muñeca era grande así que levante la mirada para pedir disculpas y me encontré con un chico alto de cabellos negros y sonrisa clara.

- - lo siento mucho, no me fije...- intente disculparme.

- - no hay problema, - se agacho a recoger los libros que en medio de mi torpeza había dejado caer al suelo. - me llamo Jacob Black ¿y tú?

- - Swan...- dije sin pensar. En ese momento vi a Edward pero lo que me sorprendió fue verlo hablando con una de las perras cotillas que había visto el día anterior, ¿de que podía hablar Edward con esa tonta?

- - ¿te llamas Swan?- dijo el extrañad el tono de su voz me obligo a salir de mi ensimismamiento, lo voltee a ver y me miraba extrañado, pude apreciar que sus ojos eran marrones y grandes.

- - Bella... ese es mi nombre, Jacob – aclare intentando borrar la imagen de la cotilla y Edward hablando juntos, muy juntos.

- - puedes llamarme Jake todos lo hacen- dijo él en tono amistoso.

- - un gusto conocerte Jake- dije mirando la sonrisa amable que se pintaba en su rostro, me contagio una sensación de bienestar, tan bienvenida en ese momento, que no pude hacer otra cosa sino devolvérsela.

- - lo mismo, Bella. Te dejo ir, creo que ibas un poco rápido. – dijo apartándose de mi camino con una locuaz reverencia. Sonreí y contuve el impulso de devolvérsela como si estuviéramos en la edad media, pero fui fuerte y a cambio de eso seguí caminando intentando ignorar la imagen frente a mí, no debía sentir esa curiosidad ni esa angustia, esa cotilla era el tipo de mujer que iba a la par con Edward o al menos con su perfección.

Cuando pase por el lado de ellos intentando pasar desapercibida alcance a captar un matiz de sus palabras, él la llamaba por su nombre, era Jessica.

Entre al salón de español, esta vez antes de que el maestro llegara, saque el libro de el logro que era una novela romántica de brujas de la edad media, leí la interface y espere a que todos los que entraran me dirigieran sendas miradas, cuando levante la vista me sorprendió ver a Jacob entrando en la clase, el no había estado ahí ayer.

- - hola Bella- saludo alegremente y fue el único que lo hizo se lo agradecí y se sentó a mi lado, el sitio de Edward, no me importo, seguramente a él le alegraría no estar en el mismo puesto conmigo.

- - Que tal Jake- le dije tenía en su cara esa sonrisa que sin querer ya había ganado mi confianza.

Sin que se lo pidiera comenzó a contarme cosas de él, le deje que llevara la voz cantante, no me molestaba, de hecho me gustaba conocerlo, debía tener amigos si no quería mi existencia mas monótona de lo que ya era.

Cuando termino de entrar todo el mundo el maestro aun no llegaba, y yo seguía hablando con Jacob, o más bien el seguía hablando, en ese momento entro Edward y la fuerza de su mirada me hizo encogerme, Jacob vio como la cara se me puso pálida pero no me pregunto el motivo, Edward camino unos pasos con la seria intención de sacar a Jacob de el puesto, pero yo lo mire intentando expresar con mi mirada que el que no era bienvenido era él, estaba tan nerviosa que partí el lápiz que tenía en la mano, sentí que las mejillas se me coloreaban al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero él me había ignorado, se había ido, y me había dejado como siempre y no me iba a acercar a él si eso era lo que quería, el podía ser tan apasionado como frio y eso me sacaba de quicio, Edward retrocedió dos pasos y se sentó al lado de un desconocido que lo miro a la par nervioso , la presencia de Edward era lo bastante para que la gente sintiera respeto así no se lo hubiera ganando.

El maestro llego y empezó la lección de forma monótona, no sabía porque pero sentía la mirada fija de Edward en mi. Lo ignore, porque no quería que su mirad me hiriera, ¿a qué venía el papel de hermano celoso?, era una tontería…

Me hice con Jacob en el trabajo para el mes, estaba encantado y yo también, había avanzado con la clase, yo había respondido todas las preguntas que el profesor me hizo, lo cual me satisfizo ya que él esperaba que fracasara, a mi no me importo, solo quería salir de ahí con Jacob y dejar a Edward con su mala cara.

Para ser sincera me gustaba la compañía de Jacob, ya sentía que era mi amigo y eso me gustaba.

Camine por el pasillo hacia el segundo piso en busca del salón 300. Alice salió de su clase un poco triste y la encontré

- - ¡Alice!- la llame ella se dio la vuelta algo compungida aun y me miro avergonzada

- - Bella yo...-sabia que estaba a punto de disculparse por haberme ignorado, pero yo quería dejarlo pasar, con ninguno de mi nueva familia me querría pelear excepto tal vez Edward...

- - ¿a que no adivinas que hice hoy?- la ataje para que no lo hiciera, intente hacer como si nada había pasado

- - ¿que?

- - Hice un amigo Alice, tengo compañero para el trabajo de español.

Ella pareció alegrarse y así se sacudió la tensa situación de nosotras, nos cogimos de los hombros y cuando salimos al aire vi otra vez a Edward hablando con Jessica, cuando Alice los vio se quedo de piedra.

- ¿que hace mi hermano hablando con esa guisa...?

Me alegre de tener a Alice de aliada en ese aspecto, tal vez pudiera obtener información...no.,..No iba a usar a Alice así, pero me gustaba que no le gustara esa tonta blondie, la odiaba solo con verla y nunca había odiado a nadie…

Encogí los hombros y ella soltó un bufido despectivo que yo interprete como que ella sabía que ese encogimiento de hombros míos había sido mera pantalla porque me moría de ganas de saber que era lo que pasaba.

- ya veremos Edward, parece que necesita que le recuerde...es increíble que no pueda...

Empezó a balbucear palabras ininteligibles pero no le pregunte, nos fuimos caminando hasta el auto y arranco a toda prisa hasta que ellos dos se perdieron, dos minutos después Alice conducía a toda velocidad por la carretera que nos llevaba a nuestra inmensa casa.

- Carlisle quiere que escojas modelo de auto...- comento como quien no quiere la cosa.

Yo me atragante con la saliva, sabia conducir desde luego pero no sabía que Carlisle quería que tuviera auto, no podía permitirme llevar uno como el que en ese momento estaba manejando Alice.

- - toma esa revista de Car and Driver y escoge el que más te guste...- dijo señalando un magazine que sobresalía de la guantera medio abierta.

- - desde luego que no voy a hacer eso Alice, jamás permitiría que Carlisle me comprara un...- dije pensando en cuanto dinero podía tener si permitía a sus hijos escoger autos de un catalogo.

- - espero que seas mas convencible que Ángela ya que ella manejo los mismos argumentos

- - ¿Ángela también?- pregunte sin poder creerlo.

- - pero claro... ¿somos una familia no?

Pero eso no implicaba la compra de carros, mire la revista e ingeniosamente ninguno de los autos tenia precio, vi el Onda de mis sueños pero no deje que Alice viera mi expresión, estaba tratando de mirar uno menos llamativo, había un sencillo mercedes negro que me gusto bastante, y prometí que le diría a Alice acerca de este, en ese momento un auto nos adelanto con la fuerza de una bala, solo alcance a ver un destello plateado de lo que reconocí como el Volvo de Edward, no sabía que había pasado pero para que el condujera así era extraño él se atravesó en el camino de Alice y esta freno con fuerza.

- - ¿que demonios es lo que le pasa?- farfullo ella, vi que Edward se bajaba del auto y le gritaba a Alice algo, ella salió y le dijo- ¿que sucede?

- - no hay tiempo. Va a entrar muy pronto- dijo él entre dientes

- - pero si está tranquila- dijo Alice haciendo un ademan de frescura y señalándome indistintamente.

- - debemos llevarla con Carlisle- insistió Edward, no sabía si estaba hablando de mi… no… ¿o sí?

No entendía a que se referían, sentía que la cabeza empezaba a dolerme, lo cual no sucedía hacia tiempo.

- - las regresiones iniciaran pronto, sabes que no es la primera- continuó Edward

- - Edward yo...

Antes de que piedra hacer nada Edward camino hasta mi puerta y me saco del carro violentamente, halándome del brazo.

- - ¡oye!- le grite pero él me miro y me calle, antes de que pudiera evitarlo un rayo de luz perforo mi mente y vista y la cabeza me dolió terriblemente, me desmadeje en los brazos de Edward consiente solo de mi cabeza, el cuerpo me empezó a temblar y todo era tan confuso solo escuche la voz de Alice que decía…

- - ¡ya es hora que sepa la verdad!-

Edward la correspondió, cuando me tomaba en sus brazos

– ¡síguenos!

No supe de mí a partir de ese momento

"como cosa rara"

El olor a graba fresca perforo mi cabeza, lo registre en la otra parte mi cerebro que aun era consciente y me di cuenta de que ya no estaba en frente a Edward y Alice en medio de la carretera…

Abrí los ojos y una brisa me despeino el cabello, estaba en un bosque por lo que pude identificar, cuando me incorpore vi que estaba vestida de blanco y que tenía en mis manos una rosa de un extraño color negro, me puse en pie y comencé a caminar, me sentía manejable y laxa como nunca me había pasado antes, lo era un poco, en uno de los claros del verde bosque vi una cabaña de pobre aspecto, a la cual yo sabía que conocía.

Ese era el sitio donde yo vivía, camine hacia allá fijándome en cada detalle, procurando que no se me escapara nada, llegue hasta la puertita y la abrí cuando entre vi que a pesar de su apariencia estaba ordenada las pocas cosas estaban apiladas de una forma muy ordenada, olía a incienso y a jamaicas,

- - ¿abuela?- hable, yo nunca había conocido a la mía así que supuse que me sorprendería, esa mujer irradiaba un aura tan azul que era casi pura.

- - hija... ¿como te fue...?- me saludo la mujer

- - conocí a un hombre en el bosque, es uno de los Cullen... - susurre emocionada.

La anciana se levanto un poco del brebaje que estaba haciendo y negó un poco con la cabeza

- - niña...ten mucho cuidado, mucho se ha escrito y poco se ha podido cambiar

- - el es tan apuesto...tan...- casi entre en la mente de la mujer cuando después de que dije eso se quedo mirándome fijamente.

La abuela sabía que era lo que desencadenaría ese amor, pero quería evitar que Amelia sufriera, yo era Amelia, Bella ya no existía mas, me pregunte si este era mi alter ego, o algo que inconscientemente quería ser pero no entendía nada.

- - Espero que un día se enamore de mi - dije llena de esperanza.

- - más bien ayúdame a crear esta poción antes de que anochezca – dijo la mujer evitando así que yo siguiera hablando del tema y recordando cada detalle de mi encuentro con Edward. Aunque no recordaba haberlo conocido antes, en esa época.

Yo ayude a la abuela y parecía estar en mi elemento al mezclar todas aquellas extrañas formas.

Repentinamente escuche una voz oscura, fría, gritándome y me hizo estremecer por el terror que me produjo.

Luego una serie de imágenes y de sucesos que yo no había vivido comenzaron a pasar frente a mis ojos de manera inversa, viceversa o como quisiera llamado. Demasiado confuso pero a la vez fascinante.

Las imágenes se detuvieron en otro suceso, yo estaba en una iglesia y tenía un velo sobre mis ojos, estaba usando un pesado vestido de novia y caminaba hacia el altar, donde estaba Edward esperándome, intente acunar esa imagen en mi memoria, si todo se trataba de un sueño era mejor tomar las imágenes que valían la pena aun así sabía que era lo que yo quería y por lo que mi corazón estaba aumentando su ritmo cardiaco. El me recibió la mano enguantada en seda y me la beso en silencio me miro a través del velo y su mirada se me clavo en el alma, que no daría yo por que el real Edward me mirara de esa manera…

La ceremonia trascurrió, pero yo estaba segura de mis respuestas, mi voz monótonamente manejada, tan mía, y no tan mía a la vez, lo hizo todo con timidez para el momento en que el beso llego yo estaba temblando, el me iba a besar y yo sabía que mi cuerpo no podría apartar las sensaciones que eso me produciría...el levanto el velo y con cuidado poso su boca contra la mía en un intento de no dañar el maquillaje pero yo no estaba para suavidades, lo bese sin importarme nada y escuche unas carcajaditas a mi alrededor, solo entonces me percate de la presencia de los otros, en la iglesia estaba toda mi familia de ahora, incluidos Ángela y Ben que estaban cogidos del brazo a un lado de Carlisle y Esme. Y ahora estaba yo tan sola como siempre pero no más, ya los tenía a ellos, eran mi familia y yo la protegería a todas costa

Otra vez cambio todo, me hallaba en cama con un paño sobre la frente tenia arcadas y había vomitado todo lo que había comido.

- - vaya- dijo una voz que conocí como la de Rosalíe- veo que Edward y Bella no han perdido el tiempo

- - Cállate,- dijo Alice soltando una risita, en la época en que se desarrollaba el sueño seguramente no era permitido hablar de intimidades.

- - a que se...- dije casi tosiendo.

No pude terminar la frase, algo o más bien alguien estaba halando de mi hacia arriba.

Sentí un sacudón y cerré los ojos gritando mientras me retorcía sobre en lo que ahora estaba…

- - ya es hora de decirle la verdad- mis sacudidas cesaron para darme cuenta de quién era el que había hablado, era Carlisle, ya me hallaba despierta y en el mundo real con todo lo que el tenia, sentía la cama donde estaba húmeda y no sabia porque.

- - tienes razón – respondió la voz de Edward, compungido.

- - lo que hiciste hoy no ayudo, los celos bloquean al poder, Alice lo dijo- dijo otra persona.

No entendía de lo que estaban hablando, últimamente mi relación con los Cullen consistía en frases extrañas y sin sentido que terminaban por volverme loca y dejarme en estado de preguntas que los sueños aumentaban aun más.

Había un olor a sangre en el ambiente cerré los ojos ya que lo destetaba pero al sentir más detenidamente me di cuenta de que la sangre y la humedad de la cama donde estaba venían de mí, me intente tocarme la garganta y descubrí asombrada que no podía hacerlo pero aun así lo sentía todo, estaba sangrando un poco, gemí y para colmo mis muñecas estaban sangrando también.

Cuando pude ver era Carlisle quien estaba sobre mi limpiándome, a su lado estaba Edward y yo estaba sin ropa, cuando me percate de este hecho quise apartarme pero como ocurrió en la habitación no podía moverme, podría verlos y sentirlos y sentirme pero ellos no a mí al menos no todavía.

- con la ayuda de Ángela traeremos sabanas limpias, - dijo Rosalíe a la que vi sin ver en una esquina limpiándose algo en el pecho, cuando se aparto el cabello vi que había un profundo trazo producido por algo corto punzante en su pecho.

Quise gritar, nada era normal y me sentía desgraciadamente deprimida.

- no temas Bella, te contaremos la verdad pronto y podrás ayudarnos, ten calma…

Parecía saber que estaba despierta a pesar de que sabia que él estaba viéndome como si estuviera dormida, vi la mirada de Edward teñida de algo que no pude identificar, y Carlisle le dijo.

- - ella es tuya, no tienes que preocuparte de nada más.

- - no soporto verla…en ese estado… y a lado de…ese chico...

No, él no podía decir eso ya que yo no le importaba, maldije interiormente por no poder hablar para pedirle que me explicara con que iba todo eso... mire a Edward a pesar de saber que no lo sabía y como tuve oportunidad estudie sus rasgos a fondo, el era simplemente perfecto, me vi reflejada en la laguna de sus ojos con Carlisle limpiándome las heridas, había algo que él quería, pero no pude saber que era, solo sentía vergüenza de mi misma y de lo que él estuviera mirando, pero si había algo en mi fatídico cuerpo, que ahora tenía tres heridas mas, precisamente sobre las cicatrices que tenía antes, que le llamara la atención creo que explotaría de la dicha.

Otra vez quede sin conocimiento esa noche pero contrario a otras los sueños no me embargaron solo la oscura nueva de duda se apodero de mi fuero interno, para no abandonarme pronto sabría cual era la bendita verdad de la que todos hablaban y nadie me quería decir nada**.**

Pero no podía haber silencio respecto a esto por mucho tiempo.


	9. La leyenda de la tres almas

**Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

**Gracias por leer. **

**Bella**

Los últimos recodos de inconsciencia se apartaron de mi mente, sacudí mi cabeza y parpadee varias veces, no hubiese podido imaginar que vería a Edward Cullen velando mi sueño, estaba de pie mirándome fijamente mientras yo me agitaba para permanecer consiente, cuando abrí completamente los ojos lo vi, su mirada fija me hizo sonrojar un poco y rogué que él no lo notara, el se me acerco y se sentó en los pies de la cama, yo intente sentarme y un dolor lacerante me recorrió, pero yo solo tenía una pregunta que hacer y exigía ya la respuesta, la había visualizado imaginándome una gran plaza de suposiciones pensando en cuál de ellas era la verdadera

- ¿cual es la tan nombrada verdad...?-

Él se puso un poco rígido, pero ya ni me importaba, quería saber de una vez, que era lo que pasaba entre toda esta gente y yo, nada de lo que me sucedía alrededor de ellos parecía ser normal, ni siquiera quería pensar en que ya no conocía el sentido de esa palabra, normal.

- - así que me escuchaste cuando dije que te la diría...- dijo el después de quedarse mirándome más tiempo.

- - de todas formas te lo estaría preguntando, sé que hay algo que no está bien – confesé deseando con todo mi ser que se apiadara de mi salud mental.

- - y es la verdad – dijo aumentando la intensidad de su mirada - nada está bien, con ninguno de nosotros... – la amargura teñía su tono - pero no es algo que hubiéramos podido elegir- continuo después de unos momentos.

- - no entiendo...- el se puso de pie sin apartar la mirada de mi.

- - ven conmigo...- dijo

El se me acerco mas y me tomo la mano, el gesto hubiera parecido desinteresado si no sabía yo que era para ayudarme a levantar, quería decirle que el dolor en la espalda me estaba matando pero preferí callarme, el dolor fue menor que mi curiosidad, me senté ignorando su mano pero no pude ignorar el ya usual mareo, me tambalee sentada y caí casi en sus brazos, por un segundo me permití aspirar el familiar olor de su perfume y deje que mis sueños volaran pero la realidad de la ignorancia me hizo reaccionar , me aparte y lo mire pero el no a mí, me paso un brazo sobre el mío y me ayudo a levantarme.

En silencio caminamos, no sabía a dónde me llevaba pero no me importaba, bajamos la escalera y vi que caminábamos hacia el comedor, al llegar allí vi que sobre la mesa limpia había un cuadro que parecía haber sido hecho desde incluso la época de Cristo, pero a pesar de su antigüedad me pareció fascinante, lo mire más de cerca...

Cuando estuve allí lo reconocí, era un mosaico en un prado demasiado verde pero hermoso, había allí una serie de parejas en torno a una sola, conté a 12 personas, intente ver sus rostros y al acercarme casi me voy de para atrás…

Yo conocía esos rostros, eran los de mi nueva familia, todos ellos incluidos a Ángela y Ben e inclusive Jacob al lado de una desconocida, aunque no había ni podía deducir que demonios era lo que hacíamos todos en esa pintura, estaban tomados de la mano en casi la esquina superior, retrocedí horrorizada.

Que yo recordara jamás me habían pintado con ellos y a pesar de su antigüedad era una pintura demasiado clara, empecé a respirar muy fuerte eso si que no era normal…como podíamos estar ahí…juntos…

- - ¿que es esto...?- pude articular antes de que las palabras se me borraran de la mente, retrocedí un paso y me tope con el fuerte pecho de Edward, que me impidió darme la vuelta sosteniéndome de los hombros.

- - querías la verdad, eso es lo que vas a tener- dijo inclementemente. Su aliento rozo mi oído, no pude evitar estremecerme pero algo ahí no era normal, algo que iba más allá de mis sentimientos hacia él.

- - hubiera preguntado así no me la hubieras dicho- dije esperando ganar un poco más de tiempo para que se me pasara la impresión que me había producido la vista de esa pintura.

- - es...brujería...- serpenteo la palabra en sus labios. Por un momento creí que estaba bromeando pero su tono de voz seguía siendo el seco y serio que siempre conocía, solamente eso me convencía de que no era una persona dada a las bromas.

Esa definición perforo mi cabeza y a pesar de todo mi razonamiento anterior no pude evitar reírme ante la perspectiva de alguien como Edward hablando de magia. Volví a dudar de que estuviera siendo serio.

- - no estoy para bromas-dije intentando que la risa no escapara de mis labios. La risa histérica por que no me sentía feliz en absoluto.

- - no estoy de broma, lo hiciera si ameritara pero no es así, Bella- me di la vuelta un poco y vi que me miraba seriamente y me di cuenta de que no bromeaba en absoluto, me sentí estúpida y tonta…

- - ya basta...- dije intentando controlar mi vergüenza

- - eres la portadora de un gran poder Bella, y necesita ser...- Cuando menciono esto me sentí aun más tonta y estúpida.

- - ¿de que estás hablando...?- dije pensando que el ya había empezado a desvariar, yo no podía ser nada mas diferente a mí misma, en mi mente las palabras Isabella y Poder jamás podría estar relacionadas en algo, es mas se me ocurrían muchas palabras que no iban conmigo, y otras que podían acomodarse a mi perfectamente.

- - no puedes estar hablando en serio, por todos los cielos, mírame Edward, que me miren todos...yo no- dije comenzando a desesperarme.

En ese momento escuche la voz de Carlisle quien descendía por la escalera.

- te estamos viendo Bella, más de lo que imaginas

Yo me volví y vi que tras el venían todos, ellos, la reproducción material del cuadro, menos Jacob y la desconocida. Mire hacia la pintura nuevamente mientras los sentía descender, la pareja que se encontraba en el centro era..."Dios no" era Edward...y era yo...no podía ser, todos ellos estaban distribuidos alrededor nuestro en parejas, Carlisle y Esme, Jasper y Alice, Rosalíe y Emmet, Ángela y Ben...Jacob y la mujer y por ultimo Edward y yo...

- - ¿que es esto...?- pregunte aun mas sin voz sentí que las lagrimas me embargaban los ojos...quería que todo estuviera claro...No soportaba la idea de mas anormalidades en mi vida, creía que con ellos iba a ser todo diferente y me encontraba con que seguía siendo desigual, y aun peor que antes.

Todos ellos ocuparon sus sillas alrededor de la mesa del comedor, sillas que no me había dado cuenta eran de otro material diferente, cada silla tenía una gema preciosa diferente Edward me convido a sentarme en una silla con una gema de color azul, y él se sentó a mi lado...

- - detrás de la verdad hay una historia, una historia maldita...y debes escuchar a fondo para entenderlo...- dijo él.

Asentí porque me pareció que era lo único que podía hacer

– - hace cerca de 700 años atrás estas tierras, en donde ahora se erige este pueblo, fueron posesión de Alastair Cullen el tátara, tátara abuelo de Carlisle Cullen I, tuvo una vez cierto altercado con el conde de Vlad, quien siempre odio a los Cullen y en medio de su odio lanzo una poderosa maldición con la ayuda de una anciana bruja... nadie de la familia de Carlisle, quien estaba recién nacido, viviría lo suficiente si en alguna de sus generaciones se encontraban las tres signas...la leyenda de las tres almas, era la maldición, si en la familia había tres miembros que portaran con la marca de las tres almas, la familia, su descendientes reencarnaciones y demás, estarían malditos a morir a edades indeterminadas hasta que naciera la generación capaz de destruir ese poder.

Escuche con atención pero aun no había llegado al momento clave, yo y el...

- la maldición marco a Carlisle, al de esa época pero solo tenía la marca él, así que cuando Carlisle creció concibió la posibilidad de que seguramente la leyenda y la maldición no se harían efectivas, se caso con Esme, una mujer que había luxado un pie montando a caballo, se vieron, se conocieron y terminaron casándose. Pero ella no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse, por algunos años Esme y Carlisle trataron de tener hijos pero nunca pudieron...Esme vivía muy desdichada pero ambos a pesar de todo eran felices- vi como la mano de Carlisle se enredaba con la de Esme y se apretaba con fuerza, pero no estábamos hablando de ellos específicamente, Edward me estaba contando la historia de Carlisle I, ¿o no? - el primero en integrarse a la familia fue un chiquillo que Esme encontró en un remanso del lago que hay cerca, su madre estaba muerta a su lado, nunca supieron que fue lo que la mato, cuando Esme inspecciono al bebe para saber si estaba herido...descubrió que tenía la marca, la segunda marca, la que secundaba a la de Carlisle- el no continuo sino que se toco inconscientemente el antebrazo lo levanto un poco y debajo de su bíceps, que la camiseta dejaba al descubierto, vi una marca abstracta, eran dos marcas diagonales, sobre una horizontal, era un poco más oscura que su piel- el bebe tenía una marca como esta en su brazo, Esme conocía la maldición pero le pareció tan indefenso que lo llevo a Carlisle y él lo acepto, porque sabía que nunca sería capaz de lastimar a Esme de ese modo, oculto celosamente la marca del bebe en ese momento, ese era el hijo que nunca pudieron tener- pensé en la personas de la que me estaba hablando, eso me dolió, para alguien que lucía tan enamorado como las dos personas de la pintura, y aun me costaba creer cuan parecidas eran a los Carlisle e Esme de esta época, era obvio lo que se debía sufrir, a veces me preguntaba por que Dios hacia esto y nunca tenia respuesta- ya eran dos miembros en la familia que tenían la marca, a la familia como adoptados, porque a Esme siempre le gustaron las familias grades. Le siguió Rosalíe y su hermano mellizo Jasper, sacados ambos del orfanato de la ciudad. Poco después se unió Emmet, Rosalíe y él se amaron desde niños, eran como hermanos pero no Rosalíe y Emmet, porque ellos se querían como algo más. De uno de los asilos donde la recluyeron salió Alice, quien poco después también se integro a la familia. Ninguno de ellos tenía la marca y Carlisle pensó que todo estaría bien al menos por esta generación, pero Edward, el de ese tiempo, encontró a alguien, alguien extraño y a la vez magnifico, conoció a Amelia Thibaudeth... la mujer que hacía falta para la consolidación de la maldición, ella es Amelia...

Señalo la pintura pero yo sabía demasiado bien de que era lo que estaba hablando, recordaba que la voz, el me llamaba con ese nombre en mis sueños y en la realidad, yo tenía un vinculo con esa Amelia, pero no sabía que era...

- - Amelia era la nieta de una mujer...otra poderosa bruja que le lego el poder de cambiar el destino de la gente a voluntad, entre otras cosas, pero el poder debía ser descubierto, ella por sí sola no lo iba a lograr...debía encontrar a la persona acorde para liberar su poder...ella y Edward se conocieron y se enamoraron...cuando...estuvieron juntos… - me di cuenta de que quería hablar de haber compartido una noche entre Amelia y él, o el Edward del pasado, y la idea me sobrecogió, no sabía cómo distinguirlos.. – El Edward de ese tiempo lo supo porque conocía la historia, ella tenía la marca en el cuello...

El triangulo se había completado, la maldición había seguido el curso por el que había sido planteada.

- la primera en sufrir una grave enfermedad fue Alice, pero no le importo, porque sabía que Edward era feliz, contrario a lo que el proceder de Amelia sugería, Edward y ella se casaron, y ella quedo embarazada, a la familia comenzó a ocurrirle ciertos accidentes pero nada enturbiaba la felicidad de cada uno, hasta que, una noche, ellos le revelaron la maldición que pesaba sobre la familia, a cambio ellos se enteramos de lo que Amelia era, ella tenía una magia poderosa a la vez en su interior, en ese momento supieron cual de los tres tendría la clave para salvar el destino... pero Vlad se entero de que ella portaba el poder, no quería liberar la maldición, como sabíamos todos, era una persona vengativa, aun quería ejercer poder sobre la tierra y era un oculto practicante de magia negra, quería hacerse con el poder de Amelia para poder controlar mas y mas cosas, y acabar de una vez con toda la familia, así que conto a la gente lo que Amelia era, por ese entonces todo lo anormal era considerado herejía y debía ser asesinado, pero él nunca entraba bajo sospecha, era demasiado bueno para ocultar sus talentos y nadie sospecho nunca de él. una mañana cuando estábamos reunidos, ellos vinieron por nosotros, el hijo de Edward y Amelia estaba concebido y crecía dentro de ella, pero eso a la gente no le importo- me estremecí y lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro, recordé una de mis tantas visones, eso era lo que había ocurrido,- todos sabían de antemano lo que iba a ocurrir, Carlisle lo preveía, cuando la abuela de Amelia murió. El poder lego a ella y todos creyeron que ella podía liberarlos de la maldición, ella también lo creía así, el día en que fueron a ejecutarlos ella intento realizar un conjuro que…salió mal, no funciono – parecía que era una parte sensible de la historia porque todo bajaron la cabeza - intento liberar su poder y protegernos de la gente que quería hacernos daño y a la vez liberarnos del poder de la maldición, pero como dije antes no funciono, a cambio todos empezaron a reencarnar una y otra vez a través de la historia, siempre el destino los unía como familia y siempre morían a la edad en que fueron ejecutado los primeros sin poder hacer nada, a pesar de que las mujeres en las que Amelia reencarno intentaron liberar su poder también y ayudarlos, ha habido siete generaciones de Cullen contándonos y todas han muerto, menos nosotros, a edades tempranas, esta...- se señalo y a mí y a todos ellos- es la última generación, solo nosotros podemos hacer que la muerte no nos alcance y podemos permitir que las otras generaciones descansen en paz, debemos encontrar la manera de descubrir el poder...

Me di cuenta de que había dejado de respirar, cuando supe que todo era serio, todas las visiones, los movimientos inexplicables, todo era una verdad que me carcomía el alma y a la vez me la secaba, no podía tratarse de mi ya que nunca...no podía ser yo definitivamente no podía, yo tenía un historial, nada encajaba...con fuerza apreté los puños y trate de asimilarlo todo.

- - y ustedes creen que yo soy otra reencarnación de esa…Amelia – dije intentando serenar mi voz – mírenme…no tengo...poderes- dije ridículamente- no soy nadie...en...

- - Bella- me interrumpió Carlisle- la negación no nos va a ayudar en nada, no tenemos...mas remedio que aceptarlo -

Lo analice mucho tiempo, mi vida no era algo que tuviera de mágico, y me costaba trabajo, por Dios que me costaba, mire hacia las ventanas, pensé en toda mi vida, mi muerte…recordé la marca de Edward la que tenía en el brazo, yo no la tenía, analice, se estaban equivocando, pero una visión no querida de mi misma, de la cicatriz en mi cuello, de las cicatrices en mis muñecas, me hizo un diagrama mental al unirlas todas y poder realizar, sin esfuerzo de duda, la el mismo diagrama, la misma marca que tenia Edward en el brazo y al parecer Carlisle también, en alguna parte de su cuerpo, recordé a mi propia existencia intentando ser normal, y nunca consiguiéndolo, las voces en mi cabeza, los hechos inexplicables alrededor de mi... y de alguna bizarra manera podía ser cierto.

Me di cuenta hacia la ventana...el gran ventanal del comedor tenía una fisura que se iba abriendo conforme yo bajaba la mirada, "no, por favor" en cuanto escuche esto en mi cabeza la fisura se detuvo.

- - es inútil negarlo- dijo comprensivamente Carlisle mirando el curso de la grieta desaparecer de repente, pero aun así yo negué con la cabeza.

- - nunca he sido...nadie – la parte racional de mi me inclinaba a negarlo todo, a dejar a esta gente y sus locuras, no me di cuenta de que las lagrimas estaban ya en mi cara y caían a mi ropa.

- - Bella- me llamo Alice- sé que es difícil pero si no nos damos prisa, todos moriremos, mira- se puso de pie y se descubrió el abdomen donde se había sumado a la herida anterior una peor…era la maldición. Como la Alice del pasado, esta Alice era la primera en manifestar…lo que parecían heridas de un lapidamiento…

- - es la maldición- confirmo ella como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento

- - cuando empezamos a morir, las huellas de nuestras muerte aparecen por si solas en nuestro cuerpo, las huellas de nuestra primera muerte- explico Edward con voz dura, tal vez se había endurecido aun mas cuando me vio llorar y recurrir a su inhumano pedido "no llores", me levante y camine por entre la sala resoplando como si de un toro se tratase, yo sabía que no era algo normal...

- - ¿que… pasara ahora?- solo podía pensar en que se habían equivocado terriblemente y que las heridas nos iban a matar sin importar, pero yo los amaba, a todos ellos, incluso a Edward a quien muchas veces quería matar.

- - tú debes...casarte con Edward - dijo calmadamente Carlisle...- y debes concebir un hijo con el...

Analice por largos minutos lo que acaba de escuchar, casi me atraganto con saliva, tenía ganas de gritar y de echar a correr, Carlisle no podía estar hablando en serio...no podía... yo jamás podría llegar a ser eso para Edward, estaba segura de que él nunca podría pensar en mi de ese modo, simplemente porque yo no era Amelia, yo no...

De repente la imagen de un vestido de novia se aletargo en mi mente, yo era la novia de Edward, y estábamos casados, y nosotros...

- - tiene que haber otra forma- dije intentando contener mis emociones, esperando que él no las detectara, no me importaba si lo tomaba como un rechazo ya había tenido yo bastante de él.

- - cuando morimos, tu, tu yo pasado, estaba esperando un hijo suyo, la magia de la concepción actuó como parte de el poder, una parte de los tres, el bebe, tu y Edward...

Me senté nuevamente pues pensé que iba a caerme, ellos, mi familia... desde hace cientos de años…

Estaba todo en mis manos, trate de pensar con cabeza fría y ser objetiva.

- - el y yo no nos podemos casar, por la sencilla razón de que no nos...Amamos- odiaba que me obligaran a decir, pero sabía que aunque lo odiara solamente podía ser verdad, y seguramente sonaba como la mojigata que era, por que dentro de mi albergaba la esperanza de poder encontrar el amor un día y ser libre de mi tortura, pero por lo que veía eso tampoco se me iba a cumplir.

- - Bella- me dijo él despiadadamente- no es cuestión de amor, es cuestión de salvar nuestras vidas...

En ese momento lo mire herida, yo sabía que no significaba nada para él, pero que me lo dijera con tanta crudeza me provoco, un profundo dolor, una angustia seseante que me hizo gruñir en mi propio pecho. Antes de que lo pudiera pensar, empecé a hiperventilar y el estuvo frente a mí en segundos, lo empuje y me aleje necesitaba estar sola por un momento para analizarlo todo, para decidir si cooperaria con esta locura.

- - ¡Déjenme en paz!- grite antes de que ninguno pudiera seguirme, maldije a Edward con toda mi alma y salí hacia el bosque procurando no tropezar.

Vague por minutos que bien pudieron ser horas, seguí haciéndolo hasta que conseguí una piedra dura en donde me senté a pensar en todo.

Sentía que debía ser cuidadosa, en medio de esa bruma de bosque y sin que todo me miraran como si sobre mi hombro reposara la gran carga, podía ser objetiva, y podía creer la realidad de esta vida…mi familia querida estaba maldita al igual que yo, destinadas a morir a menos que yo la más débil del eslabón hiciera algo, y Edward, recordé sus palabras y su superficialidad, si, a mí también me importaba salvarlos pero no a costa de que el usara mi cuerpo como si se tratara de un animal.

Yo quería, hubiera querido que lo que hubiera entre nosotros, fuera mágico, como yo había soñado pero nada podía alejarse menos de la verdad, todo por su culpa y por mi ingenuidad. No, no era su culpa…su única culpa era no poder quererme…era confundir lo que su Edward pasado sentía por la Bella del pasado.

Cerré las manos en torno a mi cara, odiándome por no ser lo que quería ser, llore mas, y sentí que los arboles a mi alrededor se agitaban, mire hacia el cielo en un intento vano de tranquilizarme, la brisa, de alguna manera sabía que la había hecho yo, dejo de soplar con fuerza, solamente se convirtió en un viento suave, meciendo los arboles sin intentar arrancarlos de sus raíces como hace un momentos.

Escuche unos pasos detrás de mí y dije:

- - por favor quiero estar sola...- ¿acaso era tan difícil de entender?, no escaparía, eso era más que evidente...debían pensar que los iba a abandonar, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo…por que los quería, todos ellos se habían hecho un lugar en mi corazón, sin esfuerzo.

- - lo siento Bella, pero no puedes hacerlo- dijo Edward tras de mí.

Era el mismo escenario solo que esta vez no estaba deseosa de él, porque estaba herida, como una niña boba, demasiado sensible para ver con objetividad las cosas respecto a lo que sentía por él.

- - eres la persona que menos quiero ver ahora, Edward, por favor déjame asimilarlo, ya entendí lo que debemos hacer, solo...déjame un minuto para...asimilarlo…- pedí sin estar segura de poder lograr lo que estaba diciendo, al menos no del todo.

- - no quise...- parecía estar buscando la palabra adecuada, y finalmente la encontró - lastimarte...pero...

- - ya te dije que...- le respondí yo rogando a los cielos que le hicieran irse, al menos ahora.

- - no puedo… amarte...- dijo después de unos segundos, momentos en los que mi corazón termino de romperse, no entendía por que me decía esto y esperaba que siguiera adelante con esa locura que acababan de plantear – pero puedo…puedo intentarlo…por nosotros, por todo nosotros…-

Supe que se refería a la familia…intentar amarme…, eso no lo hacía menos doloroso...porque yo quería que se enamorara de me y no que intentara hacerlo…Su yo pasado había amado a Amelia de manera sincera…yo podía ser como ella, parecerme a ella… pero el amaría la manera de comportarse de esa mujer del pasado por encima de lo que yo pudiera ofrecerle como la mujer del presente.

A pesar de que yo fuera ella, el pasado lo ataba...aunque no entendía muy bien porque, lo mire y cuando vio mi rostro se encogió un poco, no debía tener el mejor aspecto ya que me había revuelto el pelo y debía tener la cara llovida y los ojos rojos.

- - perdóname Bella...no creo que pueda...- no continuo y pensé que detrás de toda esa coraza de dureza se escondía después de todo un cobarde. ¿Que no podía?, ¿acaso le estaba pidiendo algo?, a mí, a esta mujer del presente, no la había amado sino su madre, ¿creía el que tenia expectativas respecto a él?

- - no digas mas...- lo ataje antes de que mi mente manipulara alguna cosa que pudiera dañarlo totalmente – ¿que es lo que debo hacer ahora?- espere haber sonado lo mas practica posible, no quería que comprendiera que yo si me había enamorado de él, como una estúpida, en esos pocos días de conocernos.

- - a partir del momento en que nos casemos, vas a empezar a tener visiones... está destinado a pasar desde el momento en que el poder considere que estamos unidos. En alguna de ellas encontraremos el secreto completo de nuestra salvación..., todas las instrucciones hasta la muerte de la familia han sido consignadas para que la información pase de generación en generación.

Aparte mi vista otra vez, contuve el llanto y deje que me viera, no me importo. Llanto silencioso, aunque mi alma quería gritar una y otra vez hasta quedarse seca.

- - entonces...- dije respirando hondo- dejare que me uses para salvarlos a ellos...seré tu esposa y tendré a tu hijo...vamos a acabar con la maldición...- ordene esas prioridades sabiendo que estaba dejando traslucir mucha emoción, más de la que quería, en mi tono.

El siguió en silencio hasta que dijo:

- - te estaremos agradecidos toda la vida...- sentí que dio un par de pasos hacia mí, pero lo detuve con la mano.

- - no te quiero cerca...al menos no por ahora...por favor déjame sola- intente que mi voz sonara como una orden...lastimada, me levante y pase por su lado diciéndole.

- - solo déjame acostumbrarme a la idea...- dudaba que pudiera lograr eso, pero necesitaba un aliciente para alejarlo de mi.

Camine hacia la casa y me encerré en el cuarto, no llore mas, creía que ya me había deshidratado, la cruda verdad me había golpeado, horas antes cuando le había preguntado a Edward jamás pensé que terminaría así pero ahí estaba portadora de un poder, la vida daba muchas vueltas, pero ni en mis sueños más locos imaginé llegar a este punto, un punto muerto, y que muerto estaba...


	10. El descubrimiento

**Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**Gracias por leer. **

**Bella**

Por muchos días me quede encerada en la habitación sin comer a pesar de que sabía que Lucille ponía una bandeja de comida en mi puerta, me dio lastima por ella pero sentía que tenia tapada la garganta y que solo me servía para respirar, cada día escuchaba los pasos de la gente también cerca de mi puerta pero nadie se atrevía tocar o a hablar, sentía que estaba siendo injusta, pero Edward no era justo conmigo, de todas maneras ellos no tenían la culpa y yo era una estúpida...siempre lo había sido, Aunque no tenía hambre, y no sabía aun como había podido sobrevivir, a la semana y media de estar en mi cuarto haciendo lo mío decidí salir una mañana, no sabía ni tenía idea de cuál había sido la excusa que usaron para justificar mi tardanza en el instituto ni me importo, me valía comino.

Me vestí y salí de mi alcoba, me asombro respirar el aire diferente, no se escuchaba a nadie por lo que supuse que todos ya se habían ido, baje las escaleras, y entre a la cocina pasando por el comedor, lo primero que vi fue a Lucille, estaba batiendo una sopa para el almuerzo, se me oprimió el corazón por la vergüenza que me daba.

Cuando ella me vio supe que se asusto un poco, yo debía estar más delgada lógicamente, si es que eso era posible, dejo de remover la sopa y me miro con ojos de preocupación.

- - buenos días señorita

- - Buenos días Lucille – la salude intentado que en esas dos palabras saliera la tonta disculpa que tenía preparada para ella.

- - ¿le puedo ofrecer algo de comer?- me dijo ella inmediatamente antes de que yo pudiera pronunciar mas palabra.

- - más adelante... ¿donde están...?- se dio cuenta de que intentaba preguntarle por los otros así que me dijo:

- - la señora Esme está en el anticuario de la plaza, el doctor esta en el hospital y los jóvenes están en la escuela...-

Yo no dije nada más me parecía que todas las palabras se habían agotado de mi alfabeto, di media vuelta y salí solo para el jardín, esperando no haber sido demasiado grosera.

Cuando llegue allí mire las flores que había plantado, las cuales se encontraban muy crecidas y hermosas, las acaricie y ellas parecieron respondiera a mis caricias, sonreí por lo bajo y sentí que toda la piel de la cara se me contraía, por un segundo me permití imaginar una boda entre Edward y yo, pero la imagen no llegaba a mi mente, a pesar de que debería, si había tenido visiones mi pasado, tener de una boda entre mi pasado y él, su pasado, pero por más que forcé mi imaginación no conseguí nada.

Tal vez era hora de vivirlo todo, pero a pesar de eso me sentía herida y decepcionada, por que quisiera que el punto de vista de Edward sobre mi cambiara a algo mas...algo que no sería nunca por más que lo deseara, mi mente cambio en ese momento y supe que aceptaría todo con tal de estar a su lado, así el no me quisiera de verdad, era tonto, masoquista, pero esa era yo y no lo podía cambiar, aceptaría casarme con él, debía ayudarlos, solo estaban contando conmigo.

**Edward**

Otro día paso y Bella seguía encerrada en su habitación, en muchas ocasiones tuve el loco impulso de ir a sacarla de allá así fuera por la fuerza pero Carlisle me previno, y no lo hice a pesar de que ardía en deseos, estaba preocupado por su salud ya que supimos por Lucille que no estaba comiendo, pensé que se dejaría morir , y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no devolverme en ese momento a la casa desde donde estaba, cerré los ojos un momento y me dedique a pensar en todo, yo iba a casarme con ella y la había lastimado por que no podía amarla, eso quería decir que ella me quería y me sentí mal por eso, porque no podía quererla de la misma manera, no a menos que siguiera siendo Bella y no Amelia, respire pesadamente, me sentí aun mas mal, precisamente en ese momento recordé lo que dijo Alice acerca de la boda al tercer día que Bella estaba en su cuarto.

- - será la boda más maravillosa del siglo- comento con ojos soñadores.

- -¿a qué te refieres?- le pregunte yo exasperado, porque sabía exactamente a que se referiría, tenía un extraño fetiche con organizar eventos como fiestas y esas cosas.

A partir de ese momento tuvimos una acalorada discusión acerca de eso, yo no quería fanfarrias, y ella lo sabía, pero quería hacer de esto una ocasión especial cuando no lo era, no podía celebrar que no amaba a Bella, y si a alguien que no existía, pero Alice era imparable, estaba completamente segura de que Bella accedería, yo no lo creía así, en ese momento algo raro paso...

Repentinamente sentí un extraño calor en todo mi cuerpo, me estremecí involuntariamente, no sabía de qué se trataba, era como si estuviera conectado a algo y a la vez a nada. Abrí los ojos y la clase se daba normalmente pero no yo estaba escuchando la voz del maestro, tenía los oídos sordos, un grito devastador perforo mi cabeza, pero no produje ningún sonido porque todos seguían concentrados en la clase, era el grito de una mujer, una mujer que sabía demasiado bien quién era, me estaba pidiendo ayuda y no a sabia como reaccionar, como actuar.

- - ¿señor Banner...? - pregunte haciendo un gran esfuerzo

- - ¿si Cullen?- el desvió su atención del tablero y me miro.

- - ¿puedo ir al baño?- la excusa perfecta pero necesitaba salir de ahí inmediatamente.

Asintió levemente y concentro su atención en el tablero otra vez, yo salí apresuradamente ante la mirada sorprendida de Alice, corrí hasta el parqueadero y me metí en el auto, algo no andaba bien, intente encenderlo, pero mi ágil y nunca parable Volvo se negó.

El grito perforo mi cabeza otra vez como si tuviera la boca que gritaba pegada a mi oreja.

- ¡Basta!- grite y la voz se detuvo en cuanto lo ordene, no entendí nada, encendí la radio y escuche la música, cerré los ojos dispuesto a quedarme ahí un buen rato, no me importo lo que pensara en señor Banner, ya inventaría una excusa, intente encender el Volvo otra vez con la sorpresa de que en ese momento si prendió, pero yo ya no tenía necesidad de regresar a casa, así que lo apague, esto era desconcertante.

A pesar de todo no había podido dejar de pensar en Bella desde el día en que le confesamos la verdad, no había hablado ni con Alice y eso me preocupo bastante.

Me salí del Volvo y camine hacia la escuela decidido a hacer un buen novillo en la cafetería. Mire hacia la derecha, el parqueadero estaba solo y yo caminaba mirando a una figura que estaba parada a pocos metros de mi y de espaldas.

Camine rápidamente ya que había reconocido esa espalda y el castaño rojizo cabello que la cubría.

- - ¡Bella!- grite y cuando llegue a su lado la tome de los hombros y le di la vuelta, si era ella pero me miraba impasible como si alguien se hubiera sorbido el alma, cuando la toque sentí un quemonazo en la mano y mi vista se cegó, por un instante me pregunté si esto era lo que Bella sentía cuando tenía las visiones, pero no pensé que yo fuera testigo de una y no sabía porque Bella estaba corpórea parada frente a mí en medio del parqueadero cuando se suponía que estaba en casa enfurruñada en su habitación, lo que había frente a mis ojos cambio.

No sabía de mi pero no importaba, porque estaba al lado de ella, ella estaba usando el vestido de novia, era el día de la boda en el pasado, su vestido la hacía parecer casi irreal hasta el punto en que me dio dolor solo mirarla, mi pasión se encendió en ese momento y no podía controlarla, estaba de espaldas a mí, esperándome.

- - Amelia...- la llame cuando ella se dio la vuelta al pronunciar su nombre me vio, sonrió y se acerco a darme un abrazo...

- - mi Edward...- sus brazos me apretaron fuertemente, casi tanto como yo a ella, aspire el olor de su cabello, del cual habían empezado a brotar libres los otros, le quite el velo porque estaba afectando mi acceso total a su cabello, era suave y olía al cielo...percibí el leve temblor de su cuerpo contra el mío, eso me estremeció, me hizo sentir posesión sobre ella...sobre su cuerpo que ahora era mío, como toda ella.

Ella dejo que le quitara en velo y después me tomo la cara en sus pequeñas manos y mirándome fijamente me beso con fuerza, con la fuerza de la pasión contenida, y yo no me pude contener, me parecía que yo era una especie de animal y ella era mi presa, cuando la apreté con fuerza ella no pareció molestarse, e intento apretarse más fuertemente contra mí, podía sentir cada centímetro de su frágil figura contra mí, no me importaba si estaba usando su magia pero era una sensación demasiado agradable.

Caímos en la mullida cama, ella reía como si se tratara de la travesura de una niña, y eso me enterneció y a la vez me enardecí mas, estaba profundamente enamorado de ella y no podía hacer nada más que seguirla, porque así me mandaba su amor.

La bese por todas partes posibles, el sabor de su piel saciaba la sed que tenia de ella, era refrescante, clave mis labios en su cuello y succione con fuerza la suavidad de su piel, me embriago, sople contra lo rojo que apareció en su cuello, sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda.

Escuche en mis oídos un rugido de rabia, algo que solo podía ser producido por una voz masculina...

Y repentinamente todo término, cuando desperté estaba otra vez en el auto aunque no sabía cómo había llegado allí, desde la ventana mire hacia el aparcadero pero no había nadie allí salvo yo y los coches, sentía mi corazón y pecho arder, tenía que ver a Bella en ese mismo momento.

No sabía porque, pero esa ansia me consumía, era como si no se tratara de mi, había sucedido en el avión, había perdido el control sobre todos mi sentimiento y emociones, ahora solo quería a Bella, o a Amelia, quien demonios fuera, y la iba encontrar, no sabía porque ni para qué pero lo iba a hacer, encendí el Volvo y enfile hacia la salida de la escuela, a toda velocidad, iba en dirección a la casa, pase varias luces en rojo pero o había policía de tránsito cerca así que me pareció de lo más conveniente, la fuerza de los frenos resonó contra el piso y me pare frente al empedrado de la entrada de la casa, no me importo lo que Lucille pensara ya que ella conocía demasiado bien nuestra historia, me baje del auto y casi corrí, abrí la puerta y subí las escaleras.

Me importaba un bledo que Bella estuviera en su habitación, la iba a sacar de ahí como fuera e iba a hacer con ella lo que yo quisiera, la voz de mi conciencia se había apagado completamente dejando solo al animal que vivía en mi al lado de la presencia del otro Edward.

Abrí con violencia la puerta de la habitación pero me percate inmediatamente que ella no estaba allí, entre al baño pensando en encontrarla….pero ella tampoco estaba allí, un gruñido escapó de mi garganta, justo cuando yo la buscaba ella no estaba allí, la necesitaba, o la necesitaba el otro Edward, ya no sabía muy bien cual, pero debía encontrarla.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras, luego enfile hacia la cocina y vi que no había nadie ahí tampoco, me entraron ganas de gritar su nombre para que acudiera a mi llamado pero dado su estado de ánimo, que suponía, no debía ser bueno, dude mucho que hubiera respondido, corrí hacia el jardín, con las sienes palpitándome, con todo el cuerpo encendido por ella.

Camine entre los matorrales, no muy seguro de si estaba ahí, pero el afán de mi búsqueda me impedía pensar con claridad.

Me pare en seco, el perfume de ella se clavo en mis narices en ese momento, nunca supe como lo reconocí pero supe dolorosamente que se trataba de ella, en esa ocasión no hubo confusión se trataba de Bella, era Bella….y ella era mía, o por lo menos lo iba a ser pronto….de todas las formas.

Seguí el rastro de su olor y de las huellas en la grava, estaba en el pequeño lago al cual la había llevado alguna vez, cuando llegue al claro vi que había llevado una manta y estaba acostada sobre ella.

Su súbita belleza me deslumbro, estaba en el borde del lago, con los ojos cerrados, y tocaba la superficie del agua que se deslizaba por entre sus dedos, delicadamente, los rayos de sol que se filtraban daban a su aspecto algo irreal, como si se tratara de un ángel, me acerque en silencio con cuidado como un chacal, esperando que si estaba dormida no despertara, y esperando a la vez que mi cuerpo, y su necesidad de ella se calmara, ella no merecía lo que estaba pasando, yo sabía que había tenido una vida difícil, pero mis instintos la llamaban, la aclamaban, no importaba si se tratara de Amelia, o de Bella, yo necesitaba de su contacto.

Cuando estuve a pocos centímetros de ella respire su aroma, el que desprendía su piel. Con cuidado descendí mi nariz hasta su garganta.

Ella aun no era consciente de mi presencia. Aspire una vez mas y fue cuando sentí que había abierto los ojos, nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos, luego ella intento apararse, pero no se lo permití, la tome de las muñecas y le impedí que escapara, aun la miraba y ella a mí como si no pudiera entender por qué estaba tan cerca de ella cuando le había dicho que no la amaba y que solo iba a usar su cuerpo para salvar mi vida.

- - sal de encima, Edward- me dijo en voz demasiado fría para el tono que solía emplear cuando estábamos así de cerca, por un instante me permití pensar, pero la parte animal volvió en seguida, sin dejarla pronunciar palabra la bese, porque tenía hambre de sus labios, los cuales estaban fríos como el hielo, ella no se movió, pero no me importo, la seguí besando porque lo necesitaba, tenía sus muñecas sujetas sobre su cabeza y mi cuerpo casi sobre el suyo, ella trato de apartarse, pero su cuerpo me transmitió que deseaba lo contrario, yo había aprendido las reacciones de su cuerpo a mí, en ese momento aparto su boca de la mía.

- - no….no lo hagas Edward…por favor- no entendía lo que me pedía, pero no le hice caso, abrí los ojos y vi las lagrimas en sus ojos... entendí porque era doloroso para ella, vi en sus ojos que me amaba….

Y este pensamiento me perforo las entrañas, con más fuerza de la necesaria la bese otra vez, quería forzarla a responder, yo quería que respondiera. Quería amarla como se merecía y no a ese rastro de ella que estaba en nuestro pasado.

Mis deseos fueron satisfechos, escuche su suspiro de dolor y sus manos resignadamente dejaron de hacer fuerza, las solté y ella las entierro en mi cabeza, profundizando aun más el beso, se desinhibió completamente pasándome las manos por los hombros y el pecho mientras yo hacía lo mismo.

Bese su cuello, enterré mi nariz en el hueco de su garganta, ella era perfecta, sabía que la estaba lastimando, pero yo también estaba confundido, mis manos bajaron por sus caderas y levante la falda que llevaba puesta para acariciarla, recordando muy bien la suave fragilidad de su piel.

Estuve a punto de hablar, de pedirle que me detuviera, pero no lo hice, no quería llamarla por el nombre que sabía que ella no quería oír, pero, yo, mi mente, mi cuerpo sabían muy bien que quien se encontraba debajo de mi en esos momentos, recibiendo mis caricias, anhelando mis besos, era Isabella Swan, Cullen en ese momento, ya sabía apreciar las diferencias, aunque yo amara a otra….

Me moví mas hasta que quede completamente encima de ella, era una sensación agradable, sentirla retorcerse bajo mi peso, nuestras bocas continuaron unidas en un beso, nunca la había besado así, la pasión flotaba sobre nosotros, me llego la convicción de que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, ella y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos, porque cada uno tenía lo que deseaba el otro, nunca fue tan claro para mí en ese momento….

Sentí un calor en el pecho en ese momento, era quemante pero no me detuve, sentí que las manos de Bella estaban desabotonándome la camisa, cuando termino las puso sobre mi pecho, yo hundí mis manos en sus pantorrillas apretándola, como si se tratara de mi ancla a este mundo, el calor en el pecho aumento, mis manos abandonaron sus piernas para situarse en su cintura y subir poco a poco el gran sweater que llevaba, la bese en el cuello, y vi que allí había una marca morada aparte de su cicatriz, una que yo solo había hecho en mi visión de horas atrás…la pasión de mi visión la había alcanzado y ella no se había dado cuenta, pase la lengua por su cuello y ella gimió entrecortadamente, encontré la piel de su cintura y lo subí el sweater lentamente….

En ese momento fui aun mas consiente de la quemazón en mi pecho, por un instante no supe de que se trataba…pero de repente fue claro para mí cuando abrí los ojos y mire a los de Bella, que estaban encendidos de deseo, como estaban los míos, la verdad era clara incluso para mi, saque el sweater de ella por su cabeza y vi su frágil y delgada figura, acune mis manos en su cara y la bese otra vez, la acaricie por todas partes y ella a mi también, sentía sus manos por todo mi cuerpo y eso me agradaba…cual era la verdad….?

Yo no estaba enamorado de Amelia…

No, si lo estaba pero tenía que estar enamorado de Bella, porque era nuestro destino.

¿Amaba a Bella?

Si, lo hacía. No por se tratara de la reencarnación de Amelia, la amaba porque quería protegerla, porque quería hacerla mía en ese momento, porque estaba enamorado de su fragilidad, de la forma de sus ojos, de sus gestos…era Amelia y a la vez no lo era, pero Amelia no necesitaba de mi…porque yo era otro Edward, Amelia tenía a su propio Edward, y yo era el Edward que debía estar con Bella, incline mi rostro hacia su oreja, donde mordí su lóbulo y le susurre.

- - te amo…- ella se quedo de piedra y por un momento pensé que me iba a apartar, pero no lo hizo, dejo de besarme y me abrazo….pero después de un tiempo escuche que se convulsionaba y cuando me aparte para verle la cara me di cuenta de que lloraba…no me creía.

Eso hizo que todo el momento desapareciera, me aparte y me senté al lado de ella que aun lloraba en el suelo

- - Edward….- me llamo con voz débil

- - perdóname- le dije solamente yo, sentí que alguien tiraba de mi en todas direcciones.

- - Edward….- escuche que me llamaba otra vez, con la voz más débil y fue cuando me di cuenta de que algo no estaba normal….la mire y vi que sobre su hombro derecho había aparecido una profunda cortada y la sangre se expandía por doquier, ella me miraba horrorizada – estas herido….

Ella no se había dado cuenta de que también lo estaba, toque mi espalda, en la cual un segundo antes no había sentido nada de dolor y mire la mano ahora cubierta de sangre, me quite la camisa y la rompí en dos, Bella intento sentarse y yo le dije que no lo hiciera.

Le hice una improvisada curación en el hombro, ella seguía llorando pero no supe si se trataba de lo que yo le había dicho o si simplemente le dolía, no pude evitar mirar la piel desnuda de sus hombros y espalda, que hacía casi contraste don la tela blanca del sujetador.

- - va a terminar pronto….te lo aseguro- me puse de pie cuando termine y el tome en mis brazos, le puse el sweater por encima, para cubrirla, iba hacia la casa a curarla como debía ella solo me dijo:

- - lo sé….- y se desmayo….

Cuando termine de lavar la herida con la ayuda de Lucille pusimos una venda alrededor de su brazo.

- - no hace falta que llames a Carlisle, ella estará bien- dije mirándola compasivamente.

- -¿necesita algo mas, joven?- me indago ella con voz preocupada

- - no Lucille, te llamare en caso de lo haga- dije negando con la cabeza.

- - estaré abajo entonces

Salió y bajo las escaleras, yo mire a Bella quien ya había reaccionado y solo miraba hacia arriba, tuve el loco impulso de explicarle mis sentimientos, pero ella me interrumpió

- no quiero saber nada mas….no quiero que te disculpes…., evidentemente a estas alturas del partido sabes que es lo que siento por ti- esto lo digo como si estuviera resignada, pero las palabras que ella debía oír no salieron de mi boca- no sé qué sucederá después, pero estoy dispuesta a salvar a todos, incluso a mi misma aunque no valga nada…si de casarnos se trata, está bien…

Eso me dejo frió, pensé que iba a necesitar algo más de tiempo, y tiempo era lo que no teníamos, ella había aceptado, contrario a lo desconfiado que estaba Carlisle, ella había aceptado, me obligue a transmitir el mensaje de Alice antes de que le diera alguna sorpresa.

- - Alice quiere hacer una fiesta a lo grande.

Ella me miro y una sonrisa débil trepo por sus labios, labios que en esos momentos sentí el loco impulso de magullar a besos.

- - si…ya sabemos cómo es Alice…

Me obligue a sonreír también, sentí que algo había cambiado entre nosotros, ella quería ser amistosa, intuí que quería darme confianza para que todo este proceso no fuera tan difícil, y la ame aun mas por eso

Seguimos riendo un poco hasta que ella se puso seria

- - espero que funcione, si somos la última oportunidad para las generaciones que están perdidas, espero que podamos hacerlo bien.

Impulsivamente le tome la mano de donde la tenia descansando y la bese.

- - estoy seguro de que lo lograremos,

Ella me miro sorprendida por qué tal vez deje translucir alguna emoción con mis palabras pero asintió y aparto la mano de la mía

- - ¿Amigos…?

La palabra me perforo, bajo ninguna circunstancia quería ser solo su " amigo", pero ella aun no sabía de mis sentimientos, así que como amistad clasificaría todo lo que estaba pendiente por pasar entre nosotros hasta que yo tuviera el valor suficiente , de solo pensarlo se me alboroto todo, me puse de pie y la bese en la frente.

- -amigos….- más adelante tendría oportunidad de decírselo y de hacerle entender que nunca podría verla nada mas como mi amiga.

Salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras, Lucille me esperaba al pie con un vaso de jugo, se lo recibí y me lo tome en dos sorbos, algo debía servir para enfriar mis emociones, le agradecí, y agradecí a quien quiera que hubiera sido el que me hizo darme cuenta de la verdad. Emplearía todas mis artes para hacerle ver a Bella que me había percatado de todo y que era a ella a quien debía amar.

Escuche el coche de Alice y vi que venía a toda velocidad por la carretera, en cuanto llego freno ruidosamente y se salió para posarse frente a mí, vi que en una de sus manos tenía una venda la herida claro

- - ¿Edward, que sucedió?...saliste con una cara….

- - no pasa nada… ¿que te paso a ti…?- dije sin ofrecerle importancia a mi abrupto comportamiento

- - venia conduciendo y…ah ya sabes lo que pasa…. ¿Bella está bien?

- - si, está arriba, también tiene una….- iba a contarle de su herida pero me interrumpió

- - seguro que a los otros también…bueno….espero que pase pronto, a estas alturas tomar antibióticos para que no se infecten ya me tiene de los nervios.

Sonreí ante la buena noticia que le tenía y previendo su reacción me prepare para una larga perorata y para un doloroso abrazo, pensé que debía prevenir a Bella pero me abstuve, quería ver la cara de Alice.

- - Bella acepto que le hagas una fiesta de matrimonio.

Tal como lo previne Alice soltó un alarido de encanto….iba a ser una larga charla

**Bella**

Cuando escuche el alarido de Alice salí de mis ensoñaciones, Edward seguramente le estaba diciendo lo de la fiesta….Edward….Dios cuanto lo amaba…así el no me amara, estar de buenas pulgas era importante para mi…tenia en mi mente las imágenes que acontecieron en el lago, aun sentía sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y aun cataba con mis dedos la forma y textura de sus músculos….y aun recordaba cómo me había susurrado en el oído aquellas palabras…aun martilleaban en mi cabeza como si se tratara de un disco rayado, recordaba como inútilmente había intentado evitarlo, y como mi debilidad por el me había ganado, y la charla que tuvimos después...el la quería a ella y sabia que pensaba en ella cuando estaba conmigo, sus palabras...

Aunque sabía que no estaban dirigidas hacia mí, las acune en mi cabeza para recordarlas cuando no tuviera nada mejor que hacer, lo cual pasaba a menudo, sonreí por lo bajo, tal vez en medio de esta amistad Edward descubriera que me quería….pero preferí no hacerme ilusiones, me conformaría con lo que tenia y Dios predispondría.

El ventarrón Alice entro en ese momento por la puerta y me grito palabras que no entendí, supe que su acento era de felicidad, seguramente estaba planeando para mí una serie de dolorosas, posturas re modificaciones y más de una boda que vendría pronto.

- - creo que en una semana estará listo entre menos tiempo corra mejor para todos y nuestros cuerpos

Vaya, una semana.

Era muy pronto pero no la refute, ella estaba pensando en lo cerca que estábamos de morir si no descubríamos el secreto de nuestra vida y quería estar preparada.

Cuando ella salió decidí que era mejor dormir, ahora más tranquila sería más fácil, ahora que había aceptado lo que el destino había preparado para mí

Soñé que estaba en un paraje extraño, era pasillo sin salida durante el cual camine por horas, cuando me detuve repentinamente estaba rodeada de espectros que se movían sin forma, me perseguían…

"eres mía…- " dijo uno de ellos –"nunca serás de nadie más" – ese no era Edward, no se parecía a ninguna voz que hubiera escuchado jamás…sentí que los vellos del cuerpo se me erizaban y entonces desperté, cubierta en sudor y con la cabeza doliéndome….casi sin fuerzas me fui al baño y trasboque sobre la taza, nuca supe de que era su contenido ya que no había comido nada, pero entre ves de todo eso había sangre en mi boca, tosí y bebí un poco de agua de la llave intentando calmarme, era pasajero y no quería despertar a alguien…me lave la cara

Cuando mire al espejo había alguien tras de mí, no era ninguno de los Cullen….era un desconocido, sus ojos rojos me miraron a través del espejo…era él….sabía que mi subconsciente lo asociaba a alguien que conocía pero yo no sabía quién era

"el poder es mío- pronuncio su voz cancina- mío y de nadie más"

Aun a través del espejo negué con la cabeza y le dije

"jamás….- era mi inconsciente quien respondía, bueno más bien la persona allí – prefiero morir"

"y es lo que pasara….cásate con Cullen y haré de sus vidas un infierno…"

"jamás voy a dártelo…jamás"

Esa figura se vino sobre mí, no tuve más remedio que gritar, porque en cuanto lo hizo sentí que alguien me tiraba de un lado de la cabeza, caí al suelo y quede sin conciencia de mi misma….ahora supe de quien se trataba porque Edward lo menciono cuando me contó….era el Conde de Vlad… y había querido a Amelia para el...lo que ella tenia, su poder, lo quería para él.

La boca me supo a sangre, sangre de todos nosotros...


	11. El inicio

**Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**Gracias por leer. **

**Bella**

Al día siguiente desperté pero no había podido olvidarme de lo que había sucedido, aun así no mencione nada a Alice ni a Edward, ese día me lave las heridas las cure yo misma aunque mis curaciones tenían que tener el visto bueno de Carlisle

Ese día me iba a reintegrar al instituto donde ya se había corrido la voz de que nos íbamos a casar, por supuesto yo sabía que iba a ser la comidilla por mucho tiempo pero no me importaba, tendí mi cama y baje a desayunar. Allí ya estaban todos, y esta vez el cambio era evidente todos me miraban con reverencia, como si de una salvadora diosa se tratara, sonreí y me incluí en la conversación que tenían, me senté y curiosamente quede frente a Edward,, no lo mire en su momento sino que sentí que las mejillas se me encendían, aun no me había acostumbrado a la idea de que él iba a ser mi esposo ni que íbamos a compartir relaciones y eso, pero por el contrario, y a pesar de mi esfuerzo, pude sentir la mirada de él clavada en mi en las dos o tres oportunidades que se cruzo con la mía, él era el único que permanecía callado y la fijeza de su mirada me hizo sonrojar aun mas, a mi lado Ángela, a quien casi no había visto pero había echado de menos, me dio un pisotón a modo de guasa y yo se lo devolví con tan mala suerte que golpee la mesa, Ángela soltó una carcajada que confundió con una tos y yo vi que todos me miraron.

- - lo siento- me disculpe, vi una sonrisa bondadosa en los labios de Esme y una sonrisa de lado en Carlisle, quise que me tragara la tierra, en ese momento terminamos el desayuno, ya me las cobraría con Ángela.

Ese día todos se fueron más rápido que nosotros, vi que solo quedábamos Edward y yo, el me miro con aquella expresión en su rostro y me abrió la puerta del copiloto de su Volvo, yo entre insegura, y el perfume de su auto mezclado con el de él, me volvió a aturdir de nuevo, había repasado los apuntes de Alice y la única clase que no había estudiado era la que compartía con Edward, literatura y español, así que en el auto le pregunte.

- - ¿de qué me he perdido en clase?

El se agito un poco en la silla como si mi sola voz hiciera algo en el, aunque no sabía qué.

- - le dijimos al profesor que estabas muy enferma, así que tendrá compasión de ti no te preocupes.

- - no creo que le agrade mucho- admití pensando en la fobia que tenía el señor Banner conmigo

- - es porque eres mujer, es un hombre demasiado machista- corroboro Edward.

- - si ya me había percatado- anuncie

- - idiota- murmuramos al tiempo y nos reímos un poco, eso aflojo la tensión que al menos de mi lado sentía.

Llegamos rápidamente gracias a la loca manera de conducir de Edward, yo no le dije nada, no quería armar camorra, pero sentía mis manos agarrotadas cuando las separe de la silla, me desate el cinturón y baje del auto.

Cuando lo hice lo primero que vi fue a Jessica...aquella pija, que nos miraba desde lejos, no me gusto la expresión de su rostro cuando miro a Edward, era como si lo estuviera vigilando, el no la miro siquiera, mantuvo sus ojos en mi, y estuve casi segura de que así lo habría hecho si no hubiera estado conduciendo todo el camino.

Decidí no hacer comentario pero una profunda sensación de celos inundo mi pecho, ya sabía que él no era mío, pero que otra persona lo encontrara atractivo me hervía la sangre, tuve antojo de cogerle de la mano para que ella dejara de mirar pero no me atreví, el caminaba detrás de mi así que no pude ver si la estaba viendo, cuando pase por su lado un bufido rebosante de envidia salió de sus labios y me dieron ganas de encararla, lo curioso es que nunca había sido violenta, siempre salía corriendo ante los problemas pero ahora era diferente, sentía que debía tener cuidado con ella, ahora tenía otro motivo para odiar a la perra.

Camine más rápido y note que Edward me seguía, en el pasillo me encontré con Alice, que me tomo del brazo y sin ningún miramiento me halo y me aparto del camino hacia clase.

- - hoy no harás clase, te vienes conmigo a comprar tu vestido- dijo como si se tratara de cualquier actividad extracurricular.

- - pero Alice...- dije intentando zafarme.

- - nada de peros, ven- me halo mas y pude ver a Edward que nos miraba contrariado, negando con la cabeza, pero también resignado

- - no me mires así Edward- dijo Alice por lo bajo como si él pudiera escucharla y me sorprendí cuando vi que le hacia un gesto con la cabeza y se daba media vuelta.

- - por que vinimos a la Escuela entonces, si no íbamos a clase debimos salir directamente a la tienda...- dije intentando sonar practica.

- - no importa Bella, Ángela, Rosalíe ni Esme van a ir tampoco a clase, no quieren perder ocasión de verte con el vestido -

- - Alice no creo que esto sea correcto…- comente sin mucho entusiasmo.

- - déjame decidir a mí que es correcto, lo único que necesitábamos ya está hecho...que le dieras el sí a Edward...de lo demás nos vamos a encargar nosotras.

- - ¿nosotras?

- - Esme, Ángela Rosalíe y yo...- me dejo fuera, como si yo no tuviera nada que objetar.

Eso era demasiado, no quería gastar dinero pero al parecer a los Cullen eso no les importaba

- - va a ser una boda grandiosa...- dijo Alice poniendo ojos soñadores.

Yo discordaba con ella en solo un aspecto y era en el que el novio no estaba enamorado de la novia, por el contrario, la novia, estaba irrevocablemente obsesionada, obsesivamente enamorada, irremediablemente perdida...

Salí hacia el coche de Alice, me subí y ella arranco tan rápido como Edward,

Anduvimos por la ciudad, Alice hablo un par de veces por el móvil supuse que con Rosalíe, entramos a la zona rosa de la ciudad donde las tiendas rebosaban por su clase, me sentí cada vez más pequeña en el auto de Alice, como si se tratara de mi mismo Apocalipsis, en especial cuando Alice parqueo ante la asombrosa fachada de una tienda de vestidos de novia, eran demasiado lujosos por lo que pude observar en los escaparates, esto era demencial, baje del auto y la seguí adentro, incluso el aire que se respiraba parecía fino.

- - señora Cullen...- dijo una voz placida dirigiéndose a Alice. ¿Señora?, recordé a Jasper y también que siempre que se iban a retirar a dormir en las noches lo hacía juntos…me percaté de que estaban casados, Alice estaba casada con Jasper, jamás lo hubiera pensado… no, claro que si, se les notaba cuan locamente se querían, lo que no me imaginaba era que hubieran formalizado su amor casándose tan jóvenes. - ¿en qué puedo ayudarla...?

- - esta es mi hermana Bella...se casa en una semana y necesito un vestido para ella – explico Alice en voz monocorde.

- - por supuesto sí. Señorita Cullen si gusta seguirme…- dijo la mujer levantando la mano e indicándome el camino.

Alice me condujo hacia dentro de la tienda y me quise insertar otros diez ojos para poder mirar toda la gama de vestidos de novia que había en la estancia, todos igual de vaporosos, igual de hermosos y yo quería tener alguno.

Escogería el más sencillo ya que no tenía intención de hacer gastar a mi familia alguna suma descarada por mi vestido de novia y boda, en ese momento sonó la puerta y por ella entraron Esme y Rosalíe, ambas emocionadísimas.

Me entraron a una especie de vestier y Alice fue poniendo vestidos en mis brazos que fui cogiendo con mucho cuidado, eran de una tela tan suave y magnánima que me dieron ganas de pasar la mejilla por todos ellos, me probé el primero, que era tan delgado que me dio frió solo mirarlo, al ponérmelo y mirarme al espejo era como una seda diáfana que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo con el más ligero roce de viento, era demasiado transparente y no me sentía cómoda, luego salí y cuando ellas me vieron lanzaron sendos gritos que me hicieron retroceder, Alice dijo imprudentemente.

- - ese serviría mas de camisón en su noche de bodas, estoy segura de que Edward...- comento poniéndose un dedo en la mejilla.

- - Alice...- dijo Esme negando con la cabeza, ella se rió nerviosamente y me mando a retroceder para quitarme ese vestido, luego me puse otro, pero lamentablemente no sentía que los atributos de mi busto pudieran hacer juego con ese otro, no salí siquiera, cuando me di la vuelta y vi el otro supe que ese era el mío, dejaba los hombros al descubiertos y tenía unos arabescos un poco más oscuros, era ajustado al cuerpo y en la parte de los muslos se dejaba caer suelto hermosamente, el velo ni se diga.

No tenía necesidad de ponérmelo, pero debían tomarme las medidas, ellas estaba de acuerdo, definitivamente era el que me quedaba mejor.

Por un momento me dedique a pensar como seria si Edward me viera con ese vestido, y mi pensamiento voló imaginándome como me lo quitaría, me tomaron todas las medidas y dijeron que estaría listo al día siguiente, me pregunte cuánto costaría eso, pero ellas no me dejaron ni hablar.

Salimos y ellas me invitaron a cenar.

Así parecíamos una verdadera familia, y me sentía demasiado cómoda y bien, con ellas todo parecía fácil, si exceptuábamos el hecho de que parecían gastar dinero como si fuera agua.

Cuando estábamos en el parking cerca de el auto de Alice, mire hacia el lado y me quede helada, había allí un hombre en la esquina de la entrada, a pesar de su gafas tenía una expresión perversa, estaba cómodamente repantigado contra la pared, de alguna parte me llego la convicción de que lo conocía de alguna parte, de él emanaba tanta energía que me fue imposible negarla, Alice también lo vio y su reacción me dejo desprevenida, me dijo.

- - Bella, entra al auto, rápido- Dijo completamente pálida.

Su tono no admitía replicas y tampoco quise dárselas, así lo hice no necesitaba otro aliciente, subí de prisa y apenas ella oprimió con su pie el acelerador salimos disparadas hacia la calle mezclándonos milagrosamente en el trafico. Alice parecía saber exactamente lo que hacía.

- - Rosalíe...Esme- dije preocupándome por ellas.

Sabía que ese hombre que había visto era peligroso…para todos nosotros, aunque no terminaba de entender por qué tenía ese conocimiento.

- - no te preocupes...están tras nosotras, debemos ir a la casa, esto debe saberlo Carlisle – dijo Alice mirando por el espejo retrovisor,

- - ¿quien era...él...?- atine a preguntar aferrándome a la silla como lo hacía cuando me subía al Volvo de Edward.

Alice no me lo dijo se quedo callada por un tiempo, quise presionarla pero asumí que me lo iba a contar más tarde, la emoción se había evaporado de su rostro y me sentí mal por ella, estaba más pálida que antes.

En ese momento el móvil de ella sonó.

- - habla Alice...- contesto...- no, Jas, está todo bien...no alcanzo a verla al menos no lo creo... ¿Edward...? no...Mejor no se lo digas, al menos no por ahora...bien- escuche la voz de Jasper del otro lado de la línea, pero no entendí palabra, lo cual me dio a conocer que Alice si sabia quien era el desconocido.

- - Alice...- volví a increparla.

- - ahora no, Bella...- me respondió ella inherentemente.

Nos mezclamos más entre la multitud de autos que nos rodeaban y Alice apretó aun más el acelerador, llegamos a casa en 10 minutos, bajamos rápidamente del auto y entramos.

- - aquí estaremos seguras- escuche que ella murmuro.

No pude contenerme más, escuche que tras nosotras el auto de Rosalíe frenaba tras el de Alice

- - Alice ¿me vas a decir qué demonios está pasando?

El tono que emplee me pareció grosero pero no lo lamente así por lo menos haría que me lo dijera.

- - hay fuerzas que están tratando de que no sobrevivamos...son las fuerzas de Vlad...ese hombre que vimos, no era un hombre normal...era un cazador, y está tratando de encontrar la fuente del poder...ya no queda mucho tiempo, para él o para nosotros, el debe impedir que el poder se desate, nos quiere muertos.- explico ella rápidamente, su semblante como del color de un papel.

Alice se estremeció y vi que sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas, no pude contenerme y la abrace, y experimente un tipo de conexión que antes no había sentido con Alice, ella también era diferente, lloro y menciono en medio de sus balbuceos el nombre de Jasper...

Me entro un instinto que antes no había conocido, nadie, y yo no lo iba a permitir, iba a dañar a mi familia, de eso me iba a encargar yo. Así tuviera que morir en el intento.

Aparte a Alice y le dije:

- - tu sabes que no soy consciente de lo que tengo...pero necesito que me ayudes a serlo, se que ser la esposa de Edward y tener a su hijo no es suficiente….hay algo en mi que nadie sabe que es, y necesito descubrirlo, solo así podré ser de ayuda.

Salimos al jardín, Alice dijo que ahí también era seguro

Miramos el arríate en silencio, las rosas continuaban su movimiento empujadas por la brisa de viento.

- - Todos somos diferentes, éramos una familia demasiado unida, demasiado feliz, conformes con lo que teníamos. Vlad lo sabía, siempre nos envidio, y más aun cuando Amelia se unió a la familia, cuando descubrió que ella tenía el poder quiso destruirnos aun más. Quería quitarle el poder a toda costa...

El poder que yo tenía, pero que no sabía cómo usar...esto era desconcertante y decepcionante a la vez, había aceptado que era portadora de un poder y aun no sabía en qué consistía...maldición...

- - ¿que debo hacer?...no sé lo que...

- - tienes que encontrarlo Bella, el no puede despertar solo, no puedo ayudarte más que a tu boda- dijo como si estuviera decepcionada de sí misma.

- - quisiera...- empecé con ansia

Pero en ese momento nos interrumpió el chirrido de los neumáticos contra el empedrado de frente de la casa.

- - ¡Oh no!, le pedí que no dijera nada – escuche que mascullo Alice mientras miraba hacia la puerta.

No supe a que se refería cuando vi entrar a la casa por el ventanal del jardín a Carlisle, Jasper Edward y Emmet.

Edward fue más rápido que ellos, no supe que me había visto sino hasta que nuestras miradas se conectaron en medio del ventanal, tardo cinco segundos s en llegar al jardín, antes de que lo pudiera prever me tomo de la cintura y me planto un beso en toda la boca apretándome casi con violencia, después me abrazo y me dijo al oído:

- - jamás te voy a volver a dejar sola...

- - Edward yo...- dije aun grogui.

Pero no me dejo hablar, me empujo hacia dentro de la casa y me obligo a sentarme.

- - ese hombre es peligroso- había un acento animal en el que no conocía.

- - nada va a impedir que los ayude...por favor Edward, no te preocupes- intente sonar segura de mis palabras, aunque no me sintiera segura ni de lejos.

Sabía que no lo hacía por mí pero de todas maneras quise agradecérselo, me tomo la mano.

- - no quiero que te pase nada malo- su mirada se clavo en mis ojos cuando dijo esto.

- -tu familia estará bien, eso es lo importante- dije clavando los míos en la sala que teníamos frente.

- -me importa que tu estés bien...- eso sí lo dijo en un susurro pero lo oí plenamente, mi corazón palpito con fuerza.

Cuando tuve valor lo mire por largos segundos luego me levante, y fue cuando me di cuenta de algo que no había visto antes, había en el piso unas cajas una de ellas decía Champagne

- - creo que es hora de irme al...- anuncie.

- - no volveremos al instituto- aclaro de la nada.

Intente sonar graciosa para relajar la tensión del ambiente levantándome y mirándolo desde me estatura.

- - el sueño de cualquier joven -

A su pesar rió conmigo y sentí que una descarga eléctrica me sacudía por completo, ¿es que esta sensación nunca se iba a ir?, me siguió con la mirada cuando desaparecí escaleras arriba, necesitaba alejarme de Edward en ese momento o si no mi cuerpo produciría fuego solo con desearlo...

Cuando entre a la habitación corrí hacia el baño y cuando estuve allí me mire en el espejo otra vez como la noche anterior y me eche agua en la cara.

Pedí ayuda a los cielos para controlar esto que sentía.

Nuevamente sentí nauseas, y casi me vomito en la taza pero por suerte no fue así.

Los días que siguieron los ánimos se tranquilizaron en especial por que las persistentes estaban organizando la boda, durante casi todo el tiempo permanecí en mi habitación estudiando no vaya y fuera que me quedara analfabeta de tanto empeño que estaba mostrando en el estudio. No vi a Edward esos días, aunque no supe porque, de acuerdo, no estaba en el instituto pero ¿donde estaba entonces?, el pensamiento de que estuviera poniendo en riesgo su vida me altero por completo, debía ser más cuidadoso.

El día antes de la boda estaba sentada en el jardín con Alice arreglado las flores para el día siguiente, el día de la recepción, yo tenía mis ánimos ya alterados, aun no había visto a Edward y esto me deprimía, porque lo extrañaba de una manera atroz, escuche unos pasos tras de mí y fue cuando vi que era él quien se acercaban, por un momento me permití respirar, luego intente actuar como que nada pasaba pero cuando sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros me quedé de piedra y más cuando sin ningún esfuerzo me puso de pie y me estampo contra él, yo sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones pero no entendía por que lo hacía, me beso...en mi interior casi explote, delante de Alice y sin importarle nada me dio un beso tan cargado de todo que las piernas me temblaron, Alice sonrió y tosió lentamente.

- - vete Alice...- dijo Edward separándose de mi boca por un instante, casi lo secundo pero me sacudí en sus brazos ante lo que le dijo a Alice, el me soltó repentinamente y yo lo mire un poco contrariada.

- - no...Le hables así...- dije sin dejar de sentirme mal porque él fuera tan grosero.

El se rió un poco y le dijo a Alice

- así que ya la tienes de tu lado

Alice no se había inmutado por lo que Edward había dicho, solo sonrió y le dijo

- - al menos hasta que el asunto de la boda concluya.

El miro al rededor, al parecer le complacía lo que veía, Alice había adornado maravillosamente el entorno, lo que hacíamos ahora eran los detalles finales, yo lo mire y lo ame en silencio, el se volvió y nuestras miradas se conectaron no estaba preparada para lo que dijo.

- - espero que sea solo mía a partir de entonces...

Trague en seco y me di la vuelta decidida a no mirarlo, no quería hacerme ilusiones tontas pero Edward no me ayudaba nada.

Escuche que se dio la vuelta y una suave y sensual carcajada escapo de sus labios, ante mis sonrojo aunque nunca pude saber si se trataba de mi sonrojo o de otra cosa, la tarde cayo rápidamente y mi corazón redoblo su ritmo a esto, las horas pasaban y yo me acercaba mas a el día de mi extinción y a la vez de mi felicidad, me iba a casar con Edward al día siguiente y mi vida iba a cambiar a partir de entonces.

Esa noche dormí como nunca y sin saber cómo tuve sueños preciosos, Edward estuvo en todos ellos, de una manera u otra, mi familia estaba salvo, y eso me hacía muy feliz, y soñé con mi madre, con que en el lugar donde estaba ahora estaba bien y estaba feliz, tal era mi letargo que Alice me tuvo que zarandear varias veces para despertarme, cuando lo hizo me dijo

- - Bella, por dios...despierta...necesitamos alistarte... ¡Bella!

Yo me desperté algo atontada aun pero ella no me dio tiempo me dio empujoncito hasta que estuve en la ducha, me bañe sin prisa, sentía un nudo en la garganta que me avecinaba todo, sentía los miembros de gelatina y nada podía aplacar esa sensación.

Termine y Alice ya me esperaba al pie de mi tocador con todo su arsenal de belleza, cosas que ni yo misma había visto, sentadas en mi cama se hallaban Rosalíe, Ángela e Esme, las tres tenían un arma en cada mano, dispuestas a hacer de mi algo inexistente, las mire con temor y ellas rieron.

- - ya vas a ver Bella, vas a quedar hermosa- dijo Rosalíe acercándose con el cepillo y el secador cuando me senté, sus armas de ataque contra mí.

Decidí cerrar los ojos y esperar que sus manos obraran milagros. La verdad no esperaba otra cosa, no esperaba nada diferente de mí así que me dedique a pensar en mi madre mientras el tiempo pasaba.

**Edward**

No pude dormir en toda la noche, sentía a Bella en cada parte de mi ser, al día siguiente seria mi esposa y seria mía en cuerpo y alma, esto me lleno de una extraña sensación de satisfacción al imaginarla en nuestra noche de bodas, toda rubor y a la vez pasión, la pasión que evocaba era verdadera, y yo me moría por descubrirla, sonreí contra mi brazo apoyado en mi cara, sería un día muy hermoso, para ambos.

Como no dormí no me quedo más remedio que mirar hacia la ventana esperando que la mañana llegara, así lo hizo vi los primeros rayos de luz y me distraje un poco bañándome, a los pies de mi cama estaba el sastre, el esmoquin que debía usar para la boda, Alice lo había encargado de Paris, para mí era solo ropa, pero me iba a casar con todas las de la ley y esto sería lo más serio posible así la magia estaría fortalecida, escuche ruido en la habitación de Bella, en los últimos días mis sentidos se habían alertado bastante, Carlisle contó con todos para lo mismo, nuestros sentidos estaban triplicados y no encontrábamos razón alguna, tal vez se debiera a la magia o a la prisa con que íbamos a morir pero, eso no importaba ahora, importaba que me iba a casar con una mujer, chica, a la que deseaba y amaba con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón.

Cuando salí del baño me vestí en silencio, mire al espejo y me concentre en que mi apariencia luciera mejor, especialmente mi rebelde cabello.

En ese momento entro Emmet, vestía una deportiva, el no se había arreglado.

- - faltan cinco horas hermano, ¿cuál es la prisa?

- - no fastidies.- le dije en broma, el se acerco y arreglo la corbata del esmoquin.

- - pero te ves bien, Bella se va a ir de cabeza cuando te vea, claro que con su torpeza innata, creo que igual te vea o no se va a ir de cabeza.

- - Emmet...por favor, ¿crees que necesito escuchar eso ahora?

- - solo estaba tratando de arreglar tu rostro, además todo es una...

- - no, no lo es, amo a Bella, tanto o más de lo que tu amas a Rosalíe...

- - pensé que...- dijo Emmet pensativo.

- - lo he descubierto, si algo malo nos pasa, nos pasa a todos, no solo a Bella.

Emmet me miro serio, pero después sonrió compresivamente.

- - Carlisle sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Si, a pesar de que yo también lo sabía, era muy fácil enamorarse de Bella, parecía tan frágil tan lastimable que necesitaba sentirme protector, la desgracia parecía perseguirla y a mí no me importaría seguirla toda la vida si eso le iba a asegurar una vida larga y tranquila, y a mi lado, ella era mía, solo mía, nadie me la iba a quitar.

El tiempo lo pase mirando la TV, pero como siempre pasaba cuando querías distraerte de verdad la TV no ofrecía distracción suficiente especialmente cuando tenias la cabeza en otras cosas, más interesantes y mas privadas.

En Bella vestida de blanco pronunciando sus votos, aceptándome por toda la eternidad, el hechizo sellado, la magia que había por descubrir...

**Bella**

Yo caminaba de un lado para otro en la habitación.

Alice había retirado el espejo por lo que no me dio oportunidad de revisarme a ver que era el desastre que habían hecho de mi, Rosalíe se encargo de mi pelo, Alice del maquillaje de cara, Ángela se encargó de los volantes del vestido y de ponerme en todo el cuerpo una crema iridiscente, y Esme, selecciono el perfume que debía usar, me sentía como una muñeca a la que esas cuatro hubieran diseñado, desmadejada pero no rota, no aun, nunca, sentía el sabor de la sangre en mi lengua de tanto que me la había mordido en mis nervios, ellas se habían ido a cambiar y yo tenía ganas de ponerme a gritar, ¿que iba ser de mi?

Ángela volvió de primera, tenía un vestido primoroso que resbalaba sobre su cuerpo como seda, se veía preciosa, estaba segura de que no sería la única en admirarla el día de hoy, me dijo que sería mi dama de honor con Rosalíe, me dieron los últimos retoques, la ceremonia se iba a dar en el adornado jardín.

Finalmente Alice me dejo mirar por la ventana el ultimo efecto de todo lo que ella había cocido para mi boda , el jardín estaba pintorescamente decorado con flores blancas y rojas del rosal que había sembrado de mi llegada, había pequeñas sillas ordenadas en filas, dispuestas entrelazadas con lazos frágiles de flores y de otra cosa que no alcance a distinguir, todo era tan precioso que me dieron ganas de llorar, pero no creía que a Alice le hubiera gustado que el maquillaje se corriera, una lagrima se deslizo y no tinturo nada, al parecer Alice había pensado en todo, me di la vuelta y le agradecí con palabras, ella me abrazo y me dijo:

- confiamos en ti, y te queremos Bella...

**Edward **

Yo estaba frente al altar esperando, cuando la música empezó a sonar, sentí redoblar el ritmo de mi corazón, sabía que ella estaba hermosa, me lo decía todo.

Me di la vuelta lentamente en dirección hacia la decorada puerta donde en ese momento vi como en cámara lenta la figura de Carlisle, que sostenía el blanco brazo de Bella, cubierto por un guante de seda, aparecía con ella al lado.

Me dio la impresión de estar frente a un ángel, el vestido era perfecto para ella, caía en numerosos pliegues dándole la sensación de estar volando en realidad andando, su elegancia no se parecía en nada a lo que era ella era pero no me importo, estaba perfecta...la mire de abajo a arriba absorbiendo el efecto de su piel satinada contra la tela del vestido, tenía la mirada baja, pero no pudo evitar que admirara su rostro hermosamente maquilado realzando la belleza de su rostro aun mas, el rubor de sus mejillas se acentuó con el natural de ella, quise besarla y abrazarla pro debía representar lo que habían planeado para nosotros, solo estábamos nosotros y eso era lo que importaba, ahora cada uno tenía su igual...la recepción aguardaba, la iba a estrechar en mis brazos para el baile, y a partir de este momento estaríamos juntos para siempre.


	12. La boda y el regreso

**Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EDWARD CULLEN, LAS PALABRAS NUNCA SERAN SUFICIENTES PARA CELEBRAR OTRO DIA DE TU EXISTENCIA, TE AMO. GRACIAS POR SER REAL, AL MENOS EN MI MENTE. **

**Gracias por leer.**

**Bella**

Cuando pronuncie el sí nunca supe, y creí que nunca lo haría, si estaba firmando mi sentencia de condena o de entrada al cielo, saber que estaba casada ya con Edward me daba un grado de felicidad que casi no podía imaginar, el había pronunciado los suyos con seguridad lo cual me dio mucho a pensar pero debía ser realista al menos por el momento ya que me parecía que estaba viviendo un sueño, uno casi imposible, ahora sí que empezaba la cruzada para salvar nuestras vidas, y me iba a esforzar al máximo, empezando desde ahora.

Cuando el sacerdote dijo "puede besar a la novia" me volví hacia Edward sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se trepara por mi boca y unas rebeldes lagrimas se deslizaran por mi rostro,...me había casado.

Mis ojos llenos de humedad se fijaron en los suyos y la intensidad de su mirada me abrumo por completo, me miraba a los ojos, pero su mirada se deslizo por mi cara hasta posarse en mis labios, que Alice había maquillado astutamente, sentí sus labios tibios sobre los míos, y se me revolvió lo que no tenia en el estomago de la emoción, se me lleno de mariposas, movió su boca con delicadeza y quise quedarme ahí toda la vida, luego el termino con el beso

Si así iba a ser todo de ahora en adelante iba a terminar acostumbrándome, abrí los ojos y la ferocidad de los suyos no había disminuido, di un paso atrás y él me cogió de la mano, en ese momento escuche los pocos aplausos de la familia quienes estaban tan radiantes como Edward.

Esme fue la primera en acercarse, le dio un abrazo a Edward y luego a mí, sentí la calidez de madre que solo ella podía emanar y eso me hizo llorar otra vez, ella pareció leerme la mente ya que me dijo al oído.

- - se que no la puedo reemplazar, pero me siento tan feliz como si se tratara de ella

Yo tosí cuando me atragante con las lagrimas y ella me estrecho con más fuerza, luego le toco el turno a los demás, igual y llore, parecía que la emoción se invertía en mi, en vez de estar sonriendo estaba llorando, me reí en mi fuero interno.

Alice me tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia el salón de la casa.

Aquella gigantesca estancia que Alice no me había permitido ver cuando baje las escaleras, me sorprendió mucho ya que parecía todo un salón de recepciones hermosamente decorado y con pista de baile en el centro.

- - hay una persona que quiere verte- anuncio Alice tras de mí.

Señalo hacia una de las sillas donde había un hombre sentado de espaldas con un esmoquin,

Escuche los pasos de los demás tras de mí y la persona se volvió, era mi fugaz amigo Jacob, a quien sentí que en ese momento conocía de toda la vida, y de quien inevitablemente recordé, su presencia en la pintura, no había tenido tiempo de pensar en eso, realmente la boda había evitado que pensara en algo más que en Edward, en ese momento sentía cierta cautela hacia lo que Jacob sabia o no sabía, pero su sonrisa sincera me hizo olvidar todas mis reservas, ya tendría oportunidad de indagarle más adelante.

- - felicidades por tu boda Bella- dijo tenía un regalo en una de sus manos, se acerco y lo poso sobre mis manos, era algo pesado.

- - Jacob...no tenias que...- dije abrumada de gratitud, mirando lo que me había puesto.

- - oh si tenía, ¿somos compañeros verdad? – dijo mirándome socarronamente, pero debajo de eso había algo mas, como una ligera comprensión, como si él me conociera aun más de lo que se podía admitir, volví a sentirme recelosa pero en mi fuero interno, me sentía demasiado eufórica para..Para nada. - espero que el novio me permita bailar contigo –

Vi que miraba sobre mi hombro y fue cuando me di cuenta de que Edward estaba justo detrás de mí, y miraba a Jacob con expresión insondable, Edward también sabia de la presencia de Jacob pero al parecer tampoco pensó que esta fuera ocasión para hablar con el de eso.

- no hay problema, pero primero debe bailar conmigo- dijo Edward en voz baja.

La sonrisa de Jacob, blanca como la nieve, se extendió por su cara y me contagio, en esta ocasión no llore, levanto ambas manos en señal de paz e hizo una seña del lugar en donde estaría esperándome cuando terminara mi baile con Edward.

La música comenzó a sonar, pero como éramos tan pocos, casi que retumbaba, Edward me dio la vuelta y me tomo del brazo con delicadeza, me llevo con lentitud hasta la improvisada pista de baile, yo tenía la mirada abajo parecía que desde que Edward había retirado del velo de mi rostro había aplicado un peso hacia adentro de mi cara y no la podía levantar y menos ante él, aun con mi cabeza gacha me tomo la mano derecha y puso su izquierda en mi cintura, la música, espectacularmente estéreo, empezó a sonar, clásica, el vals tradicional.

Comenzamos a bailar o yo al menos lo intentaba, el tenia éxito, me sentí como una marioneta especialmente por mis movimientos torpes y faltos de decisión, pero eso no pareció molestarle ya que no escuche nada agrio por parte de él, de hecho era muy consciente de su presencia pero no era capaz de mirarlo en esos momentos, hasta que escuche sus palabras.

- - mírame...- me dijo, la voz era intensa demasiado profunda y algo extraña.

Mi valor flaqueo en esos momentos, no quería mirarlo en absoluto, o si quería, la lucha en mi interior era intensa, me perdería en sus ojos voluntariamente pero mis nervios ante el podían más que yo.

Me soltó la mano y sin dejar de bailar me toco el mentón, obligándome a mirarlo, mis parpados seguían abajo pero toda mi cara apuntaba hacia él.

- - mírame, Bella- me pidió otra vez, las estúpidas lagrimas empañaban mi periferia otra vez, y no sabía por qué, tal vez me sentía tan feliz, ah ya no sabía ni de quien era vecina...en especial porque todo mi cuerpo estaba casi pegado al de Edward, y me estaba pidiendo que lo mirara.

Mis parpados se elevaron lentamente grabándolo tan cerca de mí, tuve que alzarla ya que evidentemente era más alto que yo, su mirada como otras veces me atonto, parecía que todo mi mundo se había concentrado ahí, pero no tenia escapatoria a pesar de las diferencias, ¡ah! que cruel era el destino, lo amaba con locura y el no a mí, supuse que le gustaba, pero eso no era suficiente porque si le gustara por mis propios meritos, las cosas serian diferentes.

Mire a sus ojos y me maree enseguida de la emoción contenida, parecía que estaba leyéndome el cerebro, y yo quería leerlo a él, sentí que su mano me apretaba la cintura con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero no me importo yo solo tenía cabeza y espacio en ella para sus ojos, la intensidad no tenía nada que ver con lo anterior que había experimentado, estábamos tan cerca que casi podía sentir la respiración de su nariz, el sabor de su boca en mis labios, nuestras frentes casi se tocaban y nuestros ojos aun continuaban mirándose.

Me beso, pero este beso no tenía nada de casto, enseguida nuestras bocas se unieron el busco mi lengua con la suya, abrí mis labios para que explorara lo que quisiera y así lo hizo, en ese momento no me importo que nos rodeara gente por que para ese momento me había olvidado de todos y de todo, solo podía ser consciente de los labios de Edward sobre los míos, de su lengua en mi boca, de sus manos en mi cintura y de mis manos en su cuello.

Fue un beso lento, no sabía cómo se las apañaba para bailar y besarme así a la vez, pero lo hacía, y yo lo seguía como si me estuviera drogando de él, Edward era magnifico, el beso pudo durar horas, minutos, segundos no sabía, estaba grogui, cuando nos separamos me di cuenta que habían sido minutos ya que el vals había concluido en medio de nuestra atolondrada pasión.

Carlisle tomo el lugar de Edward y Esme el mío, descubrí que Carlisle era tan buen bailarín como Edward y más adelante pude comprobarlo también de mis hermanos, Jasper y Emmet bailaban con tanta gracias como Michael Cane en sus años mozos, yo me sentía torpe y estúpida y Alice insistió en grabar todo, hasta el momento en que baile con Jacob.

- Alice, ¿por qué queremos posteridad?- le pregunte intentando no sonar amargada y fallando estrepitosamente.

- - sobreviviremos lo suficiente para verlo y para ver tu cara, si pudieras verte- dijo ella con la expresión llena de burla.

- - no quiero verme...Alice hoy no me siento...- pero no sabía cómo me sentía así que no continúe, no podía diferenciar entre estar feliz y dentro de esa felicidad estar triste.

- - se cómo te sientes Bella, pero recuerda hoy es un día y una noche especial...

Tenía razón y no había olvidado el motivo, jamás lo haría.

Nos llego la hora de partir el pastel y toda la parafernalia, a pesar de todo me divertí, a expensas de Edward y su actitud rabiosa de un momento a otro, todo por culpa de su hermano aunque no entendía muy bien su actitud, Emmet sugirió que fuera Jacob quien retirara la liga de mi pierna, subí mi vestido y estalle en risas al ver la torpeza de Jacob, cuando lo consiguió la levanto triunfante y me sonrió como un verdadero amigo, a partir de ese día Jacob seria una persona importante en mi vida lo sabía, Jacob estaba en la pintura y aunque no supiera exactamente por qué estaba ahí sabía que era algo, en medio de todo, bueno.

Bebimos champagne a nuestra salud, todos estaba animados, tan felices que me contagiaron, ya reía y cantaba como ellos.

Me di la vuelta en dicho momento en que la alegría cruzaba por mi rostro y sorprendí en ese momento a Edward que estaba mirándome sentado desde una mesa, la sonrisa se borro de mi boca, me tenia atrapada en sus ojos, cuando me fije en ellos, sentí que la boca se me secaba y una voz se anego en mi conciencia, sin pedir yo oírla pero demasiado conocida para las veces con las que había soñado.

"te amo Isabella...más que a mi vida..."

Me sorprendió no escuchar el nombre de Amelia, era como si el mismo me lo estuviera susurrando al oído, pero, siendo como era la situación creía imposible que me lo estuviera diciendo a mí.

"te estoy hablando a ti Isabella"

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, era como si...no, no podía ser...aparte la mirada de Edward y me concentre en otra cosa, la voz dejo de oírse en mi cabeza, estaba asustada, confusa...sentí a Edward en mi cabeza...y eso no era posible.

Tome más champagne con Alice, intentando olvidarme del extraño intercambio de momentos antes, continuando en encontrar mil y una razones para que lo que paso no fuera nada mas sino mi viva imaginación.

El tiempo seguía pasando...

La hora se acercaba…

Edward no volvió a bailar conmigo, pero pude sentir su mirada en mí todo el tiempo o al menos en los momentos en que mi mirada se cruzo con la de él, a medida que el tiempo pasaba me sentía más nerviosa, la noche estaba cayendo, la fiesta se había alargado mucho.

Ya al final de la recepción yo estaba lívida de los nervios, vi como todos se retiraban y yo no sabía qué hacer el ultimo en irse fue Jacob, no vi a Edward en ese momento, busque con mi mirada pero era evidente que se había retirado.

Estaba sola en la mitad del salón pensando que debía hacer a continuación...

Subí las escaleras a mi habitación, si Edward se había ido era porque no quería consumar esto, al menos no hoy, así que dolida como una boba entre a mi habitación y cerré la puerta, finalmente pude mirarme en el espejo y por una vez me sentí bella, pero ni aun así había sido lo suficiente para Edward.

En ese momento me sentí tan poca mujer que hubiera dado mi vida por morirme...( **frase usada en otro fic, sabes a quien me refiero, pal**), bien ese pensamiento era memo, pero era como me sentía en ese momento, entre al baño y allí me desabroche el vestido, y todos sus incómodos botones, cuando me lo quite lo deje a un lado de la silla del otro tocador y me metí a darme una ducha, necesitaba refrescarme y así lo hice, quería dormir en paz y parecía que lo conseguiría...

Cuando termine me envolví en una toalla y salí de la ducha...cuando me mire en el espejo casi me voy de cabeza, solté un grito entrecortado... en el sitio donde había dejado mi vestido se hallaba sentado Edward, por lo cómodo de su posición supuse que llevaba allí mucho tiempo.

Me quede sin palabras, en esa situación solo habíamos estado una vez cuando tuve pensamientos impuros sobre él, aun a través del espejo lo mire, porque parecía que me había quedado enterrada en mi sitio, así lo vi levantarse y caminar con pasos lentos hacia mi posición, a través de la toalla mi pecho comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente a medida que se acercaba, cuando estuvo tras de mí, como la vez anterior, inclino su cabeza y enterró su nariz en mi cuero cabelludo húmedo aspirando con fuerza, mis manos colgaban inertes, a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, si él quería tomar control de la situación no me opondría.

- - pensé...que...-dije balbuceando cual pez fuera del agua

- - pensaste que me había ido...- dijo el quedamente aun oliéndome el cabello, cerré los ojos ante la presión de mi pecho, esto era demasiado para mí, me sentía tibia y...no sabía que mas pero lo sentía – siento decepcionarte Bella pero irme hoy sería lo último que pensaría hacer...

Levanto sus manos rozándome los brazos y la poso en mis huesudos hombros, abandono mi cabello y sus labios se posaron sobre mis hombros, beso el derecho con suavidad, cerré los ojos, pero así percibí más profundamente cada caricia de sus labios sobre mi sensible piel...

Empecé a temblar, no sabía lo que me pasaba, me sentía nerviosa, cálida y extasiada, estar tan cerca de Edward...sentí sus manos abandonar mis hombros y acariciar mis clavículas, con lentitud deliberada, sus manos desataron el nudo de mi toalla, abrí los ojos violentamente y lo observe mirarme aun a través del espejo, la toalla cayó al suelo y mi cuerpo tembloroso quedo expuesto a su mirada.

Me dio vergüenza, tanto que sentía que la cara me iba a explotar, nadie, solo mi madre, me había visto así, y ahí estaba él absorbiendo el efecto, respirando tan entrecortadamente como yo me sentía, era hombre, tenia hormonas, desee ser capaz de despertar su lujuria…

Cuando sus manos se posaron en mi cintura, la sentí arder contra mí, quería que parara, la vergüenza de mi misma era algo que iba más allá, me dio la vuelta con lentitud y tal como la marioneta que me sentí antes, obedecí a sus movimientos.

Esta vez tuve el valor de mirarlo a la cara, a la espera de que me rechazara cuando se diera cuenta que yo no era gran cosa...espere, se acerco mas a mi si es que eso era posible y respiro sobre mi boca.

- - vas a ser mía... mía para siempre...- su voz sonó a advertencia y a posesión me sentí un poco importante.

Me beso, con violencia, determinación, como si se hubiese apoderado de él otra persona, pero sabía que tenía a Edward frente a mi... me aferre a sus cabellos consiente de cada parte de su pecho cubierto por la camisa blanca pegado al mío desnudo contra él.

Le devolví el beso con desesperación y frenesí, las causas no eran nada, las consecuencias tampoco, iba a hacerme suya y yo lo haría mío, no había nada más claro que eso.

Me apretó la cintura de tal manera que me llego a doler mas, pero no me importaba, si era menos distancia lo que quería estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que él quisiera.

Mis manos curiosas comenzaron a desatar el cuello y después el resto de la camisa de Edward, se la quite y esta cayó al piso sin sonido, me abrace de su cintura y el gimió ante el contacto de mis manos, sentí que sus manos en mi cintura me levantaban y despegaba mis pies del suelo para quedar sentada sobre el lavabo con Edward en medio de mis piernas, jamás había estado con él en una pose tan sensual, y no me desagradaba en absoluto, es más, inconscientemente lo aferre con ellas para acercarlo más a mí, si es que eso era posible, sus manos repartieron caricias por mis piernas caderas y espalda.

Un gemido lento escapo de mis labios cuando sentí que una de sus manos se cerraba sobre mi pecho derecho, lo apreté con las piernas mientras abandonaba mi boca y me besaba en el cuello, succionándome, yo se lo ofrecí todo para que lo degustara a su "gusto" mi piel en la suya me hacía sentir un gran placer.

Después de incontables minutos de este vasto contacto, supe que habría más , me llevo en sus brazos hasta mi cama, la cual era grande para los dos y para que, lo que yo suponía, planeábamos hacer, escuche mi nombre en sus labios en varias ocasiones, y me agrado a sobremanera que fuera el mío, igual en el estado en que me encontraba me hubiera importado poco como me llamara, mi cuerpo no era mi cuerpo, yo no era yo, pero a la vez me sentía tan dueña de mi, tan lejos de todo menos de él.

Edward me beso el pecho y el abdomen que contraje con violencia, sus besos recorrían cada parte de mi cuerpo como un viajero que descubre un terreno secreto, porque eso era yo, tenía miedo de que se decepcionara de mí y me abandonara, pero él no me iba a dejar, de alguna parte me llegaba la convicción de que no lo haría, al menos mientras yo pudiera mantener a salvo a su familia.

El resto de la ropa de Edward desapareció bajo mis manos, que cataron la textura de su piel , Edward era perfecto, parecía un ángel caído del cielo, intente besarlo, compensar de alguna manera todo el gran bienestar que me estaba haciendo sentir, pero él se dedico a adorarme, a mí, no había otra palabra para eso, me acariciaba por todas partes y yo sentía su contacto como si miles de sus manos me estuvieran tocando, cada parte que el tocaba se estremecía de placer ante él, lo deseaba con violencia, quería sentirlo conmigo, en mi, por todo mi cuerpo que clamaba a gritos su amor.

La parte dolorosa llego al final como lo temía, sabía que mi virgen cuerpo tenía que soportar "eso" pero la ternura con la que Edward lo hizo lo mitigo en parte, enterré mi cara en su rostro dejando que las lagrimas de dolor brotaran libremente, lo abrace esperando que se detuviera al menos mientras me acostumbraba a él, estuvo quieto mirándome intensamente, lo sabía, sabía que era el primero, una sonrisa tenue se extendió por sus labios, y me sentí aun mas avergonzada. El no dijo nada, solo me tocaba la cara lentamente, como si lo fascinara el tacto de mi piel y la forma de mi rostro.

Cuando el dolor paso, lo demás fue como tocar el cielo, como tocar al ángel, el centro de mi cuerpo estaba estallando en llamas y todo era por él, grite su nombre, sofoque mis gemidos con sus besos, fui enteramente suya, y el fue mío, como el más preciado de los regalos, era mío, al menos su cuerpo lo era.

Me dormí bajo el arrullo de su poderoso brazo, casi pude sentir la paz, si de esto se trataba concebir a un hijo, le daría al menos diez.

Sonreí por lo bajo por mi estupidez y deje que la inconsciencia brotara en mi cabeza adormecida de deseo.

**Edward**

Durante más de dos horas estuve velando el sueño de Bella, la fragilidad de su cuerpo me sorprendió una vez más, tanto o más que su belleza, había sido la noche más maravillosa de mi vida, me lo había dado todo y yo había procurado entregarlo todo de mi, ella se acomodo en el preciso momento en que pensaba decirle de mis sentimientos, decirle cuanto me había enamorado de ella, la sentía con cada parte de mi cuerpo, su respiración, el roce de su piel, y de su cabello, sonreí en mi alegría al constatar que era mía, ya era mía de todas las maneras posibles, y nunca iba a dejarla escapar, recordé mis celos estúpidos hacia Jacob, su amigo, de alguna parte me pareció conocerlo, claro, la pintura, ya había deducido antes que el tenia algo que ver…pero no me había distraído con eso, intentaba no hacerlo, pero al verlo cerca de Bella me sentí celoso, si verla cerca de Carlisle o de mis hermanos me ponía celoso, no de la misma manera pero no toleraba que alguien se le acercara, lo sé era posesivo y jamás me había comportado así antes, tal vez se trataba de que tenía la convicción de que alguien quería quitármela y se trataba de el conde Vlad, pero no la iba dejar, no la íbamos a dejar, todos lidiaríamos con esto, era una promesa que me hice en ese momento con Bella entre mis brazos y mi cuerpo anhelando el suyo una vez más, suspire y espere a que despertara, sonreí una vez olvidándome por un instante de todo menos de el cuerpo que abrazaba bajo el mío.

**Bella**

Fui consciente de mi cuerpo solo casi dos horas después de que sentí que me había despertado, aun tenía en mi mente todo lo que había pasado en la noche anterior, en ese momento mi cerebro revivió los momentos en los que literalmente toque el cielo, a falta de otra palabra, aun sentía los labios de Edward en mi piel y la textura de su piel en mis manos, su respiración agitada en mis oídos, y sus palabras de ternura, en algún momento de la noche supe que al menos se sentía atraído hacia mí, si no fuese así no habría sido la persona tierna y compasiva que fue en aquella maravillosa noche, suspire y sentí que una brisa cálida rozaba mi espalda.

Finalmente decidí dejar de hacerme la perezosa y abrí los ojos, mi habitación brillaba con la luz tenue de la mañana, era el amanecer más hermoso que había tenido después de las mañanas en que me despertaba con mi madre a mi lado, me moví un poco y sentí mi cuerpo un poco rígido, me sonroje al recordar la razón, el proceder de aquel dolor, pero a la vez me sentí orgullosa, por que al menos conseguí que el disfrutara, o eso me parecía, mis dudas eran muchas pero ya conocía una parte de lo que había querido conocer de Edward, y lo que aun me faltaba, cuando tuviera más experiencia.

Si iba a morir en mi intento de salvarlos, moriría feliz por haber conocido a Edward, me di la vuelta en la cama ignorando el dolor de mi cuerpo y vi que estaba sola en ella, registre lo que tenia al alcance de mi ojo, pero Edward no estaba ahí, eso me dolió, y quise de darme patadas, sabía que sería así pero aun guardaba la falsa esperanza de que las cosas hubieran cambiado.

Me levante con la sabana cubriendo la desnudez de mi cuerpo y de repente sentí la vergüenza que no sentí en la noche, seguro que mis impresiones acerca de si había sido buena para Edward eran falsas, tan falsas como lo que paso, pero no tenía nada por lo que arrepentirme al menos yo, pero sabía que Edward si...solo quería a su hijo...pensé en como reaccionaria al verle pero me dije a mi misma que sería fuerte...eso esperaba.

Me levante y como una autómata y me vestí rápidamente pero con la sensación de que faltaba algo, me quede mirando mi cuerpo ante al espejo durante mucho tiempo...pensé en todo y me dije a mi misma que era hora de practicar lo que ellos denominaban mis poderes.

Me puse un vestido blanco y no baje a desayunar, solo me acosté en la cama y mire hacia el techo.

Forcé a mi mente a recordar, sin saber exactamente como lo hice...pensé en todas las claras visiones que había tenido, y pensé que eso me ayudaría, la cabeza empezó a dolerme como de costumbre pero no me importo, ya era hora de dejar de ser la tonta, ya la virginidad había sido apartada de mi y tal vez esa fuera la clave... mi visión roja no cambiaba y forcé a mi mente a hacerlo, pero solo veía pausados colores y nada definido...maldije en silencio y seguí con lo mío, mis manos aferraban las sabanas que habían acompañado a aquel acto de mentira en un intento de olvidar un poco lo que había pasado la noche anterior...pedí ayuda al divino, necesitaba ser algo más que la inútil que había sido hasta ahora.

pero la cabeza me dolió y decidí intentarlo más tarde con la sorpresa de que no podía salirme de mi conciencia...estaba atrapada y no sabía cómo salir...respire hondo para y empecé a ver cosas que no había pedido ver, las manos de Edward sobre mis piernas, sus besos en mi cuello..."no" pensé no quería esto, me estaba lastimando demasiado...pero aun no podía abandonar mi conciencia y tenia las visiones mas grabadas en mi cabeza, mis gemidos, su respiración sobre mi cara, la fuerza de su cuerpo sobre el mío, rece para que se detuviera porque aparte de el dolor de cabeza me empezó a doler el pecho...

Grite pero sabía que nadie me iba a escuchar.

De repente la sensación de caer en vacio se sumo a mi azoramiento, el vacio que sentí en el estomago me hizo gritar de nuevo..., sin saber en dónde estaba caí contra un piso duro y me hice daño en una pierna.

Respire y deje que la sensación se me pasara...me sentía aun indispuesta pero poco fue pasando, cuando el aire que repare se hizo limpio, levante la mirada y vi que estaba en medio de ese bosque que tanto yo conocía, donde Edward se había conocido con Amelia.

Me levante, me sentía como en un laberinto a pesar de lo abierto de el lugar, el cielo estaba azul, y tenues se veían las nubes contra sus rayos, cuando recupere mi equilibrio empecé a caminar hacia lo que yo consideraba el frente, pero más arboles aparecían en mi campo de visión, llenándome de inquietud pero no iba a darme por vencida, no sabía que era este lugar pero no me iba a quedar para averiguarlo, camine mas pero me di cuenta de que me iba a tocar quedarme, porque no se me ocurría de qué forma regresar…si es que me había ido, bien podía haberme quedado dormida súbitamente o algo así.

Finalmente vi frente a mí la razón por la que estaba aquí...al pie de un árbol, sentada y con la tripa hinchada se hallaba mi copia...la mujer en la que había reencarnado, me miraba como si mi llegada fuera lo mejor que le hubiera pasado en años, yo la miraba y sentí la envidia corroerme, porque a pesar de ser ella yo, ella se veía formidablemente hermosa y yo solo era una chica la cual había dado su virginidad por amor y no había recibido nada a cambio...solo desprecio, y luego recordé por lo que ella había tenido que pasar, perder su hijo al ser asesinada, sin poder imaginar lo que aquella horda de gente, que recordaba bien, había hecho con ella, con su cuerpo y con el resto de la familia, yo supuse que los habrían apedreado y en ese momento sentí el olor de la sangre en mi nariz, la aparte silenciosa y vi que mi otro yo reía, y que no me había quitado la mirada de encima desde entonces.

Con miedo, debía admitirlo, me acerque a ella, era como si de repente descubriera que tenía una hermana gemela perdida, cuando estuve más cerca ella se levanto con tal gracia que me dieron ganas de llorar, mire su vientre hinchado y pensé que el mío luciría así en poco tiempo...

- - si...así lo hará- me dijo ella con mi voz, claro que con ella sonaba como si se tratara de una soprano usando su dulce voz para dar consuelo a un niño

Asumí que se estaba refiriendo a mi propio cuerpo y vi que asintió con la cabeza

- - me llamo Amelia...Thibaudeth...tú debes ser...- vi que levanto su blanca mano e hizo una mueca con su ceño como si estuviera contando algo levanto la mano aun mas y separo sus dedos, luego negó con la cabeza- no importa...debes ser Isabella.

Por hábito más que por que quisiera aclarárselo dije apresuradamente y ella dijo al mismo tiempo que yo

- - Bella...-

La mire aun más seriamente ella me estaba leyendo el pensamiento.

- - si, lo estoy haciendo...perdóname. Sé que debe molestarte pero no es algo que pueda evitar.

Asumí eso como una disculpa y la mire por más tiempo tratando de encontrar cuales eran los factores que tanto nos diferenciaban pero no pude hallar nada más que elegancia de su parte y estupidez de la mía, di un paso más dispuesta a preguntarle que hacia aquí pero no fue necesario que formulara la pregunta ella comenzó a hablarme.

- - estas en donde se supone que es el limbo de las personas como nosotros... estamos atascados aquí desde hace mucho tiempo...desde que sucedió aquello que ya sabes- era más que evidente que para ella también era doloroso- no pude hacer nada mas...no estaba a mi alcance, así que caímos aquí, en espera de ser liberados- sonrió pero no había alegría en su rostro, pensé que el mío lucia así cada vez que miraba a Edward...

- - ¿como es que llegue aquí?- pregunte en un intento de ganar tiempo.

- - tu lo pediste, eso nos es de gran ayuda, gastamos mucha energía cuando tratamos de que mis reencarnaciones vengan acá cuando no lo quieren o no saben como.

- - pero yo tampoco sabía como...- admití un poco enfadada

- - pero hallaste el modo...- me aclaro ella, mirándome orgullosa.

En ese momento otra voz interrumpió y vi que de entre alguno de los arboles una persona se acercaba, cuando estuve más cerca vi a Carlisle..., igual al del presente, solo que vestido a la usanza antigua. Y con una sonrisa que solo él podía crear...

- - hola Bella, me alegra que hallas encontrado el modo...nos resta energía y perdemos tiempo cuando intentamos las anteriores ocasiones, con la que siguió a Amelia, Penélope, y con quien te precedió a ti, Angelina y las demás.

- - aun...no sé lo que debo hacer...- otra vez mi tono de admisión pero sentí que debía sonar sincera.

En cuanto pronuncie estas palabras al círculo se sumaron el resto de la familia...Edward fue el último en aparecer y el verlo ahí me produjo dolor en todo el cuerpo, y más cuando la abrazo por los hombros, a Amelia...me miro sin sonreír, y pensé que algo de el Edward de el presente se le había pasado a través de mi.

- - Isabella- me dijo inclinando la cabeza

- - es Bella, mi amor, no le gusta que le llamen Isabella- le aclaro amablemente Amelia.

El la miro y luego asintió en silencio.

- - a partir de ahora la misión se vuelve imprescindible la persona más importante eres tú, tu y la persona que llevas dentro de ti- hablo Amelia.

Me sonroje al escuchar aquello y mire a mi huesudo vientre, y luego a ella quien asintió en señal de aprobación.

- - no...- negué mas para mí que para ella...no podía ser tan fértil que en la primera relación sexual que compartí con Edward, me hubiese fecundado, pero ella seguía mirándome y asintiendo.

Debía aceptarlo, porque de hecho lo había hecho, mi mente ya se había hecho a la idea de que estaba ahí solo para ser usada y con un poco de suerte para salvar más de una vida, pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto, decidí que era lo mejor, la mire otra vez y le dije.

- - ¿que pasara ahora?- me pareció que mi reacción no era la propia de alguien a quien se le ha dicho que está embarazada, si estaba feliz, pero debía pensar en la utilidad no en el producto al menos por ahora.

- - el resto de la familia velara tu sueño...- supe que se refería a mi familia de el presente.

- - para ellos ¿estoy dormida?'-

- - ellos saben que estas acá. O lo sospechan... mi familia y la tuya se unirán...pero de eso más adelante, por ahora tu y yo debemos hacer un recorrido por la villa y otros sitios…

Vi que lo odiaban ya que todos se pusieron a la defensiva cuando pronuncio su nombre.

- - estaba loco y quería el poder...y debemos encontrar la manera de derrotarlo antes de que se cumpla el tiempo de ustedes, si no lo logramos nos quedaremos aquí para siempre...jamás podremos ir al cielo...es nuestra última oportunidad

Vi su fiera decisión y la compare con la mía, al menos en eso, además de en nuestro aspecto físico, éramos compatibles...ella se dio la vuelta y dejo que Edward le besara la frente luego cada uno de ellos, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Em, Rose, Jazz y Alice se retiraron a un lado de los árboles y desaparecieron entre ellos, yo mire a Amelia, quien había extendido una mano hacia mí y me tentaba a que la tomara, yo di dos pasos y tome su mano, sentí que una corriente liquida me tocaba allí donde ella había puesto sus dedos, cerré los ojos, por un momento nuevas imágenes de mi dolor se cruzaron por mi frente pero cuando abrí los ojos ya no había Bella o Amelia, era mi cuerpo y su conciencia o viceversa, eran sus manos y mis piernas...o al revés, el caso es que ella estaba en mi cuerpo y yo en el suyo, éramos a partir de ese momento una sola persona, camine dos pasos y escuche su voz en mi cabeza.

"déjate llevar..." un viento huracanado comenzó a soplar y no supe porque pero abrí mis brazos como si tuviera la clara intención de irme con él, frente a mis ojos pasaron una serie de imágenes borrosas todas ellas llenas de color y cuando los abrí me hallaba frente a las puertas de uno de los pueblos más imponentes que solo en mis libros de historia había visto, a partir de este momento comenzaba la guerra contra el tiempo.

**Alice**

Estaba en mi cama cuando escuche un grito en la habitación de Bella, me extrañe por unos momentos pero después supe que había pasado. Un grito así solamente podía ser pronunciado por terror, por desconocimiento…por eso.

Había iniciado todo, Bella solo necesitaba quedar embarazada de Edward para que todo comenzara...y ellos habían consumado su matrimonio esa noche, lo cual implicaba que, debido a la alta fertilidad que ella podía tener, seguramente estaba empezando a gestar en ese momento

Salí del brazo de Jasper y vi que despertaba asombrado.

- - ¿que fue eso?

- - levántate...ha comenzado

Con exactitud supo de que le hablaba en ese momento escuchamos como si un bólido subiera las escaleras.

- - ¡Bella!- escuche la voz torturada de Edward y leí en su voz la agonía de lo que había pasado, tampoco esa noche fue capaz de decirle a Bella lo que sentía y me temía que eso nos iba dificultar las cosas.

Salimos en el momento en el que Edward irrumpía en la habitación de Bella y se quedaba parado allí viéndola.

Cuando entre y la vi me dieron ganas de llorar, pero éramos los encargados de cuidarla y buscar que no muriera, y de paso no morir nosotros, no debíamos flaquear.

Estaba acostada boca arriba, los ojos estaba fijos hacia el frente como si estuviera muerta y la herida en el cuello y muñecas, que unidas formaban la marca de las tres almas estaban sangrando profusamente, no era exagerado...la almohada y parte de el vestido estaba manchada de sangre, su expresión ausente nos revelo que no estaba en la habitación con nosotros a pesar de la presencia de su cuerpo...ella no estaba ahí.

Mire a Carlisle que en ese momento se quedaba de pie en la entrada de la habitación de Bella, el dijo suspirando.

- - ahora todo depende de ella...

Mire a Edward con dolor, él era el que mas estaba sufriendo...ella se había ido y las posibilidades de que su conciencia volviera eran de una en un billón, se acero a la cama y se quito la camisa para apoyarla en el cuello de ella...

- - perdóname- fue lo único que pude escuchar a demasiado sabiendas que ella, a él, no lo escuchaba...

**Edward**

Mire a Bella una vez más antes de levantarme...vi que su sonrisa soñadora aun no había abandonado su cara y me pregunte si ella soñaba con volver a verme como yo a ella, para decirle que la amaba con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón y que iba a hacer lo que fuera, incluso dar mi vida porque ella conservara la suya.

El día dejo traslucir sus rayos y yo me levante, necesitaba alejarme de ella antes de que la forzara a levantarse para satisfacer mis necesidades, pero merecía dormir, decidí que haría un desayuno para ella, uno que jamás olvidaría y que compartiría conmigo, preparado por mi mano, que según Esme era muy buena para la cocina.

Prepare lo básico e incluí frutas para Bella, sonreí al recordar su mirada tímida y mi cuerpo nuevamente ardió por ella, por su olor y su vida entera.

Estaba tal feliz que sentía que en cualquier momento podría ponerme a tararear.

De un momento a otro escuche un grito terrible desde su habitación que solo me dio a pensar en que Vlad había encontrado nuestro escondite, me precipite escaleras arriba gritando su nombre en busca de la sensación de mis pies sobre el suelo pero solo fui consciente de mi cuando entre a la habitación de Bella, Alice y Jazz estaba tras de mí y a lo lejos escuche los pasos rápidos de el resto de la familia, pero eso no importaba.

El ver a Bella en su cama sangrante me dio la conciencia de que en ese momento la había perdido para siempre, y no había podido aclararle la verdad de mis sentimientos...me odie por ello, y solo mire sus ojos en busca de alguna señal de que todo eso no era más que una pesadilla, pero nada era más claro como sus ojos en ese momento, perdidos, sin conciencia y solo su respiración delatando que aun seguía viva...viva en medio de la muerte...

Bella ya no estaba ahí, en su lugar se hallaba la carcasa vacía de su cuerpo cuyas funciones seguirían en tanto ella y su conciencia, donde fuera que estuviera, continuaran vivas.

- - ahora todo depende de ella- escuche que dijo Carlisle

En donde sea que fuera el lugar que en las escrituras describían, debía estar viva...apreté los puños pero no deje que las lagrimas anegaran mis ojos, cuidaría de el cuerpo de Bella hasta que estuviera de vuelta...por que cuando volviera, y lo juraba ante dios y el demonio, que si no lo hacía yo la haría volver, porque ella no iba a morir, al menos no sin saber que moriría tras ella porque la amaba.

Removí la camisa de mi cuerpo y la puse sobre su cuello en un intento vano de detener la hemorragia.

Vano, como toda mi existencia a partir de ese momento


	13. El pueblo

**Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

**Gracias por leer. **

**Edward**

Entre Alice y yo cambiamos a Bella de la ropa bañada en sangre, la bañamos a ella y la vestimos, cambiamos sus sabanas y la dejamos tan limpia y pura como ella era, seguía inconsciente y Alice tuvo la fineza de cerrar sus ojos para no tener la vidriosa mirada fija en nosotros mientras hacíamos esa actividad, al rozarla tantas veces la note fría y estaba muy pálida pero sus pulmones y corazón aun funcionaban.

Cuando estuvo lista Alice se fue a hacer café para todos, nos íbamos a turnar para cuidar de las necesidades de Bella, no importaba cuales fueran.

Ahora sí, literalmente, estábamos en sus manos.

El primer turno lo pedí yo y con gusto me hubiera quedado toda la vida velando por su bienestar, estuve con ella toda la mañana y la tarde contando sus respiraciones y pulsándola constantemente para comprobar que aun seguía viva, y para seguir vivo yo también...

¡Dios, como la extrañaba!, era para mí una necesidad constante tenerla a mi lado, incluso oír su voz fascinaba mi conciencia pero ni eso tendría a partir del momento en que quedo sin conocimiento.

Cuando me fije en su mano sin nada particular vi que tenia la sabana que habíamos apoyado sobre su cuerpo fuertemente apretada en su mano derecha, le toque la mano que continuaba fría e inamovible.

Quise darle mi calor, ella me necesitaba y yo a ella, era la sensación más abominable no poder hacérselo saber, curiosamente cuando frote su mano la presión dejo de ejercerse en ella y ansié que ella sintiera mi contacto, tanto como yo.

Olí el café que Alice preparo y que subió a la habitación de Bella, lo tome en silencio intentando no ser consciente de la mirada de Alice sobre mí, dijo algo que me dejo pasmado.

- - no sé si te has dado cuenta pero, por lo menos, uno de los propósitos ya está cumplido

- - ¿a qué te refieres?- continúe sin mirarla ya que no me sentía con la fuerza para aceptar reproches por no haber aclarado mis sentimientos desde antes.

- - ella ya está embarazada...- comento enigmáticamente.

Intente no parecer sorprendido por la noticia de que era tan fértil como Bella, pues había escuchado de parejas que demoraban mucho tiempo en quedar embarazadas, al parecer Alice había leído mis pensamientos como a veces solía hacer ya que dijo:

- - la magia tiene mucho que ver con eso, ella lo está deseando de verdad, incluso más que tu.

Como sentía antipatía por Alice en esos momentos..., ella era todo lo opuesto a una persona que sabía lo que debía decir en momentos como ese, pero sabía que en el fondo tenía razón.

Mire a Bella y a su respiración uniforme, también a sus heridas en ese momento secas, y sin poder evitarlo tendí mi mano sobre su vientre pensando que un hijo mío ya crecía ahí, la sensación de férreo orgullo me entro en ese momento y fortaleció mas el amor y los sentimientos, aparte de este, que tenia por ella, jure al cielo que la vería de nuevo.

**Bella**

Por un segundo me quede de piedra al contemplar todo esto desde los ojos del cuerpo de Amelia, ahora que estábamos fusionadas podía oír sus pensamientos en mi cabeza.

"si, es el pueblo..." me dijo.

Desee tener ocho ojos mas para grabar todo lo que veía, era tan verídico, tan _medieval_ que pensé en la máquina del tiempo y me sentí estúpida... pero extrañamente contenta, decidí caminar.

Al parecer la que tenia dominio sobre el cuerpo era ella quien me iba a dirigir en el pensamiento, mire mi cuerpo estaba usando un vestido blanco con faldas amplias y corpiño primoroso, olía a sol y a aire limpio, como no olía sino nuestra casa, yo tenía un paraguas en mi mano que era tan blanco como mi vestido.

"¿desde dónde vamos a empezar?"- me pregunte a mi misma o eso parecería si alguien estaba mirando desde otro ángulo.

"desde el mismo principio"

En ese momento me di cuenta de que había alguien atrás de mí.

Una mujer de edad quien me dijo:

- - ven a ayudarme con esto Amelia...ya tengo mis años

Me di la vuelta y vi a la abuela de mis visiones.

Y en ese momento supe que Amelia, a menos por ahora, iba a llevar la voz cantante.

Era todo muy confuso, ¿quien estaba al mando del cuerpo? ¿Ella o yo? ¿Las dos?, jamás me había sentido tan poca dueña de mi misma como en ese momento.

- - si, abuela...

Puse el paraguas en mi muñeca y levante alguno de los paquetes que llevábamos.

Caminamos casi hasta el centro de la plaza, decidimos descansar al lado de la hermosa fuente en el centro, mi abuela empezó a abanicarse, ella olía a yerbabuena, pero no era solo la hierba era una sustancia quien yo sabía que conocía seguimos ahí por lo menos 15 minutos

En ese momento escuchamos los calmados pasos de un hombre a caballo y casi me voy de espaldas al menos en mi conciencia cuando reconocí a Jacob...

- - saludos señoras, soy el Coronel Jacob Black... bienvenidas al Pueblo- dijo haciendo que el caballo se detuviera decentemente frente a nosotras, note que la gente del pueblo se detenía un poco a mirar.

Fui mi abuela quien respondió, ya que yo no había hablado. Para Amelia era la primera vez que lo veía, para mí era una sorpresa y a la vez el cumplimiento de una casi premonición encontrarme a Jacob en esta época, tal como en la pintura, con el mismo porte… el mismo todo.

- - gracias caballero, nos gustaría encontrar un lugar donde hospedarnos...venimos muy cansadas de nuestro viaje y no conocemos en realidad el sitio- mi abuela aparentemente tenía más facilidad de palabra que yo, rasgo seguro que yo no herede.

- - puede proseguir a la posada del Salvador, o puedo alquilarle yo mismo mi finca de los alrededores- pude sentir la mirada de Jacob sobre mí, pero no había nada impropio en ella, al parecer Amelia tenia habilidad para percibir emociones y vi que él me veía, o la veía, como a una mujer muy hermosa pero que merecía ser tratada con respeto.

- - oh, eso sería muy caballeroso de su parte coronel - agradeció mi abuela inclinando la cabeza majestuosamente.

El emitió un lúgubre silbido y al instante un carruaje muy equipado apareció frente a nosotras.

- - Remy se encargara de llevarlas a la finca, está limpia y cuidada y tiene al lado a los vecinos más amables, los Cullen.

Me encogí internamente, en el cuerpo de Amelia, cuando escuche ese apellido.

"si, son ellos" confirmo mi conciencia, Amelia.

Sentí que mi corazón empezaba a palpitar con fuerza, ambas inclinamos la cabeza ante la amabilidad de Jacob que nos sonrió educadamente.

Caminamos hacia el carruaje mientras la persona que se hacía llamar Remy empezaba a tomar nuestras cosas y a acomodarlas, puse mi tacón en el primer escalón y desvié mi vista hacia una de las torres más altas, recorrí centímetro a centímetro su altura hasta que vi la ventanilla en el límite superior… y me quede mirando.

Asomado en la ventanilla había lo que parecía ser un hombre vestido de negro, la ventana no estaba iluminada por el sol pero aun así me percate de que el nos estaba mirando fijamente y me dio mala espina, pero no pude saber en ese momento por que termine por subir al carruaje en silencio y deje que Remy arreglara nuestras cosas.

- - más adelante pasare a saludarlas y a fijar la cuota, con su permiso señoras- dijo Jacob.

Se toco el ala de el sombrero y espoleo al caballo para que avanzara así lo hizo levantando un poco de polvo.

Fue un viaje tranquilo yo veía por la ventanilla, que la zona poblar iba quedando atrás y daba paso a zonas agrestes y muy verdosos campos, muy bien cuidados.

A quejas de mi abuela me deslice fuera para sentarme al lado de Remy y empecé a hablarle de todo lo que veía y a hacerle preguntas sin importancia.

Pero me quede muda cuando apareció a mi lado derecho la casa que supuse era la dueña de todo el lugar, era casi una mansión.

Su estructura era la mejor que había visto, y me sorprendió mucho, cuando el carruaje paso por el frente de la majestuosa entrada, vi que había dos personas, dos chicos rubios de más o menos mi edad, debía tratarse de Rosalíe y de Jasper...estaban ambos bañando a un caballo blanco, también el más hermosos que había visto en mi vida, cuando el carruaje paso por el frente ambos se volvieron a mirar, y mis ojos de alguna manera se conectaron con los de ellos

Más adelante los conocería, me asegure, a mi misma, o lo hizo Amelia ya que compartía sus pensamientos en ese momento.

Era algo bizarro.

- - ¿a quién pertenece todo esto?- hablo Amelia, dirigiéndose evidentemente a Remy.

- - es de los Cullen, son la familia más rica de el lugar- explico el pero no como si quisiera trabajar con ellos o sintiera algún tipo de empatía, solo se trataba de él dando su opinión al respecto. En su cara se podía apreciar que estaba a gusto con Jacob siendo su jefe.

Seguimos al rededor de quince minutos más y llegamos a la finca que era considerablemente menos que la mansión pero con pintas acogedoras.

Bajamos y entramos, mientras Remy sacaba nuestras cosas, entre a la casa y la recorrí rápidamente.

Me hubiera gustado vivir ahí si me encontrara en mi época, todo estaba muy bien organizado, algunos instrumentos eran evidentemente de la época, antiguos, labrados, preciosos.

Baje a la sala nuevamente y vi a mi abuela en uno de los sillones, sentada echándose aire con el abanico, ella no movía su mano pero el abanico se movía solo.

Pensé en lo extraño que se vería eso en mi propio ambiente, y lo más curioso de todo es que Remy seguía entrando y saliendo de la casa trayendo nuestro equipaje y no le dirigía una sola mirada ni a mi abuela ni a lo que estaba haciendo con su abanico.

- - tráeme un poco de agua, Amelia, me siento fatigada- dijo ella cuando pudo tomar el suficiente aire para hablar.

Busque la cocina en donde estaba todo, pero no había algo que pudiera ser agua, en ese momento entro Remy de el jardín cargando un balde de madera con lo que supuse seria el agua.

Serví en un vaso y se la lleve, ella parloteaba sobre todo un poco y yo le dije que iría a echar un vistazo.

Ella me miro en silencio y en sus ojos había algo que no quería admitir, la fijeza de su mirada me taladraba como si algo se le hubiera revelado.

Después de unos momentos negó con la cabeza pero no me dijo que no podía ir. Me sentía inusualmente curiosa.

Salí dejando mi paraguas a riesgo de insolarme pero sabía que si eso ocurría mi abuela encontraría la solución.

A mi mente venían imágenes de ellas dos, y vi que Amelia era una aprendiz de bruja, y que su abuela preparaba toda clase de mejunjes y cosas que solo podían ser realizadas por una hechicera aunque no supiera mucho de el tema.

Sacudí un poco la cabeza, gesto que yo, Bella, controle, y salí hacia el jardín que se extendía a metros y metros de verde pasto y frondosos árboles.

Seguí caminando y me adentre un poco en la espesura, estaba segura de que la sensación de ya haber estado allí la estaba aportando yo, ya que lo había visto en mis visiones y regresiones, pase mi pie por encima de una raíz y seguí caminando.

El claro que había era impresionante y me obligue a dejar mi chal en uno de los árboles para recogerlo de camino de regreso...era simplemente espectacular.

No supe por cuánto tiempo seguí recorriéndolo pero me sentía a gusto haciéndolo, escuche el sonido del agua correr... y me acerque a un claro en donde había un arrollo, era muy hermoso y limpio, me acerque a paso lento y me arrodille en la orilla, metí mis manos en el agua fresca y me humedecí la cara, era deliciosa, daban ganas de meterse en ella y sumergirse, lo hubiera hecho, un deseo de refrescarme primaba sobre otra cosa, como la cautela.

Amelia, de hecho lo iba a hacer, en el momento en que mis manos viajaron al botón superior en la espalda de mi vestido algo sucedió.

Sentí que una brisa, me agitaba el pelo, pero no era una brisa normal, estaba cargada de un olor extrañamente dulzón, y había maldad en ella, no sé como pudimos percibirlo pero supe que ambas nos habíamos estremecido aunque ambas por diferentes razones en nuestro mismo cuerpo, en aquella brisa oscura se escucho el susurro de una voz.

"Amelia..."- sentí que se me erizaban los cabellos de la nuca y le pregunte a mi conciencia

"¿que es esto?"

Ella me respondió bajo.

"Es Vlad...acaba de notar tu presencia, el chal...", me puse de pie inmediatamente y enfoque mi vista en todas las direcciones, yo realmente no conocía los rasgos físicos de Vlad, camine tres paso hacia atrás y fije mis vista hacia el frente.

Fue cuando vi entre la espesura un caballo, pero no se trataba de Vlad...la presencia de otra persona se manifestaba, el hombre sobre el caballo... se adelanto un poco del otro lado de la quebrada por entre los arboles con la mirada fija hacia el otro lado de la orilla, hacia mi...

Y yo me quede mirándolo como una tonta...era él...

Edward Cullen... aun no nos conocíamos, y me di cuenta de que había captado el interés de ambos hombres a la vez, pero solo podía dejar que aquella cabeza que apuntaba en mi dirección, el interés, podía notarlo, era diferente por cada parte.

Edward me miraba a lo lejos con una expresión seca y ardiente a la vez. La brisa deseaba lo que tenia dentro de mi alma.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, eche a correr en la dirección contraria, sin importarme nada...di gracias a Dios que no me perdí y llegue a la casa jadeando, sentía el corazón palpitante, pero jamás olvidara la cara de ese Edward, gallardo apuesto e irresistible...

Por qué, a pesar de la distancia, la había grabado en mi memoria con el poder de vista periférica que había aprendido de mi abuela.

"¿vista periférica?'"- me pregunte internamente, bueno, le pregunte a ella.

"eres una aprendiz, el don se llama vista de vampiro...enfocas cosas lejanas detectando su forma, sin perderte nada, lo use concienzudamente en ese momento para grabar su rostro en mi mente."

"vaya" pensé en mi mente tenia perfectamente cortado el rostro de Edward, como si se tratara de una fotografía.

Aquí empezaba todo...la historia comenzaría desarrollarse, y en medio de ella yo iba a tener que descubrir lo que había pasado para que todo hubiera terminado tan mal.

La historia de mí pasado...de mi vida pasada, y la clave para encontrar el destino en mi vida futura.

**Edward**

Sentía los ojos pesados pero no quería apartarme del lado de Bella, así que tome su mano me incline sobre ella y apoye mi frente sobre su mano y la calenté con mi piel, olía a rosas...como ella y era más suave que sus pétalos, mi hermosa Bella...

Escuche a Alice entrar y tomarme del hombro.

- - prepárate...- me dijo apenas se acerco, en su mirada había cierta lividez.

- - ¿que sucede?- quise saber, pero algo me decía que sabía bien lo que pasaría.

- - tu sabes...- dijo Alice confirmando mis sospechas.

Si lo supe, lo deduje en el momento en que sentí un dolor lacerante en la pierna derecha.

Se trataba de otra herida, que no era nada comparada con la que tenía en mi pecho, en lo hondo de mi corazón.

Me levante dejando la mano de Bella y mis propósitos de pasar la noche con ella y con mi hijo y debía ir al comedor, Carlisle nos debía estar esperando para curar nuestras heridas y las de los demás, incluso las de él, que habían comenzado a aparecer una vez Bella abandono este mundo.

Mentalmente le pedí perdón a Bella y salí con Alice cojeando un poco pero con voluntad de hierro.


	14. Coronel Black

**Perdón por la demora pero tuve que hacer muchas cosas esta semana y no me quedo tiempo ni de actualizar, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer. **

**Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**Edward**

Casi nunca era una experiencia agradable que Carlisle nos curara, en especial por el antiséptico y por el montón de antibióticos que debíamos tomar, tal como Alice lo había manifestado, pero si corríamos con suerte todo esto iba a terminar muy pronto.

Carlisle termino de limpiar y aplicar venda sobre mi pierna y siguió atendiendo el costado de Rosalíe mientras yo ayudaba a Jasper a limpiarse la de él.

Ángela y Ben estaba ayudando a limpiar un poco el desaguisado que producía la curación de las heridas de ocho personas, Lucille estaba preparando aquella infusión que solo ella sabia y que llamaba muy bien "levanta-muerto".

Cuando terminaron conmigo y yo con los demás subí las escaleras a pasar el resto del día con Bella y su silenciosa y perturbadora presencia, ella y nuestro hijo en concepción...mi hijo...

**Bella**

Pensé en las dos presencias que había sentido todo el camino, corriendo rápidamente, cuando llegue a la casa entre y me recosté contra la puerta cerrada respirando agitadamente, intentando controlar el ritmo al que me latía el corazón.

Después de un tiempo me calme escuche a mi abuela moverse por la estancia. Al parecer ella y Remy estaban arreglando nuestras cosas, ya acomodándonos en la casa.

Recordé, antes de entrar, las dos presencias que había sentido y lo malévolo de la primera y lo extrañamente atrayente de la segunda, cerré mis ojos y sus imágenes y sonidos estaban excelentemente grabadas en mi memoria, hice uso de mi sexto sentido, que hasta este momento no sabía que existiera...me decía, dictaba que había algo raro en este lugar, y lo sabía porque nosotras también éramos raras (éramos brujas o al menos mi abuela lo era, por todos los cielos) y la curiosidad me estaba matando, a mi por lo menos , y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

Lo que Amelia sabia sobre esto lo ocultó tensamente en su mente y no me dejo acceder, esto era extraño pero supuse que solo era cuestión de acostumbrarse, ella tendría sus secretos y yo los míos, si es que podía hacerlo.

Era como si mi cuerpo, o el cuerpo de ella (ya no sabía cuál) fuera nuestro hogar y viviéramos las dos en el, cada una con nuestras propias reglas y solo con ciertos derechos a intervenir una en la otra, ¡vaya!

Entre en la sala cuando mi respiración se sosegó, vi a mi abuela y su estricto orden haciendo ajustes, supuse que ayudada por Remy.

Ella me miro la cara colorada, que debía tener, y me dijo:

- - ¿en dónde te habías metida, niña? te estaba buscando para que me ayudaras con esto…

- - lo siento abuela, fui a... recorrer el lugar, como te lo dije- comente sin convicción esperando que ella no notara lo alterada que me encontraba, pero mi abuela se dio cuenta, no sé hasta qué punto, pero lo hizo.

- - ¿por qué te tiembla la voz?- me pregunto inquisitiva.

- - camine rápido, eso me cansó – dije intentando salirme por la tangente.

Ella decidió no decir nada más y empecé a ayudar con el orden, ignorando el dolor de cabeza que me estaba dando en ese momento.

Entrada la noche ambas decidimos tomar una cena ligera con te y galletas, pero es que estábamos cansadas y lo que menos nos interesaba era comer

Estábamos terminando la taza de té cuando escuchamos los cascos de caballos en el empedrado de fuera.

Ambas salimos a recibir a el coronel Black (llamarlo así me parecía extraño, y más extraño aun que siendo tan joven tuviera ya el cargo de coronel, lo llamaba coronel pero sabía que se trataba de el mismo Jacob que había conocido en mi corta estancia en el instituto y el que había estado presente en mi desgraciada boda)

- - buenas noches señoras, espero que la casa haya sido de su agrado – se quito el sombrero e hizo una vistosa reverencia con una gracia caballeresca que yo, que estaba en la mente de el cuerpo, reí un poco, segura de que la risa no se había transmitido a mi falso rostro.

- - gracias, coronel Black - contesto mi abuela inclinando elegantemente su cabeza, pensé que en mi vida como Bella tal gracia de movimientos nunca me las hubiera permitido, pero Amelia obligo a inclinar mi cabeza de un modo tan decente que no lo creí posible.

- - bueno, respecto...- empezó Jacob a hacer alguna observación.

Mi abuela le interrumpió

- - esta casa es demasiado grande y me temo que nuestro dinero no será suficiente para pagarla en alquiler... así que solo nos quedaremos...- pero él la interrumpió justo como ella a él.

- - ah, no se preocupe por eso estoy seguro de que se quedaran, verá vivo cerca del regimiento, tengo otra casa y vivo con Remy, esta casa es un legado de familia y por eso no la quise vender, pertenecía a mi padre Billy, pero él ha muerto sin casarse de nuevo y esta casa me ha quedado a mí, pero el ejercito ocupa la mayor parte de mi tiempo y necesito a Remy conmigo en ocasiones, y no encuentro a nadie de confianza que cuide de la casa, pero estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en un par de damas tan encantadoras.

- - señor Black, apenas nos conoce- dijo mi abuela pero el negó con la cabeza y la inclino elegantemente otra vez.

- - no hay ningún inconveniente, confío en las personas que me miran a los ojos y los puros ojos de su nieta han sido la prueba suficiente, les pediré semanalmente dos monedas de plata y se quedaran administrando, en el buen sentido de la palabra, esta casa.- añadió con un tono de divertida advertencia.

- - nos exige muy poco señor Black.- dijo mi abuela negando compasivamente con su cabeza.

- - se que cuidara bien de mi casa- dijo el sin darle verdadera importancia.

- - necesitaremos a alguien que nos ayude, no se trata de tener criada, pero necesitamos alguien – manifestó mi abuela, después de unos momentos de agradable conversación.

- - podrá ir al pueblo y tal vez contratar a una ayudanta, estoy seguro de que podrá pagarla

El coronel se quedo hablando por poco tiempo mas y declino la oferta que le hizo mi abuela de tomar el té, pero dijo que debía regresar al cuartel a dar órdenes al regimiento. Cuando salió mi abuela y yo nos retornamos a descansar con la promesa de que iríamos al día siguiente al pueblo a contratar a alguien para que nos ayudara a llevar la casa, al parecer nos íbamos a quedar ahí mucho tiempo.

Entre a la que se disponía que era mi habitación y yo, Bella, me maraville por su tamaño por sus características tan pintorescas como antiguas, esta época me fascinaba ahora que caía, iba a ser fascinante conocer un poco sobre ella.

Así me fuera a quedar relativamente poco tiempo.

Cuando entre al baño acoplado y empecé a desvestirme tuve la curiosa y temerosa sensación de ser observada, al parecer esto de ser bruja alertaba a los sentidos haciéndolos más perceptivos, pero sentí que el escalofrió recorría mi cuerpo, aunque sabía que no había nadie tras de mí.

Me puse encima mi gran camisón y después de que lo lleve encima empecé a quitarme mi ropa de debajo no sin cierta incomodidad, cuando salí del baño, acomodado de alguna manera detrás de un precioso y labrado biombo, me destrence el cabello, largo como nunca yo, Bella, cabe la pena aclarar, lo había tenido, era sedoso y casi rizado por no decir del olor, era parecido a las rosas y a las fresas.

Me gustaba mucho, al parecer aquí iba a tener lo que no había tenido antes, belleza y personas que me querían...recordé la imagen de este Edward del pasado y sentí que la velocidad de mi corazón aumentaba un tanto...esperaba ansiosa el momento de conocerlo aunque sabía que quien iba a tomar la voz cantante en ese momento era Amelia, quería ver sus reacciones y a pesar de mi sufrimiento ver su rostro una vez mas aunque eso me recordase que ninguno de los dos me quería en absoluto...debía sentirse bien ser mirado de la manera en que yo recordaba que Edward miraba a Amelia, suspire, esta vez sí lo hice yo...me volví hacia la cama.

Me senté con delicadeza y sentí frio repentinamente, mire hacia la ventana con las cortinas aun abiertas... me tape la boca para no gritar...en el momento en que vi a una extraña ave salir volando de la ventana que yo miraba, al parecer había estado ahí mucho tiempo antes de que yo me diera cuenta, cuando se fue me pude serenar pero nunca olvidaría la forma en que volaba... era tan elegante como la forma de volar de una águila pero sus ojos rojos, que había alcanzado a distinguir, me tenían aterrorizada esperaba no tener pesadillas esa noche...por dios no lo permitas...ya tenía suficiente con tenerlas en mi plano como para que ahora, en esta vida, también viviera atormentada por ellas.

Me acosté en la cama pensando, mirando hacia el techo y deseando, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara, ser una niñita para ir a pedirle a mi abuela que durmiera conmigo para aplacar mis estúpidos miedos, pensé, inocentemente, que debía tratarse de un avechucho cualquiera y que me estaba preocupando sin necesidad pero ese sexto sentido me decía que no era del todo así, después de todo lo extraño sobre ese lugar aun me intrigaba y sabía que existía.

Por fin logre dormirme, no me acorde de mucho al día siguiente, eso era bueno por lo menos esa noche tendría una tranquila.

Cuando estuve lista baje las escaleras y mi abuela me esperaba al pie de la mesa del desayuno.

- - apresúrate niña, recuerda que debemos ir a pueblo-

Comí lo más rápido que pude, y me levante con la sensación de estar más llena que nunca, nos subimos al carruaje que Remy había parqueado desde hace quince minutos y nos encaminamos al pueblo.

nuevamente pasamos por el frente de la casa de los Cullen pero esta vez no había nadie fuera, eso me desilusiono, dado que quería ver cómo eran ellos en esta época más de cerca, seguro que ostentaban la misma perfección, eran muy atractivos, si había visto de lejos a los rubios Rosalíe y Jasper y ella con su vestido y el de caballero, incluso en la lejanía se veían atractivos, sonreí por lo bajo y mire a mi abuela que me dirigía una mirada que no supe identificar, en ese momento la voz de Amelia hablo en mi cabeza.

"ella no sabe que estas en mi Bella, aunque sabe que hay algo diferente ella no debe enterarse...la tranquilidad de su tumba se perturbaría por eso, seré yo quien actué"

"está bien" pensé, después de todo ella era quien estaba a cargo de la situación.

Dejamos atrás la casa de los Cullen para acercarnos al pueblo, mi abuela había traído algo de dinero extra así que supuse que íbamos a hacer las compras para abastecer la alimentación para la casa.

Cuando llegamos baje de el carruaje con la ayuda de Remy y el pueblo me pareció igual de encantador que la primera vez que lo vi, después Remy nos indico en que sitio se ubicaba el mercado.

Llevábamos allí casi media hora cuando mi abuela encontró a la ayudanta que quería, o más bien a dos.

Me asombre mucho cuando vi a Ángela en una de las dos caras, de dos chicas que estaban sentadas en el borde de una tienda abandonada...esa era Ángela en el pasado, pero nunca imagina que la condición en el pasado de ella era así, le di un suave codazo a mi abuela y la señale, vi que estaba de la mano de otra niña que parecía ser de su edad pero ella no sabía quién era.., la mire tenía el cabello como Ángela oscuro y ojos cafés...me pregunte si sería su hermana, me incline hacia mi abuela y le dije:

- - deberíamos llevarlas a las dos...- intente no parecer interesada como si no la conociera, pero Bella, yo, sabía que la conocía, el tono que Amelia me obligo a usar fue perfecto.

- - pero no tengo suficiente dinero...- empezó mi abuela, ella y sus trabas…

En ese momento Ángela, que parecía ser la mayor, se puso de pie y cayó de rodillas a nuestro lado.

- - por favor...- nos rogo- no nos importa si no nos pagan, llévenos con ustedes...por favor... mi hermana...enfermara si no come...por favor, yo puedo resistirlo...- decía llorando amargamente, suplicándonos con la mirada.

Tome a Ángela de la mano y la mire a los ojos:

- - ¿cómo te llamas?- aunque ya lo sabía eso no podía decírselo a ella.

- - Ángela..., y esta es mi hermana Leah...por favor señorita...- seguía musitando Ángela, tan delgada como un palillo.

Ella me beso la mano y me sentí muy mal por eso.

- - no hagas eso Ángela..., vamos...ponte de pie... vamos – anuncie, pensé que no me importaba si mi abuela no estaba de acuerdo, porque yo quería que las hermanas no se separaran.

Ángela parecía creer que todos sus sueños se habían hecho realidad, tomo a Leah, su hermana, de los hombros y la puso de pie.

- - por favor lleve a mi hermana, se lo pediré de rodillas... no comeré mi ración, si se la da a ella por favor.- parecía que había interpretado mi "Vamos" mal.

- - eso no va a ser necesario, mi abuela no tiene problema y yo tampoco- dije esperando que mi abuela no hiciera ningún comentario frente a ellas.

Mire hacia mi abuela pero ella estaba contemplando todo de manera impasible.

No podía discernir si estaba de acuerdo o no pero decidí, asumí que si estaba de acuerdo, llame a Remy con un gesto y él se acerco.

- - Remy, quisiera pedirte un favor- dije acercando a las dos muchachas, mi abuela me siguió- quiero que te lleves a estas dos niñas al mercado- saque las monedas de mi propio monedero y le dije – consigue que se bañen y cómprales vestidos, luego tráelas de vuelta para que se puedan ir con nosotros.

El no objeto y cuando él las tomo de la mano.

Ángela me miro y con una última inclinación de la cabeza desapareció, mi abuela decidió ir a la otra parte del mercado y yo, contenta con mi obra, decidí ayudarla desde el otro frente, me pidió que nos encontráramos en media hora y accedí...

Estaba caminando, tomando lo que necesitaba, cuando deje caer una de las manzanas que tenía en la mano, me incline a recogerla pero una mano nívea, masculina y fuerte se adelanto...cuando levante la mirada y vi de frente mirándome a Emmet, casi me voy de espaldas pero Amelia tuvo la fineza de recordar que reaccionaba así dado que yo ya los conocía y me hizo equilibrarme, él me alcanzo la manzana y yo la tome.

- - gracias...- murmure, la presencia de Emmet me asustaba,... pensaba en él como mi hermano...mi hermano que quería salvar y que no tenía idea que iba a morir más adelante.

- - no es nada, las mujeres suelen ser un poco despistadas, mi Rosalíe por ejemplo...- empezó pero se cayó cuando escucho su nombre.

- - ¡Emmet!- Escuche una voz y me di la vuelta para ver a Esme venir al encuentro con Emmet, vestía deliciosamente y me hizo pensar que mi vestido no era nada comparado con el de ella.

- - estaba ayudando a la dama, madre- se explico el mirándola tan contritamente como un niño.

- - ¡oh!- exclamo Esme, se acerco y me miro de frente, hizo una ceremoniosa y elegante reverencia - somos Esme y Emmet Cullen...- me miro mientras yo le respondía el saludo - ¿como es tu nombre, chiquilla?- Amelia pensó que se dirigía a ella de manera impersonal, al menos para acabar de haberse conocido, pero no podía reprenderla por nada, la expresión maternal de Esme hacia pensar en una persona buena, amable y cariñosa.

Además me pareció gracioso que me llamara chiquilla, dado que ella debía ser uno o dos años mayor que yo.

- - Ella es Elania Thibaudeth – dije presentando a mi abuela, señalando su figura cansada que escogía frutas al fondo - mi abuela- Después hice la reverencia que me correspondía al decir mi nombre - me llamo Amelia...Thibaudeth...vivimos cerca... mi abuela y yo acabamos de mudarnos... - le dije mientras me erguía nuevamente - acabamos de ocupar la finca de el señor Black.

- - ah ¿el señor Black?, un gran amigo de mi esposo, en más de una ocasión se han ido de caza con mis otros dos hijos…es el coronel del ejército de la región. -

Yo la mire, y volví a pensar, Amelia lo hizo, que ella era demasiado joven para tener hijos de la edad de Emmet, Jasper y Rosalíe ella pareció leerme el pensamiento porque me dijo:

- - son adoptados- le revolvió el pelo a Emmet en ese momento, y me sorprendió que el brazo le llegara ya que Emmet era bastante alto,- no puedo tener hijos pero a ellos los quiero como tal, ah! Lo siento – dijo sonrojándose levemente - debo estarte aburriendo con estas cosas, soy terriblemente maleducada – sacudió la cabeza - ¿por qué no vienes una tarde a tomar el té?-

- - eh yo...-me quede sin palabras al pensar en los muchos encuentros que eso significaría…

- - perfecto- Esme impidió que me negara amablemente, sentí la tensión de mi abuela al otro lado del mercado, aunque no pudiera verla.

- - enviare a nuestro ayudante a que te informe a ti y a tu abuela de la visita, un placer haberte conocido, siento que no alarguemos la conversación , pero Carlisle ya nos está esperando, Amelia...- inclino su cabeza con la gracia de un cisne y Emmet me tomo la mano y me la beso

- - gracias señora Cullen, por la invitación, le comunicare a mi abuela. – dije antes de que se alejara, algo que ya estaba haciendo con un andar gracioso y elegante que a mí, Bella, me hizo sentir cierta envidia, de la buena.

- - Adiós querida...Que tengas un resto día encantador -

Cuando se fue pensé que esta Esme del pasado hablaba más que la de el presente pero no me importo porque ambas eran igual de encantadoras, quien había llevado la voz cantante era Amelia y me pareció que había sido bastante educada.

Remy volvió con Ángela y con Leah, ambas con vestidos sencillos pero primorosos, debajo de tanto polvo se escondían las caras que yo conocía, sonreí y les dije que nos iríamos ya a casa y que ya era hora de reunirnos con mi abuela.

Seguimos caminando ellas venían a mi lado mirándome como si se tratara de su salvadora y eso no me gusto porque ellas eran tan humanas como lo era yo, de todas maneras no les dije nada, ya habría tiempo para que dejaran de adorarme.

Camine en línea recta hacia mi abuela sin percatarme de la persona que iba dando la vuelta a la esquina de una de las antiguas casas y a la cual tropecé con fuerza, casi me caigo de no haber sido por qué esa persona me cogió del brazo firmemente para evitar que me cayera al suelo clavándome los fuertes dedos en la piel desnuda del brazo.

Levante mi mirada y me quede de piedra...

Se trataba de Edward.

Ni una vaca voladora me hubiera preparado para sentir lo que sentí en ese momento, ¿por qué demonios era tan débil? , mi corazón estallo en mi pecho especialmente porque me quede mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y él a los míos, por todos los cielos... parecía estar diciéndome mil cosas que me llegaban en código ilegible pero aun así...no sé por cuánto tiempo nos vimos pero sentí que alguien a lo lejos me llamaba, Amelia decidió reaccionar por mí, ya que mi intención, aunque él me odiara, era seguirlo mirando ahí como si nada, había una expresión en sus ojos de profunda seriedad que me trastorno bastante, baje mi cabeza por orden de Amelia quien estaba llevando las riendas.

- - lo siento mucho- ella se disculpo con mi boca y pensé tontamente que lo había golpeado muy fuerte con mi hueca cabeza, vaya si esto era deplorable, maldita sea... ¡oh, perdóname, Señor!

Salí huyendo de ahí y no espere que él me llamara de vuelta, solo me deslice y eche a andar grogui intentando no tropezarme con mis propios pies, el no pareció gustar de mi lo cual me llevo a preguntarme qué era lo que lo había empujado a amar a Amelia, pero ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo.

Podía estarme dejando llevar por las primeras impresiones, que no en todas las ocasiones eran acertadas.

Cuando di la vuelta me di cuenta de que había olvidado de las niñas así que me devolví con la esperanza de que Edward ya se hubiera ido pero cuando di la vuelta me escondí en la esquina nuevamente para que el no me viera pero yo si pudiera verlo a él, aun se encontraba con Remy y las chicas, estaba de pie y besaba galantemente la mano de Leah que parecía intoxicada e hipnotizada, supuse que esa era mi cara al verlo a el así que llena de algo que no había sentido antes, o que si debía haber sentido pero no recordaba haberlo hecho, di la vuelta y sin acercarme medio paso dije:

- - Ángela, Leah...nos vamos a casa- trate de imprimir un poco de autoridad a mi temblorosa voz.

Ella se dieron la vuelta y corrieron hacia mi mientras yo miraba a algún punto entre el vasto espacio entre Edward y la pared.

Remy siguió sus cortos pasos hasta que los tres quedaron a la distancia que debíamos tener para caminar hacia mi abuela.

El volvió a verme contrariado y supe que eso lo había heredado su descendiente, la expresión de contrariedad cada vez que me veía.

Di la vuelta dándole a mi cabello cierto toque paranoico, y ellas me siguieron.

Seguimos caminando en línea recta por el medio del mercado, la cantidad de gente debió, finalmente, ocultando nuestros pasos y figuras, Amelia espero haber huido lo suficientemente rápido, por si decidía seguirnos...

Llegamos a donde mi abuela y al terminar las compras volvimos al carruaje y subimos aun tenía mi expresión y mi abuela se dio cuenta.

- - ¿que es lo que te pasa...?- me pregunto ansiosa cuando Ángela y Leah estaban mirando la ventana encantadas.

- - conocí a una gente muy amigable...- dije esperando sosegarla con eso - y estoy un poco cansada…- era una excusa patética pero serviría tanto como las demás.

- - últimamente te cansas mucho, debería darte un agua de jaz...

- - no la necesito abuela de verdad, solo quiero darme un baño y dormir

La verdad me sentía un poco mareada, pero no iba a decirle que mi malestar iba un poco más allá que eso. No quería preocuparla.

Llegamos a la casa y deje a Ángela y a su hermana con mi abuela.

Me baje de el carruaje entre a la casa, subí rápidamente las escaleras y me encerré en mi cuarto, con violencia me quite el sombrero y trate de respirar profundo, esto estaba tornándose difícil.

No estaba preparada para la reacción que tuvo mi mente cuando vi a Edward, Bella no lo estaba, no podía saber o decir lo mismo de Amelia ya que para ella era la primera vez que lo veía.

"lo amas..." me dijo la voz de Amelia en mi conciencia.

"vaya..."- dije sarcástica...- "no creo que no lo supieras, a esta hora ese secreto debe ser del dominio público"- me acosté en la cama y mire hacia el dosel del techo.

"me haces sonrojar con toda la avalancha de sensaciones que produjiste en el cuerpo cuando lo viste..., aun recuerdas muy bien que fue lo que paso la última vez que se vieron"

"ya basta..."- dije contrariada- "no tienes derecho" me sentí incomoda porque ella pudiera percibir la profundidad y el fuego de mis sentimientos hacia Edward, el de mi época, tan parecido, tan igual al de la de ella.

"se que no lo tengo...pero quiero ayudarte...no debes sacar conclusiones apresuradas, solo porque no estuviera allí en el momento en que despertaste..." decía ella en tono comprensivo y a la vez de disculpa.

"dije que ya basta...Amelia...no quiero hablar de esto, todo es tan claro como el agua, me enamore de un hombre que te ama a ti..."

"eso es una confusión de la que estoy segura..."- seguía diciendo ella.

"si no dejas de hablar de ello, en el momento en que tenga el control sobre el cuerpo me voy a lanzar de un barranco"- dije esperando que llegado el momento pudiera cumplir mi promesa.

"esta bien"- dijo ella riéndose- "no hablare de ello, pero que te lances a un barranco y que te deje hacerlo es tan factible como que los alacranes dediquen caricias amistosas"

"jajá, muy graciosa..."- me calle estaba siendo injusta- "no estoy enfadada, pero no quiero...eso es todo"

"algún día Bella..."- dijo ella enigmática.

Me entro el sueño en ese momento y no supe que era lo que pasaría, ¿algún día se descifraría esta congoja?

**Edward**

Permanecí en la habitación de Bella mirándola todo el tiempo, mientras ese mismo tiempo pasaba con una lentitud exasperante. No me desesperaba, podía mirarla por días sin inmutarme, sentía incertidumbre pero aun no me estaba desesperando

Estaba mirando como una mota pequeña caía sobre el rostro de Bella cuando vi que de uno de sus parpados brotaba una lágrima...cielos no podía ser que estuviera sufriendo, pensé al ver como sus ojos se movían rápidamente bajo sus parpados.

Pensar que, en donde fuera que estuviera, estaba sufriendo lacero mi alma como nada había conseguido hacerlo hasta ahora, ni siquiera las malditas heridas. Seque la lagrima fría como ella con mi dedo y luego la saboreé en mi boca, al menos de esta manera podía sentir el ahora frio sabor de Bella, rogué por que nada malo le estuviese pasando, rogué por que no estuviera sufriendo y menos si era por mi culpa, sabía que ella no podía oírme pero de todas maneras, me incline sobre su oído oliendo el perfume de su cabello y sentí que mi cuerpo se tensaba, tenerla tan cerca producía esta sensación en mí, pero me enfriaba saber que ella estaba en ese estado y no podía responder a mí, Dios estaba ciegamente enamorado de ella y no me cansaría de repetírselo, no me importo si me oyó o no pero sople sobre su oído estas palabras

- - estoy ciegamente enamorado de ti, Bella Swan.

Para mi alivio ella debió sentir algo por que no brotaron mas lagrimas de sus ojos, su ceño se aliso nuevamente dejando solamente la superficie lisa y aterciopelada de su piel.

Seguí rogando porque aunque fuera hubiera oído lo que le decía, o al menos hubiese captado el matiz de mi voz.

Sin evitar sonreír tristemente me acosté a su lado y acomode su cuerpo inerte sobre el mío asegurándome que estuviera cómoda, era la segunda noche que dormía con su cuerpo sobre el mío y no podía dejar de notar lo agradable de la situación...Aunque ella estuviera fría y yerta como un cadáver…pero viva.

-mi Bella...suspire sobre sus cabellos y la apreté contra mi sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo que me rodeaba.

**Bella**

"mi Bella..."

La voz de Edward penetro en mi conciencia en ese momento, no sabía por que lo había escuchado y lo asocie con mi estado de conciencia, desearía mas que nada que me considerara suya... Pero no lo era, o lo había sido por unas horas.

Seguía esperando, viendo lo que me rodeaba, en mis sueños y en mi realidad de ahora, esperando poder encontrar la clave, una clave que una vez encontrada me daría la satisfacción de salvar las vidas de mis seres queridos.

De todos ellos.


	15. El encuentro

**Bueno, este capi esta más corto, espero sus comentarios, actualizare el que sigue tan pronto como pueda. **

**Gracias por leer. **

**Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

**Bella. **

Al día siguiente decidimos levantarnos temprano para continuar con los arreglos, Ángela y su hermana ya estaban listas para hacer lo que mi abuela y yo les pidiéramos y era bueno

En parte, no me gustaba, al menos en mi mente, que mi amiga fuera una criada, ya más adelante manifestaría unas palabras con mi abuela a ese respecto.

Cuando baje no vi a mi abuela por los alrededores, cerré los ojos por un instante, haciendo uso de la conexión que existía entre mi abuela y yo, y la vi repentinamente frente a mí, solo que estaba fuera en el bosque preparando una de sus pociones, procurando que nadie la viera para no suscitar comentarios.

Camine hacia el bosque siguiendo los pasos que Amelia quería hasta que me adentre mucho mas, fue cuando vi a mi abuela con su vestido inmaculado sentada ante una pequeña fogata donde había un caldero hirviendo, colgando de dos goznes de madera.

- - ¿que haces?- le pregunte, aunque era más que evidente.

- - una poción para sanar, vi en mis sueños que va a ser muy necesaria- dijo ella usando un tono capcioso.

No dije nada mas solo la deje concentrarse y decidí volver a la casa a ayudar con los deberes a Ángela y a Leah.

Estábamos las tres desempacando los adornos de mi abuela cuando escuchamos el ya familiar sonido de cascos de caballos en el empedrado del frente, me puse de pie y salí a recibir a quien fuera.

Tenía pinta de ser un mensajero y así lo confirmo cuando hablo.

- - buenos días, traigo una carta de la señora Cullen para las señoras Thibaudeth-

- - si, aquí es- añadí por demás sorprendida, Esme no había tardado nada, me pregunte cuáles eran sus intenciones verdaderas, parecía demasiado "ansiosa" de entablar amistad con sus vecinas, o tal vez se debiera a la caución que había aprendido de mi abuela por cualquier cosa que fuera desconocida.

El hombre me entrego la carta y yo entré, me senté en el mueble y abrí la carta, decía poco pero era sustanciosa.

"_Buenos Días:_

_Nos alegramos mucho que hayan pasado a ocupar la casa de Black, desearíamos que vinieran a tomar el té con nosotros la tarde de mañana_

_Con aprecio_

_Esme Cullen"_

Cerré la carta, y me fui de viaje con mi mente, no sabía si Edward iba a estar ahí, intente contactar a Amelia en mi pero ella permanecía en silencio, decidí que se lo diría a mi abuela en otro momento del día, ahora necesitaba concentración para su poción aunque sus motivos, ahora que los recordaba, me hacían pensar en si ella creía que el peligro andaba cerca.

Me puse de pie y camine hacia mi habitación, me senté ante el tocador y me mire por largos minutos, sentí una brisa fría entrar y apartar de mi cuello mis cabellos, algo más frío había sobre mi piel, mande una mano a mi cuello que empezó a dolerme un poco y vi que allí había algo mas, algo de lo que no había sido consiente, el alto, frío y poco relieve de una cicatriz horizontal, no sabía si había estado ahí todo el tiempo pero cuando la toque la note fría, justo como en mi presente, lentamente y casi por habito levante las muñecas, que habían estado ocultas bajo las anchas mangas de mi vestido, y vi dos casi imperceptibles cicatrices oblicuas, insistí en buscar en mi mente a Amelia para que me explicara esto

"la leyenda de las tres almas como sabrás" me dijo ella en voz baja en mi cabeza.

"tu…trataste de…" quise saber, aunque creía conocer la respuesta.

"si…cuando era niña y mi madre murió, creí que no iba ser capaz de vivir sin ella y antes de que mi abuela viniera por mí, intente suicidarme. Casi lo logro, corte por todos los sitios, nunca pensé en el ángulo pero este se dio, sabes como. Mi abuela me encontró y sin saber como ella me curo, bueno si lo supe después, cuando me entere de lo que ella era, en ese momento le pregunte por que no había hecho lo mismo con mi madre y me dijo que mi madre ya estaba muerta para cuando se entero, cuando el corazón deja de latir no hay nada que nadie pueda hacer ni siquiera la brujería"

"lo siento" era cierto y como en muchos otros aspectos me sentí identificada con Amelia, ambas habíamos deseado profundamente la muerte, sin poder conseguirla.

"¿que debo hacer?, ¿que pasara en esa tarde?" Pregunte ahora que la había encontrado y que parecía dispuesta a responder a mis preguntas.

"conocerás a Edward…y a todos los Cullen… Edward te odiara…." Dijo de manera reticente, como si en realidad no le agradara hacerlo.

"¿por que?" quise saber inmediatamente "porque siempre me tiene que odiar" pregunte después para mí misma.

"por que le gustas….bueno le gusto… desde que se encontraron en la esquina no ha dejado de pensar en ti y eso le molesta, porque nunca había pasado algo semejante"

"es demasiado confuso" pensé, definitivamente la cabeza de Edward funcionaba hacia atrás y eso parecía manifestarlo en su comportamiento.

"yo me encargare de todo, tu estarás presente" aclaró ella.

"como siempre" pensé resignada y ella me respondió con una voz muy parecida a mi tono.

"como siempre".

En ese momento sentí que mi estomago se contraía con miedo y con otra sensación mucho menos agradable, nauseas…muchas nauseas, creo que iba a vomitar ahí mismo, pero algo paso y remitieron tan rápido como habían empezado y no les hice caso, creo que lo asocie más bien fue con mi miedo a todo.

Tenía miedo de mi encuentro con el Edward de aquella época y no poder mirar a sus ojos y ver la expresión de odio de su mirada que tanto me recordaba al Edward de mi futuro.

Era muy difícil, sería muy difícil, lo veía venir.

En horas de la tarde manifesté a mi abuela el deseo de Esme de que fuéramos a visitarla y ella accedió con cierto recelo, yo no entendía por qué dado que ni los conocía pero ni Amelia ni ella me quisieron dar la respuesta en ese momento, así que tuve que guardar mis dudas.

Estábamos tomando el té nosotras acompañadas de Ángela y de su hermana cuando escuchamos otra vez el sonido de caballos, la verdad creía yo que estábamos siendo muy visitadas, así que no dejamos de tomar el té Ángela fue a ver, a recibir al visitante.

Tardo cerca de un minuto en entrar pero cuando lo hizo vimos que se trataba de Jacob que venía con uno de sus ayudantes, un soldado muy parecido a Ben estaba parado al lado de él y por lo que me di cuenta, no apartaba la mirada de Ángela en ningún momento, desde que la vio.

- - Buenas tardes Coronel Black, es un gusto tenerlo de vuelta- saludo mi abuela cortésmente.

- -gracias señora, he venido con Benjamín – dijo señalándolo, el hizo una inclinación cortes - hay algunas zarzas en el patio que pueden resultar incomodas si quiere plantar un rosal – dijo el correspondiendo el saludo.

- - no debió haberse molestado, Ángela y Leah, junto con mi nieta podían encargarse – dijo mi abuela incomoda.

- ¿Ángela y Leah?- pregunto él sin comprender.

- - Sí, las dos ayudantes que contratamos, la chica que le recibió se llama Ángela- pude ver que la espalda de Ben se envaraba un poco mas- y esta chica al lado de la columna es Leah…

Trascurrieron segundos pero yo me di cuenta de todo, la cabeza de Jacob giro hacia donde estaba Leah y la miro repentinamente bajo una luz nueva, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y ella no lo miro, con la cabeza gacha y sonrojada, Jacob se obligo a reaccionar pero al menos para mí fue evidente que la encontró atractiva, o por lo menos se sentía confuso respecto a ella.

- - bien, dejare que Benjamín se ocupe de las zarzas- dijo como si despertara de una especie de sueño, en mi mente me reí de su expresión atontada.

- - ¿desea tomar una taza de té?- le convido mi abuela y el asintió, como no lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores- Leah, mas té, por favor- pidió mi abuela en voz baja.

Cuando Leah se dio la vuelta tímida vi que Jacob seguía sin quitarle ojo de encima, esto me sorprendió y a la vez me complació, hubiera deseado que la primera mirada de Edward hacia mi hubiese sido de esa manera, me asalto la envidia de la buena, yo como siempre, santurrona tonta, estúpida…

"¡oye…!"- escuche la voz de Amelia en mi cabeza- "no te permito que hables así"

"lo siento"- dije contritamente.

Ella volvió a callarse y mi jerga mental también, tuve buen cuidado de no pensar nada negativo de mí, no fuese que me gritara otra vez en mi cabeza…. ¡que difícil era compartir todo eso! Supuse que debía acostumbrarme.

Ben también salió dirigiendo una mirada a Ángela quien, contrario a lo que creí, se la devolvió sin timidez, el paso por su lado y ambos se miraron intensamente, a ellos también los envidie, cada una pareció leer la mente del otro en ese fugaz contacto, no sé si mi abuela se percato pero a mí me alegro mucho por ellos, pensé en la visita a la casa mansión de los Cullen y desee que todo pasara rápidamente y sin dolor.

Cuando Ben y Jacob se fueron dejaron en el ambiente algo que no pude identificar pero que me dejo con la sensación de que los veríamos más a menudo en casa, eso me complació mucho, me gustaba ser amiga de Jacob y ya que no tuve tiempo de conocerlo en mi "tiempo" lo iba a hacer ahora.

No debíamos tener personalidades tan diferentes a nuestros presentes y todavía me costaba entender su papel en mi vida, tanto en el presente como en el pasado.

Cuando se hizo de noche, prescindí del té que mi abuela tomaba casi como tradición pensando, bueno Amelia pensando, que el dulce haría que no pudiera dormir bien. Subimos a la habitación, Amelia se puso el camisón con parsimonia desatando ella misma los botones del vestido, en esa época hubiera sido imposible que se lo pusiera y se lo quitara sola debido a la gran cantidad de botones que el vestido tenía en la espalda, pero cuando Amelia murmuro algo de nuestra boca y los botones comenzaron a desabrocharse por sí solos entendí la razón por la que no necesito la ayuda de ninguna de las dos hermanas.

"La abuela me enseño ese sencillo hechizo, para no tener que tener una doncella y que pudiera enterarse de algo relacionado con lo que podíamos hacer, fuera imprudente y se lo dijera a alguien mas."

Cuando termino se recostó en la cama y unos minutos después de haber cerrado los ojos el sueño llego raudo.

Seguramente no pasaron más que unas horas, por lo que pude contar, cuando volví a abrir los ojos parecía que era de madrugada, no pude dormir otra vez, daba vueltas con las sabanas en mis piernas pensando en todo y a la vez en nada, imágenes se cruzaban por mi imaginación una y otra vez y estas se conjuraban frente a mi aun con los ojos abiertos. Era algo amedrentador pero después casi me acostumbre.

Estaba mirando hacia el techo cuando sentí una voz en mi cabeza que no era la de Amelia pero que sin embargo pronunciaba su nombre. Cerré los ojos casi obligatoriamente.

"Amelia"

Decía profunda y lentamente, una y otra vez, como si se tratara de algún bizarro disco rayado que repetía el nombre, pero no con rapidez, sino pausadamente, pronunciando cada silaba como si la saboreara lentamente.

"quiero tu poder"-

Intente buscar en mi mente para reconocer esa cadencia casi…maligna, educada, pero oscura, pero no encontré algo que hubiera oído que se le pareciera, no era la voz de Edward tampoco, de hecho no parecía ser siquiera la voz de un ente humano.

Sentí que el corazón comenzaba a caminarme con más velocidad, pero de emoción, más bien de terror, Amelia también pero sabía que era por motivos diferentes. Yo, Bella, había escuchado esa voz y muchas más cuando había intentado suicidarme la primera vez, esas voces que me gritaban cosas negativas. Amelia tenía el corazón acelerado entre el miedo y, a su pesar, la curiosidad, ambas hacemos que el corazón se pusiera taquicardico.

"Eres…serás mía… tu poder será mío."

Abrí los ojos y vi que repentinamente ya había amanecido, no supe que en qué momento había pasado todo tan rápido, supuse que había entrado en trance y no me había dado cuenta del tiempo, estaba con la frente perlada de sudor y respiraba agitadamente como si hubiera recorrido una gran distancia, me seque la frente con la mano y la vista de mi muñeca cruzo por mis ojos, levante la otra y mire a las dos muñecas, a las cicatrices mas blancas que el resto de la piel, sentía que me palpitaban al mismo ritmo que el corazón, que había comenzado a serenarse.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente tranquila comencé a prepararme psicológicamente para lo que me esperaba, mi segundo encuentro directo con Edward Cullen…

**Edward**

Desperté como si alguien hubiera derramado gotas heladas sobre mi camisa, me sacudí un poco y sentí el peso muerto de Bella sobre mí, la corrí con lentitud hasta que su espalda estuvo sobre la cama, vi que lo que había empapado mi camisa era el frío sudor que circundaba su límpida frente.

La inquietud me carcomió, ¿estaría preocupada?, me moría de ganas de saber que estaba pasando.

Escuche los pasos suaves de una mujer entrar en la habitación, vi que Alice se acercaba con una bandeja de desayuno, no tenía hambre pero ella me dijo:

- - de nada servirá que no comas, no hará bien a nadie y menos a ti

Le hice caso y comí un poco de lo que me trajo, sintiéndolo como cartón deslizándose por mi garganta.

Hicimos lo propio y aseamos en cuerpo de Bella, estaba igual de fría que siempre.

Escuchamos el auto de Carlisle afuera frenando con un poco de velocidad, ambos nos miramos inquietos, normalmente cuando Carlisle llegaba era tan cuidadoso que ni escuchábamos cuando parqueaba el auto.

Deje a Bella arropada y baje con Alice.

Carlisle estaba en la sala, tenia de la mano a Esme, el resto de mis hermanos estaban distribuidos en la sala con una expresión en sus rostros insondables.

- - ¿sucedió algo?- pregunte lleno de inquietud, en la cara de Carlisle había preocupación.

- - estaba en la ciudad, al parecer han visto muchos tipos vestidos de negro, no es buena señal, sabía que esto pasaría, los secuaces de Vlad de esta época harán lo posible por acabarnos, intentaran evitar que Bella encuentre el secreto - explico rápidamente.

- - ¿qué hacemos?- pregunto Emmet que tenia a Rosalíe abrazada

- - necesitamos algo de la brujería de Bella, un rito, necesitamos su escudo- dijo esta vez lentamente no me sonó cómodo el tono que uso, me miraba a los ojos como si de alguna manera estuviera pidiendo mi aprobación para hacer el conjuro.

Lo pensé por un momento, y luego dije sin poder evitarlo

- - ¿eso la lastimara?

Carlisle me miro y luego asintió en silencio, lo mire duramente por unos segundos pero yo debía entender que Bella debía protegerse a sí misma y a nosotros y que eso iba a costar, pero me molestaba, no quería que nada la perturbara.

- - lo siento Edward, sé que es difícil para ti – él se estaba disculpando esto le molestaba tanto como a mí.

- - hagamos lo que debamos hacer, si se trata de mantener a Bella a salvo – dije con decisión, mucho más de lo que en realidad me sentía.

Asintió y luego fue caminando lentamente hacia su despacho, allá era donde tenía todos esos manuscritos que todos nosotros habíamos leído y de los cuales habíamos aprendido la historia, de dónde veníamos y a dónde íbamos…

Inevitablemente mi imaginación voló, nos vi a nosotros todos vestidos con capas, dispuestos a sacar de Bella, dolorosamente, un método de protección y a su cuerpo agitándose….

"basta" le dije a mi subconsciente, ese debía entenderlo tanto como yo.

El dolor era parte de la vida, y lamentablemente debíamos encontrarnos con el de vez en cuando, mucho más frecuentemente de lo que nos gustaría.


	16. El Rito y Vlad

**Bueno, gracias por la espera, espero saber recompensarles, un capitulo mas. **

**Gracias por leer. **

**Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

**Edward**

Saque la capa negra de mi guardarropa y me la puse sobre los hombros, esa me la había dado Carlisle, claro que en esos momentos no sabía para que era, en cambio ahora si lo sabía y entendía el significado de el grabado antiguo que tenía en la zona de la tela donde estaba el corazón, al lado de el cual se encontraba la marca de la leyenda, los dos trazos horizontales sobre el vertical, la que tenía en mi brazo, la que tenia Carlisle y la que tenia Bella en sus muñecas y cuello.

El significado del grabado antiguo, más parecido a una runa que a cualquier otra cosa, solo lo conocía Carlisle y lo conocía yo, no se lo había revelado a ninguno de los demas por que no le era permitido.

Cuando tuve la capa sobre mis hombros salí de mi habitación sin mirarme al espejo y entre a la habitación de Bella, allí estaba ella vestida de blanco, un vestido sin mangas desde el cual se podía adivinar desde todos los ángulos sus marcas, nada estaba al cubierto ni lo estaría en este rito.

Me acerque a la cama y la tome en mis brazos.

Pálida, fría, inerte, y con su peso muerto…apoye su cabeza en mi hombro para que no se cayera y se traumara el cuello y salí con ella lentamente en dirección hacia las escaleras.

Las baje lentamente dándome mi tiempo para pensar.

Cuando llegue al límite de la escalera proseguí por la de la cocina, hacia el sótano de la casa, bastante grande y espacioso, lo suficiente para realizar lo que íbamos a hacer.

Por lo que vi todo ya estaba preparado, por todos los escalones había unas velas rojas que brillaban profusamente dándole a todo un aspecto muy lúgubre, pero sin embargo no atemorizante, tal vez fuera porque me estaba haciendo una idea clara de que iba todo esto aunque no lo aprobara del todo, era por Bella y por lo que Carlisle me dijo que podía llegar a pasar.

Decidí no pensar en eso y en cambio mire la estancia cuando llegue al final. Las paredes tenían tapices negros y en el centro había un estar con una manta blanca, ahí debía ir ella.

Me acerque y la puse ahí con cuidado de no lastimarla, me aleje dos pasos y sentí luego que alguien me puso una mano sobre el hombro, era Carlisle.

- - vamos- me dijo para animarme, ¿seria acaso que mis emociones eran tan legibles en mi cara que no me había dado cuenta?- intentare hacerlo rápido

Lo mire y asentí aunque no me sentía muy seguro, lo mire largamente, se trataba de Carlisle, supuse que tendría que confiar, después de todo si no era en Carlisle entonces en quien?

Escuche los pasos de los otros que descendían por la escalera, todos vestían la misma capa que vestía yo, parecíamos el remedo de una película satánica de terror, un loco impulso de reír se apodero de mi pero lo reprimí, no supe que fue lo que sucedió.

Todos tenían las caras serias, como si lo ultimo que desearan fuese estar ahí haciendo esto, los ame a todos por ello, ya que yo me sentía igual, no me hubiera importado tomar a Bella y salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible.

Me situé a los pies de Bella, ese era mi estado natural, a los pies de ella, de la mujer que amaba. Carlisle se puso en su cabecera, a su lado derecho estaba Esme, al lado de ella estaba Emmet, después venia Rosalíe y seguía Ben, su cara reflejaba seguridad, como el de su pasado…suspire, seguía yo en el orden, a mi lado estaba Ángela y a ella seguían Jasper y luego Alice quien cerraba el circulo al lado izquierdo de Carlisle.

Nos miramos unos a otros vacilantes y luego todas nuestras miradas se posaron sobre Carlisle, el primer maldito.

- - esto no nos va a dar una total protección- explico y cada palabra sonó como si le doliera hacerlo- pero ayudara a que Vlad se mantenga alejado de nosotros y Bella mientras ella encuentra el camino- yo rogaba a cada momento por que fuera asi

De un momento a otro todo empezaría, tenia que empezar a hacer uso de mi autocontrol desde este mismo momento.

El comenzó un cántico en el momento en que las manos de todos nosotros estuvieron conectadas entre si.

Duro asi mas o menos dos minutos, y luego, repentinamente una corriente salida de no se sabia donde empezó a rodearnos, agitando nuestros cabellos y los de las mujeres, era una corriente cargada de algo extraño, mágico y a la vez desconcertante, viajo por cada uno de nosotros llenándonos de algo que no pudimos identificar y que sin embargo existía, una fuerza sobrenatural y a la vez frágil o al menos yo lo sentía asi.

Cerré los ojos y deje que me bañara con su calor, era agradable, pero después de unos minutos se hizo sofocante…la sensación de bienestar se esfumo y cuando creí relajarme me encontré sumido en un dolor profundo en el trazo de mi brazo…era una quemadura que no dolía como una herida, pero quemaba tan fuerte como si se tratara de miles de carbones encendidos en cada trazo, inspire con fuerza y escuche que alguien hacia un sonido muy parecido al que yo acababa de hacer, era Carlisle a quien presuntamente le estaba pasando lo mismo que a mi. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo escuche su voz en mi cabeza.

"no sueltes las manos, todo se romperá si lo haces" escucharlo era sencillo, obedecerlo no tanto ya que tenia ganas de poner mi brazo sobre millones de hielo para que dejara de arderme tanto…

Bella…

La mire por primera vez desde que inicio todo y me di cuenta de que si a nosotros nos pasaba esto a ella debía estar yéndole igual, o incluso peor.

Cuando la mire crei por un momento que había vuelto por que tenía los ojos abiertos y el ceño fruncido, pero me di cuenta que no era asi por el brillo mortecino de sus ojos sin parpadeo ojos fijos hacia el frente.

Pero en su cara se notaba que había dolor, mucho mas del que nosotros estábamos sintiendo, el tono de los cánticos aumento mientras todos nos sujetábamos con fuerza de las manos del otro cuando la corriente de aire se torno huracanesca, casi torrencial.

Ver a Bella asi triplico el dolor de mi herida, una muy diferente a la que tenia en el brazo y a todas las de mi cuerpo que habían aparecido conjuntamente, que ella sufriera después de todo lo que yo sabia que había pasado era desastroso, tanto como mi vida sin ella.

Aun con esfuerzo por el dolor que le suponía sus heridas la voz de Carlisle seguía firme entonando el conjuro, rito lo que fuera, lo admire por su valor pero lo odie por lo que hacia en esos momentos. Apreté aun mas las manos de las personas a mi lado derecho e izquierdo, ya no tenia conciencia de ellas la mano de la persona a mi derecha me devolvió el apretón en un intento por calmarme pero mis buenos valores me estaban abandonando en ese momento y menos cuando la corriente dejo de correr alrededor de nosotros y se clavo de lleno en el pecho de Bella que se levanto como si alguien estuviera tirando de su pecho. Pero no emitió ningún sonido que indicara algo, a pesar de que su boca se curvaba en una mueca de dolor, un dolor insoportable, como se hizo todo para mi en ese momento, en medio del estruendo de la corriente grite para que mi voz se oyera por encima de ello.

- - ¡Detente Carlisle, te lo ordeno, detente, esta sufriendo…! ¡Bella…Bella!

Las manos en mis manos me sujetaron con fuerza para que no las soltara y asi lo hice conteniendo el impulso que me nació en ese momento de lanzarme sobre Carlisle y asesinarlo, el me grito algo por encima de el ruido que no escuche…

Luego súbitamente todo ceso y el cuerpo de Bella quedo tan quieto como siempre, sus ojos cerrados con lágrimas brotando de ellos y su pecho apenas respirando, tan rígida como una estatua y tan viva como una de ellas.

- - ya esta Edward….tranquilízate – escuche casi a lo lejos la voz de Carlisle.

Solté las manos de mis hermanos cuando tuve su aprobación y salte sobre el cuerpo de Bella para levantarla y abrazarla contra mi, cuando fui conciente de mis manos en su cuello me di cuenta de que tenia ampolladas las palmas, pero no me importo, la fría mejilla de Bella quedo contra mis labios le dije a su oído.

- - perdóname….perdónanos a todos…

La seguí abrazando sin importarme nada, ni el dolor de mi cuerpo ni mis hermanos alrededor mío.

Mire a Carlisle que tenia la mirada triste posada sobre nosotros dos.

- - ya puedes devolverla a su habitación-

Asentí en silencio por que no me sentía capaz de nada mas, tome a Bella entre mis brazos y subí las escaleras sin mirar atrás para ver quien nos miraba a identificar el sentimiento de culpa en sus ojos, no tenia paciencia para eso ahora.

En vez de llevar a Bella a su habitación, con ella aun en mis brazos salí hacia el jardín y me senté en una de las sillas favoritas de Esme, recosté la cabeza de Bella sobre mi pecho y mire hacia el cielo, en busca de respuestas aquellas que nunca llegarían.

**Bella**

Un olor desconocido penetro por mi nariz en el momento en que fui consciente de mis respiraciones, no abrí los ojos por un momento, sentía que algo sobre los parpados me palpitaba.

"Aflujos...son mas normales de lo que crees" murmuro Amelia en mi cabeza, lo ultimo que recordaba era haber tenido un desagradable encuentro de palabras con el Edward de esta época que parecía odiarme tanto como el de la mía.

Respire y cuando mi pecho se expandió sentí un poco de dolor en los costados.

Sentí que alguien me ponía una mano en la frente, reconocí la textura de la mano de mi abuela.

- - ¿Amelia?- me llamo con voz queda. Escuche que alguien con voz irritada le decía

- - déjela ¿no ve que esta inconsciente?

- - tu, menos que nadie, tienes derecho a hablar, muchacho.- dijo mi abuela con tono educado pero demasiado lleno de resentimiento.

- - ¿esta diciendo que es culpa mía?- inquirió la voz irritada otra vez.

- - esto- dijo mi abuela en un tono que daba a pensar en muchas justificaciones, todas las posibles que había- no es culpa de nadie.

Sentí que alguien me pasaba un paño húmedo por las sienes.

- - ¿Amelia?- volví a escuchar la voz de mi abuela, abrí los ojos pesadamente y la enfoque, aunque eso me costo como mínimo diez parpadeos que conté.

- -¿abuela?- "debo fingir" escuche la voz de Amelia – ¿que sucedió?

- - una de tus jaquecas...- explico simplemente ella, pero estelarizando su mirada con una fijeza y profundidad en mis ojos que entendí enseguida que quería que le siguiera el juego, ambas sabíamos que lo quehabia pasado no se trataba en absoluto de una jaqueca.

Escuche que alguien tosía sonoramente y me volví para ver a Carlisle, que estaba al lado de mi abuela y me estaba controlando el pulso, cuando pude enfocar el lugar me di cuenta de que estaba en la sala donde estábamos reunidos anteriormente, alguien me había recibido en brazos y me había trasladado al sillón cuando me cai.

- - debió decirme que las tenia tan fuertes...hubiera hecho una excepción...- dijo Carlisle en tono de reproche.

- - no queríamos molestar, ademas la puedo tratar en casa- dijo mi abuela educadamente.

Yo me aclare un poco mas la vista y luego me intente sentar con tan mala suerte que casi me voy de cabeza otra vez.

Carlisle extendió su brazo y me recibió en el.

- - ya se le pasara...- dijo mi abuela abruptamente, mirándolo con seriedad.

Carlisle negó un poco con la cabeza y luego se volvió a Esme que me miraba desde lejos preocupada, me recordó a mi madre, esa era la mirada que tenia cuando presenciaba mis actos paranormales.

Cuando sentí que estaba mejor y deje de necesitar el apoyo de Carlisle intente ponerme de pie y milagrosamente lo consegui.

- - creo que debemos irnos - murmuro mi voz - ya hemos causado suficientes problemas..- me volví a mi abuela y me apoye en ella, abandone el brazo de Carlisle y camine tres pasos.

No vi a Edward en la estancia...pero casi habia creído que había oído su voz, era una tonta, seguramente había sido el juego de retorcida imaginación que me hacia añorarlo a pesar de todo el daño que eso me hacia.

- - gracias por todo, y de verdad lamentamos haber terminado la tarde así – dijo mi abuela.

- - pero volveran ¿verdad?- pregunto Esme llena de ansiedad, sus ojos seguían denotando preocupación.

- - creo que no somos bienvenidas- dije rapidamente, con la lengua un poco enredada por el esfuerzo, pero sabia que ellos habían comprendido el sentido de mis palabras.

Ela inmediatamente entendió lo que intente decir con eso, y negó con la cabeza diciendo:

- - no se preocupen por Edward, siempre es así con las desconocidas. A mi me agradaría mucho que volvieran.

Mi abuela declino la oferta para un futuro inmediato pero prometió volver en tanto fuera posible, tal vez en una semana o dos, me despedí de ellos con una precaria reverencia y salimos de la hermosa casa, el carruaje ya nos estaba esperando.

En el momento en que me di la vuelta para mirar la casa vi que Edward estaba en el jardín y nos miraba fijamente mientras nos subíamos, me quede quieta y a pesar de la lejanía su mirada se conecto con la mía.

Sentí una sensación extraña en mi pecho, y practicamente empece a ver todo rojo cuando recordé su trato, y cuando recordé al Edward de mi presente, me di la vuelta en acto de total indiferencia cortando así todo el contacto con el, me subí y corrí la cortina de el carruaje.

Tuve mucho cuidado de no pensar mas en Edward, consiguiéndolo por ratos.

Cuando llegamos a la casa necesite de la ayuda de Angela para bajar ya que a mi abuela le había entrado algo de cansancio.

No cene esa noche, mi estomago no se setnia con la fuerza necesaria para comer y no trasbocarlo todo en un santiamén.

A pesar de mis juramentos no pude dejar de pensar en Edward, al parecer en el momento en que se habían conocido Amelia ella no se lo había podido sacar de la cabeza, pero siendo francas yo tampoco había podido, a pesar de todo lo sucedido siempre había una parte de mi que estaba pensando en el, suspire cuando me acosté en la cama y mire hacia el techo.

En toda la noche no me sorprendió el sueño, casi era de madrugada a mañana cuando la cama empezo a picarme.

Me vestí con ropa de montar, necesitaba un poco de libertad ahora que me había puesto mejor.

A pesar de mi falta de sueño la recuperacion habia sido milagrosa. Levemente me pregunte si mis facultades tenian algo que ver.

"nuestras facultades tienen mucho que ver"- dijo Amelia en mi cabeza, afirmando mi sospecha.

Me lave el rostro y me arrelge el vestido de montar, cuando termine de ajustar las cintas, los botines y el chaleco Sali de la habitación intentando ignorar el olor a frio que tenia el ambiente, Sali de la casa y camine hacia la caballeriza a buscar uno de los caballos del carruaje, una vez allí tome prestada una silla y ensille al caballo para montarlo a la menor brevedad.

Decidi dar una caminata por los bosques, aun estaba oscuro pero a mi no me daba miedo la oscuridad, en esa época al menos.

Saque al caballo de allí y me dirigí hacia la extensivo de jardín y casi bosque.

Sentí el poder del animal debajo de mi y le di rienda suelta para que fuera por el camino que estaba trazado con anterioridad, el frio me pego en la cara y la sensación de libertad fue inmensa, yo nunca había montado a caballo pero el cuerpo de Amelia parecía que había nacido sobre uno. Lo hacia de manera casi perfecta y yo solo podía sentir el aire que casi cortaba mis mejillas.

Los arboles pasaban rápidamente. Iba a toda velocidad por entre los arboles. Presentí que algunas de las hojas se me debieron pegar a los cabellos que había decidido dejar sueltos iba a dar la vuelta para regresar y fue cuando casi me choco de frente contra un caballo blanco, espolee el mio para evitar la colisión y frenar ruidosamente pero nada pudo evitar que el caballo me botara al piso.

Caí sobre el trasero y cuando di cuenta de mi cuerpo fue de manera expectante para asegurarme de que no me había roto nada.

Cuando levemente la mirada desee que la tierra me tragara en es mismo instante. La persona sobre el caballo era Edward Cullen, me sorprendio que se bajara de el caballo y corriera a auxiliarme, pensé que su actitud se debiera a que no me había reconocido pero cuando se acerco y me extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantar me dijo:

- - Señorita Thibaudeth...lo siento mucho, no la vi- su tono era malhumorado como si mi propia existencia supusiera una tortura para el.

- - si, suele ocurrir...- ese pensamiento lo manifesté yo, al parecer me había puesto de acuerdo con Amelia en algo.

Tome su mano sorprendentemente fuerte y mi cabeza se lleno de recuerdos sobre la ultima vez que había tocado su piel, Amelia aparto la mano en cuanto estuvo de pie como si el contacto con el quemara.

- - gracias...- dije y empece a sacudirme el polvo del traje de montar.

- - debería tener mas cuidado cuando monta- dijo el indiferentemente dándose la vuelta para irse.

- - usted no debería atravesarse en el camino de la gente- replique yo, bueno ella.

- - ¿esta diciendo que fue mi culpa?- inquirido indignado, el mismo tono que habia oido en la sala. Sus acciones eran contradictorias. Era amable y al segundo era un maleducado, personalmente no sabia que tipo de vida había vivido el Edward de esta época, tampoco el de mi época, pero era evidente que no acostumbraba a asumir sus errores.

- - si, lo estoy diciendo- dije dándome la vuelta y poniéndome a un lado de el caballo.

- - ¿quien demonios se crees que es?- dijo entre los dientes. Me odiaba, era mas que evidente, me dolio el alma pero no podia hacer nada. Tampoco lo estaba manifestando.

"que grosero" pensó Amelia en ese momento. Yo estaba libida. Era despreciable hasta en su forma de hablar, no se como se enamoraron.

"yo tampoco" dijo Amelia completamente de acuerdo conmigo, por primera vez en tiempos.

- - ¿que es lo que le pasa a usted conmigo que me habla de esa manera tan despreciable cada vez que me ve?

- - yo pregunte primero.- dijo el con una sonrisa burlona.

- - y no pienso contestarle si me habla así... – dijo ella, se iba a dar la vuelta pero se arrepintió en el ultimo segundo y se volvió a decirle - no se preocupe – estiro la mano para tomar la rienda del caballo, lanzándole una mirada de odio, levanto la pienra y subió nuevamente al animal con elegancia - no voy a volver a su casa, señor Cullen. Puede estar tranquilo.

- - a mi madre le agrada, pero no puede esperar que a mi si - dijo el cruzando los brazos en esa actitud sonante que acompañaba demasiado bien con sus frios ojos, y que aun estando abajo, en el pasto, podía dotarlo de orgullo y austeridad.

- - no espero nada y menos agradarle a usted, con permiso- di media vuelta azuzando al caballo y lo deje atrás esperando que al menos inhalara un poco de respeto en mi huida.

Sentía que la cabeza me palpitaba por el mal humor, no entendía por que se odiaban tanto, pero era imposible que el amor y la pasión que había visto en mis visiones viniera de estas dos personas que parecían odiarse intensamente.

- - estúpido arrogante- murmure en mis labios, eso lo estábamos pensando otra vez las dos.

Seguí cabalgando hasta que me di cuenta de que me había perdido, en mi afán por huir de el enfado que me producía Edward no había mirado por donde llevaba el caballo y el terreno en el que me encontraba era completamente desconocido.

pero no fui testigo de mi desesperación hasta que las horas pasaron y no sabia a donde conducir al caballo, que estaba empezando a presentar signos de cansancio.

Estaba en el medio de dos arboles cuando sentí los cascos de otro caballo. Rogue que no fuera Edward por que ahora el caballo estaba muy cansando como para ponerme a huir de el.

Me di la vuelta y vi que se acercaba entre los otros arboles, no era el caballo blanco de Edward, era un caballo marrón, y quien lo montaba...

Mi instinto me hizo retroceder un paso pero Amelia no lo permitió. Me quede parada en el sitio, sentí que mi corazón aumentaba sus latidos por el miedo, ¿que podía hacer una damisela, sin nada de poder aun descubierto frente a un hombre sola y sin nadie que la protegiera?. El caballo disminuyo la velocidad pero pude identificar su rostro. Era un hombre que debía rozar la treintena, tenia un porte gallardo, era de cabellos negros, eran largos pero no estaban desordenados estaba recogidos en una elegante cola por detrás, iva vestido de negro y sus ojos eran de extraño color gris.

- - por favor no se asuste, hermosa dama, no quiero hacerle daño.

Yo me quede mirándolo, era atractivo, y hablaba con propiedad, pero su aura era desconocida, y sentía el peligro.

- - me llamo Vlad...Tepes, y usted es...

Mi pensamiento se quedo petrificado, era el conde Vlad, aquel del que había escuchado que estaba enamorado locamente de mi...bueno de Amelia, bueno, no precisamente enamorado de ella como persona, sino de los poderes que poseía, y había maldecido a la familia Cullen.

"¡vamonos!" le grite a mi cerebro y a mis piernas pero, interiormente me quede de piedra cuando escuche a Amelia hablar, tendría que pedirle respuestas luego.

- - Amuela Thibaudeth- incline mi cuerpo, o bueno lo hizo ella – estaba...perdida- admitió Amelia un poco avergonzada.

- - que bueno que nos topamos, conozco estos terrenos muy bien a pesar de que no me pertenezcan, vago brevemente por aquí.

- - a quien pertenecen?- pregunte.

- - a los Cullen- dijo con súbito desprecio.

Se me hundió el esófago cuando lo oí, con razón el estaba tan enfadado, estaba merodeando por sus terrenos, pero de todas maneras eso no salvaba su horrorosa manera de comportarse.

- - ah veo, le ruego que me muestre el camino cuanto antes, no quiero...- iba mencionar que no queria volver a encontrarme con Edward – problemas.

El empezo a cabalgar para que lo siguiera

- - la había visto antes...- admitió- en el claro, por un chal que usted llevaba- en ese momento metió su mano por sus ropas y saco mi chal que estaba cuidadosamente doblado. Sentí que la garganta se me encogía, Amelia me obligo a sonreír nerviosamente, el dijo ante mi reacción- me pareció que no debía dejarlo ahí así que lo conserve, por si alguna vez volvía a encontrarla.

Lo mire a los ojos y pareció que me hiciera un hechizo no pude separarme de ellos, sobre el caballo extendí la mano y el me entrego la ligera prenda.

- - gracias- murmure por lo bajo.

El resto de el trayecto continuo en silencio pero el instinto adquirido me dijo que el me estaba mirando, era una sensación extraña, en mi interior aun sentía el peligro que manaba de el. Pero tampoco pude evitar preguntarme por que el era tan especial y Edward no.

"ya te dije" pensó Amelia en mi interior.

"ahí estas"- rezongue- " por que no aparecías, ¿por que no pude huir?"

"lo que paso no se puede cambiar, como sabrás, y en ese momento yo no lo sabia, no sabia de su maldad, ni de sus intenciones conmigo"

- - ¿y donde vive, señor Vlad?- pregunte.

- - solía vivir en las tierras que ahora pertenecen a los Cullen... no tiene importancia. En fin. ¿Y usted señorita Thibaudeth? ¿En donde vive?.

Cambio de tema rápidamente lo cual me dio una clave, pero seguro que en ese momento a Amelia no se la dio ya que no hice nada. Amelia se lo dijo sin contemplaciones

- - en la Hacienda Black.

- - ah ¿finalmente el coronel encontró a alguien que cuidara de esa hermosa casa?. Le pedí que me vendiera pero nunca quiso.

No pregunte la razón. Estaba completamente segura de que tenia una respuesta que no querría oír.

No hablamos de nada mas pero la curiosidad me mataba. Cuando salimos de el medio bosque reconocí el claro que había visto en la mañana y suspire con alivio, ya no tendría mas que soportar su aura.

Al menos por el momento.

Baje de el caballo en la puerta completamente segura de que el hombre esperaría para que lo invitara a entrar, casi pensé que Amelia lo iba a hacer pero el hombre empezó a alejarse.

- - ¿no quiere...?- me quede con la palabra en la boca.

- - no, muchas gracias- negó ante mi ofrecimiento - debo regresar a mi casa, pero no lo dude, volveré a visitarla, no todos los días se encuentra compañía tan placentera. Con permiso.

Se dio la vuelta e hizo la salida de un modo teatral que me dejo pasmada.

"si, suele producir ese efecto" murmuro la voz en mi mente.

Entre a la casa. Mire el reloj de madera que señalaba las doce de el día. Seria normal si mi abuela hubiera salido a darme una reprimenda pero no estaba ahí. Deje el caballo en la caballeriza y camine hacia la casa. Sentia algo raro, algo que no estaba bien. Cuando entre Angela salio a recibirme.

- - buenos días, mi señora.

- - Buenos días, Angela - salude – ¿y mi abuela?

- - en su habitación señorita. Dijo que tenia mucha jaqueca.

Asentí en silencio y subí a verla, mis jaquecas y las de mi abuela no eran algo que se tomaba en juego.

Cuando entre a la habitación vi que todas las cortinas estaban cerradas y ella estaba sentada leyendo un libro ante la tenue luz de una vela. Me pregunte por que hacia eso ya que la luz de el día hubiera ofrecido menos cansancio para sus ojos. Cuando di un paso adentro la puerta se cerro suavemente tras de mi.

- -¿donde estabas?- me pregunto sin levantar la vista de el libro.

- - en el pequeño bosque...me perdí - añadí derrotada.

- - ¿sucedió algo de lo que deba enterarme?- ella volvió a su tono sombrío.

- - encontré a Edward Cullen, y a un hombre llamado Vlad...Tepes- añadí recordando su nombre, que me era vagamente familiar y preguntándome por que confiaba tan ciegamente en ella, si casi me había matado con su hechizo de protección.

Asintió y cerro el libro, podía jurar que cuando me miro una especie de fanático enfado y locura cruzo sus ojos pero debí imaginarlo.

- - no deberías ir sola al bosque, Amelia. Es peligroso

Amelia sintió que su abuela estaba un poco paranoica.

Y yo igual "debiste hacerle caso", dije dentro de mi para ella.

- - tenia ganas de montar. Mi jaqueca se había ido- añadi la justificación.

- - escuchame bien Amelia. Hay cosas que no entiendes, no debes acercarte al bosque. Allí hay algo maligno, algo que … - iba a continuar pero algo se lo impidió.

- - no me paso nada- volvi a hablar, Amelia se oia enfadada.

- - ninguna de las dos personas que encontraste...es recomendable. – dijo la abuela como si no estuviera segura de que palabra usar.

Entendí que lo decía por Edward, pero ella sabia algo de Vlad que yo no... "y nunca me advirtió" añadió Amelia.

Suspire resignadamente, el tono que mi abuela usaba en esos momentos distaba de ser un tono que admitiera replicas. Me mantendría al margen. "la suerte no ayudo a la abuela esa vez, ella no controlaba el destino y mi destino estaba atado al de Edward y al de Vlad. Eso ella no lo podía cambiar".

Quise saber que había sucedido.

Tome una taza de te por el almuerzo ya que no tenia casi apetito y subí a mi habitación a leer un libro.

Eso hacia cuando vi que una sombre cruzo la ventana de mi alcoba. Cuando me asome vi parada sobre un árbol a un ave negra, del tamaño de un cuervo pero sin parecer uno la misma ave del dia anterior.

En sus ojos animales había tal expresión de humano que me asuste demasiado. No me movi rápidamente, solamente camine hacia ella apoyada en el alfeizar de la ventaba.

Cuando abrí las ventanas un horrible olor mortecino a cementerio me atenazo la nariz. Mire al ave y ella me devolvió la mirada.

"tu poder será mio "- dijo una voz en mi cabeza, una voz que no conocía, y que Amelia no asocio a nada que conociera tampoco.

Era demasiado profunda y tenia algo de dolor en ella "antes que tuyo, tu poder será mio"

Cerré la ventana rápidamente y me quede mirando al ave que sin hacer nada mas remonto vuelo de una manera elegante, como la de un dragón. Como un águila.

Amelia hizo que el cuerpo respirara de manera pausible.

"¿Vlad?" le pregunte en la cabeza

"Vlad" suspiro Amelia " y yo no lo sabia"

Mire hacia la cama.

Sobre ella habia aparecido una rosa negra que no había visto nunca, ni sabia quien la había puesto ahí.

Cuando acerque mi mano esta se evaporo como polvo de piso.

En la vida de Amelia eso era normal pero su confusión me pego ya que yo me sentía igual. Tenia mucho miedo de que era lo que íbamos a descubrir. En ese momento Edward Cullen se deslizo sobre mis pensamientos y los de ella de una manera casi sedosa. Amelia pensaba en el...

" y el pensaba en mi"

Deseaba que el Edward de mi realidad pensara en mi.

**Edward**

Habían pasado dos semanas, dos semanas desde que aquel ritual me desgarrara el alma.

Todo seguía igual. No podíamos hacer nada, Carlisle traía noticias de fuera. Estábamos siendo vigilados, pero el sortilegio había funcionado. Ellos no podían acercarse a la casa.

Yo estaba en el Jardín mientras Alice estaba arriba con Bella. Me pidio que saliera un rato a tomar el aire ya que mi semblante no era el mejor. No agradecí sus palabras, esas dos semanas sin hablar parecía que me habían pegado la mandíbula con los maxilares superiores. No hablaba con nadie ni hacia nada. Parecía un zombi al rededor de la casa.

- Edward...- escuche mi nombre detrás y me di la vuelta. Era Carlisle.

Cuando mire su mano vi una rosa negra en ella. El me la tendió y se esfumo como nieve derretida.

- - Alice la encontró al lado de Bella.

Sabia lo que eso significaba, la rosa era un símbolo de posesion.

En las mas antiguas leyendas la persona que ofrecía una rosa negra a otra persona la reclamaba como propiedad, y aunque técnicamente no fue entregada a Bella para establecerla como propiedad a ella sino a lo que tenia dentro de ella, el significado era en general el msmo.

Vlad dio esa rosa a Bella.

Bueno a Amelia.

Y se había materializado acá por el compromiso que eso significaba. Me pregunte en ese momento, y la verdad esas dos semanas lo había hecho, cual era el comportamiento de mi pasado.

Tenia referencias a que no habíamos sido los mejores amigos desde que nos conocimos, pero no sabia que palabras había usado, cual había sido mi actitud. Me pregunte si Bella estaba sufriendo por la aparente falta de integres en mi antepasado. Recordé la miá, mis palabras y lo que no le había dicho, lo que le diría así el mundo se me viniera encima, así la muerte nos estuviera acechando.

Pase por el lado de Carlisle dispuesto a reunirme con Bella en esos días tan largos como ellos eran.

Alice había dicho que al tercer mes el embarazo se iba a notar. Tenia un ansia animal por ver el vientre de Bella abultado. Iba a ser un embarazo mágico. En todo el sentido de la amplia palabra, esta madre no iba a necesitar alimento, el hijo tampoco, no mientras estuviera en ella , crecería en su vientre como si ella estuviera viva. Nos iba a dar el resto de la clave para salvar nuestras vidas.

Seria un pequeño o pequeña muy especial.

Me senté en la silla mecedora que Alice había acomodado en la habitación para acompañar a Bella y comencé a imaginarme nuestro destino.

ella y yo...y nuestro hijo.


	17. La Huida

**Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Gracias por leer. **

**Bella**

La habitación se hallaba en penumbra y yo estaba mirando hacia el techo de mi cama completamente asustada.

Volvía a ser víctima del loco e infantil impulso de ir a donde mi abuela y que me dejara dormir en la cama de ella, a su lado.

Aun no podía sacar de mi cabeza esa rosa negra que había recibido, hecho que no había revelado a mi abuela pero ahora me arrepentía, no sabía de que se trataba pero ese color, en esa planta, me hacía sentir asustada, no tenía otra palabra para describirlo….

"No tenía idea" dijo Amelia en mi cabeza apareciendo de la nada.

Sentía una rara presencia en el ambiente, o bueno la sentía ella, las sombras se proyectaban con la ayuda de la luz titilante de la vela dándole a mi habitación la impresión de casa del terror.

Por enésima vez intente acomodar mi cuerpo de manera que el sueño lo acogiera pero nada sucedía, era como si tuviera el cerebro prendido como un bombillo duradero.

Cerré los ojos intentando darme la negrura que podía inducir a mi sueño cuando escuche un ruido en la ventana…

Me di la vuelta rápidamente pero no había nada ahí, mire intensamente a través de la oscuridad, pero no veía nada más que negrura…como la rosa…

Como la brisa que en ese momento me pego en la cara trayéndome…nada…hasta que eso llego…

Un olor desconocido…penetrante…otra vez.

Me envolvió como una sabana de seda, llenándome los sentidos, haciéndome incauta. Sin pensar en lo que hacía aparte las cobijas de mi cuerpo y me puse de pie para caminar lentamente hacia la ventana…podía ver en las ramas de los árboles que el viento los recorría con inexorables caricias haciendo que sus ramas se mecieran en un ritmo tan seductor como una danza pasional… y yo me sentía inexorablemente atraída…. ¿que era esto?

Intente ubicar en mi mente a Amelia pero curiosamente no lo logre. Aunque esto le estaba pasando a ella era yo la que lo estaba viviendo.

Alargue mi mano y accione el picaporte de la puerta de la ventana y la abrí lentamente.

El frío de ese viento me perforo el camisón delgado con el que estaba vestida, pero eso no fue lo que me altero tanto.

En esa brisa estaba el olor más concentrado… el olor…ese olor penetrante que había sentido antes…todo mi cuerpo se erizo…era un olor no básico, parecido al olor de un cementerio…a rosas, flores y a llanto…a madreselva.

Aun a pesar de mi incomodidad levante los brazos y deje que esa brisa me llenara, ella como que entendió mi deseo porque comenzó a bailar alrededor de mi como una lenta caricia lasciva…y el olor…sintiéndolo tan intensamente me di cuenta de que no me incomodaba, me sentía tentada por el...

Debía ir a él.

Debía ver de donde procedía…todo mi cuerpo sentía que no iba a estar tranquila si no averiguaba de donde venia.

Sin detenerme a mi conciencia, sin importarme el frío que me laceraba me lance en su búsqueda saliendo de mi habitación, y bajando las escaleras tan sigilosamente de lo que era capaz. Estaba haciendo algol mal y lo sabia pero eso, lo que fuera que sea, me había cautivado…me había atrapado y no sabía en qué destino iba a terminar

"¿Que está pasando?" pregunte buscando nuevamente a Amelia en mi conciencia, pero solo escuche el silencio roto por los rápidos latidos de mi corazón y el aire en mis pulmones, llenos de eso…

Abrí la puerta y salí, mis pies y solo ellos me estaban conduciendo.

Empecé a caminar hacia el jardín y después me perdí en el extremo bosque, solo guiada por el perfume… ese perfume decadente y sin embargo atractivo, me pregunte muchas veces por qué estaba pasando eso pero nadie me daba respuesta, según Amelia estas eran de las cosas que debía descubrir por mi misma… que había detrás de todo esto.

Los músculos se me agarrotaron al contacto directo de mis pies desnudos con el sueño pastoso.

Todo se veía terriblemente oscuro. Nunca supe por cuánto tiempo estuve caminando…pero súbitamente sentí que el olor se detenía ante lo que parecía ser la oscuridad más absoluta…el extraño sonido de rocas entre chocantes me trajo un poco a la realidad.

A la condensación del olor se adhirió otra esencia más conocida para mí…olor a sal de mar.

La primera gota de agua helada cayó sobre mi hombro izquierdo sacándome un poco de mi letargo, pero otras más se le sumaron sin que yo reaccionara y empapándome inmediatamente

"¿Que está pasando?" silencio….

Roto solamente por ese sonido "¿En dónde estoy?"

Pedía ayuda en mi mente a ella, la que se suponía que era mi aliada en este asunto…no estaba allí, creo que ya me había cansando de hacer esa suposición… no era dueña de mis actos, y tampoco ella, volví mi cara hacia la torrencial lluvia y está casi me perforo la piel con su fuerza cerré los ojos más fuerte y volví mis palmas hacia arriba en un acto profundamente fuera de mi voluntad

"Adivina quien ha venido a bailar" dijo una voz masculina en mi cabeza….

No era él, ni Edward, ni tampoco Vlad, aunque no podía estar segura. Nunca había oído esa voz… una ráfaga del olor a cementerio y todo lo demás penetro por mi nariz, gemí en silencio cuando su sabor dulzón se mezcló con mi lengua…, comencé a bailar con esa brisa dando círculos que a mi parecer eran torpes… pero los hacía...

La lluvia seguía mojándome y yo seguía saboreando ese olor extrañamente apetecible….

Segundos, minutos, tal vez horas pasaron hasta que me aletargo y hostigo un poco, porque no podía olerlo y saborearlo a plenitud.

Adelante un pie hacia la dirección de ese delicioso caramelo, el pánico se apodero de mi cuando sentí que no lo apoyaba en nada, el amodorramiento se fue como llego y no pude más que mirar a la muerte horrenda que me esperaba

Tuve segundos para pensar… en todo lo que había vivido y en quien era el artífice de todo esto, rogaba por no sentir dolor, pero sabía que lo merecía, en dos oportunidades había intentado hacerlo sin tener éxito y ahora se cumplía…. de un olor y una voz desconocida… el equilibrio se perdió y vi que lentamente caí hacia el vacío….

"No pierdas la fe" exclamo una confianzuda voz infantil…de niño…de niña… ningún sonido de pánico salió de mi boca…nada mas…solo mi respiración agitada ante lo que vede en mis ojos….luz calor…infierno….

Comencé a caer sin poder evitarlo.

Una mano cogió mi muñeca con fuerza pero de todas maneras caí y quede colgando, solo sostenida por esa mano salida de la nada…intente aferrarme a esa mano que me sujetaba, la mano del ángel que tal vez no quería que me fuera abajo…levante la mirada pero lo que vi me afano… la única persona que bajo ninguna circunstancia imaginaba que tenía motivos para estar ahí….

Edward Cullen me estaba sujetando la muñeca con fuerza…a pesar de mi embotamiento vi que me estaba mirando el cuello detenidamente…allí donde hacía años atrás había cortado con un cuchillo.

Aferre con mi otra mano cuando la humedad empezó a hacer efecto y a hacerme resbalar… no emití más que un ronco jadeo y seguí moviéndome.

Por un instante quede conectada a su mirada que me decía que confiara en el… lo único que tenía en que confiar era que aun aferraba mi muñeca con fuerza….seguí resbalándome…y deje de mirarlo para mirar hacia abajo…

No sé si se trataba de mi imaginación.

No sé si era producto del pánico…pero había llamas allá abajo….grite cuando sentí un ligero quemonazo en mi pie….no…no podía ser real….

- -¡Mírame!- me grito la voz de Edward….las llamas…habían iluminado su rostro….no podía ser mi imaginación….

- - ¡No me sueltes…! ¡No ahí, por favor!- le grite ahora presa de la desesperación, si morir era tan doloroso jamás lo hubiera intentando…el pie donde la llama me había tocado me comenzó a arder como si se hubiese incendiado también…

¿Donde estaba el agua que chocaba contra las rocas antes?

Es verdad que antes tenía ganas de morir…ahora tenía ganas de vivir…por ahora…

- - ¡Mírame y escúchame!- me exigió el nuevamente, había extrema calma en su voz- ¡Dame la otra mano!

Yo asentí y me moví balanceándome confiando en que su odio hacia mí no lo atacara y decidiera dejarme caer a la menor señal.

Hice mi primer intento y estire mi mano libre en uno de los balanceos hasta donde pudo llegar. Pero no fue lo suficiente. La fuerza del impulso hizo que mi muñeca resbalara unos centímetros de su mano.

- - ¡No te rindas!- me grito.

Escuche el relincho de un caballo y luego lo volví a mirar a los ojos, sorprendentemente en ellos halle la fortaleza que necesitaba, pero a la vez me recordó al Edward de mi tiempo pidiéndome que no llorara, que fuera fuerte al menos por una vez…

Edward….

Lance mi mano con fuerza para impulsar el balanceo y roce peligrosamente sus dedos, pero él no me dejo hacer y se aferro a mi otra muñeca milagrosamente.

Con fuerza descomunal al menos para mí que me sentía tan pesada como un ornitorrinco, comenzó a levantarme, me ayude con los pies sin importarme las piedras que se me clavaban en el hueso, todo lo que quería era huir de esas llamas.

Subí más centímetros pero el barro me impedía avanzar demasiado…casi cuando llegue al límite me resbale, el me halo sin soltarme y me grito:

- -¡Sujétate a mi cuello!- eso no sería beneficioso para su columna pero así lo hice, hallando un poco de fuerza. Sentí sus brazos en mis axilas, levantándome y después en mi cintura halándome hacia arriba.

Todo termino.

El infernal juego de las llamas desapareció rápidamente mientras yo, estaba encima de él…respirando agitadamente y con los ojos cerrados, con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. En estos momentos no me podía poner a pensar en lo precaria de la situación, con el camisón húmedo, sabiéndome desnuda sobre él, empapada de barro y lluvia y con el pelo derramado por toda su cara.

No me importaba si me veía, o si el agua había trasparentados el camisón hasta hacerlo imperceptible, aun tenía sus brazos enrollados en mi cintura….sorprendentemente le debía la vida al hombre que me odiaba.

- -¿estas bien?- escuche su voz calmada contra mi cabello.

En ese momento sentí un dolor terrible en el pecho como si hubiera tragado un montón de agua pero por la tráquea, una brisa me erizo la piel húmeda y comencé a temblar y a marearme.

Comencé a toser incontrolablemente y caí de lado, de su pecho, me puse una mano en el tórax y sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas, cuando deje de toser fui consciente de su mirada sobre mi cuerpo, y del repentino temblor de este….

- - debes quitarte esto…te va a dar hipotermia-

Casi grito cuando sin ningún esfuerzo, ningún producto de toda la acción anterior, me levanto en sus brazos y me acuno contra su pecho. A lo lejos vi su yegua blanca estaba ahí esperándolo fielmente.

Sentí que me ponía algo parecido a una cobija sobre los hombros y supe que había dejado su mano libre para eso porque yo seguía aferrada a su cuello.

Con gran habilidad me subió a la grupa y rápidamente antes de que mi precario equilibrio me traicionara subió tras de mi…. me arrebuje contra él en busca de su calor y nunca supe si había sido mi impresión pero sentí que el temblaba un poco también.

"Que tonta"- eso era imposible

El azuzo a la yegua y comenzamos a cabalgar a toda prisa, no me importaba a donde me llevara siempre y cuando siguiera sintiendo esa poca de calor.

- - ¿en nombre de Dios que fue lo que sucedió?- escuche una voz por entre mi ensoñacion

- - llama a Carlisle…necesita un medico ya-

Por los pasitos raudos supe que se trataba de Alice, la hermana menor de Edward… el caballo se detuvo y Edward me bajo de él rápidamente.

Tenía taquicardia…podía sentir todas las palpitaciones en mi pecho….el temblor de mi cuerpo se hizo acuciante…

- - esta aun en el hospital- escuche a Alice mientras entraba al calor de la casa, Edward estaba corriendo, lo sabía por la manera en que su pecho chocaba con delicadeza contra mi hombro

- - manda a un mensajero… dile a Esme que mande a las sirvientas a calentar agua…la voy a bañar.

- - tu…

El tono de Alice sugirió que no era bueno dejar que Edward me viera.

- - esta congelándose Alice…

- - pero tu…

Gemí en silencio y mi temblor parecía un terremoto

"Cuando me expliques por que es necesario que sienta esto…te vas a enterar Amelia"- pensé en mi cabeza.

- - Manda a calentar la maldita agua Alice….tengo conocimientos de medicina y lo sabes.

Ante eso ella no se opuso, busco a Esme y deje de oír sus pasos.

Escuche como alguien arrastraba algo pesado en el piso y me aferre a le cuando ese sonido se triplico en mis sentidos como si hubiera sido bajo el agua.

El sonido se fue y sentí que el subía las escaleras rápidamente conmigo.

Sentí la textura de algo demasiado suave cuando me apoyaron la espalda.

- - quítale la ropa mojada mientras Vera prepara el agua.

Alice se remango por lo que pude escuchar.

- - Dios, su cara esta azul- comento Alice rápidamente mientras yo escuchaba el agua vaciarse.

Alguien movió carbón, me sorprendía conocer todos estos sonidos a pesar de no haber vivido en esta época….

Una brisa cálida recorrió mi cuerpo cuando la tela del camisón desapareció.

El…me estaba…mirando….

Me fundí en un campo oscuro, con solo el recuerdo del odio en los ojos de Edward Cullen…con la renovada y estupida necesidad de no despertar nunca.

No sabía que había pasado pero tenía la esperanza de que mi compañera mental, o imaginaria, o lo que fuera que fuera Amelia respondieran a mis dudas…

**Edward**

Estaba soñando y lo sabía…pero ver a Bella, en la oscuridad, viva, ¿bailando?, al borde de ese abismo me abrió una renovada esperanza.

Quería alcanzarla para al menos en sueños decirle cuanto la amaba, pero a pesar de estar mirando a través de mis propios ojos no podía actuar como hubiera querido.

Me acerque sigilosamente consciente de su danza, de cómo al camisón ahora húmedo acariciaba la forma grácil de su cuerpo mientras se levantaba levemente al alzar ella los brazos, revelando sus frágiles y femeninos tobillos.

Algo no estaba bien.

Bailar con tanto desenfreno y vueltas delante de un abismo no era seguro… pero ella lo hacía con maestría, como si se tratara de una bailarina experta, la delgadez del camisón mojado no era nada, podía adivinar la completa y total forma de su cuerpo…sus brazos, sus piernas, su espalda…todo…nada escapaba a mi mirada….puede que en un principio la notara desagradable…que no gustara de ella como persona, pero ahí, tan frágil…tan maleable…me entraban irrefrenables deseos de tomarla para mi… borrar mis palabras duras y pedir excusas para poder cortejarla a placer.

Una de sus muñecas quedo a mi vista cuando me acerque más, seguida de la otra…

No… no podía ser…

Un fuego desconocido me ataco el pecho en el momento en que la voz de Carlisle me decía

"la tercer alma"…

Eran las mismas formas…el mismo tamaño del símbolo pero reproducidos en su piel. La persona en la que estaba se preguntaba el por qué de tan extrañas cicatrices… yo me decía muchas cosas más…

Deje de preguntarme por ella, para desearla aun más.

Pero cuando perdió el equilibrio y aun con los ojos cerrados y la expresión serena se precipito hacia el frente mi cuerpo se obligo a reaccionar…

Sentí su muñeca en mi mano… sus ojos en mi…mis ojos en su cuello…sobre el trazo más claro aun que la propia piel, en su cuello… estuve tan cerca…

"Te amo, Bella"- murmuraba mi inconsciente pero este nuevo cuerpo no lo reproducía…

Lentas y asesinas llamaradas comenzaron a brotar del sitio donde caía intentando atraparla…

"¡No! " grito mi otro yo…ahora que conocía su cuerpo….iba a deleitarme conociendo su alma…ver su cuerpo me hizo desear otras cosas de ella…como traspasar la barrera de su permanente enojo conmigo…con el…no sabía, estábamos extrañamente conectados…

Una explosión de poder corrosivo perforo la barrera de mi sueño llevándome a la realidad.

- - ¡Edward!- grito la voz de Esme en el piso de abajo….

En ese momento todas las ventanas de la habitación de Bella, donde había estado durmiendo, estallaron en una sola explosión.

Había llegado…dispuesto a todo

Sin detenerme a pensar, después de haber planeado ese escape cientos de veces, tome a Bella y le puse una cobija encima, la levante en mis brazos y salí de la peligrosa estancia rápidamente. Baje las escaleras y me reuní con Carlisle y el resto en la sala, el estaba hablando rápidamente procurando que todos entendiéramos todo.

- - Esme… vendrás conmigo y con Ángela, en el auto…- dijo Carlisle, algo intenso golpeo a la casa, sentí una vibración de energía como si la fuerza con la que estaba siendo atacada fuera devuelta hacia fuera - Ben…ve con tu madre con Alice y con Jasper en el auto de él, Emmet vete con Rosalíe...

En ese momento otra ola de poder se expandió, la pintura y las paredes habían comenzado a caerse.

- - Edward…saca a Bella de aquí ahora…

Sentía que no podía hacerlo solo… súbitamente escuche una motocicleta en la parte trasera de la casa… en donde la seguridad se estaba deteriorando.

- - ¡Cullen!- escuche que me llamaba una voz – sácala… ¡yo los cubro!

Cuando levanto la levita del casco vi los rasgos del fugaz amigo de Bella, Jacob Back…

¿Como demonios había llegado aquí?

Recordé vagamente que él estaba presente en nuestro pasado, y no había podido asociarlo a Black, el coronel, porque sencillamente no le había puesto demasiada atención.

- - ¡Llévatela!- me grito fuera de si Carlisle…estaba a punto de dejar a mi familia…a su suerte.

- - No nos pasara nada hijo…sabremos donde encontrarte – dijo Esme sujetando la mano de Carlisle y mirándome con tristeza y desconcierto.

Asentí.

Si, sabia donde ir, era lo que habíamos planeado desde siempre.

Me di la vuelta sin despedirme porque pensé que si lo hacía estaba despidiéndome para siempre.

El sótano se ilumino de luz y yo entre a él, subí a Bella en el Volvo acomodándola de manera que no se cayera, poniéndole los cinturones de seguridad y asegurando su cabeza y su cuerpo inerte.

En el Volvo había calor...como si estuviera siendo protegido.

Arranque rápidamente dando la vuelta en el amplio garaje… la puerta se abrió y tres figuras oscuras se abalanzaron sobre el...

Sentí que la motocicleta de Jacob trepaba por mi Volvo y caía delante de él lanzando disparos con un arma de fuego.

Eso parecía.

Al parecer las sombras se concentraron en él y aunque quisiera no me podía quedar a ayudarlo, debía proteger a Bella por sobre los demás.

La carretera estaba curiosamente sola, pise a fondo el acelerados impulsándonos hacia atrás…íbamos hacia el sur…

Al Refugio….

Con mucho alivio vi y escuche la moto de Jacob tras de nosotros…un dolor punzante en mi pierna me indico la aparición de una nueva herida….las caras que recordaba eran como las de los verdugos…

Muy pronto nos reuniríamos de nuevo…


	18. El Refugio

**Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

**Gracias por leer. **

**Bella**

El suave oscuro de mis ojos cubiertos por mis parpados me daba libre acceso para sentir a las personas a mi alrededor por el doble de lo que su presencia normalmente haría.

Sentía el roce de las manos cálidas fuertes y masculinas sobre mi piel.

Yo parecía una paloma mojada, y casi percibí que las manos sobre mi también temblaban prolijamente.

- - ¿donde está Carlisle?- escuche la impaciente voz de Edward.

- - Voyce acaba de partir con el mensaje que envió Esme. – le respondió la que reconocí como la voz de Alice.

- - prueba el agua- dijo el luego de unos segundos.

Su voz era demasiado profunda y a la vez controlada.

Me sabia desnuda ante sus ojos pero no tenía la fuerza para resistirme, a la vez hubiera dado todo lo poco que poseía de mi vida para saber que pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza en esos momentos.

Evidentemente nada de eso paso.

Pero el zumbido en mi cabeza me traía otro tipo de voces, unas que resonaban lentas en mi mente y que me traían secretos de otras personas.

El eco de esas voces había penetrado en mi cabeza con anterioridad, el día que intente suicidarme.

Gemí cuando la cabeza empezó a dolerme.

Unas manos tibias, grandes, las de él, se cerraron en torno a mis muñecas y sentí que las unieron de manera que ambas quedaran cerca de su cara. Mi cerebro ordeno a mis manos que se apartaran de ese contacto y de la vergüenza que este implicaba pero no respondieron, tampoco cedieron las voces, y menos cedió el temblor hipotérmico de mi cuerpo.

- - no…es posible…- dijo él voz lenta y grave, como si estuviera comprobando algo irrefutable pero que quería soslayar en ese momento para ponerlo en común después.

Me soltó las manos, tomo el brazo derecho y lo siguiente que mi epidermis sintió fue el contacto con el cuello de su camisa húmeda y el de sus manos debajo de mis piernas.

Me estaba levantando. Mi peso muerto debía ser una carga apenas soportable pero si se quejo no lo hizo en voz alta. Mi cabeza colgaba inerte apoyada precariamente sobre su hombro, a través de mi frío y su humedad pude sentir calor, su contacto me estaba abrasando y de alguna manera sabia que se trataba por la sensibilidad de mi piel al estar casi congelada.

Estaba desnuda, pensé otra vez, cada centímetro del lateral derecho de mi cuerpo estaba en contacto con su pecho. Desnuda, en toda mi abominable extensión.

- - esta lista- dijo Alice, el eco de su voz me indico que estábamos en uno de los baños.

"Amelia, bendita seas, aparece de una vez y dime que no estoy desnuda, en la casa de los Cullen y que Edward Cullen no me está llevando desnuda, en sus brazos, a un baño" rogué para mis adentros.

Mi mente se sobresalto ante su subrepticia aparición.

"No quieres saberlo" dijo ella, su voz sonaba a chiste.

"Ahí estas, traidora, ¿que es todo esto?"- pensé sin poder controlarme.

"No te quejes, Edward Cullen se acaba de enamorar de mi. Este es uno de los Hechos, los trascendentales, era necesario que pasara. Debías vivirlo bien."

"¿Que estaba mirándome?" le pregunte deseando que no mencionara las partes de mi cuerpo que mas estaban ardiendo en ese momento.

"Estaba descubriendo que yo era el complemento del triangulo."

"La tercera alma…"- pensé casi en un susurro.

"Hasta que me vio las muñecas y el cuello en el acantilado no sabía el por que de su atracción hacia mí."

"Pero si te odia…"- dije, a sabiendas de que no estaba en lo cierto.

"Era su manera de disimularlo. Intentando ignorarlo y darle la espalda, pero no había nada que ninguno de los dos pudiéramos hacer, nuestro destino ya estaba marcado, escrito. Se encontraba demasiado enfadado consigo mismo por su debilidad hacia mi"

"Es decir que…"

"Ahora mismo está demasiado preocupado, más de lo que quisiera, por mi salud."

"y…."- quise que continuara.

"y me desea con una intensidad que le abruma, se ha propuesto salvar mi vida con el fin de poder enamorarme"-

"hacer que le ames…"- dije sintiendo un dolor agudo en mi pecho, continuando después de unos momentos.

"Sip."

El problema es que ya lo amaba. El asentimiento mental de Amelia corroboro mis sospechas. Recordé a Edward, el de mi lado. Se me estrujo el corazón aun más fuerte. .

La punta de mi pie, luego mi tobillo y el resto de mis piernas fueron a dar lentamente sobre el agua tibia.

Luego el resto de mi cuerpo menos la cabeza yació ante el aliviador contacto de esa agua que en esos momentos parecía salvarme de morir congelada.

- - Alice- llamo Edward- frota su mano y su brazo.

Ella tomo el brazo contrario al que tenía él y comenzó a hacer lo que él dijo:

- - ¡Dios Santo! Esta helada. ¿Que fue lo que paso?- pregunto ella en un susurro.

- - resbalo por el acantilado, llegue a tiempo para evitar que cayera.- explico el tácitamente

Aspire el vapor del agua que estaba aromatizada con una esencia que alcance a identificar como manzanas y rosas. Lo supe porque mi abuela adoraba ese aceite.

La explicación de Edward no concordaba con la verdad. No sé porque se lo ocultaba a Alice por que por lo que sabía ellos estaban al tanto de la leyenda.

"no quería alarmarla con la noticia de que estaba pronta a morir. Pero creo que su protección hacia ella en esos momentos duro cerca de un minuto" Dijo Amelia en mi cabeza. Yo recordé la leyenda que Carlisle nos contó y me sobresalte al recordar que cuando la tercera alma llegara a la familia esta se iba a empezar a destruir poco a poco. La culpabilidad me abrumaba".

"¿por que Edward te conservo aun sabiendo que cerrabas el triangulo que presagiaba la muerte de todos?"

"por amor, pasión y deseo, las tres puntas del triangulo. Los tres elementos con los que el ascendiente de Vlad maldijo al abuelo de Carlisle"

- - ¡Oh! Dios mío, no….- entendí el aturdimiento de Alice, cuando su mano rozo la cicatriz de la muñeca se detuvo de repente y percibí que la miraba fijamente. – no…por favor…no…-

Edward soltó un hondo suspiro que interprete como una señal de resignación.

- - Edward, tu….- dijo ella esperando que el contestara.

- - lo siento Alice…- le respondió el resignadamente.

"no comprendo"- le pedí a Amelia con esa palabra que me explicara.

"Alice estaba rogando a Dios que su hermano no hubiera caído en la red de la pasión conmigo, y él se está disculpando por que ya era demasiado tarde"

- - perdóname Alice….si solo pudiera…- dijo Edward frotándome la piel con suavidad, sentía la tensión en sus dedos.

- - no digas nada, hermano. Sabíamos que podía suceder- dijo comprensivamente ella.

También hablaba en tono resignado.

"yo no sabía de que estaban hablando en ese momento- dijo Amelia en mi cabeza- solo pensaba en el mirándome y en el agua alrededor de mi piel de cocodrilo. Más adelante cuando estuviéramos casados yo me enteraría de la verdad, que hacia parte de ese triangulo y ellos se enterarían de la mía, que era una hechicera no conjurada y que haría las cosas más difíciles"

Ellos siguieron frotándome y poco a poco, demasiado lento, fui recuperando la circulación, pero me sentía débil y pensaba en todas las situaciones vividas hasta ahora, ¿en donde se estaba manifestando el poder de Amelia?, ¿por que no hacia algo sorprendente?

Si bien tenia curiosidad vulgar por ver su magia pero hasta ahora me había, o se había ella comportado como una damisela que está siempre en apuros.

"la pasión por él elevo mis escondidos talentos, los que la abuela quería ver en mi. En realidad llegar a la pubertad y sentir cosas por el me despertaron el don que ella me había heredado, y el poder que me iba a brindar" explico ella a mi inquietud.

Escuche los cascos de un caballo a lo lejos, pero solo había oscuridad en mi vista.

- - Carlisle…- dijo Alice aun frotándome la ahora tibia piel

Alguien subió por el enmaderado de las escaleras y entro al baño.

- - buena idea, hijo- dijo sin siquiera saludar. Tomo mi mano de la mano de Alice y me tomo el pulso.

- - ha estado constante- dijo Edward sobre mi cabeza

- - Alice, por favor pide a Esme que le prepare una infusión y también envía a Voyce a su casa, su abuela debe enterarse.

- - si, padre- dijo ella escuche sus pasos salir del baño

Cuando hubo salido escuche la voz de Carlisle

- - ¿que paso?- le pregunto cuándo Alice ya no pudo escucharlo.

- - estaba sentado en el escritorio, escribiendo la carta para el duque. Una sensación desconocida se apodero de mí. Una voz me decía que debía ir al acantilado detrás del jardín. Lo hice sin saber realmente por que, cuando llegue allí vi "eso". La estaba conduciendo a que saltara. Casi lo hace pero la detuve al tiempo.

- - ¿que mas viste? -

- - las llamas….casi se la tragan- dijo Edward como recordando.

Carlisle tomo mi pie en sus manos, cuando me toco y hasta que lo hizo no sentí la tirantez de una ampolla de quemadura…

- - _eso_ hizo que ella viniera a mí, Carlisle…

- - ¿de que estás hablando?-

Edward tomo mi muñeca y luego sentí el roce de uno de sus dedos sobre la piel de mi cuello.

- - en la otra muñeca también tiene el resto- dijo con voz ahora apagada

- ¿y tú...? –

El resto se quedo en silencio, solo escuche la voz de Carlisle diciendo.

- - que Dios nos ayude- después me sumí en la inconsciencia cuando las otras voces, más poderosas e hipnóticas que las de Edward se apoderaron de mi mente induciéndome al letargo tan hondamente conocido.

La sensación de calidez seguía pendiente de mi cuerpo. Escuchaba personas a mí alrededor pero la única oportunidad en la que tuve conciencia fue en el momento en que dijeron:

- - su abuela se puso delicada de salud, no puede venir a verla- no reconocí la voz de quien hablaba.

- - ¿que le sucedió?- pero si reconocí. la de Carlisle

- - una pulmonía… de la que había estado sufriendo, señor.

- - iré a verla en cuando amanezca.- dijo Carlisle diligentemente.

Después mi inconsciencia volvió a apoderarse de mí, como casi toda la novela de mi vida.

**Alice**

Aferre la mano de Jasper mientras él nos hacia agacharnos cuando un proyectil de bala casi nos perfora a los dos, me aferro la mano mientras Carlisle sacaba de el cajón de la cómoda del comedor armas que habíamos preparado para nuestra defensa, demasiado consientes de que nuestro día estaba pronto a llegar.

Lanzo una a cada uno.

- protejan su vida con esto, el hechizo de Bella aun está presente en nosotros así que la puntería de ellos fallara constantemente. Disparen a matar en el momento en que salgamos hacia los autos, a estas alturas ya deben haber intentado entrar por donde Edward salió.

Todos asentimos en silencio, aun recordaba a Edward saliendo con Bella y seguido por Jacob, la reencarnación de Jacob Black, el Coronel Black, aquel que había muerto apedreado en el intento por proteger a la familia en la época de Amelia.

Me estremecí pensando en si este era el día de la muerte de Jacob Black, pero no pude pensar durante mucho tiempo.

Jasper me halo hacia el auto, tras nosotros venia Ben, Lucille, Ángela y los demás.

Desde distintos ángulos y con las balas y escombros rotos a nuestros pies cada uno nos miramos al otro antes de entrar al los autos.

- - nos veremos en El Refugio. Esta noche. Todos nosotros- dijo Carlisle aferrando la muñeca de Esme en una mano y el arma en la otra.

Asentimos a la vez.

- - por Bella- susurro Ben al lado de Ángela.

Subimos al auto con ellos tres atrás, cada uno del otro abordo el propio auto.

Cerré mis ojos y rogué porque todo esto saliera bien.

Por segunda vez la puerta del garaje se abrió, y las sombras negras que seguramente se lanzaron sobre Edward y Jacob momentos antes, se lanzaron sobre rostros dispuestos a acabar con la familia, como aquella horda con la que soñé alguna vez.

Aferre por última vez la mano de Jasper y rompiendo con mi codo la ventana de la puerta de mi lado, antes de que Jasper perdiera el tiempo bajándola, apunte el arma al primer blanco que se atreviera a ponerse en mi camino.

"Nos veremos de nuevo".

**Edward**

Por casi dos horas andamos por la carretera abandonada, por la arena, el polvo y el mismo tiempo que se notaba en ella deduje que yo y mi familia éramos las últimas personas que habíamos andado por ese paraje.

Sabía a dónde ir, el mapa trazado en mi cabeza lo sabía, mire a Bella precariamente acurrucada en un rincón de la silla a mi lado.

Tenía la manta encima.

Y seguía tan inerte como siempre.

El motor mesurado de Jacob sonaba tras nosotros. Me pregunte como había tenido conciencia de su identidad anterior.

El pasto se hizo más largo a medida que nos acercábamos a las coordenadas aprendidas, detuve el auto un momento al ver a Jacob en dificultades con la moto.

- - sube- le dije solamente cuando la parqueo con dificultad a mi lado.

Se quito el caso y se bajo, por el movimiento de su brazo supe que estaba herido, pero no le dije nada, podría cubrirse la herida y sanarla en El Refugio.

"Bella, date prisa" Pensé para mis adentros.

A este paso la secta de Vlad iba a encontrarnos pronto.

Pensé en la familia y rogué al cielo por que estuvieran todos bien. Tenía que ser así.

"No los abandones Bella, no les quites tu protección"

El agreste bosque se aclaro y la gigantesca abertura de la cueva, que estaba cerrada por la hiedra se formo frente a nosotros, aquí estábamos.

Baje del Volvo y Jacob también, tome a Bella.

La noche estrellada caía sobre nosotros y la luna daba la iluminación necesaria para caminar sin tropiezos.

- - Jacob, pon su mano sobre el nudo derecho de la hiedra. Con la muñeca hacia la planta.

Nos acercamos y el hizo lo que le dije, no me miro en una sola oportunidad.

Solo ella podía abrir esa puerta, esa hiedra estaba construida por nosotros y según la sentencia de Carlisle solo la tercera persona podría abrirla.

Cualquier secuaz de Vlad o cualquier persona en realidad podrían haber estado ahí y haberlo tocado pero solo se abriría para ella, porque de hecho había sido construida para su protección.

La hiedra comenzó a recogerse por sí misma como si tuviera vida propia, las platas la tenían pero esta lo hacía más por encantamiento que por ley de la naturaleza.

El recoveco interior olía bien para ser un sitio cerrado y húmedo pero era más que eso, era una vivienda que habíamos construido para cuando a seguridad en el mundo de fuera ya estuviera mermando.

Entramos y la hiedra se cerró después de que Jacob puso su último paso dentro.

Las luces se encendieron revelando el interior de un diseño muy parecido al de la casa de antes, una consideración de Carlisle para con Esme.

- - en el lado frontal de la sala hay un mueble, ahí hay un botiquín diseñado por Carlisle, podrás curarte la herida que, si no me equivoco, tienes en el brazo y que no ha dejado de sangrar.

- - gracias- dijo él.

La herida no había dejado de sangrar porque era una producida por ellos, pronto esa herida pasaría a segundo plano, cuando las piedras que golpearon a su antepasado empezaran a hacerle heridas a él, una por una.

La herida de mi pierna ya me estaba empezando a tirar pero resistí hasta dejar a Bella en la que había sido designada su habitación.

Subí las escaleras y entre a ella, la puse suavemente sobre la superficie y retire las mantas para arroparle.

Yo también debía ir a curar mi herida. Le di un beso en la frente y salí

Jacob estaba aplicándose el antiséptico especial que había diseñado Carlisle. Al parecer le estaba haciendo bien.

Apenas se agito cuando me vio.

Me acerque y me senté en una silla a su lado, tome una de las gasas y rompí mi pantalón hasta el muslo.

- - ¿como lo supiste?- la pregunta escapo de mis labios antes de yo poder deberla.

- - soñé con ello tantas veces que termine creyéndolo, iba a decir algo en la boda pero me pareció que no era oportuno- dijo él en voz baja.

- - eso no es verdad- le dije solamente, haciendo referencia a la primera frase.

El suspiro y siguió limpiándose, luego suspiró nuevamente y finalmente me miro con esos ojos negros, en ese momento tan penetrantes.

- - hace dos años tuve una pesadilla horrible, soñé que moría apedreado. Y fue tan real el sueño que me saco de mi realidad y realmente creí estar ahí. Cuando desperté mi cama estaba cubierta por mi sangre. Mi madre me llevo al hospital allí le dijeron que tenía todas las características de un chico problema que había intentado suicidarse. Desde ese día sueño con ustedes, y con ella, estamos en una época que no es esta y la gente le llama a ella Amelia.

La magia de nuestra maldición lo había afectado también. Me sobrecogí ante el poder de Vlad y de la maldición. El poder de la misma había alcanzado hasta a las personas que estaban relacionadas con nosotros.

Sin mediar mas distancia entre rostros le conté la procedencia de sus sueños y de por que nos veía en otra época. Le conté el secreto de Bella y todo lo que nos implicaba la maldición del maldito.

El me escucho sin inmutarse, como si contarle a una persona que moriría y una familia tras de ella fuera lo más normal de este mundo, pero la tensión era palpable en su rostro.

- - está esperando un hijo mío. Él o ella es la clave para salvar nuestras vidas.

Jacob soltó un improperio y dijo:

- - debemos proteger a Bella.

- - así es, la quieren asesinar porque ella porta al poder.

También me dedique a explicarle los pormenores del plan de Carlisle y el mundo paralelo donde Bella estaba ahora, presuntamente, intentando encontrar la manera de salvarnos a todos.

Después de casi media noche termine de contarle todo, en mi interior la incertidumbre ardía, mi familia aun no llegaba.

Si hubiera sido menos hombre y mas mujer las uñas de mis manos junto con la falange distal de mi dedo ya hubieran desaparecido.

"¿donde están?"

Fue lo último que pude recordar antes de escuchar un peculiar sonido afuera.


	19. Elania Thibaudeth

**Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Gracias por leer. **

**Si tienen un tiempo les recomiendo que busquen una canción de Josh Groban llamada So she dances. Es muy bonita.**

**Bella**

-Su abuela ha empeorado, me temo que...- desperté del fingido sopor de mi sentido del oído con esa voz asombrosamente calma.

Esa voz. La de Carlisle, se limitaba a lo obvio, mi abuela no estaba bien, ¿que había pasado?, intente hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas y abrir mis ojos pero me sentía tan débil como un pollito recién nacido.

Ordene a mi cuerpo despertarse, hacer algún movimiento pero no me respondió como a mí me hubiera gustado que lo hiciera, la preocupación de Amelia por su abuela estaba en mi cuerpo en ese momento, rogué para que la persona a la que estuviera hablando Carlisle respondiera algo que lo hiciera hablar también a él a fines de encontrar yo mas información de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Que le paso?-

Identifique esa voz como la de Esme, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado y le agradecí sobremanera por que con esa pregunta Carlisle iba a responder como yo quería.

-Pulmonía...- suspiro sonoramente - ha estado retrasándolo con pócimas y otros medicamentos alternos a los que formulo yo, no niego que han sido efectivos pero es una enfermedad mortal.

¿No era una bruja?, se suponía que debía hacer algo ¿O no?

"¿Amelia?" – llame en mi interior

"¿Si?"- respondió ella, sorprendentemente rápido para lo que yo estaba acostumbrada.

"¿Que pasa con la abuela?"

Escuche el silencio en mi mente por varios segundos, esto no estaba bien.

"Va a morir...porque así lo quiere...así lo quiso"

"¿Y cuál es la razón?"

"No quería ver cómo me moría, pero evidentemente yo no lo sabia...ella va a morir para legarme sus poderes a fin de que encontrara en ellos la manera de salvar mi vida"

Era demasiado generosa...y yo estaba acá sin poder hacer nada.

"¿Cuanto más debo estar acá?" – quise saber desolada.

Estaba hartándome de esta situación de inconsciencia tan frecuente.

"Entre en trance en ese momento, es de los letargos que en ocasiones sufres...de los que sufría yo después de las jaquecas..."

Y solo veía oscuridad, a estas alturas de la vida debía considerarme un caso de claustrofobia ocular.

En este momento el hecho de que nos salváramos y que al romance entre Edward y yo surgiera parecía una cosa de vampiros, porque lo estaba viviendo todo en la oscuridad, como una eterna noche.

Un hondo suspiro escapo de mis labios pero mí cuerpo no abrió los ojos.

- - Amelia...- la maternal voz de Esme intento llamarme de mi inconsciencia y a pesar de oírla esta vez tampoco pude responder...

- - Formulé a la señora Thibaudeth un jarabe, me dijo que lo iba a alternar con lo...que utiliza normalmente. – dijo Carlisle después de un rato.

- - ¿Crees que sea seguro...que utilice sus métodos?- pregunto Esme con una voz no muy segura.

- - En este momento es imprescindible que encuentre toda la ayuda que pueda obtener tanto de la medicina convencional como la...alternativa. – dijo él con un tono de voz rezagado.

- - Perdón...- interrumpió una voz.

El cuerpo, mi cuerpo, se contrajo cuando reconocí la voz de Edward entrando en la estancia, no solo porque me causaba emoción y toda clase de sentimientos asaltantes. Encontrarme con él en la misma habitación y por la reacción de mi cuerpo, que por ese pequeño gesto se puso de acuerdo con mi mente, si no me equivocaba, ambas teníamos el mismo sentimiento.

"Escuchar su voz...después de lo que había pasado...del contacto...era un poco vergonzoso..."

Casi pude sentir el sonrojo en las mejillas.

Y si, claramente yo también me sentía de la misma manera, no era que fuera muy digno mirar a una persona a los ojos cuando nadie sino esa persona y tu madre han visto todas y cada una de las imperfecciones de tu cuerpo…en fin.

- - ¿Que pasa Edward?- pregunto Carlisle, supuse que volviéndose a él.

- - Hay…un corcel…desde hace mas de una hora esta circundando los alrededores – su voz sonaba áspera y controlada burdamente.

- - No tienes nada de que preocuparte – soltó Carlisle después de unos segundos.

- - ¿A que te refieres?- respondió Edward con lo que se podía escuchar como contrariedad.

- - Seguramente se trata de un viajero…tal vez el coronel Black…

- - ¿El coronel Black?- si no hubiese estado absolutamente segura de lo contrario habría jurado que el nombre sonaba escupido en sus labios.

- - Así es, tuve la oportunidad de coincidir con él en la casa de la señora Thibaudeth y me dio a entender que son amigos.

- - Amigos…- parecía que el solo pronunciar las palabras le daba asco

- - No tienes nada que de que preocuparte – dijo otra vez Carlisle con tono calmado, casi me pareció escuchar la burla en este.

- - No me preocupo…- respondió Edward, pero el tono profundo y bajo de su voz sugería otra cosa.

- - Está enamorado de la menor de las ayudantas de la señora Thibaudeth. – Dijo Carlisle aunque Edward no le había pedido esa revelación.

- - Que hermoso…- dijo Esme, debía estar haciendo referencia a el amor joven e inocente que esos dos debían sentir, y eso me confirmo mi sospecha de la ardorosa mirada de Jacob la primera vez que se encontraron en mi casa.

Mi conciencia sonrió un poco.

- - No me preocupo…- repitió Edward algo contrariado. – pero puede no tratarse de él…

- - ¿Estas seguro?- dijo Carlisle

Escuche pasos fuertes saliendo de la habitación y me sentí paradójicamente en coma, aunque alegre, aquella teoría medica de que el paciente en coma siempre escuchaba todo, dado que era el ultimo sentido que se perdía, parecía estarse haciendo efectiva en mi.

Un gemido broto de mis labios.

Pero no pude hacer nada más productivo. La preocupación por mi abuela estaba haciendo estragos en mi conciencia, combinada con la preocupación de Amelia.

**Elania Thibaudeth**

Hubiera deseado profundamente morirme con la cara de Amelia frente a mí, pero de todas maneras el Poder iba a ser legado a ella, aunque sería más fácil si la estuviera mirando a los ojos.

El pecho se me contrajo y la tos persistió mas, esto no era pulmonía pero no iba a revelar nada al Dr. Cullen sobre esto, no debía, aun no.

Tosí sintiendo el sabor de la sangre subir de mi tórax a mi boca, pero ninguna enfermedad mundana era la que estaba royendo mis pulmones.

Eso lo tenía claro...

Mirando hacia la ventana sentí los pasos atrás de mí.

- - ¿Mi señora…?- se trataba de Ángela, venía a traerme la infusión que le pedí. Por señas, porque de otro modo no era capaz de hacerlo, le pedí que la pusiera a mi lado en la mesa. – ¿está bien?

Deje de mirar por la ventana, La Sombra Mayor no iba a conseguir amedrentarme. Negué a Ángela con la cabeza.

Mi salud había empeorado en esos dos días, y sabia que pronto ese maldito vendría por mí, pero él no iba a tener mi Único…Mi Oculto…ese Poder era de mi nieta desde el mismo momento en que nació.

Ángela dejo la habitación.

En sus ojos alcance a distinguir la tristeza que le embargaba, ella me sorprendía, al igual que su hermana, desde que habían llegado a vivir acá y hasta hoy no había dejado de notar que sus auras eran demasiado poderosas para tratarse de dos simples huerfanitas abandonadas en la calle, ellas eran algo mas…algo que tenía que ver con el coronel Black y con su coadyuvante, el sargento…el jovencito…Ben…

Escupí en el pequeño escurridero, y parte de mi respiración se normalizó.

Pero los cuchillos en mi garganta no querían parar y yo debía toser para hacer la situación soportable…

Desde esta habitación envié toda mi energía positiva a Amelia, ese encuentro con la muerte no había sido imprevisto, yo sabía que se trataba de ese ser, ese personaje…el aura de Amelia no había vuelto a ser la misma desde el momento en que se cruzo con Vlad Tepes, el color de su aura se veía empañado por una mancha blanca, símbolo de maldad, de algo… demoníaco… esperaba que cuando me fuera, lo cual presentía que iba a pasar muy pronto, ella no insistiera en acercarse a él, por muy fascinante o lo que fuera que le pareciera…el tenia un secreto maligno y Amelia estaba en peligro.

Tosí hasta que mi cara se quedo morada en el espejo donde me estaba mirando cuando di la vuelta.

Mi cara estaba empapada y agitada.

Sentí unas manos malignas en el cuello…

"Ya estás aquí" pensé…

"Elania…."

No sabía que cara tenia la muerte pero eso que sentía en mi cuello no era la muerte a la que había conocido…era algo mas….esto que venía por mí no era el destino…intente alejarme usando la fuerza que me dio el Poder.

Escuche un gruñido masculino enfundado en ira.

"Dámelo" dijo eso en mi cabeza. Mi poder mental se estrello con una barrera blanca…era…Tepes…

Solo por ese instante quise vivir, Amelia estaba en terrible peligro.

"Ya tiene un dueño…y no eres tu…"

En el momento en que yo lo decidiera, el Poder me iba a dejar a mí y pasaría al único ser vivo de mi sangre…y yo moriría, la magia negra que me estaba sometiendo se apoderaría de mi cuerpo intentando alcanzarlo, pero no lo lograría.

"Te destruirá….hallara la manera…puedes tenerme…pero a ella…al Poder…jamás…"

Ore a dios por perdón, ore a mis otros santos por redención, ore a Amelia por su liberación, y ore para que la magia de Vlad Tepes se fuera más abajo del infierno…

"Mi cuerpo ya no es el templo del Poder…mal nacido"

El momento en que mi corazón dejo de latir, toda mi vida paso ante mis ojos y la vida que venía, también, solo en este momento de transición entendí la procedencia de Amelia, y entendí que su destino debía ser forjado… muy pronto para bien o para mal.

El último suspiro de mi cuerpo exangüe, poseído a fondo por la fuerza oscura de Vlad buscando al poder, fue el sonido que me dio la clave para admitir al menos mi derrota, y el principio de la persecución sobre mi nieta.

"Perdóname Amelia"

**Bella**

El cuerpo sobre el que moraba se sintió pesando de un momento a otro.

Sentí como si alguien enredara un gancho en mi pecho y tirara de el de manera que solo mis pies y mi cabeza estaba en contacto con la cama, empecé a escuchar una voz infantil en mi cabeza, gritaba y hablaba en algo que no lograba identificar. El cuerpo se manejaba solo y en ese momento decidió gritar como nunca lo había hecho, sentía que por la boca y por la nariz me entraba un viento demasiado helado para esta época del año, si es que tenía idea alguna de en que año me encontraba.

El cuerpo cayo laxo en el momento en que sentí los pasos de Carlisle entrando en la habitación.

- - ¿Pero que?...- tomo mi pulso carotideo y el radial.

Escuche que alguien más subía las escaleras ruidosamente.

- - ¡No…!- fue lo único que escuche, era algo más parecido a un gemido agónico que a una afirmación.

- - Esta bien…sus signos están bien…- calmo Carlisle al indagante – su corazón esta acelerado pero el resto está bien…

Pero yo no lo estaba, aquel peso en el pecho era nuevo y a la vez reconfortante.

¿Que era esta nueva…fuerza?

"Acabas de adquirir el Poder…" dijo Amelia en mi cabeza. Su voz sonaba recta y concisa.

No entendí, me fundí con el entorno en un intento de ver lo que me rodeaba, y sorprendentemente mis ojos se abrieron, la primera persona que enfoque fue a Carlisle que estaba inclinado sobre mí.

- - Abuela…- fue lo primero que Amelia hablo en ese momento, no porque hubiera confundido la visión de Carlisle con la de la anciana, sino porque era el primer pensamiento que esta tenía en la cabeza.

- - Amelia… ¿estas bien?- fue la pregunta que contesto al nombre de mi abuela.

Identifique la luminosa habitación pero no podía deducir si era de día o de tarde, ordene al cuerpo removerse un poco y este obedeció…para mi completo asombro.

- - Abuela…- pronuncie nuevamente como si ella pudiera acudir a mi débil llamado.

En ese momento el sonido de cascos de caballos penetro en mi conciencia.

- - ¡Dr. Cullen!- llamo una voz masculina desde fuera…- ¡por favor, venga!

Carlisle salió de la estancia y yo me quede mirando a quienes estaban ahí, Esme, y…. Edward.

A pesar de lo pálida que debía lucir sentí que la sangre trepaba con rapidez a mi cabeza al recordar la última vez que nuestros ojos se habían mirado, su expresión era seria, tan inamovible que parecía una máscara.

Ellos no dijeron nada y yo tampoco, Esme se me acerco y me puso una bata sedosa sobre los hombros, mire mi propio cuerpo del cual no había tenido cuenta y vi que el camisón que tenia no ocultaba nada a la luz del sol, los rayos debían esta transluciendo todo lo que mi delgado cuerpo era.

Aferre la bata en el momento en que Alice subía las escaleras a toda prisa.

- - Carlisle se ha ido…- dijo respirando rápidamente, me miro a los ojos y sentí al conexión con algo extraño – tu abuela…algo le ha pasado.

El cuerpo se levanto rápidamente de la cama pero el consecuente mareo me inundo la vista.

- - Debo ir con ella…- dije, me sorprendió aun conservar el sonido de la voz.

- - Carlisle dijo que debías quedarte…- dijo Esme tomándome de la mano

- - Debo ir con…ella- me puse la bata correctamente y aparte a Esme, el sordo presentimiento que Amelia tenia me hizo ver estrellas…y ninguna de esas formas era agradable. Me sorprendió notar el duro matiz de mi voz.

- - No vas a ir, Amelia…- dijo Edward en su tono solemne, su nombre, el de Amelia, sonó a aserrín en los labios de él.

La reacción de Amelia, conmigo dentro de ella, fue sorprendente, como si estuviera llena de una fuerza nueva, se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta, pero los reflejos de Edward fueron más rápidos, sentí que el brazo de él aferraba fuertemente la cintura y le empujaba hacia adentro impidiéndome avanzar.

- - ¡Tengo que ir con ella!- grito mi voz, totalmente fuera de sí, apreté el fornido antebrazo de Edward que me estaba cortando al respiración y llevándome hacia la cama nuevamente mientras yo me agitaba como una loca.

- - ¡Te vas a quedar acá!- grito el igualándome y superándome en fuerza, me arrojo con violencia sobre la cama y se puso encima mío para inmovilizarme…- ¡Esme…Dame el maldito opio!

A Amelia la expresión le causo horror y tuve que recordar que en esa época maldecir estaba fuera de ley, cuando vi que tenía en la mano una arcaica redoma me removí pero la fuerza de sus caderas me impidió mayor logro.

- - ¡No!- grite a voz en cuello, pero nada, dado que tenia ambas muñecas atrapadas por su gran mano, no pude evitar que su mano de hierro forzara a mi mandíbula a abrirse y que echara dentro de mi boca el contenido de la redoma, el opio, que tuvo que entrar en mi garganta y de ahí a mi estomago para evitar bronco aspirar, el maldito opio era el ingrediente principal de la morfina en mi tiempo y en esa época debía utilizarse en su estado puro para calmar a los locos como yo.

Sentí los parpados pesados al instante, y me pareció demasiado paradójico, como desde el momento en que me levante, que en el instante en que recuperaba la conciencia me era arrebatada, por él…

**Alice**

El vidrio de atrás del auto estallo en mil pedazos cuando una bala lo perforo.

Teníamos a los malditos en los talones, la carretera se estaba haciendo más agreste a medida que avanzábamos a velocidades aterradoras evitándolos como mejor sabíamos hacer. Estábamos huyendo por el camino alterno preparado para acercarnos al Refugio y a la vez despistar a quien estuviera persiguiéndonos, como en ese caso.

Jasper dio un bandazo que nos saco el aire a los que íbamos con él, mire por un segundo a Ben que tenía un arma parecida a la mía.

Un servidor de la Sombra Mayor estaba cayendo hacia nosotros, el se dio la vuelta y le disparo, me sorprendió que aun con el carro en movimiento y cambiando brutalmente de dirección hubiera conseguido atinarme al centro de la frente.

El servidor se extinguió como la arena.

A lo lejos escuche el sonido de ruedas rechinando para evitar un choque del auto de Carlisle. Ben grito:

- - ¡Da la vuelta, Jasper!-

Este bandeó otra vez y ahora en vez de alejarnos estábamos regresando sobre los servidores. El auto de Carlisle se estaba precipitando sin control hacia el final del carril.

Jasper piso el acelerador rápidamente mientras yo y Ben disparábamos al servidor que estaba casi sobre el auto de ellos.

- -¡Ya!- grito Lucille

Antes de que el auto de Carlisle cayera por el casi gran mini cañón que se extendía, Jasper, con nuestro auto, lo envistió por detrás y la fuerza con que lo hizo lo empujo hacia delante, dándole a Carlisle el tiempo suficiente para recuperar el control y direccionar el auto hacia el frente, en ese momento el auto de Emmet paso a la misma velocidad.

A través de las ventanas todos nos miramos rápidamente y nos cercioramos de que todo estaba bien antes de que los servidores volvieran a la carga.

En ese momento, salido de nunca supe donde, un auto, que no pertenecía a nadie de la familia, alcanzo nuestra velocidad, por como manejaba la pasajera parecía que también había perdido el control de los frenos, el capo estaba ardiendo en llamas y la mujer, la niña, la jovencita en el gritaba.

Solo me pude percatar de que nos miro y salto del auto.

Como si nosotros, todos los demás, hubiéramos entendido nos replegamos como una flor que se abre. Todos nos agachamos y el auto en el que venía la mujer exploto ruidosamente en la carretera.

Supuse que la fuerza de las llamas nos daría tiempo suficiente para dejar atrás a los servidores. El celular en el bolsillo de mi vaquero empezó a vibrar después de unos instantes.

Mientras Jasper recuperaba el control del auto y la estela de la explosión casi nos volcaba conteste.

- - ¡Alice, sigue al Refugio, Emmet y Rose están recogiendo a la chica, todos estamos bien!- era Carlisle.

Grite aliviada y manifesté la noticia a todos los demás.

Finalmente Jasper siguió acelerando y nos vimos en el camino a lo que por ahora sería nuestra salvación.

No me di cuenta de cuando habíamos andando hasta que la noche cayó sobre rostros. Parqueamos al auto, deseosos de bajarnos. Cuando lo hicimos Lucille se agacho y vomito y Ben estuvo a su lado en un instante. Miro con ansiedad esperando ver el auto de Emmet y Rosalíe, Ángela estaba con ellos.

A lo lejos, en la curva un auto derrapo e identifique el auto negro de Carlisle. Cuando frenaron se bajo rápidamente y nos examino uno por uno rápidamente.

Los últimos en llegar fueron ellos, Em. Rose y la chica del auto sin control, la desconocida que sin saberlo nos había salvado la vida.

Cuando Emmet la bajo en brazos me encogí cuando recordé…nosotros conocíamos esa cara…se trataba de la hermana pequeña de Ángela en el pasado…Leah, el secreto del destino la había traído con nosotros.

Era todo tan confuso.

Nos miramos todos con compresión ates de que Carlisle se adelantara:

- - Mejor lo hacemos rápidamente, no debemos correr riesgos. – acerco su mano a la hiedra y la toco con suavidad. Esta, como estremeciéndose a su toque, nos dio paso a nuestro hogar alterno, seguramente Bella y Edward ya estaban adentro porque si Bella no hubiera tocado la hiedra, ni Carlisle ni nosotros hubiéramos podido entrar.

**Edward**

Seguramente se había tratado de algún animal, aunque no sabía deducirlo.

Jacob termino de curarse y después no hablamos mas, se hecho de cualquier manera en el sofá y se quedo dormido al instante. Me asombre de su capacidad, pero bueno, de todas maneras no lo conocía de nada.

Subí las escaleras y entre al cuarto de Bella, como era la costumbre en la otra casa. Allí estaba en su halo de perfección, rodeada de inercia y al mismo tiempo llena de ella. Le tome la mano fría como siempre y trate de transmitirle mi calor. Toque su vientre un poco endurecido. Todo estaba bien…aparentemente. Puse mi cabeza sobre su regazo y trate de envolverme por la tranquilidad.

Eso solo me sirvió para darme cuenta de que el cuerpo de ella estaba temblando levemente, casi imperceptible para quien la mirara de lejos, levante mi cabeza lentamente y la llame.

- - Bella…- aferre la mano y la llame nuevamente sintiendo como los nervios de mi garganta se apretaban dolorosamente.

Sudor frió cubrió su frente límpida, debía estar experimentando algo…aferre la mano, y la seguí llamando, intentando que en medio de su mundo paralelo mi voz pudiera ser escuchada.

Pero nada paso.

Lagrimas ardientes derramaban de mis ojos. El sentido de extrañarla escogió ese preciso momento para aflorar, yo la necesitaba con una intensidad que me dolía. Y ella me necesitaba a mí. Fuerte a su lado…así no lo supiera. Bese sus labios duros suavemente.

Fue cuando escuche movimiento abajo.

Tome el arma de la mesa de noche y baje rápidamente. El alma casi se me cae a los pies cuando los vi a todos, completos, unidos, y con bastantes marcas que refirió la batalla dada. Cada uno tenía una herida diferente en cada parte del cuerpo y me vi presto a despertar a Jacob para que me ayudara a curarlos a la vez que Carlisle.

Cuando vi más de cerca me di cuenta de que Emmet acunaba a una mujer en sus brazos. Pero hasta que la mirada ardiente de Jacob se poso en ella sin habérselo propuesto me hice a una idea.

Allí estaba la consorte del Guardián. La consorte numero dos del guardián numero dos, Jacob, sin conocimiento y con el olor a quemado manando fuertemente de ella y de los demás.


	20. Funeral

**Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

**Gracias por leer. **

**Capi cortito. **

**Bella**

"_Despierta_"

Como si de una autómata se tratase, mis ojos, como otras miles de veces, se abrieron ante el llamado.

Esta vez no había mareo, ni nauseas, ni dolores de cabeza abrumadores, solo había fría resolución y mucho dolor y pesar por mi abuela.

En medio de mi aturdimiento había presenciado, como si de una proyección de cine se tratara, el momento en que la vida, al lado del poder, había abandonado su cuerpo.

Amelia lo había visto y tal vez había experimentado esta sensación de impotencia ante la magnitud del poder que ostentaba, ¿de qué servía si no podía salvar la vida de las personas que se querían?

En la imagen difusa vi como la vida era arrancada de su cuerpo y como la extraña fuerza la había abandonado dándome a mí lo que no merecía, ni era digna de poseer.

Sus poderes.

Lo último que vi antes de que la voz me ordenara despertar había sido a Ángela y a Leah acomodando flores para velarla, estaban siendo ayudadas por el coronel Black y su teniente Ben.

Yo debía estar ahí, porque ella tenía un vinculo conmigo y antes de que la tierra se la tragara yo debía despedirme como era debido.

Dándole las gracias por el invaluable regalo que me había legado aun sin pedírselo.

Sin importarme nada mas sino eso, esa convicción, aparte las sabanas que me arropaban, como siempre que me despertaba estaba oscuro, asumí que era de noche l al menos de madrugada. El camisón dejo que la brisa fría me traspasara la piel, lo mire detenidamente, debía pertenecer alguna de las mujeres de la casa, seguramente de Alice, cuya figura era la que más se asemejaba a la mía.

Tome la bata que acompañaba el camisón, que se hallaba a los pies de la cama y me encamine en silenciosos pasos hacia la puerta que estaba entornada pero no cerrada. Cuando alargue el brazo para abrirla un escozor me impacto en la garganta cuando trague saliva, me lleve una mano a la cara y descubrí que tenia sensible la piel de la mejilla y de la mandíbula, como cuando alguien la había sujetado con fuerza, cerré los ojos y permanecí lo suficientemente quieta como para hacer una imagen mental de mi misma ante mis ojos, tenía una magulladura liviana en la quijada, parecía la forma de una mano, allí era de donde Edward me había aferrado para abrirme la boca y darme, me frote un poco para aliviar la incomodidad y abrí la puerta del todo para salir por ella, llegue a las escaleras en medio de un minuto y comencé a bajar por ellas sigilosamente.

Esta vez ni él iba a ser capaz de detenerme.

Comprobé que mis suposiciones eran ciertas porque al mirar hacia el jardín vi que las flores se translucían a ese color morado pastel que adquieren todos los colores cuando son expuestos a la noche, mas aun a la madrugada.

Pude salir de la casa sin ser vista esta vez. Algo en mi me agrado en ese momento, este nuevo poder había dado a Amelia y a mí en este cuerpo la habilidad de movernos sigilosamente sin caer, sin armar alboroto, y, lo más importante, sin despertar a los demás.

Como si supiera donde se encontraban, me direccione hacia las caballerizas de la casa sintiendo la presencia de algo desconocido, ahora activado el poder o lo que fuera que fuera eso, podía percibir otras cosas que en mi estado normal jamás habría sido capaz de notar, sombras de algo que nada tenía que ver con los animales ni el resto de objetos que estaban ahí, caminaban alrededor mío siendo tan conscientes de mi presencia como yo de la suyas, pero sin atrevernos a hacer nada al respecto, el hecho de ser capaz de notarlas no implicaba que era capaz de dañarlas y al parecer ellas pensaban lo mismo de mi. Debía tratarse de espíritus pero no me detuve a pensarlo, tal vez cuando fuera menos imprudente hacerlo lo meditaría, ahora tenía un propósito en mente que nada tenía que ver con esto, estas presencias.

Mi mano iba ciega como yo ante esa oscuridad sobre las puertas de los establos individuales, cuando sentí más calor y vigor desprender de una de ellas fue esa la que decidí abrir, la yegua blanca de ellos abrió sus hermosos ojos hacia mí, sin saber cómo lo entendí ella me dijo en su mente que era la más rápida que había allí y velocidad era lo que yo necesitaba.

Sin ensillarla la monte, cabalgamos un poco dejando que ella se acostumbrara a mi peso, no me importaba que ella fuera la favorita, total yo no iba a dañarla, mi deseo que permaneciera tranquila se dio y cuando estuvimos adaptadas la una a la otra clave los talones en los poderosos flancos. Sin tener nada mas de donde agarrarme que de su hermosa y larga crin nos direccionaos rápidamente hacia la puerta del establo, nadie salió a detenernos ni se percato lo cual me dio una idea lejana del poder que habitaba en mi y del que debía aprender a hacer uso, eso me sorprendió tanto a la vez que me asusto.

El portón blanco de la entrada principal de la casa se abrió cuando se lo ordene, pero apenas la yegua puso pata fuera de la casa otro tipo de sombra nos empezó a rodear.

Estas tenían intenciones que nada tenía que ver con no ser notadas, al contrario, estaban allí porque tenían un propósito mas allá, cazarme.

La yegua, como casi todos los animales, si noto su presencia, la tranquilice con palabras en mi mente en un idioma que ni yo misma conocía. Ella entendió que el estar conmigo como jinete era una ventaja así que comenzó a hacer lo que yo le indique, correr y correr hasta el portón de la casa de Black, una vez ese portón fuera cruzado ninguna de las sombras podría hacernos daño.

Eran, unidas, como una neblina oscura y siniestra que trataba de devorarnos y cuando lo lograran iba a ser algo desastroso.

El bosque que separaba nuestra casa de la de los Cullen nos trago en un santiamén pero ellos aun estaban tras nosotras.

Más allá del viento y del sonido de él raspando mis oídos o pegando en mi cara, de los cascos de la yegua, el sonido de una voz pronunciando algo entro en mi campo de escucha. Era otra persona…otro ser, que hablaba, intentando huir de lo que, sin duda, era un mal de ojo o algún otro hechizo siniestro. Cambie de dirección bruscamente entre los árboles, la privilegiada vista de la yegua nos impidió tropezar con la gran cantidad de raíces de arboles y tocones que serpenteaban por el rebuscado camino.

Me agarre de ella completamente inclinada y espere que ella supiera sacarnos de aquí mientras yo intentaba hacer retroceder el avance de quienes nos perseguían. El camino dejo de ser tortuoso después de dos minutos.

Avanzamos y mire hacia un lado, un caballero negro, con las manos levantadas como en una plegaria, con una capa igual de negra gritaba algo, que sonó a "'¡_diffundo_!". Bajo las manos y se aferro a la montura mientras más sombras que las anteriores salieron de entre los árboles y corrieron rápidamente hacia nosotras.

"¿_Que hago_?" pensé que hasta aquí había llegado cuando de mis labios y sin que yo lo ordenara salieron las palabras:

_"¡Digressus_!"- y como si de un fantasma se tratara una imagen completamente igual a nosotras cabalgo a nuestro lado, era translucida como la de un fantasma, pero reproducía nuestras imágenes con total precisión.

A lo lejos vi la salvación, el portón de la casa de Black.

"Ve" dije a la imagen que cambio de dirección mientras nosotras seguíamos derecho hacia la casa.

"¡No!" grito el caballero lo cual me dio la convicción de que nuestro plan había funcionado, mire hacia atrás y vi que las sombras se habían devuelto a perseguir a nuestra ficticia replica, la cual se desvaneció apenas la yegua cruzo el portón.

De hecho todo lo demás se desvaneció. Corrimos hasta la entrada de la casa y Ángela salió envuelta en un chal.

- - ¡Señorita Thibaudeth…!- dijo haciendo una leve inclinación cuando baje de la yegua y camine rápidamente hacia ella subiendo las escaleras de la entrada- no la esperábamos sino hasta el día del entierro…

- - ¿Donde está…?- pregunto Amelia sin siquiera saludarla, ella y yo sabíamos que había sido grosera pero no podía esperar que estuviera tranquila ante el primer contraataque de magia de su vida, de la mía.

- - En el salón, el coronel y B…el teniente Chenney dispusieron todo y ahora están adentro velándola.

Cuando cruce la puerta Jacob iba saliendo seguramente preguntándose el por qué de tanto alboroto.

- - Señorita Webber…-estaba diciendo dirigiéndose a Ángela, me sorprendió que la interpelara así en esa época ya que normalmente a los criados no se les podía llamar sino por su nombre y por otros apelativos menos decentes que el de señorita.- ¡ah!…Señorita Thibaudeth… no sabe como lo siento.- dijo percatándose de mi presencia y haciendo una reverencia que oculto su cara de incomodidad.

- - Llévenme con ella- dijo Amelia en estrangulada voz.

Ángela cruzo una triste mirada con Jacob y después ambos se dirigieron al salón.

Cuando llegamos ahí Amelia soltó un gemido ahogado cuando vio lo que habían convertido del salón en un pequeño velatorio.

En el centro del salón se hallaba el ataúd preciosamente labrado de mi abuela sostenido por un mesón de patas igual de labradas. En las cuatro esquinas del rectángulo había velones largos prendidos titilando ante la brisa matutina. Prendidos de la base de estos había varias flores violetas, al fondo más alto del límite de los pies, se hallaba una imagen de Jesús y un rosario colgado de él, un rosario que mi abuela cargaba siempre del cuello.

Con el ruedo del camisón manchado de barro y descalza camine lentamente hacia el ataúd cuya mitad superior estaba abierta.

La imagen que me devolvió la mirada estaba sorprendentemente tranquila para el tipo de muerte que le había tocado. Su venerable postura era demasiado elegante, tal como me había parecido desde el momento en que la vi, y a Amelia desde que tenía memoria.

Magnánima como una mujer de su nivel y sabiduría podía mostrar.

Amelia se inclino sobre el ataúd y lloro amargamente mirando a su abuela y después a la imagen sagrada.

Pensé que ella iba a insultarlo por habérsela llevado pero el susurro de ella interrumpió mis pensamientos.

"Por _favor…déjala ingresar…déjala descansar en paz…_" por alguna extraña razón supe que la imagen y el espíritu viviente en ella accedía sin reparos.

- Tengo una de muchas plazas libres en el mejor cementerio del pueblo, señorita Thibaudeth, puede disponer de ella cuando quiera.- dijo Jacob.

Me erguí y seque mis lagrimas al mismo tiempo que lo miraba, incline la cabeza un poco en señal de agradecimiento y él me tendió la mano. Sin vacilar la tome y lo abrace cuando estuve a su nivel.

En medio de su hombro pude ver la expresión compungida de la joven Leah ante esa muestra de amistad de Jacob, debía sentirse celosa pero al mismo tiempo sin el derecho de estarlo…amar era demasiado doloroso para que yo le infringiera un dolor mas haciéndole creer que Jacob sentía algo por mi y viceversa, así que me aparte del fraternal abrazo de él y le dije:

- - Gracias…- solamente.

El resto de la madrugada continuo en silencio mientras Amelia sollozaba sobre la abuela. Después del rezo cotidiano, tomo una de las ramas de violetas que estaban ahí y las machaco en sus manos, el olor dulzón de estas penetro el ambiente. Las manos nos quedaron marcadas de la tinta lila de las flores. Amelia direcciono un dedo sobre la frente fría de la abuela y dibujo una cruz sobre ella diciendo, o más bien murmurando.

- _devito diabolus, devito creperum, desideratus caelum_" – seguramente se trataba de alguna antigua oración. Interrogue mentalmente a Amelia

"Así es"- dijo ella "Ya sabes que la mayoría de los sortilegios están en latín. Este traduciría "evita al demonio y a la oscuridad, se bienvenida en el cielo", las violetas son una planta protectora y con la ayuda de Jesús ella podrá descansar en paz. Pero no dejaba paz del sitio de donde se marchaba"

Por eso era la cruz, para la ayuda divina. Me estremecí ante el misticismo y a la vez la creencia.

"Él, Dios, nos creo, y creo los métodos en los que ahora nos basamos, así que no se opuso a que los utilizara para hacer con ello el bien de otros" dijo Amelia ante mi cuestionamiento religioso.

Los rayos del sol penetraron tiempo después, yo me había sentado en algún sitio cercano al ataúd de mi abuela y la taza de té que me habían servido había caído al piso en algún momento rompiéndose. Así que cuando me puse de pie para arreglarlo todo un pedazo de porcelana me hizo un tajo en el pie. Me aparte sin sentir realmente nada pero ella sabia tanto como yo que el corte era profundo y que debía ser limpiado y curado para evitar complicaciones infecciosas.

"Un ungüento de curación."- dijo Amelia y de repente como si mi mente así lo hubiera aclarado una visión que había tenido tiempo atrás de un encuentro entre Edward y yo cobro vida en mis recuerdos

"No." Dije, aun era demasiado pronto.

"Si"- dijo Amelia. "tiempo era lo que no teníamos".

**Edward**

El cuerpo de la muchacha yacía en el mueble mientras Jacob limpiaba una herida que tenía en la frente.

Yo creía que Leah no se iba a presentar en esta generación y luego ahí estaba, aparecida de la nada y al cuidado de su alma gemela, del lazo perfecto para sellar el nudo de su destino.

Aun era demasiado incierto como de la nada había aparecido, pero ese mismo destino obraba de maneras extrañas, nos tenía acá a toda la generación de este siglo reunida, la última generación esperanza para el resto que nos había antecedido.

Los otros se hallaban desperdigados en alguna parte del casa-refugio haciendo diferentes actividades la mayoría de las cuales consistía en curarse las heridas y comentar el encuentro mágico que habíamos tenido tiempo antes.

Mi mirada cruzo con la de Carlisle muchas veces, Bella estaba arriba y Alice la estaba bañando. Esme estaba en la cocina con la nerviosa Lucille, quien más que ayuda para Esme era un estorbo que mi madre no reparo.

Le preparo alguna infusión de hierbas que nos proporciono una nube de cierto alivio en el cuerpo. Nos quedaba tan poco tiempo y tan poca protección que temía por la vida de todos otra vez, así estuviéramos juntos acá. Lo incierto de nuestros caminos se abría paso con las dudas sobre una posible salvación.

Es cierto que teníamos a Bella con nosotros pero su presencia cada vez se hacía más difusa, su inercia cada vez mas desesperante y nuestras esperanzas mas y mas vanas.

- - Debemos tener fe. – dijo Carlisle a mi lado como si hubiera leído mi preocupación.

- - ¿Cómo sabes que estoy inquieto?

- - Nos miras a todos fijamente como si pensaras que es la última vez que nos veras.

- - Es así…- confesé, frustrado - si el cometido no se cumple serán las últimas veces que los vea a todos.

El suspiró porque sabía que tenía la razón, como había aclarado antes éramos la última generación posible en este círculo mágico, si moría alguno de mostros antes de que el poder oculto fuera revelado, nada podía salvarnos al resto.

- - Fe…Edward…es todo lo que pido. De nada va a servir desesperarse, ahora estamos acá y nada de lo que hagamos puede cambiar nada. Estamos en manos de ella, de Bella, y si no tenemos fe en ella, en nada podremos sostenernos en caso de que el momento de la confrontación llegue.

Fe…

Yo la amaba, pero nunca me plantee preguntarme si creía en ella como nuestra salvadora. Lo suficiente.

Era un maldito…un maldito cobarde, mis debilidades estaban comenzando a salir y ella encabezaba la lista.

¿Creía en Bella para rescatarnos?

- - Edward… - murmuro Alice desde las escaleras- ven un momento por favor.

Con mis dudas ahora emergiendo subí parsimoniosamente las escaleras hacia la habitación de Bella.

Cuando Alice se dio la vuelta tenía la cara cubierta de lágrimas y me asió la mano.

- - Acércate.-

Así lo hice sin entender nada.

Me hizo inclinar la cabeza ante la boca de Bella y la hacerlo un halo de su aliento entro en mi nariz al mismo tiempo que su boca seguía murmurando palabras.

Murmurando.

Saque mi mano de la de Alice rápidamente y tome la cabeza de Bella en las mías para acercarla más.

- - Edward…- esta vez mi nombre había salido al lado de algunas frases incoherentes.

Se me encogió el estomago.

"¿Crees en mi?"- un eco de una conversación antigua entro en mi cabeza.

"¿Crees en mi?"… no conteste, mis dudas no eran infundadas, magia y destrucción, ¿que era todo eso sino el cumplimiento de el destino de una generación destinada a morir como las otras?

"Si no crees en mi, cree en nuestro hijo"-

Sacudí la cabeza y me aparte como si no fuera digno de tocarla.

Algo estaba pasando, algo que nada tenía que ver con nada. Algo que me estaba cuestionando y haciéndome cuestionarme. Algo me estaba invadiendo, algo intentaba poseerme.

Caí de rodillas ante ella, su cama y su cuerpo inerte mientras me tomaba la cabeza en las manos y trataba de apartar mi desconfianza.

Mi antepasado también había dudado de ella…y ese había sido uno de los motivos…

"No creo en ti. Pero tratare de confiar"- confesé completamente dolorido.

Pero ellas lo sabían, yo era un egoísta traidor e incrédulo.

No creí en ella, creí en nuestro amor pero no en el poder de este para vencer lo innombrable.

- - No merezco estar aquí – dije cuando el resentimiento conmigo mismo me obligo a apartarme de su pureza.

Salí de la habitación y me quede en el pasillo dejando que el aire que entrara en mis pulmones me pudiera tranquilizar.

Yo no podía ser una de las causas de nuestra muerte, mi incredulidad no podía…

Yo era un traidor. Yo no merecía su protección y sin embargo ella me la dio. Porque ella creyó en mí…

Debía resarcirla a ella de todo, debía demostrarle que si creía en ella.

"Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero no me mientas" dijo esa voz de ella en mi cabeza, tan clara como si me hubiera susurrado las palabras en el oído.

Yo era tan culpable como Vlad.

Pero no me había fallado la mano cuando clave el cuchillo en su pecho tal como ella me había indicado.

No era yo, quien la había apuñalado no era yo. Y mis dudas habían dado el poder a Vlad de poseer mi cuerpo en el momento crucial del hechizo cuando ella mas había confiado en mí y cuando yo menos había confiado en ella.

Carlisle me pedía fe.

Pero yo ya no tenía en mi nada de eso.

Ni en mí mismo.


	21. Precipitacion

**Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

**Gracias por leer. **

**Recomendación, no para este capitulo ni para esta historia, solo una canción que me gusta y quiero compartirla. I walk alone, de Tarja Turunen. **

**Gracias otra vez. **

**Bella**

Cuando pude sobreponer mi voluntad a mi deseo de pegarme al cadáver de mi abuela, Amelia, al mando de cuerpo, se dirigió a la habitación de ella y dispuso de su guardarropa unos elementos que había visto en esa ocasión en que tuve una visión desde el avión.

El revolvedero y los elementos envueltos en unas aromatizadas hojas oscuras de apariencia decente.

Recordé de repente las otras visiones que había tenido y que en el tiempo que llevaba morando el cuerpo no se habían dado y me pregunte la razón. Amelia estaba presente cuando esa inquietud surgió y ella decidió sacarme de ella.

"No solo era tu conciencia ahí fuera, era la conciencia de las otras como tú, las generaciones que nos siguieron y las que te antepusieron tuvieron unos encuentros muy similares a los de nosotros, algunos tuvieron los mismos nombres, otros no, en todos ellos existió Elania, algunas de nosotras eran más atrevidas que otras pero todos y todas conservaban la esencia de nosotros, de hecho la generación mas parecida a la inicial es la de ustedes. Lo que fue seguro fue que algunos de esos recuerdos se manifestaron en tu cabeza antes de que entraras en la catatonia"

Era una explicación razonable, después de todo.

Camine con dificultad hacia la salida cargando los implementos y sintiendo incomodidad, la típica incomodidad de un corte, en la piel de mi pie, enfundado en una chinela roja, se trataba de la ampolla que me habían producido las llamas cuando había estado a punto de caer al acantilado, era increíble que solo ahora hubiera sentido el dolor que me producía, pero supuse que la adrenalina generada por mi escape había hecho poco por mi percepción de dolor y mucho por mi determinación de llegar a la casa pronto.

Baje sosteniéndome y echándole la última mirada al ataúd, decidí alejarme a buscar un lugar que me diera la tranquilidad que necesitaba para hacer el ungüento a fin de que el pie no se me infectara.

Camine por cerca de 15 minutos siempre pisando cojamente, el ungüento debía ser especial, sabía que las llamas malditas eran las que habían consumido superficialmente la planta de mi pie así su influencia debía ser curada por un ungüento blanco, de bien, preparado solamente en la noche y a la vista de nadie.

Cuando llegue a un claro lo suficientemente iluminado y verde me arrodille y comencé la preparación de la crema.

No tenía idea de cómo se llamaban esos elementos ni cual era la dosis exacta de ellos que debía usar, pero las manos en mi cuerpo, Amelia en realidad, parecían estar en su elemento.

Escuche pasos detrás de mi, las hojas, algunas de las cuales estaban secas me advirtieron de la presencia de alguien que se acercaba, a mi mente vino el recuerdo de la visión y cuando levante mis ojos de mi aromatizado preparado confirme de quien se trataba.

Pero verlo en la visión y tenerlo ahora frente a mi eran dos cosas totalmente diferentes, el latido de mi corazón empeoro cuando capte lo que había en su mirada y reconocí el deseo escondido tras la máscara de indignación fingida, supuse que la mirada de Amelia, inocente hasta donde yo pensaba, en ese momento se había vuelto hacia él en busca de la explicación para su mal humor. Explicación que se justificaba con la partida de su casa sin avisar a nadie y después de que me habían salvado la vida.

- - Está prohibido entrar en el jardín sin autorización.- dijo el intentando buscarme la palabra, me parecía absurdo que se sintiera así sobre mi aun cuando habíamos pasado por lo que habíamos pasado, esperaba que entendiera que haberme retenido cuando sabía que mi abuela estaba muerta justificaría mi partida.

Continúe mirándolo a la expectativa de que era lo que Amelia iba a decir e intentando recordar todo y cada uno de los detalles de la visión sobre este encuentro que había tenido tiempo atrás.

- - Es que aquí crecen los jazmines más hermosos que he visto – dijo ella después de unos momentos. Por algún instante creí ver algo de compasión ajena en su rostro, debió haberse enterado ya, supuse que había comprendido finalmente la razón obvia por la que había huido de su casa en medio de la madrugada, dio dos pasos y se inclino sobre mí, aun así quedaba a una considerable altura.

- - ¿Que es eso?- pregunto señalando el artefacto que Amelia sostenía en sus manos.

- - Es un ungüento para curar - dijo ella tristemente, la mirada súbitamente cargada de preocupación maltrecho sus hermosos y austeros rasgos faciales.

- - ¿Estas herida?-

Si, quería decirle que estaba herida, por todo lo que había pasado, no sabía que razones tenia Amelia pero las mías no debían tener nada que ver con las de ella, yo me sabia no correspondida, no sabía que se sabía Amelia. Decidí decirle que era para mi abuela y su sahumerio con el fin de que sintiera todo hacia mi menos lastima, de todas maneras él nunca me iba a ver los pies, o eso pensé.

- - Si, pero no es por lo que crees, es para mi pie... mi abuela me enseño a hacerlo…- pero mencionarla la lastimo.

La ultima palabras escapo de los labios de Amelia en forma de suspiro pero debía deberse principalmente porque en el momento en que dijo eso él se inclino aun mas flexionando las piernas y revelando tras los pantalones músculos firmes y viriles nada pequeños, el contenedor que hasta el momento había contenido una masa color crema se volvió inmediatamente blanco cuando uno de los dedos de Amelia rozo la liquida superficie, me sobresalté un poco la pensar en la reacción que iba a tener el.

"El ya lo sabía, por eso no hizo nada, de todas maneras, para cómo se sentía, ese pequeño detalle de hechicera no era nada de nada"

Debía sentirse fantástico ser el objeto de la obsesión de alguien, algo con lo que no me sentía nada familiarizada, tal vez era egoísta de mi parte disfrutar esto a través del cuerpo de ella pero curiosamente no me sentía mal, por una vez no me sentía nada mal.

Con un ágil movimiento de una de sus grandes manos apreso con suavidad mi muñeca derecha y con la otra la izquierda sin perder el equilibrio aun con la poca presteza de su movimiento y de repente me vi con mis manos en la suyas, la derecha estaba extendida en su mejilla y la izquierda estaba muy cerca de su nariz, en su mirada había tal expresión de tortura y a la vez placer que casi me hace llorar.

El aire frio del exterior enfrió un poco mi piel en el momento en que el olio mi mano, luego mi otra mano, la izquierda fue a dar como la derecha, sobre una de sus mejillas. El calor que me trasmitió su piel masculina fue lo suficientemente perturbador para hacerme perder el equilibrio un poco pero no caer totalmente porque mi convicción me decía que él no lo habría permitido.

- - Estoy herido...-dijo luego de un momento, el calor y ronquera deseosa de su voz hizo completos estragos en todo mi interior e identifique en el de Amelia también, las emociones de las dos tan intensas casi me hicieron pensar que iba a hacer explosión en cualquier momento - y solo tú me puedes curar.

No sabía que hacer que decir o que pensar, por un lado me aterraba la manera en que mi propio pulso me estaba engañando y mis propios sentidos me estaban traicionando.

- - No...Entiendo- una risa profunda pero que no estaba teñido bajo ningún matiz de burla, más bien como si aun se resistiera molestarse en explicármelo

- - ¿No entiendes?- añadió mas duramente - no es que me moleste explicártelo, ¿quieres las palabras claras?- de repente su voz se había convertido en algo como acusación y al mismo tiempo admisión - ¿crees que desde que te vi la primera vez mi cabeza casi estalla por pensamientos hacia ti?- ¡oh, Dios no!, no podía ser, el no acababa de decir eso, ¿que hacer, que hacer?

Y mi corazón palpitaba enloquecido sin que nada pudiera detenerlo, o al menos disminuir su velocidad.

- - Pero... tu - dijo ella en el cuerpo intentando hallar las razones por las cuales el ímpetu de su confesión le hacía sujetarme así la cara, con tanto fervor - tu...no...- las palabras se habían atascado en mi garganta y no podía hablarlas como eran.

- - Tu...- dijo el riendo suavemente - tu eres quien no se ha dado cuenta. Tú lo cambiaste todo. Quise odiarte pero no pude quise apartarte, alejarte de mis pensamientos y sentimientos pero no pude, y luego te vi...vi tu cuerpo...a ti, a la verdadera y tu cuerpo…

Sentí que me sonroje a fondo cuando dijo esas palabras porque me acorde de la compleja y extraña situación en la que habíamos vivido la vista de mi ominoso cuerpo, cuando milagrosamente me había rescatado del anormal acceso de inconsciencia que había tenido tiempo antes.

- - No he podido parar de desearte - continuo el - de querer besarte y comprobar a que es lo que sabe el dulce de tus labios, la miel de tu cuerpo pero sobre todo - esa última parte la dijo en un tono de voz elevado por que yo había abierto mi boca para decirle que la lujuria no me bastaba , pero el siguió hablando y yo me calle por la fuerza de su mirada - he querido comprender por que añoro saber que es lo que piensas y sueñas, de conocer a fondo el camino de tu vida y de todo lo que te rodea, nunca , hasta que te vi por primera vez, creí en el amor a primera vista. Mírame Amelia, mírame bien y dime que hago para no quererte de esta manera dolorosa y dime como demonios puedo lograr que me quieras, que me ames.

Seguramente le estaba mirando horrorizada porque Amelia, ni en sus sueños más locos, ni yo realmente, habíamos imaginado, soñado o siquiera fantaseado con que esto se iba a dar y esas palabras estaban saliendo de sus labios.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba especialmente porque los recuerdos de las dos estaba llenos de sus desdeñosas palabras y su fría actitud, parecía que se tratara de dos personas diferentes envueltas en el empaque de Edward Cullen.

Como si nada de eso bastara él se inclino lenta y deliberadamente hacia mí con lo que pude identificar tardíamente como un intento por besarme.

No sabía a dónde mirar o que hacer con el resto de mi torpe cuerpo. Amelia intento alejarse repentinamente pero él la retuvo con suavidad pero con firmeza.

- - Déjame besarte y descubramos si será posible que algún día me quieras y alejes la tortura en lo que se está convirtiendo el no tenerte.

Una ligera ráfaga de su aliento almendrado pego en mi nariz embriagándome, jamás Amelia había estado tan cerca de un hombre, ese aire estaba envolviéndome en la sensación de excitación y tentación prohibida que todo el desprendía, respiraba entrecortadamente con cada uno de los centímetros que él se acercaba mas a mi boca, cada uno de los centímetros que hacían falta para que la sensible piel de nuestros labios inexorablemente se encontrara.

Los segundos pasaban insoportablemente despacio para toda la tensión del ambiente que nos rodeaba, tenía miedo de la profunda ansiedad que en ese momento se estaba mezclando en mis venas y en las de ella.

El fuego de sus labios entro en contacto con los míos quemándolos de pasión, vi estrellas en el momento en el que decidí cerrar los ojos antes de que el mareo por verlo me tirara al suelo de una vez por todas.

El apretó sus ardientes labios contra los míos en muda solicitud para que le dejara profundizarlo, así, recordaba, eran los besos de Edward, seguros, pasionales y nada inhibidos.

La salvaje naturaleza sensual que tenia Amelia decidió aflorar cuando menos estaba preparada para ello, tal vez en ese momento ella no recordaba que yo vivía en su cuerpo y me estaba mostrando todo esto sin saber que me dolía verlo así tan enamorado y aun así estar consciente de que a muchos años de distancia había otro igual pero que no sentía nada por mí.

Las manos de ella finalmente se perdieron en los cabellos de él, sentí la textura de la seda en su espeso cabello y el gimió en aprobación como si estuviera experimentando un gran placer, ese era el, ahí estaba, llenándola de su pasión, una pasión que ella no había conocido antes pero que yo sí y con el Edward de mi mundo, y a pesar de saber que no tenia los mismo sentimientos hacia mi había sido la experiencia más hermosa de toda mi solitaria existencia.

Era una idiota.

Con pasión sin inhibir y totalmente seguro de que no lo rechazaría el dejo de acariciarme con fuerza el cuello y paso a acariciarme el resto del cuerpo hasta que llego a mis caderas, cuando estuvo ahí nos puso a ambos de pie, pensé que ya se había cansado pero lo que hizo no tenía nada que ver con la distancia ya que aprovecho nuestra nueva posición para adherirme aun mas a la endurecida forma de su cuerpo manos subieron otra vez al contacto con mi cintura y casi me levantaron del suelo de la forma en la que me estrecho, el aire parecía abandonar mis pulmones cuando más lo necesitaba pero el parecía saber el momento exacto en el cual debía darme una pausa para luego atacar mi boca con mas pasión, este beso me iba a destrozar.

Yo, o ella, deberíamos estar tristes pero esta nueva felicidad compensaba en algo la reciente perdida de mi abuela.

"Mi abuela, en uno de sus momentos de ternura conmigo solía decirme que si yo era feliz ella también lo era, con esa convicción disfrute de este momento de locura como con ninguno antes" dijo Amelia en un susurro en mi cabeza.

Cuando la tensión se hizo insostenible decidimos separarnos antes de que las cosas se salieran de nuestras manos y la situación quedara a cargo de los instintos.

"Aun mas" añadió Amelia compartiendo mi pensamiento

Y fue en ese momento cuando la claridad ataco los pensamientos de Amelia, de la que estaba en la situación, y nos mostro claridad a nosotras, las de la mente, también.

Ella quería a Edward con una fuerza centellante y poderosa, todo ese resentimiento del inicio de nuestros encuentros desafortunados no era más que una débil mascara para ocultar lo que había sido el sentimiento que el había despertado en su cuerpo apenas lo había visto, todo el odio no era más que una simple venganza por creer que el ni la determinaba, éramos parecidas al menos en eso, tanto prejuicio para que todo ahora terminara aquí con él entre mis brazos, los de ella, y ella entre los de él.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones se modularon, aun con las frentes unidas el hablo, me encogí al pensar en lo que diría pero solo me dijo:

- - ¿Que es ese olor tan especial de ese ungüento?, los de Carlisle no huelen tan bien-

Vi que Amelia se encogió un poco ante el miedo que le producía revelar que sabía hacer magia, aunque no sabía que era parte de una leyenda de la familia de Carlisle.

- - Una receta de mi abuela, secreto de familia.

El asintió un momento y luego para perturbación de Amelia, y mío dicho sea de paso dijo,

- - Tu sabor es delicioso.

Seguramente seguía roja como una rosa, Amelia, en medio de su inocencia y yo en la mía, dijo

- - El tuyo...también - sonó dubitativa no porque dudara del sabor del sino porque pensaba en si eso era lo correcto para decir.

Los brazos de él se tensaron pero no con el ánimo de separarnos sino de ajustarme aun mas a su posición.

- - Cásate conmigo - dijo solemnemente serio para todo aquello que implicaba el pedido que acaba de hacer - casémonos antes de que algo ocurra -

Amelia debía saber a que se refería, pero aun no podía asociarlo con la maldición de Vlad y sus antepasados, pero la urgencia de su petición hizo que mi estomago se estrujara con emoción contenida, estaba sola, muy sola si me detenía a pensarlo, el, después de todo era lo más cercano que tenía en cuanto a sentimientos, apreciaba a mis dos compañeras, y a Jacob también, pero lo que sentía por él, debía admitirlo y aun sin conocerlo realmente, era mucho más fuerte.

- - Si...- susurro Amelia contra la boca del.

- - ¿Q...que?- tartamudeo él, me sorprendió ver en su voz ese miedo cuando aparentaba ser todo un hombre de seriedad.

- - Acepto...- dijo Amelia más firmemente con el obvio fin de que entendiera a la perfección.

El me levanto de el suelo y me dio tantas vueltas como soporte, reí, contrario a lo que había visto en Amelia desde dentro, ella está riendo, como si realmente fuera feliz, ese tipo de felicidad que nunca alcanzaría, aun a pesar de que la tristeza por la muerte de la abuela estaba dentro de ella.

- - No te vas a arrepentir.- dijo él cuando me puso en tierra firme - te juro por Dios que no te vas a arrepentir.

Ella lo abrazo por el cuello y empinándose le dimos besos por toda la fresca cara.

- - Así que... ¿estas curado?- comento ella tristemente cuando sus labios tocaron por última vez la frente de él.

- - Totalmente...- dijo el antes de besarme con locura.

Más tarde me curaría el pie.

El momento cada vez estaba más cerca, probablemente a cinco o seis meses de ocurrir, recordaba el tamaño de mi vientre en el momento en que la visión de nuestras muertes había aparecido en mi cabeza. Solo esperaba estar los suficientemente alerta para captar el momento en el que el poder que podía salvarnos estuviera a mi alcance.

**Edward**

Permanecí alejado del resto de la familia por lo que quedo del día, no me sentía con la fuerza necesaria para mirarlos a la cara sabiendo lo que recientemente sabia, esa convicción me hacía sentir indigno siquiera de dirigirles la palabra, quería estar con Bella, la Bella inerte que no me miraría a los ojos y aunque lo sintiera profundamente la prefería así en esos momentos, así no podría ver la decepción en sus hermosos ojos, ni el reproche por no haber creído en ella, estaba en el improvisado estudio de Carlisle pensando en eso cuando alguien toco la puerta, no me erguí en el sillón, ni mucho menos hable para autorizar la entrada de alguien, simplemente quería desaparecer.

- - ¿Edward?- escuche la voz temerosa de Alice.

No conteste así que ella entro para verificar que no estaba realmente allí. Cuando me vio cerró la puerta, pero detrás de ella.

- - ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto preocupada seguramente mirando la expresión de odio por mi mismo de mi cara.

No quería responderle, pero era mi hermana favorita y confiaba un poco más en ella que en el resto de mis hermanos, lo cual no significaba que los quisiera menos. Era cuestión de cercanía.

Ella se sentó en la silla frente a mí y me miro con la preocupación ahora transmitida en sus rasgos faciales.

- - Pensé que no te podría despegar de Bella en el momento en que hablo y menciono tu nombre, pero a la primera sales, huyes y te encierras para no hablarnos...-

Era bastante observadora pero incluso con ella me daba vergüenza hablar acerca de lo que había descubierto dentro de mí.

- - Me...dolió verla hablar sin estar realmente consiente - mentí para que ella no me descubriera, para que no viera mi verdad.

- - A mi me parece que no - dijo Alice después de unos momentos, yo la mire directamente intentando dar credibilidad a mis palabras.

- - Es tu problema entonces - dije intentando que me dejara pero siendo grosero a la vez

Ella se puso de pie y salió sin decir nada, tuve el impulso de detenerla para pedirle disculpas, confesarle todo mi temor y esperar a que ella como con la mayoría de las cosas hallara la solución mas adecuada. Pero me quede callado y en mi sitio viéndola irse y empezando a sentirme tan culpable como antes.

Me recosté en el sillón y cerré los ojos viendo nada más que oscuridad tras ellos, lentamente fui quedándome dormido.

La claridad no era mi habilidad cuando los volví a abrir pero no me encontraba en el refugio, estaba en medio de la nada blandiendo una espada la cual emitía un brillo monocorde, rojizo curiosamente la blandía como si hubiera nacido con ella, emitía el brillo especial cuando le daba la vuelta a mi muñeca de una manera en la que solo había visto en las películas, mi yo del sueño sentía que cada fibra de mi mano sabia que hacer con esa espada.

- - Viniste...- dijo una voz a lo lejos, me di la vuelta para ver emerger de las sombras que me rodeaban a un hombre alto de ojos grises y cabello sorprendentemente negro.

- - Nos cansamos - respondí sin saber que era lo que estaba hablando.

- - Pero no es suficiente... la muerte es el destino de todos ustedes...-

- - Por ahora - dije guardando la espada en el cinto que tenia - nuestras caras se van a encontrar muy pronto... ella está muy cerca.

- - No gracias a ti - dijo el maliciosamente y ahí si supe de que era de lo que estaba hablando, no era gracias a mi credulidad y confianza que Bella estaba encontrando la manera de salvarnos. Me volví y lo mire y fue claro para mí que él estaba más que seguro que no lo íbamos a lograr.

- - En su momento lo sabremos - dije intentando despertarme de ese perturbador encuentro.

- - Si hubieras dejado el poder conmigo no hubiera sucedido lo que sucedió.

- - Tuviste la mala suerte de que nos viéramos primero, ni ella ni su poder serán para ti y de una manera u otra encontraremos la manera de deshacer lo que hiciste. Todos los que murieron entraran a donde pertenecen y yo viviré feliz con ella hasta el fin de los días.

Vlad me miro a los ojos tal vez preguntándome de donde estaba sacando la confianza para hablar así, pero ni yo mismo lo sabía.

En mi cabeza, sin previo aviso empecé a escuchar la risa cantarina de un infante. Todo se volvió oscuridad y retorne de mi sueño.

Abrí los ojos y descubrí algo consternado que la mano que había sostenido la espada estaba caliente casi al punto de ebullición pero sin llegar a dolerme.

Me puse de pie sacudiéndome los últimos restos de sueño, abrí la puerta y subí hacia el cuarto de Bella tan rápido como mis piernas lo permitieron, ahí estaba ella, su pecho subía y bajaba con agitación como si corriera, seguía murmurando cosas ininteligibles, me acerque con cautela como si pensara que en realidad cualquiera de los sonidos que produjera pudiera en verdad despertarle.

Cuando estuve al límite de su cara seguí el movimiento de sus labios y sus palabras sin sentido la agitación de su pecho y las gotas de sudor frio que perlaban su frente

- - ¿Que debo hacer?- le pregunte a su boca, le mire los parpados unos segundos y sus ojos bajo ellos se movían como si buscara a alguien con la vista en medio de su oscuridad - ¿que hago?- dije desesperado

Ella no respondió, me erguí consciente de mi estupidez pero me quede de piedra cuando una de sus frías manos se cerró sobre mi brazo apretándolo con fuerza, me di la vuelta ávida pero sus ojos continuaban cerrados.

- - A...- escuche en medio de su boca, en un susurro demasiado bajo, tome la mano que se ajustaba con la mía y le dije:

- - Dime que hago- le rogué a su inconsciente – dímelo, mi amor...

- - Es... Ren...- dijo

- - No te entiendo...- susurre – Bella, no puedo entenderte.

- - Nunca lo hiciste - hablo una voz oscura que provenía de ella - nunca la comprendiste...va a ser mío y todos ustedes se van a morir.

Comprendí que algo peligroso la estaba llenando, la mano apretó la mía hasta casi hacerme gritar de dolor, la sombra la estaba poseyendo.

- - ¡Carlisle!- llame, necesitábamos hacer algo, en ese mismo momento.

Escuche los pasos rápidos de todos subiendo las escaleras, así era mejor, necesitaba de nuestras fuerzas, de las de todos.

Carlisle entro en ese momento y corrió hacia la cama.

- - Es él...está intentando abrirse camino - dijo, tal como yo había sospechado - debemos sacarlo antes de que la mate.

Muerte, la palabra odiada.

Carlisle se puso de pie y Esme le tomo la mano.

Uno a uno los Cullen, Jacob, la chica desconocida, Ángela y Ben nos tomamos de la mano. En cuando entraron en contacto mi mano y la de Carlisle el ambiente comenzó a cambiar en el lugar. Un viento huracanado comenzó a rodearnos tal como todos nosotros rodeábamos la cama en donde Bella se retorcía y una risa macara salía de sus labios cerrados.

- - ¡Sal de aquí! - dijo Carlisle en una voz que a si vez no parecía la de él - ¡Bella...!- la llamo - ¡Sácalo de ahí antes de que te mate, se que puedes, debes hacerlo! - decía él con la entereza que a mí me había faltado.

Como si obedeciera una orden, las manos de ella dejaron de retorcerse, pero en cambio de eso su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro como apartando un recuerdo terrible, luego se quedo quieta y un grito estremecedor salió de su boca a la vez que el viento nos pego a nosotros, era como la otra vez solo que mucho, mucho más fuerte.

Luego todo ceso y Carlisle soltó mi mano sonriendo tristemente.

Todos los demás se soltaron las manos y se miraron a los otros comprobando si había algún daño pero milagrosamente esta vez nadie estaba lastimado, nadie.

- .- Supongo que es duro mientras te acostumbras - le dijo Jacob a la desconocida pasándole un brazo por los hombros, la cara de ella estaba pálida y contraída con miedo.

Supuse y recordé que era sí que se trataba de Leah, la segunda consorte, la esposa de Jacob en nuestras anteriores generaciones.

- - Al menos algo bueno salió de todo esto.- dijo Carlisle

- - ¿Que?- pregunto Emmet frotando a Rosalíe quien tenía la cara en su pecho.

- - Ya tiene el poder dentro de ella- dijo él con orgullo

Lo cual quería decir que había conseguido el paquete pero aun no el código para conocerlo, era algo...al menos era algo.

todos sin dirigirme la mirada salieron uno a uno y yo me quede tan quieto como al inicio.

Faltaba tan poco.

Bella...


	22. Dame mi poder

**Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**Gracias por leer**

**Bella**

Amelia decidió darme un repaso rápido de lo que sucedió después del alocado e intimo encuentro que habíamos tenido en los jardines.

Las imágenes manipuladas mágicamente pasaban rápidamente y yo las interpretaba como mejor podía, eso no supuso esfuerzo ya que extrañamente tenía esos eventos presentes en mi cerebro de alguna manera, debía deberse al vínculo genético y mágico que había entre nosotras, ella debía estar haciendo uso de él para facilitarlo todo porque no le hice ninguna pregunta.

Vi pasar rápidamente los momentos en que él pedía mi mano a mi ahora casi tutor, el coronel Black, quien había asumido el papel protector conmigo y con las chicas, especialmente con Leah. Dijo que lo lamentaba mucho, lo de la muerte de la abuela, y que estaba para cualquier cosa.

Eso y la noticia para los Cullen fue lo que Amelia decidió obviar.

"De algún modo, no quisiera que te lo perdieras, pero sabes que no tenemos tiempo, has sufrido un ataque, por él. Casi te asesina"

Me llene de miedo cuando escuche esas palabras.

Pero hubo un evento que ella no decidió aviar. El funeral de mi abuela. Ya estábamos comprometidos cuando ocurrió.

Ese día Ángela preparo para mí el vestido negro que por regla todas las mujeres de clase deberíamos tener para ocasiones como esa. Estaba desempolvado y olía a limpio.

Me bañe y me lo puse, mire hacia la ventana abierta en donde había un ramo de rosas asombrosamente rojas regalo de los Cullen, en sentido pésame, ahora, como eran parte de la familia, como nos autodenominó la vivaz Alice, ellos debían estar conmigo, no parecían para nada decepcionados ni tristes porque me fuera a casar con su hermano.

El ataúd estaba en el jardín en donde un ministro religioso iba a llevar a cabo una misa, había un par de leñadores quienes había contratado Jacob para enterrar el cuerpo de mi abuela en el jardín, por exigencia y petición de Jacob, el me dijo que creía que me sentiría sola si enterraban a mi abuela en el cementerio central de la ciudad. Se lo agradecí, o lo hizo Amelia, silenciosamente alabándolo, porque tenía mucha razón, Amelia no quería estar lejos de su abuela, y no lo estaría, cuando se casara la casa de los Cullen aun quedaría más cerca.

Arregle mis faldas y baje las escaleras.

Fuera se escuchaban charlas en voz baja, no sabía por qué había tanta gente del pueblo cuando nadie nos conocía realmente, Leah negó con la cabeza cuando los vio tal vez recordado como alguno de ellos había menospreciado lo que ella era, junto con su hermana.

Le tosí en el hombro, seguramente Amelia estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de hipocresías.

Cuando cruce la puerta hacia el jardín varias caras se volvieron hacia mí y miraron lo que usaba, no me sentí tan pequeña como una hormiga por que entre las miradas desconocidas reconocí la de Edward, el se acerco a mí en unos pasos y me tomo la mano, la beso con educación.

- - ¿Como estas?, - pregunto apenas moviendo los labios, para que nadie sino yo pudiera entenderle.

- - Confundida – admitió Amelia dirigiendo una significativa mirada a toda la gente desconocida que nos rodeaba. Edward se rio de lado-

- - Suele suceder, la gente sin oficio… - comento como quien no quiere la cosa.

Yo sonreí tristemente también, tenía demasiada razón, había más de uno que estaba mirando hasta la manera en que Edward me estaba sosteniendo la mano, como si se considerara casi un sacrilegio que estuviera siquiera tocando a su novia antes de estar realmente casados, no sabían nada, ni podían siquiera suponer tampoco que ya habíamos tenido un contacto mucho mas intimo que el que él me sostuviera la mano, en fin.

Edward puso mi mano en su brazo y me condujo a través de la gente hacia su familia los cuales volvieron a darme el pésame respetuosamente, en el poco tiempo que nos conocíamos Amelia había llegado a apreciarlos, de la misma manera en que yo había apreciado a los Cullen de mi época, esa familia de parejas se daba a querer de un modo bastante fácil.

Se escucharon cascos de caballos y me di la vuelta para mirar a través de la sala hacia la entrada en donde reconocí el carruaje de Jacob, había llegado con su soldado Ben. Un mozo de caballeriza que reconocí como uno de los criados de los Cullen recibió el carruaje para estacionarlo. Jacob se acerco paulatinamente hacia nosotros.

- - Buenos días - dijo educadamente inclinándose, Rosalíe, Esme yo y Alice hicimos las respectivas reverencias, tal como yo él se veía confundido ante la cantidad de gente que nos rodeaba.

- - Encuentro difícil de creer que en el poco tiempo que estuvo acá la señora Thibaudeth hubiera hecho tantas amistades.

A mi pesar sonreí tristemente.

- - Yo también me planteé lo mismo - admití luego de unos momentos.

Vi que Jacob estiraba el cuello buscando a alguien, lo cual solo dejo de hacer cuando localizo a Leah al fondo de unos no invitados ofreciéndoles de beber.

- - ¿Que pasara con la se...muchacha Leah y su hermana cuando usted se case con el señor Cullen?- me pregunto abrupta y a la vez firmemente.

Amelia y yo podíamos deducir a que se debía su interés en el destino de mis dos criadas. Había en sus ojos un tipo de interés que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que necesitara criadas para su casa, más bien había un tipo de necesidad silenciosa.

- - Vivirán conmigo, con nosotros, en casa de los Cullen. – respondió Amelia firmemente.

Se retrajo un poco.

"Se está preguntando qué tan bienvenido será en casa de los Cullen cuando no pueda resistir mas la tentación de ir a verla."

"Se ha enamorado de ella ¿verdad?" pregunte en su mente demasiado sabedora de la verdad

"Si, lo ha hecho"

Mire hacia donde estaba Ángela que permanecía rezagada en un rincón con otra bandeja, me pareció que no deberían estar haciendo eso, la gente las ignoraba como si se tratase de algún tipo de mueble, esa gente que en mi interior había comenzado a detestar.

- - Discúlpame - le susurre a Edward – mil excusas - dije haciendo una fugaz reverencia ante el coronel Black, marche hacia Leah que iba en dirección hacia Ángela. Cuando llegue hacia ellas me miraron en silencio, quien sabe imaginando que les diría.

- - Quiero que dejen esas bandejas y vengan conmigo. La oración no tardara en empezar.

- - Pero señorita… - dijo Ángela mirando hacia abajo y negando con la cabeza.

- - Nada de peros, ahora mismo sube con tu hermana y pónganse alguno de los vestidos oscuros que tengo en el ropero, para respetar el luto, las quiero acá en menos de quince minutos.

Ambas me miraron estupefactas.

- - Pero que dirá la gente…- dijo Ángela dando una fugaz mirada de terror a todos los que estaban ahí reunidos.

- - La gente no dirá nada porque aquí mando yo - Amelia hablaba con un tipo de autoridad que en el fondo de mi conciencia sabía que yo no poseía.

Ellas accedieron aun renuentes, tenían miedo de ser ridiculizadas por pretender ser lo que no eran, según ellas.

No sabía que había tramado Amelia, sus intenciones no fueron esclarecidas hasta que ella condujo el cuerpo hacia el coronel otra vez.

- - ¿Coronel Black? – llamo dudosa.

- - Señorita...pensé que sus muchachas... – dijo desviando sus ojos continuamente hacia la casa.

- - Están cambiándose, es el gran cariño que sentían por mi abuela a pesar de conocerla tan poco, van a estar en la ceremonia.

- - Eso es muy noble - dijo el inclinándose ante mí, nobleza, había muchas cosas que yo no poseía y Amelia sí.

- - Pero temo que esta cantidad de... - seguramente la palabra en la que Amelia había pensado bien hubiera conducido a que Jacob le recomendara educadamente que fuera a lavarse la boca. Sonreí para mis adentros, la palabra que use en mi cabeza igualaba a la de ella cuyos pensamientos se cruzaron con los míos en ese momento - gente... pueda ofender la sensibilidad de las chicas con sus comentarios y sus miradas…, así que... - las intenciones de Amelia fueron claras para mi ahora si - debo pedirle sanamente a usted y a su soldado encargado que por favor las escolten a la ceremonia.

Jacob no pudo ocultar la expresión de absoluta aprobación de su cara en el segundo en que lo mire al hacer el pedido, luego la cambio por sano respeto pero yo había sido lo suficientemente consiente de todo lo que había rondado por su cara en el momento en que lo dijera

- - Por supuesto, si usted me lo pide – dijo Jacob inclinándose cortésmente.

Pero yo sabía que no lo hacía solo porque se lo pidiera Amelia, casi había pensado en hacerse escolta de Leah así ella no estuviera arriba poniéndose un vestido de luto.

Jacob hizo otra reverencia y se dio media vuelta para buscar a Ben, para contarle lo que había pedido.

- - ¿Que te traes entre manos?- me pregunto Edward cerca a mi espalda, me di la vuelta y lo vi frente a mí, parado, con la serenidad propia de sus rasgos, me ofreció el brazo para acompañarme, la ceremonia no iba a tardar en comenzar.

- - Acelero un poco las cosas que normalmente fluyen con lentitud.

El miro hacia donde yo lo estaba haciendo, seguramente había estado pendiente de los movimientos de Amelia, en los momentos en que había hablado con las chicas y con el coronel. No debía ser muy comprensible desde lejos. Pero un aura de entendimiento cayó sobre los rasgos de su sereno rostro cuando vio salir a las muchachas con los vestidos oscuros y a Jacob y Ben caminando rápidamente hacia ellas, antes que nadie más.

Me di la vuelta del brazo de Edward y ambos nos dirigimos hacia las sillas frente a las cuales estaba el ataúd de mi abuela, la tristeza volvió a Amelia cuando lo contemplamos, ella era lo que había conocido como madre, y era doloroso haberla perdido, siempre habría una parte de Amelia perdida junto a su abuela.

Nos sentamos en primera fila y Jacob Leah, Ángela, Ben y el resto de los Cullen hicieron lo mismo, con ellos a mi lado por primera vez, y supe que Amelia también, no me sentía sola enfrentando un momento difícil, ellos iban a ser nuestra familia de ahora en adelante, para siempre, si continuábamos vivos.

El resto del funeral no fue tan difícil como Amelia y yo habríamos creído en un principio, el apoyo de desconocidos nos era indiferente, durante todo el rato Edward sostuvo mi mano en la de él mientras permanecíamos rezando en voz alta por el eterno descanso de mi abuela, las muchachas, tal como había sospechado antes derramaron lagrimas sentidas, llenas de una verdad que solo los corazones nobles y genuinos poseían, tenían cariño desinteresado hacia mi abuela a pesar del poco tiempo que habían compartido en su compañía.

Terminamos los rezos, el hombre, contratado por Jacob dio unos pasos lentos hacia el montón de tierra, antes de lanzar la primera palada de tierra, se volvió hacia mí y haciendo una inclinación elegante, silenciosamente me pidió permiso para comenzar, me levante de la silla con la rosa blanca que portaba al inicio, me incline hacia el rectángulo de tierra hondo en donde reposaba el féretro, besando los pétalos de la rosa Amelia murmuro.

- - Hasta siempre - la rosa cayó hacia el fondo y se poso suavemente sobre la lisa y lijada superficie, una mano se adelanto para ayudarme a ponerme de pie, era Edward, la tome con fuerza antes de desmoronarme pero la fortaleza nos abandono, y fui consciente de ello en el momento en que sin mediar mas palabra Edward me agarro de los hombros y me abrazo fuertemente, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que Amelia parecía estar sin aire y moviéndose convulsamente entre los brazos de él.

- - Respira...- susurro él en mi oído, Amelia parecía estar en shock, no la culpaba, sentía lo que significaba tener una perdida dolorosa de alguien a quien se quería mucho - ¡respira, maldita sea! - me ordeno cuando casi Amelia estaba por desmayarse, me sostuvo con fuerza a la vez que ahogados sollozos cortaban el paso de aire a la garganta, sentía como si un gran puño de acero se estuviera cerrando en mi garganta y sentí el dolor de Amelia cegándome la vista. - llora...pero respira…- ordeno el después de unos momento -¡llora, ahora! - su autoridad no estaba encaminada a eclipsar mi sufrimiento, era como si lo apoyara y lo entendiera, Amelia finalmente se dejo llevar, mis manos aferraron la chaqueta e corte de negro en la espalda de él y con un grito ahogado Amelia comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente, olvidándose de todo, era un desahogo del que no había forma de escapar. Presentía la fortaleza con la que Edward la sostenía, la manera en que no se avergonzaba de la sensibilidad de Amelia, no le pedía que fuera fuerte... no le pedía que no llorara.

¿Por qué, en nombre de Dios, tenía que ser tan diferente en nuestra generación?

Después de interminables segundos, de envidiar sanamente todo el amor que él le profesaba, se separaron, a Edward no le importo que Amelia hubiera humedecido su camisa con lágrimas, le tomo la cara y con cuidado le beso la frente, el calor de sus labios fue el único consuelo para Amelia después de todo ello.

Me di la vuelta y recibí los abrazos de todos ellos con entereza, y agradecida por que el calor de consuelo que brindaban era sincero, no me acerque a la gente que no conocía, no necesitaba hipocresía en esos momentos.

Las últimas personas a las que abrace fueron al coronel y a su ayudante. Mire a las muchachas y le dije:

- - Muchas gracias - él negó con la cabeza

- - Ha sido un gusto -

Tuve la momentánea satisfacción de ver, desde los poco diferentes matices de pieles de ellas el encendido sonrojo.

Eran demasiado evidentes esos cuatro, y sabía de antemano que un hombre de honor como Jacob Black y como parecía su soldado a cargo, no querrían nada más que algo serio con las chicas, pero tendrían que armarse de valor, en una semana me casaba con Edward y ellas vendrían conmigo hasta que ellos fueran lo suficiente valientes para reclamarlas.

"Si que eras perversa, ¿sabes?" inquirí a Amelia en mi mente, bromeando con mi tono.

"Me parecía que el sentido del honor de Jacob era muy alto, como lo pensaste antes, y no me equivoque, no paso más de tres días después de que me casara cuando decidió ir a verme de nuevo.

Asentí dentro de mí, la tarde estaba terminando de caer y la gente estaba comenzando a retirarse, las mujeres hablaban unas con otras haciendo comentarios, sabría Dios de que naturaleza, entramos a la casa y los Cullen se quedaron conmigo unos momentos más, hasta donde el decoro lo indicaba aunque ellos y yo sabíamos que por ambas partes queríamos mandar el decoro a dar un largo paseo.

El ultimo en despedirse fue Edward, cada uno de ellos había montado en los caballos y aunque la distancia no era, relativamente, mucha, debían llegar antes de que anocheciera del todo.

Cerré la puerta y entre hacia la sala de estar, me senté en la silla y cerré los ojos, luego escuche unos pasos tras de mí.

- - ¿Señorita?- pregunto la dubitativa y leve voz de Leah

- - Dime - conteste en voz igual a la de ella.

- - ¿Desea algo para cenar? -

No quería comer, no podía pensar siquiera en tener apetito, abrí mis ojos y la vi parada con la cabeza gacha esperando una respuesta, tal vez pensaba que la regañaría por algo como ofrecerme comida, porque ella sabía en el fondo que no quería nada que cursara por mi garganta, ni lo querría al menos en mucho tiempo.

- - No, Leah - respondí - tu y Ángela preparen algo para ustedes si tienen hambre, yo...creo que iré a mi habitación.

Ella asintió y se dio media vuelta para retirarse en ese momento escuche los cascos de caballos y sentí que algo muy frio, como una banda de hielo se arrebujaba sobre mí, era como si sintiera la presencia de algo que no debía estar ahí. Camine hacia la puerta mientras la banda de hielo iba a venia rozando mi pie, abrí la puerta sin pensar, mi instinto, pero no el de Amelia, retrocedió cuando la presencia de Vlad Tepes invadió el espacio de la puerta y de mis ojos.

Sentí un odio corrupto hacia el recordando lo que había sentido cuando habían mencionado su nombre en mi presente, y me tuve que recordar que Amelia, aunque se sentía reservada hacia él, no sabía nada acerca del oscuro futuro que le esperaba al lado de este malnacido, ni del futuro al que iba a condenar a la querida familia de la que iba a ser parte.

- - Lord Tepes- dijo Amelia haciendo que su cuerpo se inclinara con la cortesía pertinente.

- - Señorita Thibaudeth- dijo el extendiendo la mano para que yo le diera la mía. Amelia lo hizo cuando yo forzaba al cuerpo a escupirle en la cara. Pero claro, al ser los hechos antecesores a lo que había ocurrido, que no podía cambiar, debía atenerme a arder en el interior de toda mi furia, y concentrarme en algo que fuera definitivo para ayudarlos. - escuche recientemente de el deceso de su abuela, en verdad lo siento mucho, aunque... no tuve oportunidad de conocerla se que era una mujer de bien.

Amelia se sentía abrumada por su conducta y a la vez incomoda por el modo en que el la miraba, como si añorara muchas cosas que ella poseía y no solo el cuerpo. Hasta yo me vi un poco abrumada, solo una vez, por lo menos yo, había conocido ese tipo de apasionada y casi nada humana mirada, con el Edward de mi generación, cuando me miraba desde arriba.

- - Gracias por venir - dijo Amelia volviéndose a erguir, ella estaba dudando en si hacerse a un lado o hacer una corta visita de puerta pero pudo mas su educación así que se hizo a un lado en un gesto que esperaba que el entendiera.

Así lo hizo, sonriendo enigmáticamente dio los pasos necesarios para cruzar el umbral, pensé en prepararle algún tipo de te ya que las muchachas, que se veían tan apetentes de comida como yo, debían ya haberse ido a dormir.

El se sentó en la silla que era de mi abuela pero la buena educación le volvió a impedir a Amelia impedirle ese gesto, pude ver que los ojos de él inspeccionaban el lugar como si buscara algo que no le fuera posible encontrar, para luego, y por ultimo fijarse en mi con un dejo de comprensión.

Me senté en otro de los sillones y espere a que él le diera inicio a la conversación.

Pasaron unos segundos y luego el dijo.

- - No estoy aquí por su abuela, aunque debo decir que lo siente mucho nuevamente. Tenía el gran deseo de verla de nuevo.

Amelia se removió incomoda en el asiento, era demasiado directo y sincero incluso para mi, y para mi época en la que la sinceridad sobrepasaba la grosería.

- - No comprendo. – dijo Amelia después de un momento.

El respiro como si estuviera impaciente, como si ocultara una segunda intención

- - Desde que la vi por primera vez no he podido dejar de preguntarme...Usted no es normal

Amelia casi se puso de pie cuando él dijo eso, normal, si era cierto que no era una palabra que se ajustara a ninguno de nosotros pero el...no podía saber

- - Me está ofendiendo - dijo Amelia haciendo uso de las maneras educadas al mismo tiempo que nos acomodábamos en el sillón de manera en que pudiéramos salir corriendo si el caso lo requería.

"El podía solamente delatarnos, las brujas de esa época, las que no éramos malignas, y las que si lo eran, sufrían de la típica cacería y de la condena a morir quemadas.

Fuego.

- - Usted sabe de lo que hablo, su abuela lo era.

Ya no había calmada condescendencia y sentimiento en la voz de él, solo había cautela y cierto aspecto de posesividad.

- - Le pido que se vaya - dijo Amelia ahora si poniéndose de pie. El se puso de pie también y le dijo mirándola malignamente.

- - Tienes que darme lo que sea que ella te haya dado -

Mi pecho se contrajo cuando descubrí la verdad, en un segundo Amelia tuvo la visión más clara que había recreado su mente, sintió un calor en el pecho cuando el poder comenzó a manar hacia fuera haciéndole ver la verdadera naturaleza y el verdadero origen de la muerte de Elania.

Ambas en un segundo vimos el modo en el que murió.

Escuche una carcajada maligna en el fondo y abrí los ojos rápidamente, el estaba ahí y me estaba señalando con un dedo y mirándome casi con alegría.

- - ¡Ahí esta! Tú lo tienes...y vas a dármelo. Eres mía, antes que de él ese poder va a ser mío.

Recordé el episodio que Amelia había tenido momentos antes de ser presa del hechizo del acantilado con el que el había intentado matarla, era la misma voz y este momento se había transmutado proféticamente en forma de visión en esa maligna noche.

Amelia retrocedió en el mismo momento en que el se abalanzaba sobre ella. Recogió un florero de la mesa y se lo lanzo con una fuerza que no sugerían los brazos delgados del cuerpo. Antes de que impactara en el florero se huso añicos y las flores se marchitaron en su camino de caída, yo había reproceso esa caída en cámara lenta en mi cerebro y había registrado lo que había pasado, el siguió avanzando y Amelia grito en nuestra mente.

"¡_Rotare!"_

Cuando pase ante las escaleras los vidrios de la casa estallaron en mil pedazos, y uno de los que habían quedado completos en el piso en forma de puñal, se levanto y con velocidad alarmante se clavo en el centro de el estomago de Vlad, que se paro al instante, con mirada incrédula.

Al mismo tiempo cascos de caballos volvieron a resonar en el momento en que el vidrio salía de la piel de Vlad y el se pasaba la mano por el abdomen haciendo que la sangre dejara de manar inmediatamente,

- - ¡Leah! ¡Ángela! - Era la voz de Jacob

- -¡Dame mi poder, perra!-

Esa voz resonó en toda la estancia haciendo un eco terrible y provocando que lo que quedaba de porcelana en la casa se terminara de romper, me di la vuelta y antes de los cristales me perforaran toda la piel, Amelia levanto manos y como si se tratara de un escudo invisible los letales proyectiles se detuvieron, Vlad la miro fijamente, y yo a él. Sus ojos habían dejado de ser gistes y sutiles y ahora se llenaban de una negrura aterradora.

- - ¡Dame mi poder!

- - Nunca - dijo Amelia suavemente, si yo hubiera sido ella, le habría dado todo y hubiera dejado que me matara pero entonces no habría historia, no habría nada.

Ángela y Leah bajaron las escaleras rápidamente al mismo tiempo que la puerta resonaba atronadoramente cuando estaba siendo presa de los disparos del coronel y Ben intentando abrirla.

Vlad miro hacia la puerta, era evidente que su magia aun no estaba preparada para varios ataques de proyectiles de bala a la vez por todo su cuerpo por lo que pude ver que era una de las razones por las cuales quería el poder.

Leah grito agudamente cuando lo vio.

- - ¡Es él! ¡Él estaba acá el día en que la señora falleció!- lo señalo a Ángela que tenia la misma mirada aterrorizada, levante las manos y una fuerza descomunal ataco a Vlad quien la esquivo con pericia.

- - Aun no he terminado contigo, ni con tu nueva familia, muy pronto saborearan mi venganza, en carne propia.

El se desvaneció al mismo tiempo que Leah se desmayaba en los brazos de Ángela, espere hasta sentirme lo suficientemente segura de que la presencia de Vlad se había ido para darme la vuelta y correr hasta Leah. Le toque la frente, su piel estaba gris y supe que había caído por que era presa de un hechizo que el había lanzado antes de irse.

La puerta se cayó cuando cedió a las balas y los dos preocupados hombres entraron corriendo a la estancia, Ben se arrodillo al lado de Ángela y le paso un brazo sobre los hombros mientras ella lloraba y el rostro de Leah se estaba tornando morado, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por respirar.

Jacob permaneció de pie y la miraba tormentosamente, de alguna manera el sabia que ella estaba muriendo.

Amelia los miro con impotencia, no sabía qué hacer, y pude ver la duda de exponerse en público o no, pero al mirar la garganta cerrada de Leah y el sufrimiento de Jacob no pudo contenerse.

- - Puedo ayudarla - dijo Amelia con suavidad. Ángela se aparto del hombro de Ben y se arrodillo con dificultad por tener a Leah en sus piernas.

- - Por favor señora, le serviré toda mi vida, haga algo por favor.

Ante ese ruego no pude hacer nada, no porque me prometiera servicio eterno, sino porque el amor por su hermana y el conocimiento mío de que podía salvarla me traspaso, no me importaba si más adelante Jacob decidía demandarme por ser una hechicera, la vida de una persona estaba de por medio.

Cerrando los ojos le puse mi mano derecha en la frente. Ella comenzó a convulsionarse con fuerza como si fuera presa de ataduras quemantes invisibles, y así era en su mente.

El viaje por su pura conciencia no duro más que segundos, en mi campo de visión la claridad del agua de su mente estaba siendo invadida por algo parecido a la sangre.

"_A__gérato_" pronuncio Amelia lentamente, el fluido se detuvo...- No es tuya...-

Un viento huracanado perforo los ojos de Amelia y cuando los cerro, lo último que pudimos ver en la conciencia de Leah fue como el agua se agitaba en forma de alas gigantes de cisne y se cernía como atacando una y otra vez a la sangre maligna.

Cuando abrí los ojos el cuerpo de Leah había dejado de moverse bajo mi mano, su respiración aunque agitada era normal. Suspire y dentro de mí la magnitud del poder de mi abuela me abrumo, especialmente porque Amelia lo había usado en cinco oportunidades y en ellas había tanta fuerza y "poder" que era...sorprendente.

Jacob corcoveo a mi lado antes de caer de rodillas y sin esperar el permiso de Ángela tomo a Leah de sus piernas y la abrazo mientras Ángela lloraba en silencio.

- - ¿Qué demonios es todo esto? - pregunto Ben anclando la cabeza de Ángela nuevamente sobre su hombro.

Mire a Jacob que a través del cabello liso de Leah me miraba con un agradecimiento que, por la fuerza de sus ojos, alcanzo a tocarme demasiado profundamente.

- - Magia...- respondió Jacob - magia antigua y blanca.

Lo mire incrédula mientras Ben me miraba a mí.

- -Así que era cierto - dijo Ángela con la voz tomada.

Yo baje la cabeza esperando que sentenciaran a mi actitud.

- - Nadie dirá una palabra, señorita - dijo Jacob levantándose y tomando a Leah en sus brazos. La llevaba a su dormitorio - una mujer que usa la magia para salvar la vida de otra persona de menos rango no puede ser alguien maligno.

Ben se aparo de Ángela y me ayudo a poner de pie.

Seguimos a Jacob mientras subía y entraba a la habitación de ella y Ángela. La deposito con suavidad sobre la cama y se volvió a Ben-

- - Debemos reparar la puerta, nadie puede enterarse de lo que paso aquí. -

Intente abrir la boca para explicarle a Jacob todo lo que había presenciado pero el levanto una educada mano

- - Luego, señorita, debemos proteger la casa de evidencias.

El se fue seguido de Ben que me lanzo una mirada de profundo respeto de la que en ese momento no me creía merecedora, aun dudaba que la muerte que le esperara a él y a su coronel fuera indolora bajo piedras.

Pero no iba a ser así, si estaba en mis manos evitarlo...lo haría a cambio de mi propia vida.

**Edward**

Tres angustiosos meses pasaron sin que se reportara ningún tipo de cambio, al menos no de significancia, mis sueños se habían hecho peores, tanto así que prefería a veces no dormir lo cual contribuía a que mi escasa paciencia terminara por alejarme de todos, el cuerpo de Bella había empezado a cambiar, no significativamente para alguien que la viera de vez en cuando, pero para mí que la miraba pasar día tras día esperando y rogando por que despertara, los cambios eran visibles, sus mejillas estaban demasiado hundidas y su cuerpo demasiado delgado, sin embargo su cabello estaba brillante y demasiado hermoso, como de muñeca, y su vientre...su vientre había crecido.

Ahí estaba el fruto, finalmente comenzaba a hacer parte del cuerpo de ella.

Ese día Carlisle la estaba examinando a conciencia como lo hacía cada semana para verificar que todo estuviera en orden, no había nada anormal en el embarazo de ella, muy aparte de que la madre del bebe estuviera inconsciente en una especie de dimensión desconocida.

Durante esos tres meses los lazos que habían hecho falta para anudarse ya lo habían hecho, la chica que había ingresado de ultimas a las filas de nuestra familia fue puesta al tanto de todo, Carlisle le tomo pruebas de sangre y su ADN, que el sabia analizar a la perfección, concordaba con el de Ángela, con lo que descubrimos, lo que habíamos intuido en el mismo momento de verla, que se trataba de la hermana de Ángela.

Ambas hablaban juntas y se contaban de sus vidas, adelantando especies de cuadernos.

Después del último ataque a Bella no había sido presa de nada mas, tal vez desde su vista había logrado usar el poder para protegerse y eso me llenaba de orgullo

Tres meses de muchas cosas sin importancia que habían llenado nuestra nueva casa, nuestros instintos nos decían que las cosas todavía seguían gestándose, sabíamos que la hora de nuestra muerte aunque despacio se acercaba a nosotros inexorablemente, y después de mis sueños la confianza que tenía en Bella... mermaba poco a poco.

Las muertes de todos, de las generaciones venideras a la de Amelia, llenaban con sus imágenes mi cabeza haciéndome desear estar muerto, porque en ellos no podía hacer nada más que estar como un vulgar voyeur, sin poder hacer nada más que dejar que sucediera.

Carlisle, al único que había hecho participe de las pesadillas, me decía que debía ser paciente, el, sorprendentemente no me estaba odiando con la mirada al saber lo que sentía hacia la seguridad que Bella nos estaba proporcionando, yo le decía que la amaba y para el eso era más que suficiente.

Otra vez en esos meses me pregunte cuando del amor sería suficiente para restablecer mi pobre confianza.


	23. Sangre

**Hola, perdón por la tardanza pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer desde la ultima vez, espero que les guste y nuevamente excusas**

**Gracias por leer. **

**Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bella**

Los pasos de Jacob resonaron en la habitación, yo, que estaba sentada en la mecedora que estaba situada al lado derecho de la cama, abrí los ojos preguntándome que sería lo que deseaba ahora, mi intuición, anexo con el poder me hizo ver que era él quien se acercaba aun cuando tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados pretendiendo dormir, después de que el la había posado a Leah la cama yo me había hecho a su lado intentando protegerla por si Vlad decidía hacer un nuevo acceso, protegerla a ella y a los otros estaba comenzando a agotar mis fuerzas, aun no era ducha en el arte de manejarlo y sabia que Amelia compartía mi cansancio, pero sentirlo en duplicado era aun mas agotador.

Abrí del todo los ojos y vi a Jacob, quien permanecía a los pies de la cama, con la preocupación reflejada en cada poro de su cara, mirándola aprehensivamente.

El ambiente mismo parecía contagiarse de esa sensación de profunda impotencia que el sentía ante el estado enfermizo de la frágil Leah. La devoraba con la mirada pero había algo mas aparte de la preocupación que percibía, a pesar del cansancio Amelia forzó a la mente a indagar en los claros y transparentes pensamientos de Jacob Black, cuando nos adentramos un poco ella percibió más rápidamente que nada la semilla de desconfianza que aun reinaba en el fondo de su corazón noble, aun estaba asustado y confuso acerca de la extraña demostración de unas horas antes, yo no lo culpaba pero sabía que Amelia lo encontraba un poco injusto, ella era una rara, igual que yo, pero tal vez le era un poco difícil entender el punto de vista de Jacob, quien estaba, por lo que alcance a ver en su mente, acostumbrado a la normalidad y al correcto curso de las cosas que a su vez se consideraban normales.

Que alguien curara un dolor mortífero delante de sus ojos y sin mover, en físico, literalmente ninguna parte del cuerpo era algo que lo ponía a pensar.

Pero más ganaba la preocupación lo cual me beneficiaba en ese momento, mas tarde supuse que Amelia le daría la explicación adecuada, si él iba a ser parte de su familia pronto tendría que conocer ese secreto a fondo.

Aun no entendía como tanto amor podía surgir de tan pocos encuentros cuando conocía de aislados casos en donde todo se acomodaba y acomodaba según el tiempo pasara.

Los envidiaba, como lo hacía.

La puerta volvió a sonar solo que esta vez dejo pasar a Ángela con la bandeja, traía en ella dos tazas que nos ofreció a Jacob y a mí, el rechazó cordialmente la de él, pero Amelia estiro la mano para recibir la de ella, ese té podía hacernos despabilar un poco y tal vez, con un poco de azúcar nos ayudara a levantar la energía que, por métodos mágicos, era más difícil de recuperar.

En tanto Ángela dejo la bandeja sobre el modesto tocador se volvió hacia su hermana y la miro con la misma preocupación y congoja que Jacob.

Deje mi taza a un lado y me concentre para darle algo de energía positiva a ella, quien parecía ser el pilar de Leah.

- - Ella está bien…- le dije, lo cual era seguro porque no vi ni un solo resto de mal en la clara agua de su mente.

Ella asintió mas para sí misma que para nosotras, trate de entrar en su mente pero lamentablemente no tenía fuerza, y no quería gastarla en esto, por mucho que mereciera la pena.

Amelia se volvió a apoyar en el espaldar de la silla y cerró los ojos con la clara intención de descansar un poco y si había suficiente suerte desconectar la conciencia. Yo veía el oscuro interior de sus ojos. Pero el remolino en la mente que compartíamos empezó a volverse agitado, algo estaba pasando en nuestro interior de lo que los otros no tenían conocimientos.

Súbitamente sentí como si las dos nos estuviéramos dividiendo del cuerpo y no era en absoluto una sensación agradable, era como si algo te obligara a dejar de ser parte de ese todo.

"¿Podrías por favor ilustrarme?" pregunte airada porque soliera hacer esas cosas sin avisarme, especialmente cuando me tomaban tan a la sorpresa y lo único que quería era dejar de existir.

"Hice algo que mi abuela solía llamar desprendimiento, o desdoblamiento"

"¿Conmigo?"

"Debíamos ver lo que pasaba"

"¿Y por qué lo hiciste?"

"Para rastrear a Vlad"

"¿Rastrearlo? ¿Pero seguirlo no implica peligro?, acababa de amenazarnos..."- dije con pánico

"Era bastante temeraria por ese momento, tenía el poder de mi lado y creía controlarlo" – había duda en su voz

Mire hacia el frente y luego a ella nuevamente

"¿Que quieres decir con aquel creía?"

No respondió inmediatamente mas seguimos ascendiendo y ascendiendo y caí en cuenta de que estábamos volando, de alguna rara y sutil manera, luego súbitamente sentí como si un gancho de ancla me agarrara de alguna parte cercana a una pierna y tirara de mi hacia adelante, lo último que podía desear en ese momento de vacío era que mi pierna siguiera adherida a mi cuerpo mientras durara.

"Esto no está bien..." dije entrecortadamente, luego todo el rayo de colores y la velocidad disminuyo hasta que quedamos flotando libremente en algo muy parecido al cielo

"Shhh" dijo una voz detrás de mí, mi propia voz, la voz de Amelia, no tuve tiempo de preguntarle si ella me había seguido con el mismo ímpetu con el que me había visto expelida pero el Shhh me hizo callar como si ella fuera algo cercano o parecido a mi madre.

Respire hondamente y sentí que el aire helado me congelaba los pequeños vellos de la nariz y me hacia doler el entrecejo, así como dos moscas, parecíamos todo menos espías detrás del malo de la historia.

Bien era cierto que me estaba tomando esto olímpicamente pero a pesar de verlo con humor estaba aterrorizada, si era sincera tenía una fobia enorme a volar y flotando en el medio del cielo como si...Dios debíamos vernos como tontas.

"Cierra los ojos" – me dijo ella

Así lo hice esperando así que quien nos viera al menos pensara un poco menos de mi de lo que era.

Era una sensación curiosa estar con los ojos cerrados y flotando en medio de la nada, daba una curiosa alucinación de pérdida y desequilibrio pero al mismo tiempo de paz.

Un coletazo rojo cruzo por la oscuridad de mis parpados cerrados

"Allí" escuche la voz de Amelia abrí los ojos y ella me tomo de la mano, súbitamente comenzamos a avanzar en medio de las nubes, lo que ella señalaba parecía ser una especie de ave de presa demasiado grande, tal vez la más grande de su especie, o al menos la más grande con la que me había encontrado.

Si, la sensación de volar era curiosamente maravillosa pero seguía con mi fobia y el vértigo no hacía nada más que revolverme el estomago, tenía ganas de vomitar y sabía que mi estado de embarazo en mi otra realidad debía ser el causante.

Ella seguía al ave que parecía volar a la misma velocidad de riesgo que nosotras, pensé que si estuviéramos volando en escobas esta situación sería un poco menos extraña, pero los niños de mi época dirían que éramos las hijas perdidas de superman, o las de Harry Potter, en fin.

Seguimos al ave hasta casi sentir la estela cálida que dejaba con sus alas, había algo siniestro en esa aura que desprendía y de la que éramos victimas.

Aun no entendía exactamente la razón por la que lo estábamos siguiendo, a menos que... no, Amelia no pudo haber cometido esa estupidez.

Súbitamente el ave se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirarnos.

"¡Detente!" grite en mi conciencia cuando esos ojos de fuego se fijaron presuntamente en Amelia, la que solo debería verse en lo que había pasado ese fatídico día, Amelia se detuvo también y yo por supuesto hice lo mismo, pero no era por voluntad, una especie de muro invisible se alzaba entre nosotros y por el sabor amargo de mi boca supe que él lo estaba creando.

Nos estaba manteniendo a raya.

"No te asustes" dijo suavemente Amelia. Cuando la última ese salió de su boca el ave, o Vlad, o quien quería que fuera esa criatura, abrió su gigantesco pico y exhalo una poderosa llamarada directamente hacia Amelia, como si se tratara de la versión enclenque y muy fea de un dragón de época, pero casi tan letal como si fuera uno de ellos.

- - ¡Tu no puedes vencerme! - grito su maliciosa voz en el momento en que el fuego traspasa la barrera que había creado y se dirigía hacia Amelia, mis ojos captaron cada instante de la escena como ella había dicho que lo hiciera para que ningún detalle importante o alguna característica diferente se me escapara pero aun así los ojos me ardieron y me costó demasiado mantenerlos abiertos.

Las llamas pasaron sobre nuestro cuerpo como un baño demasiado caliente, me recordaron el sueño que propicio que Edward se enamorara de mi en ese acantilado hacia tiempo atrás, las llamas cayeron sin hacernos daño pero la fuerza del poder que emanaba de ellas era inmenso, el mismo fuego parecía hablar con una voz oscura y poderosa capaz de demasiadas cosas y todas ellas no parecían ser buenas.

Amelia levanto su mano pero la respuesta de ella al ataque de Vlad no era la que yo esperaba, como minino creía que iba a establecer algo tanto o más poderoso que un horrible lanzallamas pero me equivoque de punta a punta, de la mano de ella, yo debía ser invisible en esos momentos, manó algo parecido a la escarcha (purpurina, brillantina, la que prefieran), esta misma pareció penetrar la barrera, el cuervo pego un salto y desapareció en un juego de llamas pero esta vez negras, Amelia pareció tomarme de la mano, aunque no lo hiciera realmente, y retrocedimos a la misma velocidad vertiginosa.

"¿Que fue todo eso?" indague a la mente esperando que no me contestara, pero otra vez me equivoque, y me molesto sobremanera.

"Si, logre tocarlo, diría que es la pista a seguir, la señal rastreadora"

No sabía que ella supiera de tecnología, pero siendo la primera en todas las generaciones que murieron después debía estar vigilante no importaba cuan época era.

La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas por lo que decidí reservar todo el altar de preguntas que tenia para cuando mi estado de salud fuera más favorable, los viajes de desdoblada habían quedado estoicamente prohibidos en mis comas y tiempos para viajar.

Finalmente circulamos dentro de la amplia finca de Black, nuevamente tuve una aterradora visión de mi misma duplicada, la que se hallaba con los ojos cerrados tomando reposadamente un descanso y yo misma. Sentí el roce invisible en medio de mi invisible mano, ella me tomo de la mía y otra vez sentí esa emoción aplastante.

Fuimos habitantes del cuerpo nuevamente, Amelia se sacudió un poco, era la misma sensación de cuando uno se despierta de súbito con la sutil diferencia de que no había sueños sino pura y cruel realidad.

Aparentemente solo había transcurrido algo menos de un minuto desde el momento en el que abandonamos el lugar.

Amelia ordeno al cuerpo a sentarse erguido, luego lentamente se puso de pie.

Nos acercamos al cuerpo dormido de Leah y Amelia le paso una mano por la frente una vez más, tuve nuevamente una visión de la mente de Leah, solo que ahora la clara agua era transparente y pura, tal como lo era ella, inocente de el mal que Vlad había estado a punto de causarle, habían estrellas en el cielo de su conciencia y me dedique a observarlas por unos momentos preguntándome como sería mi mente de diferente.

Salimos mágicamente de esa conciencia y giramos el cuerpo hacia la salida de la habitación, aunque allí aun estaba Ángela, Jacob y Ben ninguno dirigió una palabra y yo tampoco me sentí con ánimos de decir nada más, nada que pudiera condenarme o absolverme, ¿que más podía pasar?

Sintiéndome extremadamente sola, (Amelia se sentía en las mismas condiciones en ese momento, además de irreflexivamente cansada, como si hubiese corrido kilómetros y kilómetros corriendo y alternando la carrera con otro tipo de actividad agotante) se fue hacia la habitación.

"¿Por qué me siento tan agotada?" le pregunte sin entender

"No es una experiencia fácil utilizar el tipo de magia que se necesita para liberar una conciencia, y para desdoblarse, es lógico que nos sintiéramos cansadas, el cansancio en la mente se encarga de transmitirlo al cuerpo haciéndolo sentir agotado"

Si era razonable, tenía un pulsante dolor de cabeza que ella también debería sentir.

Cuando entramos a la habitación ella cerró la puerta suavemente, aun a distancia alcance a escuchar que Ángela ofrecía los cuartos de huéspedes y también ir a alistarlos, Ben se ofreció a ayudar pero Jacob le dijo que se quedaría en la silla que yo había desocupado. Ben y Ángela salieron del cuarto destinado a Leah y caminaron en silencio hacia el de huéspedes para alistar el de él.

Suspire un poco más tranquila, era mejor recibir los ataques de desconfianza fraccionados y no en grupo.

La ventana crujió como si un guijarro o alguna especie de gran grillo hubiera chocado con ella, Amelia utilizo la mente para intentar identificar a la persona o al animal o lo que fuera que quisiera llamar la atención de la ventana, pero...

Era humano, pero no podía identificar quien era, como si esa persona estuviera vetada para mí, para el poder.

Aun así volvió a sonar la piedrecilla, me decidí asomarme, camine hacia el amplio ventanal y salí hacia el balcón, inmediatamente un instinto poderoso me hizo mover la cabeza rápidamente hacia un lado antes de que otro guijarro impactara pero directamente en mi cara, siendo presa de un mal humor camine hacia el final del balcón y me asome cual estupida Julieta

"¡Oye!" reprendió Amelia en mi mente

- - Lo siento - susurro una voz cansina, seductora y demasiado masculina.

Todos los músculos del cuerpo se contrajeron al identificar al, hasta ese momento inidentificable, Edward Cullen.

Ambas estábamos agitadas, pero no sabía si los motivos obedecían a la misma causa.

Amelia hizo al cuerpo inclinarse hacia adelante para procurar que él la escuchara bien sin necesidad de hablar alto. Por la fingida indignación en la mente ella tampoco esperaba verlo a él, pero lo necesitaba, ¡Oh Dios cuanto lo necesitábamos en esos momentos!

- - ¿Que haces aquí? - al escuchar el susurro en su boca me ardió el pecho de celos corruptos, maldición ¿qué estaba haciendo el aquí?

Una sonrisa macabramente seductora, como todo el, cubría su facción vocal izquierda, nuestro compartido corazón comenzó a palpitar con más fuerza aún.

- - Tenía que verte - susurro él, me miraba intensa y fijamente, como si tratara de penetrar la débil franja de mi... nuestra piel, como si quisiera leer la carne escondida detrás de la templada epidermis.

Amelia miro a ambos lados como si alguien nos estuviera espiando, incluso utilizo magia en su ojo periférico, pero aparentemente nuestros posibles auditores mirones no estaban cerca.

- - Esto es peligroso - pronuncio Amelia, y ahora fue mi turno de reprenderla. ¿Acaso quería que se fuera?

"No, no quería eso, pero teniendo en cuenta la época este tipo de encuentros no eran los más apropiados, si me entiendes" respondió.

- - No me importa - dijo él con esa voz cadente que hacía que se me erizara el vello del cuerpo.

Amelia miro hacia la habitación, luego sin más se dio la vuelta y le dijo:

- - Ahora voy -

Entramos en la habitación, ella tomo el chal de la silla alterna y se lo echo sobre los hombros, luego camino hacia la puerta y la abrió con demasiado sigilo. Salió hacia el largo pasillo, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, bajo las escaleras, debía darle crédito, y si tuviera la mitad de su sentido de coordinación me habría evitado demasiadas situaciones embarazosas a lo largo de mi corta vida.

Cuando terminamos de bajar la escalera ella se dirigió hacia la otra amplia puerta de atrás, la abrió sigilosa y salió al amplio jardín donde segundos antes había estado él.

Cuando nos dimos la vuelta el aun continuaba ahí en su pose inamovible haciendo que todo mi cuerpo, el ajeno el propio el que fuera saltara locamente estremecido, nos quedamos quietas, paralizadas ante la gran cantidad de sensaciones, soledad, miedo, ansiedad, miedo, miedo...deseo...amor...

Fue él quien dio los pasos que nos separaban, parecía solo un sueño que en ese momento me encontrara en sus cálidos brazos y lo abrazara con ansiedad manifiesta, escondiendo la nariz y las lagrimas en su camisa de punto, menos aun con el besándome los cabellos y diciéndome todo el tiempo.

- - -Estoy aquí-

Se lo estaba diciendo a ella, y ¿donde estaba mi Edward?, trate de aferrarme al consuelo que este impostor daba, sin ser realmente consciente de que el impostor era el de mi época. Curiosamente el alivio era equiparable a la ansiedad por ser descubierta, fuera por quien fuera.

Amelia cerros sus brazos en torno al cuello de Edward y se aferro a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, y por la gran gama de sensaciones de ella que atravesaban mi mente sabía que era así, él era el único pilar existente en el que podía apoyarse sin miedo a que la dejara caer.

- - Creí que necesitarías a alguien.- murmuro contra su cabello

Y que acertado había estado.

- - Lo siento...estoy cansada...tengo tanto frío- dijo ella entre la rica tela de su camisa.

- -Ven conmigo -dijo él solamente.

Solo un segundo Amelia vacilo. Luego asintió, y supe que yo y ella y todas las demás después de ella y antes de mi, asentimos de la misma manera accediendo a lo que el deseara, exactamente de la misma forma.

Conmigo a un prendida de él se quito la chaqueta que lo cubría y la puso sobre mis hombros.

- - Sostente fuerte - susurro a mi oído, Amelia medio mareada asintió otra vez y ajustamos débilmente la sujeción al cuello musculoso de él.

A través de la tela del vestido sentí su poderoso antebrazo levantándome del suelo sin el mayor esfuerzo, el calor de su cuerpo se transmitió al mío tan ansioso de cualquier tipo de calor, pero siendo lo suficientemente débil para conjurar siquiera un vaho caliente.

En sus brazos el frío de la noche no penetraba en mi piel, el me prestaba todo el calor que necesitaba, y la suficiente energía para que la conciencia de Amelia creara mediante un hechizo algo de calor.

El se detuvo cuando el sonido de agua corriendo se hizo un poco más fuerte, Amelia aspiraba suavemente el perfume almizclado y herbal que emanaba de la piel de Edward.

Cuanto la envidie, yo había estado cerca de mi otro Edward, pero si era de ser sincera jamás me había permitido esa cercanía, tanto de cuerpo como de mente, puede que de cuerpo hubiéramos estado tan cerca como dos personas pueden estar, pero de mente...eso era otra cosa diferente.

Suavemente Edward se arrodillo aun con ella en brazos y el poso con suavidad en el suelo.

Rió un poco cuando Amelia se resistió a dejar ir el calor de su cuerpo

- - Me sentare a tu lado - dijo el suavemente.

Como si le costara convencerse ella lo dejo ir reticente, el apoyo la espalda en el roble donde la había dejado, luego la hizo apoyarse en su hombro y la abrazo fuertemente.

- - Sentí algo hace unas horas, extraño...como si estuvieras en peligro, de ahí mi afán de verte.

Amelia se encogió ante esas palabras pero no dijo nada.

- - Te necesitaba, tenias razón - dijo ella finalmente, sin revelar nada de la incursión en la mente de Leah.

- - Me alegra tenerla – apretó un poco los brazos - no sabes cuánto me halaga y me enorgullece saber que necesitas de mi.

No sabía si Amelia necesitaba esas palabras tanto como yo y pronunciadas por otra persona en otra época, el hecho de necesitar al Edward que no me correspondía no me llenaba de orgullo, saber de antemano que él no se sentía orgulloso de mi era aun mas desmoralizante.

Amelia suspiro, el aroma de su piel lleno mis fosas nasales, las que compartía con ella.

Una energía nada desagradable circulaba en el ahora cálido ambiente, de repente me sentía demasiado a salvo de todo, no descansada pero a salvo, Ameba movió lentamente la cabeza y su boca quedo en pleno contacto con la piel del cuello de él.

Le dio un suave beso, como si palpara todo.

¿En realidad tenía que torturarme de esa manera?, ¿tenia que ser testigo presente de todo su dulce amor?

De repente, y estaba segura de que solo era de mi parte y no de la de ella, la cabeza me comenzó a doler terriblemente, era como si miles de agujas comenzaron a penetrar por toda la piel y extensión de mi cerebro sin causa aparente, era como si algo me estuviera halando hacia alguna extravision.

Recuerdo que grite demasiado, la cabeza me dolió incluso más pero Amelia no estaba ahí, la visión había desaparecido, al menos la mía, y todo giraba y giraba...

"Perdóname..."

En medio de toda la descarga de poderes o lo que fuera de lo que estaba siendo parte escuche ese susurro de voz... era una voz...nada de lo que oía me dejaba identificarla.

Llame a Amelia diez veces más, pero nadie sino ese atronador desconocido sonido respondía a mi suplica. ¿Sería que de tanto negativismo me iba a quedar en la dimensión desconocida por siempre?

Sentí mis labios cerrados por un tipo de calor...uno que solo podían emitir unos labios, pero no había nadie en frente de mi, nadie a quien atribuir esa sensación.

Una mano me agarro el brazo y me halo hacia adentro, donde quiera que fuera eso.

"¡N0!" grito esa voz, la mano seguía halándome con fuerza pero la voz a su vez me retenía, sí, claro que la había escuchado antes.

"Escúchame...escúchame...te amo... todo va a salir bien...te amo Bella..."

¡Oh!

Desearía poder corresponder a la persona que pronunciaba esas palabras, desearía poder amar a ese desconocido que murmuraba esas palabras con poderoso anhelo, desearía...

Sangre.

Dolor.

Todo a partes iguales.

"¡Carlisle!" Grito la voz... ¿acaso era de...?"¡Sangre, Carlisle, sangre!"

¡Oh no!

De repente lo desconocido que me envolvía se volvió una cama... con dosel...dos hombres inclinados sobre mí...dos...

Un dolor que no era de cabeza pero si de vientre sacudió mi cuerpo como un punzante látigo asentándose en la parte baja de espalda y pelvis...solo había una cosa allí que era importante y en la que, desastrosamente, no había pensado en mucho tiempo.

El bebe.

Grite sacudiéndome en la nada, el calor de una mano me quemo la mía, seguramente no estaba tan caliente y la que estaba fría era yo.

Me apretaba fuertemente hasta casi corta la poca circulación que tenia...

Un rezo, algo, Amelia debía saber que hacer, pero no tenia idea que hacer para regresar a ella. Pedí ayuda al que fuera pero...no podía hacerlo sola.

Cerré los ojos tratando de no concentrarme en el dolor que me recorría hasta las entrañas, en el líquido cálido que se deslizaba entre mis piernas que demasiado probablemente se trataba de sangre.

Palpe mi estomago y descubrí una induración y crecimiento que no tenia antes... ¿acaso ya tenia tanto tiempo?

Trate de poner mis manos sobre eso y palparlo con más dureza...hacerle daño...

No...

Algo me estaba controlando, algo que no podía manejar, me arrastraba a los confines de...matar...matar a ese producto que no era sino un medio para un fin...

¿Por qué tenerlo?, su padre no me amaba y yo solo lo cargaba para salvar la vida de personas a las que no conocía de nada y que solo me habían recibido por pesar y por interés.

No, los Cullen eran gente de bien, así su hijo no me quisiera...

Sangre...la boca me supo a sangre como si alguien a la fuerza intentara que bebiera a propósito, hice fuerza en mi mano inmovilizada invisiblemente y logre meter un dedo en mi propia boca, pero la fuerza volvió a ponerla en su sitio.

Esa sangre quemaba...dolía...abrasaba mientras se deslizaba por mi garganta, mientras yo la tragaba en medio de mis gritos mudos la sentía, cada gota de gota...

Alivio...corría por mi estomago hacia mi vientre...el dolor se iba...se iba...

Mi bebe, mi precioso bebe... ¿acaso lo había perdido?, ¿estaba bien?

A pesar de que su padre no sintiera nada yo amaba a la vida dentro de mí, más incluso que a mí misma, si debía morir lo haría por algo valioso, por guardar la vida en mi...

La mano que antes me halaba consiguió llevarme de vuelta a la dimensión desconocida, cuando volví a abrir los ojos y a escuchar sonidos estaba abrazada a alguien fuertemente y lloraba sin control.

A mí alrededor, estaba negro solo tenia la visión de mi propio cabello...mi hombro...

¿Me abrazaba a mi misma?

Aun aferrando a mi pobre consuelo volví mis ojos y vi a sombras, con forma de mujer al rededor de nosotros...

Tomadas de la mano...siete mujeres...todas ellas...era yo.

Había cinco mujeres como yo paradas a nuestro alrededor, y la persona que me estaba abrazando era Amelia.

Me separe de ella con los últimos estertores del llanto en mi cuerpo. Vi lágrimas en los ojos de ella.

- - Un milagro – dijo susurrando...- le debemos todo a la familia Cullen de tu tiempo...

- - ¿Que sucedió?- pregunte mirando a mi alrededor. A ellas, a mí.

- - Vlad...- dijo Amelia - Ha hecho su primer intento de pasar a la vida...sacrificando la vida de tu hijo.

- - ¿Pero cómo...?- pregunte completamente desconcertada.

- - Estamos cerca de establecer el contacto, así que por consiguiente estamos cerca de el...de vencerlo...esta haciendo todo lo posible por impedir que pase...

- - La clave...es el bebe – concluí después de unos momentos.

- - Una parte- dijo ella susurrando.

Trague en seco y me di cuenta de que la boca aun me sabia a sangre...

- - Los Cullen...- me refrene para no indagar directamente por Edward – ¿están bien? -

Ella sonrió como si me estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, y tuvo la delicadeza de responderme

- - _Todos _ellos están bien.-

Me pregunte brevemente por que Vlad había elegido el momento en que Amelia y Edward habían quedado solos para intentar entrar en mi cuerpo.

Amelia se sonrojo un poco y aparto sus ojos de mí haciéndome pensar que debí preguntarle en voz alta...

- - Mi propio bebe fue concebido esa noche – dijo ella dando unos pasos atrás.

Vlad sin saberlo me había librado del sinsabor de ver como se amaban ellos.

Suspire un poco.

- - Todo esto tuvo que ver con el polvillo rastreador.

Conseguí que Amelia volviera a mirarme

- - No... No supo de eso.

Asentí cuidadosamente, luego dije.

- - Bien... ¿que hacemos ahora?

- - Ahora nos adelantamos al día de la boda.

Cerré los ojos, cuando los abrí me hallaba acostada en mi habitación a en plena ubicación de un hermoso amanecer.

**Edward**

Amaneció temprano ese día, un día más.

Realice mis labores básicas las cuales incluyan desayunar, asearme y decir buenos días a la familia, aunque técnicamente no supiéramos si era un hermoso amanecer o no.

Cuatro meses de nada... ningún movimiento, ninguna lagrima, ninguna mosca.

Nada.

Todo era el vació de la espera...con aquella fatídica fecha acechándonos sin saber cuando era que nos iba a tomar.

Alice estaba arriba con Esme seguramente aseando Bella.

En la última semana nos habíamos dado cuenta de que su cabello había crecido un poco más y su piel había tomado una tonalidad y textura demasiado suave. Aun era ella, pero era como su partes de sus otras antepasadas estuviera arraigando en ella, las uñas eran medianas y hacían ver sus manos hermosas, como ella era.

Deje el plato a un lado mientras veía como Jacob y Leah quien había tenido una extraña recaída un tiempo atrás, sembraban una planta y simulaban una lámpara de calor como el sol. Era algo tierno de ver que alguien tan grande como Jacob plantara una semilla, supuse que su obsesivo amor por la chica debía hacer lo suyo, tenía el poder de cambiarlo o al menos, de hacerle hacer cosas diferentes a su comportamiento cotidiano.

Subí las escaleras y entre cuando Alice acomodaba una almohada en la cabeza de Bella. Sombras cubrían sus parpados, pero estaba más hermosa que nunca, más que siempre, su piel relucía, tenía los labios rojos, llenos, con vergüenza me di cuenta de cuánto la deseaba, cuando la amaba y cuanto la necesitaba.

Alice retrocedió ante mi mirada hambrienta y ardiente...mire a Bella...

¿Cómo era posible que estuviera tan hermosa y nosotros estuviéramos aquí, sin poder dormir...y viéndola a ella?

¿Qué tipo de amanecer era este en el que ella...?

Yo no estaba en realidad pensando esto, algo que iba más allá de mi propia mente estaba haciéndome algo...

- - Alice...- dije cerrando los ojos y sintiendo una extraña energía negativa invadiéndome – busca a Carlisle...ahora.

- - Pero Edward… – dijo ella sin entender

- - ¡Hazlo! - le grite mientras algo más extraño aun que la energía comenzaba a invadir la habitación.

En el momento en que Alice cruzo la puerta la ligera sabana que cubría a Bella se deslizo por su cuerpo como si una brisa la estuviera empujando...

- - Bella...- llame acercándome a ella y percibiendo el olor a...cementerio...a rosas...rosas negras.

Mi pobre esposa...

Sin saber exactamente por qué lo hacía, como si otra persona estuviera actuando por mí me acuclille hacia su oído y le dije:

- - Perdóname...-

Una lastimosa sensación de dolor me copo las emociones, como si alguien dentro de mí quisiera que supiera algo, que dijese algo...que la consolara a ella...

Levante mi cabeza de su oído y a cambio de eso bese su provocativa boca.

Aun rojos como eran los labios estaban fríos como hielo. Imperceptiblemente se movieron como reaccionando a mi voz.

- - Escúchame – le pedí - .escúchame...te amo... todo va a salir bien...te amo, Bella... - lo que dirá porque en realidad me escuchara, por conocer en realidad lo que ella estaba pensando.

Súbitamente su cuerpo se convulsiono en una oportunidad, tan fuerte que quedo un segundo suspendida por su cabeza y la punta de sus pies.

El olor a rosas fue reemplazado por otro más aterrador y peligroso, el olor de la sangre.

El pijama que la cubría se tiño de sangre en la parte inferior.

- - ¡Sangre! – Grite desesperado mientras ella seguía convulsionando – ¡Carlisle, sangre! -

Cuando termine de gritar Carlisle entro rápidamente seguido de Alice quien al ver la sangre soltó un grito ahogador cayo contra la pared.

Ambos nos inclinamos hacia Bella tratando de evitar que se hiciera daño con los movimientos tan bruscos que estaba haciendo.

Vi que los parpados se movían y se abrían revelando la intensidad común de sus ojos achocolatados.

Reconoció la habitación y luego a nosotros.

Carlisle se puso blanco cuando vio la sangre, si no lo conociera diría que estaba en shock por algún tipo de fobia, pero sabía que su palidez de debía a la preocupación.

Algo malo estaba pasando con el bebe.

- - Sostenla...-

Me dijo él mientras cambiábamos de posición, yo sujete su cabeza, sus manos comenzaron moverse hacia el vientre en forma de garras, como si quisieran perforar la piel, Carlisle estaba subiendo la bata para examinarla.

- - Detenla – me dijo seriamente.

Yo sujete sus dos manos mientras él la palpaba. Su expresión se volvió aun más adusta.

- - Se está desangrando...- dijo con un hilo de voz.

- - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunte lleno de pavor.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza, rápidamente se volvió, intente llamarlo pero la fuerza que Bella estaba haciendo me impidió utilizar mi voz.

Él regreso después con un cristal limpio, una manguerilla y una aguja.

- - Sangre...- dijo sencillamente.

Alice se acerco nuevamente como si esa palabra la hubiera llamado. Carlisle me miro a mí, Alice tomo mi lugar mientras me acercaba sin comprender.

- - Es un rito de transición... el esta...intentando asesinar al bebe. -

De inmediato me arremangue la camisa ofreciendo toda la sangre que pudiera quitarme, toda la que ella necesitara.

El me puso un torniquete en el brazo y espero a que mi vena brotara. Luego saco la aguja estéril, la conecto al equipo y después a la jeringa con vacío.

Sentí el pinchazo como si me hubiera perforado algún tipo de órgano, me di cuenta de que estaba pronunciando algún tipo de conjuro mientras me sacaba la sangre, lleno hasta casi la mitad del vaso.

- - _limpio, puro, como en el cielo, la sangre en la tierra, pena en el infierno_...-

Dejo el vaso mientras Bella seguía balanceándose sostenida por Alice-

- - Ábrele la boca – indico Carlisle alargando la manguerilla.

Alice lo hizo lo mas delicadamente que pudo Carlisle deslizo la manguerilla y vertió en su boca media cantidad de la que me había sacado, luego le puso una mano en la frente y comenzó a rezar en voz baja.

A medida que lo hacia el cuerpo de Bella se iba mermando y la sangre dejaba de verse contra su camisón, es decir ralentizaba su circulación.

Después de unos momentos se quedo completamente quieta, Carlisle puso el fonendoscopio en su panza a fin de poder ver que el bebe estaba bien. Yo solo podía mirarla a ella, su rostro volvió a estar desprovisto de vida pero aun así hermoso, completamente quieta pero con una extraña expresión de alivio en la cara.

Retrocedí hasta la pared esperando que Carlisle nos diera la mala noticia o que hubiera fallecido.

Carlisle se irguió luego me miro.

- - Ambos están bien -

Casi me desplomo de alivio mientras veía a Carlisle pedirle a Alice que cambiaran las ropas de Bella y las de la cama.

Quede paralizado en la pared mientras Carlisle recolectaba todo su equipo elegantemente como si minutos antes no hubiera estado a punto de histeria.

Luego se volvió hacia mí mientras Alice comenzaba a desvestir a Bella. Se cruzo con mi mirada cuando salía y me dijo en un susurro.

- - Después de esto... ¿crees que deberías dudar?

Estaba haciendo referencia a mi reticencia de creer que nuestro amor era lo suficientemente poderoso.

Lo mire con amargas lágrimas pulsando por salir de mis ojos.

Poniendo el frasco en una de sus manos me palmeo el hombro y salió diciéndome.

- - Alice necesitara de tu ayuda.

Mi pobre amor..., nunca más podría llegar a dudar de ella...de mí...

Me acerque a ayudar a Alice deseando recostarme desnudo al lado de Bella y que todo su frío fuera compartido conmigo para que no tuviera que soportarlo sola, o desnudos ambos para compartir el calor de todo ese poderoso sentimiento que tenia hacia ella.

Como decía desde antes, quedaba poco tiempo.

Y a pesar de que solo unos segundos antes había aclarado muchas de mis dudas, algunas de ellas, las más profundas aun estaban ahí, carcomiendo mi cordura.


	24. Cerca

**Buenas Noches.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Bella**

Los pájaros continuaron resonando en mi cabeza y en el exterior también. Podía escucharlos como si tuvieran parlantes, cada piada suave y sonora, cada revuelo de las suaves plumas y cada surco de sus patitas.

¿Qué era lo que había dicho Amelia antes?

Me encontraba ligeramente desorientada pero aun así tenia todos los sentidos alertas y parecía que sobre desarrollados, incluso sentía las pequeñas partículas de polvo caer sobre nuestra piel.

Un suave golpe en la puerta interrumpió mis elucubraciones acerca de sentidos súper sensoriales, además termino de despertarme, sentía los parpados pesados y somnolientos a pesar de que se suponía que había dormido bien.

¿Bien?

El golpe sonó con un poco mas de fuerza y me obligo a abrir los ojos para encontrarme con el dosel de la cama, estaba en la habitación de Amelia.

Pero momentos antes…

- - Adelante…- murmuro Amelia con la voz enronquecida por el pronto despertar.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella cruzo Leah, quien tenía una luminosa sonrisa en la cara, la cual pude ver que vacilaba un poco al mirarme, era como si de alguna manera yo tuviera que corresponder a su felicidad, el único problema era que no tenia los motivos para hacerlo, y por la manera en la que Leah continuaba mirándonos, Amelia tampoco, se sentía tan desorientada como yo.

- - Mis disculpas, Señorita, se encuentran esperándola la señora Cullen y sus dos hijas.

Amelia se incorporo de inmediato al oír el nombre de Cullen, hizo un recuento mental de los días y de todos los eventos que me había mostrado, al mismo tiempo que la Amelia de su tiempo recordaba los días, ambas me dieron una pasada y Amelia callo en cuenta rápidamente de que tenia de importante este día.

Aun así quiso confirmar con Leah.

- - ¿Que día es hoy?-

- - Es dos de noviembre, señorita -

"¡Oh Dios!" gritamos al mismo tiempo en nuestras mentes, la Amelia que se encontraba en la habitación, debido a la emoción que le produjo caer en cuenta de el día en que se encontraba, Amelia la que compartía mente conmigo, debido a que estaba emocionada por haberse adelantado correctamente a la historia, y yo, Bella, por el susto que me pegaron las dos.

Luego Amelia me mostró en la mente la razón de la emoción, se me encogieron las entrañas cuando comprendí.

Hoy era el matrimonio de Amelia y Edward.

Recordé de redivivo que Amelia había dicho que las cosas iban a comenzar a fluir y hacerse interesantes pero no tenia idea de que iba a avanzar tanto. De todas maneras tenia razón, para el poco tiempo, que siempre insistía que teníamos, no estábamos consiguiendo nada más que confundirnos.

Amelia termino de ponerse de pie, se calzo unas pantuflas de color muñeca (rosa), y se puso una bata blanca translucida sobre el camisón.

Pasamos por el lado de Leah rápidamente y casi corrimos hacia la escalera.

Las mujeres de la familia Cullen estaban pulcramente sentadas en la sala, vestidas de gala como diría yo con vestidos hermosos de color verde pastel. Eran los vestidos destinados a las damas de honor. Alice se puso de pie inmediatamente gritando emocionada mientras corría hacia mí y me abrazaba.

- - Creí que te habías quedado dormida por toda la eternidad – comento mientras se aparaba pero aun así me tenia sujeta por los brazos.

La mire mas fijamente y me di cuenta de lo tremendamente pálida que se encontraba. Quise preguntarle si le pasaba algo pero deje de lado la idea rápidamente y me concentre en las palabras que había dicho antes.

Ese era mi mayor deseo, el de Bella, quedarme dormida por toda la eternidad si hacer caso de todas las responsabilidades que, sin pedirlas, habían acudido a mi vida.

- - No – comento Amelia débilmente mientras miraba a Esme y Rosalíe, quienes no eran tan efusivas como Alice, pero a las cuales se les notaba el agrado en la cara.

- - No hay tiempo que perder – dijo Alice soltando mi brazo pero tomando mi mano para devolvernos rápidamente en el camino a las escaleras y también para sostenerse fuertemente de mi, como si temiera caerse o algo por el estilo.

Nuevamente me preocupe un poco.

Rosalíe e Esme nos siguieron pulcramente.

Entraron en la habitación, a mi me daría vergüenza que las reales Alice, Rose e Esme entraran a mi habitación de antaño, ya que siempre estaba desordenada, pero esta habitación antigua de ahora tenía el porte, el orden y la clase de una princesa en mi concepto.

Incómodamente para mí, y supe que para Amelia también, Alice insistió en acompañarme en el baño para lavarme bien el cabello y aplicar las esencias que había traído de casa.

En cuanto la bañera estuvo repleta de agua, la lleno de jabones aromatizados y aceites lavables que crearon en el baño una atmósfera verdaderamente relajante.

En cuanto estuve ahí ella nos realizo un masaje en la espalda para aflojar la tensión, restregó mi piel, donde le era permitido, hasta que la tuve roja e irritada, me lavo las manos, las uñas, el pelo, como si se tratara de mi madre.

Me quito el vello de las axilas, de los brazos y las piernas entre ella e Esme, una técnica árabe para retirarlos que también era dolorosa. Me sentía como la cuidada concubina de algún tipo de harén, Amelia les dejo seguir pero me mostró a mí el motivo de su paciencia, ella quería estar reluciente para Edward ese día, y si eso consistía en una tortura para alcanzar un mínimo de belleza pues eso era lo que tendría.

En cuanto salí, Alice me ayudo a secarme el cabello al mismo tiempo que me aplicaba en el cuello una esencia que, a mi parecer, olía a fresias, era una esencia que recordaba porque mi madre solía usarla y yo me dormía oliendo el aroma de su cuello pensando en que tan felices íbamos a ser en cuanto yo creciera, no contaba con la manera drástica y dolorosa en la que cambiaria ese destino que había soñado para mi, para ella.

Yo, Bella, me llene de lágrimas en la mente, recuerdos de mi madre cuando aún vivía comenzaron a invadir mi cabeza, me obligue a controlarme para que Amelia no fuera testigo una vez más de mi debilidad.

En cuanto quedamos secas y perfumadas Alice me encamino hacia el tocador victoriano que tenia en mi habitación, Rosalíe estaba al pie de este con un cargamento de artilugios pequeños a los que relacione como empaques de maquillajes usados en épocas antiguas, con gracia pensé en lo que esos polvos de arroz hubiera hecho en mi piel en la actualidad, no solía aplicarme ese tipo de cosas porque era un poco alérgica a ellas.

Me senté frente a tocador y Alice comenzó a cepillar mi cabello suavemente, Esme entro en la habitación en ese momento llevando con ella una caja alargada y gruesa que sin embargo ella podía cargar.

Sabía que era ya que Amelia me dio una rápida pasada por ese recuerdo en particular, se trataba del vestido de novia de Esme del cual Amelia se había enamorado desde la primera vez que Esme se lo ofreció.

Lo mire brevemente en los recuerdos de Amelia e inclusive yo debía admitir que era hermoso.

Blanco y largo, desde un poco mas debajo de la cintura caía en numerosos pliegues de satén, en vientre la cintura y hacia arriba hacia una contención haciendo resaltar la forma de la cintura como el vestido de una princesa de Disney.

El corpiño llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros dejando la extensión del cuello y las clavículas al descubierto de una manera recatada y a la vez seductora. El velo estaba diseñado para ser colocado sobre un moño, y poder desdoblar la tela para cubrir la cara como la tradición merecía, entre las faldas y las mangas tenía pequeñas y preciosas perlas entretejidas que muy seguramente harían brillar la belleza de quien lo portara aunque ese portador no fuera atractivo.

- - Cierra los ojos, Bella – me pidió Rosalíe con voz suave.

Alice seguía cepillándome el cabello mientras yo sentía la suave brocha de Rosalíe acicalar el rostro desde una gran cantidad de ángulos, esperaba que cuando terminara no me viera como Sayuri en Memorias de una Geisha, una película que había visto tiempo atrás en mi época.

Me quede dormida mientras ellas hacían lo suyo reponiendo las horas de descanso que debía a mi cuerpo.

No supe por cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, solo supe que alguien me soplo la cara brevemente para que abriera los ojos.

En cuanto lo hice enfoque la mirada directamente sobre el espejo.

¿Por que si éramos iguales ella tenia que verse tan bien y yo, el día de mi propia boda, me veía como un cadáver demasiado pálido?

Eran los mismos ojos, la misma forma puntiaguda del rostro, las mismas cejas, la misma boca, el cabello de ella era hermosamente largo.

¿Esa sería la única diferencia?

Ella tenía un porte de princesa del que yo carecía por completo.

Amelia se levanto de la silla mirándose fijamente aun en el espejo, como si ella tampoco fuera capaz de creérselo. Al menos en mi caso esa actitud era justificable, en el de ella no.

Con la ayuda de las tres Cullen terminamos poniéndome el vestido que milagrosamente nos encajaba a la perfección.

Una vez el atuendo estuvo completo Amelia se miro nuevamente en el espejo.

El miedo de ella, de la Amelia de presencia, inundo mis entrañas, ese miedo tenia que ver con el desconocimiento de lo que pasaría esa noche en cuanto se quedara a solas con Edward otra vez pero en esta ocasión siendo de él, no solo física sino espiritualmente.

Pero ese era un miedo en el que no podíamos interferir.

La Amelia mental y yo compartíamos ese conocimiento pero ella lo desconocía en ese momento. Como había señalado antes, era un miedo que no podíamos sofocar.

- - Ya es hora – dijo Alice sonriéndome beatíficamente, la miramos a través de el velo, aun no podía creer que la hora hubiese llegado ya.

Con Alice llevándome la cola bajamos las escaleras, al pie de estas y vestidas como mis otras legítimas damas de honor se encontraban Leah y Ángela.

Al pie de la puerta se encontraba Jake y Ben, ambos vestidos a los fracs de la usanza de esa época, ambos evocando un innegable y atractivo porte.

Jacob se inclino ante mí cuanto estuve cerca

- - Permítame elogiarla con una verdad insoslayable. Se ve usted absolutamente fascinante.

A mí me pareció extraño que Jacob hablara de esa manera tan refinada a pesar de que por estos momentos ya debía estar acostumbrada.

Me ofreció su brazo y su apoyo a la vez, ya que era él quien me iba a entrar en la iglesia. Lo seguí al interior del primer carruaje en donde subió el, yo Ángela y Leah, en el otro carruaje marchaban las tres Cullen.

El cochero dio la señal y partimos hacia la iglesia.

Los miedos de Amelia se intensificaron cuando, mientras avanzábamos, recordaba las palabras de amenaza de Vlad.

"Tenia demasiado miedo de que interviniera de alguna manera, aunque no conociera directamente sus intenciones sabia que me podía hacerme daño al quitarme el poder de mi abuela."

Y tenía razón, las piernas le temblaban y las manos le sudaban copiosamente, sentí un calor y a la vez frío en la mano en el momento en que Amelia conjuro con un suave "_finito_" al sudor de sus manos.

Pero aun así la sensación de nerviosismo era algo contra lo que le costaba demasiado luchar.

Los caballos comenzaron a disminuir la velocidad en el momento en que se acercaban a la iglesia. Nuestro corazón redoblo el ritmo en ese momento, si hiperventilaba se notaria en el velo y no queríamos hacer el ridículo.

Mientras nos deteníamos del todo escuche susurros de numerosas voces.

"el mismo tipo de gente que en el funeral" me explico Amelia, eran las personas que solo asistían por el placer que les otorgaba la excusa de un evento social de tal magnitud como lo era un matrimonio.

Finalmente los caballos se quedaron quietos. Jacob descendió del carruaje por una de las puertas y se apresuro a abrir la otra para ofrecer su mano de apoyo para el descenso de nosotras.

Fuimos las ultimas en bajar de carruaje, aparentemente y por lo que escuche susurrar a Alice, el resto de los Cullen ya se encontraban adentro.

Respire hondamente y Alice se dio cuenta de nuestro estado de manojo de nervios, tomo mi mano y apretándola fuertemente me dijo mientras hacia un gesto de la cruz sobre mi cuerpo.

- - Ya verás que todo estará bien – beso cuidadosamente mi mejilla cubierta por el velo y avanzo formándose en la elegante línea de honor que iban a hacer ellas para que después las escudáramos Jacob y yo. Su caminar aunque elegante tenía algo de enclenque…como si le costara mantener el equilibrio. Ángela se acerco y estrecho amorosamente la mano de Jacob antes de seguir a Alice, Rosalíe, Leah e Esme a la entrada de la colosal iglesia. Fuera de ella se veían las numerosas flores blancas que eran parte de la decoración.

Jacob tiro suavemente de Amelia haciéndola caminar, avanzar hacia su destino.

Hacia Edward.

Amelia comenzó a recordar vagamente la persecución de Vlad unas semanas atrás, comenzó a buscarlo y a rastrearlo por si estaba cerca pero nada parecía alterar su conciencia. Nada excepto…

Recuerdos indeseados de mi noche de bodas comenzaron a llenarme haciéndome dar nauseas, sabía que mi estado no podía ser manifestado en el cuerpo de Amelia pero aun así comencé a tener arcadas y retrocedí mentalmente en el tiempo, en el día que me case con Edward por convicción de salvar a los Cullen de la muerte.

"Bella" me llamo la voz de Amelia, mi propia voz, para cualquiera que lo tratara de explicar seguramente sería material de hospital psiquiátrico.

El escenario cambio radicalmente a oscuridad absoluta. Ahora me encontraba en una extraña versión de un cuarto oscuro y yo estaba sentada en el centro abrazándome a mí misma.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro haciendo una ligera presión. En cuando me di la vuelta me vi a mi misma, evidentemente. Me estaba enloqueciendo, mi misma estaba mirándome con compasividad mientras yo me derretía de rabia y celos por la suerte que tuvieron todas ellas al encontrar a un Edward que les correspondía.

Llore sin poder evitarlo, las emociones se me vinieron a la garganta haciéndome una presión insoportable pero al mismo tiempo dejándome sollozar como mejor me pareciera.

Era un pedazo de despojo demasiado egoísta, tal vez la razón era que no tenia nada y nunca lo había tenido y me carcomía de los celos ante mis otras yo…

¿Por todos los demonios, en que rayos estaba pensando?

Calme las convulsiones de mi incorpóreo cuerpo y trate de sosegar mis celos.

Maldita estupida sentimental. ¿Acaso no se suponía que debía ser fuerte?

Removí esas lágrimas de las que no estaba segura que fueran reales y me volví a mi otra yo.

- - Lo siento… es solo que verla…recordé mi propia boda…y las miles de diferencias que hay…

- - no te estoy juzgando, Isabella- me dijo Amelia arrodillándose a mi lado.

- - Debes estar pensando en que tomaste la decisión equivocada al pensar que era yo la encargada de salvar a la última generación de los Cullen.

- - No lo estoy pensando – dijo ella sencillamente, yo me reí mordazmente

- - Estas demasiado equivocada conmigo…yo no puedo hacer nada aquí, no he servido más que de voyeur en la historia de amor de mi antepasado que tiene mi cara y la del hombre que amo y se aman entre sí mientras que yo y mi propio esposo nos odiamos a muerte. – dije esto rápidamente haciendo notar lo necesitada que estaba de afecto.

- - Tu eres la elegida, los destinos lo han querido así

- - Ellos se equivocaron, Amelia, yo no soy nadie… ¡no soy nadie!-

¿Por que algunas personas solo se negaban a ver la verdad?

Amelia puso una mano en mi cabeza suavemente y de repente mi cabeza comenzó a llenarse de imágenes de mi y Edward en nuestra única y última noche juntos.

Me estaba tocando y estuve a punto de gritar por el dolor que ver eso me produjo, pero tampoco pude dejar de observar la manera tierna en como deslizaba sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, como si yo le importara de veras…cerré los ojos para no verlos más y a cambio de ello le dije

- - ¿Por qué me muestras esto?, ¿acaso es para torturarme y volverme de piedra?, ¿es para que sea fuerte en el momento de sacrificar mi miserable vida?

- - No quiero torturarte, Bella,… solo quiero hacerte entender.

Negué con la cabeza y ella dejo de hablar, era una sensación extraña estar pensando que hablabas con tu clon, como con tu hermana gemela.

- - No podemos tener momentos de duda…la duda nos mato a todos. – dijo ella lentamente, como si cada palabra mereciera una poca mas de consideración de la que les estaba dando

Recordé las palabras de Carlisle y todas las vidas que estaban en mis manos. 10 personas dependían de mí y yo estaba colgando mi tenis…

Aun no entendía por qué ella no me podía decir la física y llana verdad en vez de sacar imágenes de mi cabeza que eran privadas y solo de mi dolor.

Edward Cullen me estaba utilizando para salvar a su familia, puede que en el principio de las generaciones su amor fuera real, pero el tiempo pasa, el tiempo es un agente demasiado poderoso para ser ignorado, hacia envejecer las cosas, acababa las cosas y una de las cosas que debía acabar en el cambio de las generaciones, y en la sucesiva muerte de todas ellas, también debía acabar el amor de Edward por mis antecesoras.

- - Tu no entiendes Bella…Edward te… - Amelia se cayó como si le hubiera cerrado la boca con un zipper. Era como si una ley mayor a la natural le estuviera impidiendo hablar.- hazlo por nosotros, por ustedes, merecemos ir al cielo después de siglos y siglos sin poder escapar.

Trate de imaginarme una situación semejante y odiosamente debía admitir que había tenido más suerte que ellos. Al menos en mi época había televisores, ellos habían pasado el resto de sus inmortales vidas en un tipo de limbo del cual no se podía adelantar nada y tampoco retroceder. Debía ser horrible.

Pensé por unos momentos en que si no hacia algo ese era el destino que me esperaba, rodeada en un limbo sin salida por todos los miembros de nuestras antiguas y luego más recientes antecesores, todos odiándome por haberles quitado la última oportunidad de ser libres para ir al cielo.

Una duda me asalto de repente….

La maldición….

Magia….

Humano…

Bruja…

Pócima…

Brebaje…

- - ¡Oh por Dios!-

Grite siendo consciente de repente de una cosa, en el momento en que Amelia había descendido del carruaje una figura negra casi la de un niño había estado observándola…

Hale de mi mente tratando de escapar para ir a la casa de los Cullen, en donde se iba a celebrar la recepción.

Por un momento me olvide de mis tontas penas y esforcé mi débil mente al máximo mientras sentía a Amelia retorcerse de dolor a mi lado.

Quise parar pero si tenía que ayudarme a ver lo que quería ver debía soportarlo un tiempo más.

Mi mente comenzó a separarse de la de Amelia, que iba hacia el matrimonio con la contraidea de ir tras la figura que nadie había visto.

- - debo seguirla…- me dije a mi misma como si supiera de algún modo que estaba predestinado así, jamás había estado tan segura de algo en toda mi vida.

Amelia cayó de rodillas mientras yo seguía tirando de mi mente hacia los recuerdos de ella.

La figura comenzó a moverse hacia uno de los caballos.

Forcé mi mente al máximo hasta que sentí un tirón desagradable en la parte del cerebelo.

Luego respire…

¡Por todos los cielos!

Era libre.

Era libre de seguir a la figura de la cual presentía que no se trataba de nada bueno.

Tenia la estatura de un niño, pero por como la pude observar un niño no tendría la fuerza y el odio en la mirada.

La figura monto en un caballo y comenzó a cabalgar en dirección a la casa de los Cullen.

"_equino"_ mí mente me ordeno que pronunciara esa palabra

Al momento siguiente un caballo se materializo frente a mí.

Centre mi mente en alcanzar a la figura como si esta me fuera a revelar la verdad sobre algo.

Mi caballo le dio alcance solo cuando entramos a la casa de los Cullen, en ese momento sentí que una fuerza aplastante quería sacarme de allí, pero no lo iba a lograr, no me dejaría esta vez, tendría que tener un poco mas de fortaleza.

Apee rápidamente del caballo mientras avanzaba por el patio central cubierto de mesas con manteles finos y flores blancas. En el centro del jardín estaba la mesa más grande, la de los familiares, y en el centro de esta se hallaba un jarrón con una botella de líquido dorado que tardíamente identifique como champagne.

"¡BELLA!"

Me tape los oídos en el momento en que ese grito perforo mis tímpanos, era una voz femenina pero al mismo tiempo masculina…La figura se dio la vuelta en el momento en que grite, y sonriendo de lado se quedo mirándome a través de la oscuridad que le confería su aspecto en el momento en que derramaba el contendió de un frasco de color negro dentro de la botella de la que beberíamos todos.

La parte final de la maldición…. ¿esto era lo que Amelia no había podido ver?, ¿lo que estábamos buscando?

Según la leyenda de las tres almas Vlad había revelado mi poderes ante los pueblerinos, pero aun no estaba embarazada…no, si lo estaba, tenía que pasar algo más que eso… ¿acaso estaba equivocada?

Algo me golpeo en la cabeza fuertemente al mismo tiempo que una risa de bebe penetraba por los confines lastimados de mi memoria, toque mi vientre protegiéndolo mientras ese algo volvía a golpearme la cabeza…

"¡NO!"

Alguien o algo me estaban apretando el pecho con fuerza a la vez que trataba de respirar.

"Bella no puedes irte….todavía no puedes irte" me decía Amelia una y otra vez mientras la presión crecía.

Abrí mis ojos al tomar aire pero lo último que esperaba ver era a Edward Cullen inclinado sobre mí, con las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo, con lagrimas en los ojos y haciéndome reanimación cardiopulmonar.

Por unos momentos nuestros ojos se miraron, se vieron, aparte de la presión solo pude sentir el alivio que me proporcionaba verle la cara por fin y la quemazón que me producía saber que él me odiaba.

- - Bella… – dijo el abandonando su trabajo unos instantes y mirándome como si fuera algún tipo de fenómeno.

Murmuro otra vez mi nombre con su voz dolida mientras sentía una presión y un pinchazo en mi pierna derecha. Solo lo podía mirarlo mientras algo tiraba ahora desde el centro de mi garganta.

"¡Vuelve, Bella! ¡No lo arruines!"

Ahora si podía identificar la voz de Amelia, en mí llamándome para que regresara, pero yo quería estar ahí, quería quedarme en la vida real.

"¡No puedes regresar a menos que hayas destruido la maldición! ¡Bella, debes volver, tu cuerpo humano morirá si te quedas allí! ¡Vas a morir!"

Y mi bebe conmigo… y con nosotros todas las esperanzas de vida de los Cullen.

- - ya le inyecte una ampolla de adrenalina, Edward, no puedo aplicarle nada mas o su corazón se verá gravemente lesionado

- - ¡No quedara corazón al que salvar, Carlisle, está entrando en paro! - La concienzuda voz de Carlisle arraigo en mi conciencia, eclipsada por la fuerza de la voz de Edward mientras sentía la presión de unos dedos en mi carótida y en mi muñeca derecha.

Estaba de vuelta con los Cullen.

Y me estaba muriendo.

"¡vuelve Bella por favor….te necesitamos!" rogó Amelia

Un pitido seguido de silencio siguió a este pensamiento de Amelia al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y caía al vació negro….caía…caía….caía….

¿Acaso me había muerto?

Mantuve mis ojos cerrados un momento tratando de hacer recuento de los latidos de mi corazón. Pero no sentía nada, solo estaba ahí acostada sobre lo que parecía ser pasto…sola….completamente sola.

Si esto era la muerte no era tan doloroso como había pensado.

Mi mano se deslizo por mi vientre, aquel que no había notado antes, la dureza se apreciaba ahí, al mismo tiempo que el tamaño…mi bebe…aun estaba embarazada…

- - gracias a Dios estas bien – dijo una voz sobre mi cabeza, me negué a abrir los ojos en cuanto lo supe.

- - me odias….- le dije a Amelia en el momento en que supe que era ella, aun así seguí con los ojos cerrados, me daba demasiada vergüenza mirarla.

- - no te odio… te admiro – dijo pausadamente.

Nadie nunca me había admirado en nada por lo que me vi obligada a abrir los ojos así me carcomiera el cerebro ante mi egoísmo.

- - eres una persona demasiado poderosa Isabella, nunca habría previsto que salieras de el trance y mucho menos que volvieras al presente.

- - pero está mal – contraataque…debía ser sincera – morí.

- - no moriste, tu poder te ha salvado de morir hace unos momentos… junto a otros factores, si no regresabas aquí te podrías haber muerto de verdad.

- - quieres decir…- temí continuar por la emoción

- - estas viva…

Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza…y luego le trasmití en mi mente todo lo que había visto en el momento en que pase a ser un ente independiente a ella.

- - tenias razón…enveneno la champagne con una pócima, esa debía tener la parte final de toda la maldición contra nosotros, el hechizo, todos la beberíamos, y sería lo bastante poderosa para maldecirnos a todos y a nuestras generaciones futuras.

La mire esperanzadoramente pensando en que ahí estaba la clave, pero ella me miro horrorizada.

- - Bella…no tenemos tiempo…- negó con la cabeza una y otra vez mientras perdía su mirada en el horizonte viendo algo que evidentemente yo no veía.

- - ¿de que estás hablando? – pregunte sin entenderla poniéndome inmediatamente de pie.

Antes de lo previsto ella me tomo de la mano y el escenario cambio rápidamente.

Estábamos en un despacho…éramos fantasmas allí, Amelia, el cuerpo no era cuerpo en esa habitación lúgubre.

- - léela - me dijo Amelia señalando un sobre sellado que estaba sobre la mesa.

Me incline a recogerlo pero mis dedos se deslizaron sobre el sobre apergaminado como si yo no…como si no fuera corpórea.

La sensación que esto me produjo me hizo retroceder y sentir unas incontrolables ganas de vomitar. Retrocedí de la impresión y me agarre el estomago que comenzó a dolerme. Me incline y vomite sin poder evitarlo sintiendo un vértigo terrible

- - lee la carta Bella - volvió a decir Amelia señalándola con un dedo – sabes cómo hacerlo.

Magia. No podía tratarse sino de eso.

Mire el sello de vela de la carta y me concentre mirándola, como si quisiera hacerla pedacitos. Las nauseas seguían en mi de manera intermitente.

Lentamente el sobre se fue revelando ante mis ojos ciegos ante los demás pero demasiado poderosos en ese momento.

_Apreciado Coronel Back_

_Lamentablemente me veo en la penosa obligación de notificarle a usted, ilustrísimo señor, la gran cantidad de eventos paranormales que se han venido produciendo en este pueblo y que solo pueden ser consecuencias de esas mujeres, esos monumentos de iniquidad que nacieron para desprestigiar y tomar el lugar de los hombres en la iglesia. Lamento notificarle que tengo altas sospechas, la gran mayoría de ellas identificadas y constatadas, de la señora de el señor Edward Cullen._

_Los cerdos y las ovejas muertas…todo parece ser el origen de un culto satanista o vampirista. O bien conocida brujería…le sugiero que reúna a sus hombres y se dirija lo antes posible al pueblo ya que no queremos a esos hijos de la perdición solos por ahí y se les de su merecido, espero que este bien y que tome a consideración mis palabras, es en servicio de la comunidad_

_Atentamente_

_Anónimo_

Ambas sabíamos a la perfección lo que esta carta implicaba y lo que inevitablemente sucedería en el momento en que uno de los oficiales entro sin vernos y tomo la carta para hacerla pública, si la publicaba y los ejecutaban jamás me lo iba a perdonar. Jamás.

Salimos de este escenario y de repente estábamos en una habitación, Amelia estaba en el centro de la cama y Edward estaba a su lado poniéndole paños en la frente. A nuestro alrededor las cosas vibraban y se movían pero Edward permanecía incólume como si no le diera miedo otra cosa más que perderla a ella.

Una de las porcelanas que estaban sobre el tocador de ella exploto suavemente.

- - Amelia, contrólate – Pidió Edward suavemente besándole la mano. En el momento en que sus labios hicieron contacto en la mano de ella las cosas se quedaron quietas en su lugar.

Lentamente Amelia abrió los ojos y los fijo en el.

- - perdóname…- le pidió solamente. El sostuvo la mano de ella suavemente mientras sonreía con tristeza

- - no tengo nada que perdonarte – contesto.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose por algo más tiempo y Amelia pregunto.

- - ¿y Alice?

- - ha conseguido mantenerse estable…aun no nos reconoce.

Amelia me mostro brevemente la razón de su pregunta, Alice había enfermado y estaba comenzando a deteriorarse… Y sabíamos cual era la causa. La leyenda de las tres almas, fortalecida por la maldición liquida.

"solo nos queda una semana, en estos momentos la carta debe estar llegando a su destino"

"¿ese coronel Black, era Jacob?"

"si"

"que hará"

"nada, al menos para impedir que la carta llegue a su destino, no hará nada respecto a intentar capturarnos y entregarnos a las huestes de la inquisición. Es por eso que todo el pueblo se volverá contra el"

Cerré mis ojos ante la rapidez con la que se estaba desarrollando eso.

¿Que íbamos a hacer?


	25. El retorno

**Bueno, nos vamos acercando al final, espero que este cumpla con sus expectativas, como había escrito antes, es lo que cruzo por mi mente y no por la autora original de este fic, ya saben de quien estoy hablando, es un pequeño tributo a ella, por que sin ella la historia no tendría pies ni cabeza, la primera historia que escribí de Twilight con su ayuda y que esta por terminar aquí, casi tres años después de iniciada, y con una de sus autoras en un lugar mejor. **

**Gracias por tomarse el trabajo de leerla, de ponerla entre sus favoritas, y de dejarle mensajes. Me hacen sentir orgullosa **

**Bella**

Me aparte de Amelia mientras intentaba mirar al horizonte que se extendía desde la ventana de la oficina de Jacob. El cielo tenía el tipo de sol que se llamaba de venados y las nubes estaban teñidas de un horripilante color rojo, como de la sangre. Escuchamos un estruendo salido de afuera y la puerta del despacho se abrió para dar paso a un hombre majestuoso, de mirada fría e inamovible que miro hacia el escritorio labrado que había ahí, hizo un gesto con la mano y uno de sus ayudantes le entrego un tintero con una pluma y un pedazo de papel que parecía pergamino.

Apoyo la mano y el papel en el escritorio antiguo y escribió una nota que no pude leer, luego, tomando la carta original salió caminando tan majestuosamente como había entrado. No comprendí nada de eso especialmente porque Amelia escogió ese momento para mostrarme las imágenes, ellos se habían casado, habían pasado juntos su noche de bodas y habían ido de luna de miel, ahora que sabíamos lo que había pasado, la manera que había encontrado Vlad para maldecirnos, esas imágenes no parecían tener relevancia.

Me había llevado al tiempo cuando los Cullen comenzaron a enfermar, pasando por la revelación de la verdad sobre la maldición que Vlad había amenazado con lanzar sobre toda la familia Cullen y sus generaciones consiguientes.

Yo le había confesado que tenía el poder de mi abuela y que en cuentas más o menos era una bruja. El me había dicho que su amor por mi estaba por encima de esas cosas, me prometió que él y su familia lo mantendrían en secreto. Amelia había temido que al ser el cierre del triangulo de la maldición las cosas para los Cullen hubieran comenzado a ponerse graves, y había tenido razón, Amelia se sentía terriblemente mal y mas se sintió cuando Alice comenzó a enfermar sin razón aparente.

Mi embarazo, o el de Amelia, o el de las dos, había comenzado a notarse, pero no era un evento que produjera felicidad a la familia, tal vez porque ninguno se sentía animado a sentirse feliz cuando las sospechas estaban comenzando a hacerse realidad por si solas.

Cuando me di la vuelta hacia Amelia el escenario cambio y ahora nos encontrábamos tomando el té en la sala de la casa.

Estábamos todos reunidos, a excepción de Jacob y Ben. Estábamos sentados en la mesa del comedor cenando livianamente.

Esme estaba ayudando a Alice son su sopa, su pulso estaba muy desmejorado. Amelia descendió la mirada hacia su propia taza sintiéndose muy miserable. Todos parecieron notar su expresión pero nadie dijo nada, nadie tenía que decir nada, cada uno de ellos era consciente de que la maldición estaba comenzando a tomar efecto, Carlisle se sentía también mal, las vibraciones de su propio estado de ánimo parecían emanar hacia Amelia que tenia la habilidad de percibirlas.

- Lo siento – dijo Amelia, mirando hacia la nada.

- Nada de esto es culpa tuya, Vlad siempre anhelo estas tierras y mi abuelo no se las cedió, juro que un día se vengaría y todo esto, todo lo que nos está pasando, tiene mucho que ver. – dijo Carlisle dejando su pocillo a un lado.

- Por supuesto que tiene que ver, las palabras de ese no son para tomárselas a la ligera, la gente del pueblo dice que aunque no se le ha podido demostrar nada anormal siempre está rodeado de esa aura de perdición, de brujería…y ya sabemos lo que hacen con los brujos.

Todos nos estremecimos, Amelia me mostro rápidamente los periódicos antiguos en donde la inquisición había mandando a quemar a cualquier persona del sexo femenino o masculino que estuviera en sospecha o se le pudiera probar que estaba relacionado con la brujería.

Se escucharon los cascos de caballos a lo lejos, por la rapidez parecía que tenían prisa. Amelia miro hacia la ventaba mientras un sentimiento nada agradable se aposento en su pecho y me trasmitió a mí.

Los caballos se detuvieron supuse que habían salido a recibirlos uno de los peones.

- ¡necesito hablar con la familia Cullen, es urgente! –la voz agitada de Jacob avanzaba hacia el comedor.

Carlisle se puso de pie inmediatamente al igual que todos los miembros masculinos de nuestra familia.

Jacob entro en ese momento en la sala, lejos había quedado la imagen de Coronel de presencia ilustre, profundas ojeras se dejaban traslucir de sus ojos y nos miro con una desesperación que rayaba en la locura.

-¡Deben irse de inmediato! – dijo mientras se escuchaba detrás de él los pasos apresurados de Ben, que entrego una carta a Jacob.

- ¿Que es lo que sucede, Coronel?- pregunto Carlisle con una tranquilidad que a todas luces estaba lejos de sentir.

- Alguien dio un aviso sobre actividades de brujería, relacionadas con su esposa – dijo Jacob señalando a Edward que se tenso visiblemente.

-¿Qué? – rugió él dando un paso hacia delante.

- No sé quien dio el aviso, recibí una carta anónima que uno de mis superiores tomo de mi oficina. Se la llevo para presentarla ante el tribunal y que estos pudieran tomar medidas drásticas, pero supongo que habrán escuchado noticias de la inquisición, saben lo que pasa a las personas sospechosas y a los seres cercanos de estas.

Sentí que nuestro cuerpo se quedaba estático y palidecía, parecía que la respiración había sido sacada del pecho de Amelia.

- Mi esposa no es nada de eso. – dijo Edward acerándose a Amelia y poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

Jacob nos miro luego a los ojos de Amelia, ambos recordamos en ese momento lo que había pasado con Leah y podíamos deducir quien estaba detrás de esto, parecía que Vlad quería destruirnos sin ninguna contemplación.

- Es mentira – volvió a rugir Edward- ¿cómo es posible que crean las mentiras de ese hombre que se la pasa asesinando gente y empotrándola en palos de madera? –

- es eso, pero el tribunal no puede asegurar nada ni tiene pruebas para demostrarlo. – dijo Ben

- ¡la inquisición puede asesinarlos a todos por llevarse el crédito de que han atrapado a alguien, no importa si es inocente o no! – dijo Jacob desesperado, aunque Amelia sabia que le caían bien los Cullen y todo lo demás, también sabía que estaba preocupado de que Leah se viera involucrada en la posible actividad de captura que las autoridades eclesiásticas y militares planeaban llevar a cabo.

Nos quedamos en silencio analizando la situación, los hombres comenzaron a hablar de muchas cosas, pero Jacob ponía sus pros y sus contras, parecía que ningún plan daría resultado.

- Intentare hacer entrar en razón a mi superior, o por lo menos intentare hacer todo lo posible por retrasar lo que…parece inevitable.

Cuando Jacob se fue parecía que había pasado todo un vendaval sobre nosotros.

- Debemos hacer algo – dijo Esme silenciosamente aferrando la mano de Carlisle que había posado en su hombro.

- No podemos solamente irnos, seremos blanco de sus búsquedas, no volveremos a tener un día de paz – dijo Rosalíe, sus lágrimas abandonaban sus preciosos ojos, Emmet le acaricio la mejilla.

- No debemos desesperarnos, la solución puede estar frente a nosotros, solo necesitamos saber en dónde puede estar.

Amelia cerró los ojos, y solamente vi oscuridad en nosotras. Su visión se traslado hacia los caballos de Jacob y de Ben que se alejaban con dirección hacia la oficina de su superior.

Luego devolvió la mirada hacia la familia y supo que tenía que hacer algo.

Se puso de pie y camino hacia el jardín sin que nadie la siguiera, había hecho un gesto silencioso a Edward para que no la siguiera, necesitaba estar a solas con su poder.

Entro en uno de los claros del bosque que simulaba al jardín y poniéndose en el centro de ese claro cerró los ojos y extendió sus brazos hacia los lados.

Comenzó a llamarlo invocándolo desde el centro de ella, el poder podía darle tal vez la clave para acabar con la maldición de la que era presa los seres que amaba.

Todo se volvió oscuridad dentro de nosotras, parecía que estábamos dando pasos ciegos y cuando finalmente obtuvimos vista nos hallábamos en el mismo claro, solamente que había cambiado, estaba lleno de niebla y esta parecía viva, moviéndose alrededor de Amelia.

"Hacia mucho tiempo no te veía, Elania.". La voz que se escuchaba era infantil.

"No soy Elania, soy su nieta, Amelia" –dijo esta en voz baja.

La voz se quedo en silencio, como analizando lo que Amelia le había dicho.

"Entonces, eso quiere decir que Elania ya no se encuentra en este mundo"- la voz no podía negar la tristeza que se dejaba traslucir en ella.

"Lo siento mucho" – se disculpo Amelia con la voz esperando que esta comprendiera la sinceridad de sus sentimientos. "Pero me dio tu custodia, y necesito pedirte ayuda"

La niebla comenzó a moverse de manera que rodeo a Amelia de una manera extraña, como si estuviera analizándola lenta, meticulosamente, como si estuviera juzgando si ella era apta para tener la custodia del poder.

Me sentí algo extraña al ser testigo de esa percepción, pero había algo tranquilizador al mismo tiempo que extraño.

Por fin la niebla pareció encontrarla apta por que dejo de cernirse alrededor de nuestro cuerpo y volvió a su posición original.

"La única manera de ayudarte es que sacrifiques la forma del poder que vive dentro de ti"

"No comprendo"

"Debes confiar en el poder, en ti misma, y en lo que puede hacer por ti, hay una persona que quiere hacerse con el poder, una persona malvada, si esa persona llegase a poseer lo que tienes ahora, terribles desgracias ocurrirían en este mundo y en todos los demás, el asesino no debe poseer este poder nunca, porque se hará invencible, tanto como un dios."

"¿Que debo hacer?" pregunto Amelia sintiéndose más confundida que antes.

"Debes unir tu poder con algo que valores más que a nada en este mundo…algo que lleves dentro de ti…que tenga vida"

En ese momento comprendí a que se refería esa voz, la voz de la niebla, lo había visto en la visión que habíamos compartido, el poder se refería a la criatura que crecía dentro de nosotras en ese momento. Amelia estaba embarazada al igual que yo.

"¿Debo sacrificar a mi propia carne?- pegunto Amelia completamente contrariada

"Debes confiar en que el alma pura de esa criatura no nata, es lo suficientemente fuerte para fusionarse con el poder a fin de hacer el bien y salvar la vida de personas inocentes"

"¿Cómo?" Pregunto Amelia esperando que la voz respondiera sin necesidad de hacer ningún tipo de sacrificio atroz, pero yo recordaba bien el modo en que Edward y ella se habían clavado los cuchillos en sus respectivos corazones.

Un juego de un par de dagas se materializo en la mano derecha de Amelia, cada una de ellas tenía el mango labrado con una estrella al final de la empuñadura, eran de color rojo sangre mezclado con platina.

Eran hermosas en su arte.

"Cuando te sientas lista para fusionar el poder de tu hijo con el poder oculto deberás entregar una de las dagas al compañero de tu alma, para que el a su vez se encargue de que la unión no se rompa mientras el poder se fusiona, en ese momento deberás pedir el deseo que has venido a pedirme a mí, y si todo funciona bien tu deseo se cumplirá en el momento preciso"

Era un sacrificio que exigía demasiada confianza, aun no podía creer que hubiera presenciado este evento y que recordara a la perfección la visión en donde nos mostraban ese acto llevándose a cabo.

"_Fue difícil, lo más difícil que hice nunca, y si no lo puedo llevar a cabo en esta ocasión, no habrá poder humano que pueda salvar a las generaciones futuras, ni a la ultima de los Cullen, la que conoces, de quedarse para siempre en el limbo de la vida"_

¿En que había fallado el conjuro?

"Pronto lo veras", escuche una voz que decía dentro de mi cabeza.

Amelia bajo los brazos al mismo tiempo que la visión alrededor de ella cambiaba notoriamente a la que era antes de que hiciera conexión con el poder.

Se derrumbo, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para que el caballero Edward la tomara en sus brazos para que no se hiciera daño.

Ella quedo laxa ahí por unos momentos, luego recupero la conciencia lentamente, aferrándose al consuelo protector que le daban los brazos de él, yo me hallaba en la misma posición que ella, parecía que no podía hacer nada más que mirarlo embelesado desde el cuerpo de ella deseándolo silenciosamente.

- ¿que fue lo que sucedió? – le pregunto, supuse, al verla tan pálida en impresionada, le levanto una de las manos y vio que en ellas, envueltas en un pañuelo de corte dorado y de formas entrecruzadas, las dos dagas artísticas.

-hay algo…algo que podemos hacer para evitar que la inquisición nos haga daño. Y tal vez incluso para evitar la maldición que pesa sobre Carlisle desde que Vlad quiere sus tierras.

-¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto el ayudándola a ponerse de pie, nos tambaleamos un poco pero finalmente recobramos el equilibrio precariamente.

- tengo que hablar con todos, no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera, prométeme que lo pensaras de una manera objetiva.

El esperaba hacer eso, su mirada nos lo confirmo.

Amelia presento en nuestra mente imágenes sucesivas de la manera en que relato las cosas que sabia y la manera en que tenía pensado arreglar todo lo relacionado con ese desbarajuste de destinos.

Todos la miraron como si estuviera loca.

- Ustedes saben lo que soy – dijo ella después de un momento, sentí que dentro de ella la fijeza con que miraba a la familia les exigía que entraran en razón y entendieran y confiaran en lo que ella podía hacer.

- Es una locura – dijo Esme mirándonos con miedo.

- Pero es lo único que podernos hacer para salvarnos de lo que se nos viene encima, seremos perseguidos, juzgados, quemados por la inquisición y la gente que los sigue, sin ningún tipo de consideración o respeto. No quiero a que a ninguno de ustedes les pase eso. – la voz de Amelia denotaba desesperación.

La mirada de todos se enfoco en Carlisle quien, al ser el jefe de la familia, parecía tener la última palabra en decisiones de esa trascendencia. El miraba intensamente a Amelia, como sopesando las posibilidades de que lo que ella decía fuera cierto o no.

- tendremos que probar – dijo Carlisle después de un momento. Esme bajo la cabeza negando con su mirada.

Amelia se acerco a ella y se arrodillo a sus pies con cuidado para no incomodar al bebe que estaba creciendo dentro de ella y acomodando el vestido delicadamente.

- cree en mi – le pidió tomándole las manos del regazo y aferrándolas- necesito que todos crean en mi, solamente así podremos salvar nuestras vidas.

Alice intento ponerse de pie del sillón en donde estaba acomodada, la manta de piel de zorro que estaba en su regazo cayó al piso, se aferro al brazo de Jasper que la sostenía contra si para que no desfalleciera. Dio los tormentosos pasos que la separaban de nosotras y se sentó al lado de Esme.

- yo creo en Amelia – dijo mirándola fijamente – si hay algo que evite que todos nosotros lleguemos a la muerte la voy a apoyar, porque no soportaría que ninguno de ustedes desapareciera. No quiero ver morir a Jasper, ni a Rosalíe, ni a Emmet, aunque se merezca un buen cocotazo – tosió un poco tapándose la boca con un pañuelo, a pesar de que intento disimular doblándolo, me di cuenta de que estaba teñido de rojo. Amelia levanto la mirada suplicante hacia Jasper, que comenzaba a tener los ojos hundidos y ojeras visibles. El asintió con la cabeza, aunque Amelia no podía decir que lo hacía o por salvar a Alice o porque de verdad confiara en ella.

- apoyaremos a Amelia – dijo él sentándose al lado de Alice y mirando a Esme que a su vez lo había vuelto a mirar a él sorprendida del cariz que había tomado su decisión.

Rosalíe también dio los pasos que le faltaban junto con Emmet.

- tampoco quiero ver morir a los miembros de mi familia. Estamos con Amelia, si esta en sus manos ayudarnos no podemos más que confiar en ella.

El silencio volvió a reinar, Amelia se mordió el labio y miramos hacia donde estaba Edward que contemplaba la escena misteriosamente.

- cree en mi – dijo Amelia trayéndome reminiscencias de un recuerdo que había tenido hacia meses.

Edward continúo en silencio y pude sentir que a Amelia le dolió que él no respondiera, pero no le dijo nada porque sentía que no tenía derecho a pedírselo.

Amelia manipulo el cuerpo de manera que se pusiera de pie antes de que él pudiera ayudarla.

- pediré guía al poder nuevamente…acerca de cómo debemos proceder para intentar acabar con esto…lo más pronto posible.

Dio media vuelta y salió de la sala casi como en trance.

"Pensé que todos habían estado de acuerdo, cuando tuve esa visión, todos parecían estar presenciándolo sin ningún tipo de coacción" dije mentalmente esperando cualquier respuesta que ella quisiera darme.

"_Aun había dudas, eso debilito el conjuro la primera vez, pero ahora estas acá, puedo unir en el conjuro las fuerzas del presente con las del pasado, puedo hacer el conjuro más fuerte de manera que las dudas de los demás queden en segundo plano. En ese primer momento creí que todos creían en mi, algunos como Alice tenían fe en que las cosas terminarían bien, ella fue un gran aliciente para la fuerza en esa ocasión, pero la confianza de ella no fue suficiente, porque no estaban las de los demás, incluso la de Edward estaba mermada. Pero con el pasar de los años, y de las generaciones me di cuenta de que tal vez si fusionaba mi poder con el de la mujer de cada generación el conjuro en si sería lo suficientemente potente. Por esta razón te traje al pasado, y también para descubrir el método que uso Vlad para terminar de embrujar y maldecir a la familia de Carlisle. La poción, como lo viste con su sirviente en la cena de bodas. Vlad había lanzado la maldición contra el abuelo de Carlisle, como sabes esta contaba que en el momento en que las tres almas estuvieran juntas en la misma familia los efectos de la maldición comenzarían a hacerse visibles y reales en cada miembro de la familia, cerraste el circulo, y Vlad solamente tuvo que enterarse de que estabas presente en esa familia para saber el momento exacto en el que terminar de cerrar el círculo de la maldición haciendo que toda la familia bebiera ese jugo maldito. El hecho de que fueras tu quien tuviera ese poder que él anhelaba era un hecho aparte que él creyó de buena fortuna, cerraba el circulo de la maldición, obtenía el poder que había buscado por muchos años y seguía siendo el empalado sin que la inquisición sospechara que el mismo también era brujo. Si te preguntaste si fue él quien delato a la familia, si fue él, en un intento por acelerar el proceso de destrucción de los Cullen, por culpa tuya, al no verse posibilitado de obtener el poder voluntariamente entregado por ti, quería que murieras para que el mismo poder quedara en el limbo y poder adueñarse de él, matando dos pájaros de un solo tiro, como podríamos decir."_

Comprendí varias cosas en ese momento en que ella explico los pormenores de esa enredada ecuación. Vlad había lanzado la primera parte de la maldición a los ancestros de Carlisle, creando una especie de línea redonda incompleta que solamente se cerraría el día en que la tercera persona marcada (ya estaban en la familia Carlisle y Edward) llegara para cerrar el círculo y así el poder completar el límite de la maldición, para que la primera generación de los Cullen sufriera por los pecados del abuelo Cullen. El hecho de que Elania hubiese heredado el poder a Amelia era un hecho aparte, era una transición que no tenía nada que ver con la maldición, era algo que sencillamente tenía que pasar y que hubiera seguido su curso así Amelia no se hubiera casado con Edward. Vlad conocía de ese legendario poder, pero no lo asociaba a los Cullen, simplemente era algo que quería poseer para ser más poderoso y tener éxito en cada empresa que se propusiera, también era uno de sus objetivos principales aparte de acabar con todos los Cullen, pero eran dos hechos diferentes. Vlad quería el poder, y la portadora era miembro de la familia Cullen, al serlo le había dado luz verde para aprovechar la oportunidad de terminar de maldecir a los Cullen y hacerse con el poder oculto.

Definitivamente era algo de locos.

"Si, yo también pensaba lo mismo" Dijo Amelia sarcásticamente en mi cabeza.

Seguimos subiendo la escalera hasta que llegamos a la habitación de nosotras y Edward. Amelia cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en la mullida y adoselada cama suspirando con cansancio como si algo le pesara enormemente.

Se recostó en la cama y permaneció allí durante unos minutos, la puerta se abrió lentamente y entro Edward que la contemplo desde el marco intensamente, como si pudiera leerla solamente con mirarla. Cerró la puerta tras de él y se sentó al lado de ella en la cama. Se recostó de medio lado y la abrazo con fuerza, como si temiera perderla de un momento a otro. Intente insensibilizarme ante la maraña de emociones que palpitaron dentro de mí en ese momento, dentro de Bella, me inmunice hasta donde pude.

- si no crees en mi, cree en nuestro hijo – dijo Amelia dejándose aferrar y derramando silenciosas lagrimas que se perdieron en la almohada tejida a mano.

El silencio volvió a establecerse como lumbre de hechos, Amelia tenía el profundo deseo de ser consolada pero Edward solamente la abrazo, intentando que eso fuera suficiente, pero sabiendo, tanto como ella, que necesitaría mucho más que eso si de verdad quería ver a salvo a su familia.

La escena se diluyo rápidamente de nuestro entorno. Y nuevamente aparecimos en el prado en donde llegue al principio de todo, en donde vi a seis mujeres iguales a mí vestidas de diferentes épocas y con diferentes expresiones de resignación.

- es hora – dijo Amelia dando los pasos que le hacían falta para ponerse en el centro de todas las mujeres. Amelia me miro y silenciosamente me pidió que me uniera al círculo que las demás habían formado alrededor de ella.

Todas se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a murmurar un cantico que aprendí rápidamente y que empecé a murmurar con ellas

"_In passato abbiamo restituito, il nostro presente ci lascia. Oh potenza, potenza nascosta, ascolto delle mani, felicity sulla strada giusta e che sia fatta la tua volontà_"

Parecía difícil al principio pero después de repetirlo tantas veces se fue quedando grabado en mi memoria de manera que lo repetí al igual que las demás.

Tenía las manos de dos de ellas en las mías y repentinamente comencé a sentir un calor que nacía desde la palma de mi mano y se dividía al resto de mi brazo y cuerpo con una rapidez alarmante.

Quise sacudir mis dos manos de las de ellas, aquellas mujeres iguales a mí, pero parecía que nos habíamos fusionado y no podíamos hacer otra cosa más que soportar el dolor que la quemazón comenzaba a producir en mis manos. Intente mirarlas a ellas a ver si dejaban traslucir algún tipo de dolor en sus expresiones faciales pero todas parecían tan concentradas en algo a pesar de que el olor a carne quemada comenzó a emitirse en el ambiente de ese limbo, antes sobrio. Cerré mi mente al dolor e intente enfocarla en otra cosa. En otro lugar, en otros recuerdos.

Mi cabeza, como no, comenzó a llenarse de imágenes de Edward, de nuestros pocos momentos juntos, y esto actuó, de alguna manera, como el analgésico que necesitaba para que dejara de dolerme la carne quemada de las manos por el hechizo que estábamos llevando a cabo.

Súbitamente todo acabo y me encontré, en el cuerpo de Amelia, sentada en una silla grande, una silla que me recordó muy vívidamente a la silla donde me senté la primera vez, en casa de los Cullen, cuando me dijeron la verdad de mis orígenes y el de ellos. Con una piedra caliza de color azul claro, arremolinante, en la cabecera y toda la postura de una dama, como solo Amelia podía llevar a cabo.

A su alrededor todos la contemplaban en silencio, se hallaban los Cullen, Jacob, Ben, Leah y Ángela.

Podía verme de afuera y darme cuenta de que los ojos de Amelia se movían a una velocidad de centella bajo sus parpados, como si estuviera buscando entre ellos algo para ver a través.

A lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de gritos y de gente que se acercaba corriendo, o eso le pareció a mi oído. En espíritu, y no en materia se hallaban presentes en esa habitación las seis mujeres.

- Ya vienen – dijo Amelia con la voz ida, como si no se tratara de ella sino de la de otra persona, una más infantil y a la vez acérrima. La sentí vibrar dentro de mi propio pecho.

Abrió los ojos y contemplo a cada uno de ellos en silencio.

- Lo único que pido es que confíen en mí, confíen en lo que va a pasar, confíen en el poder…

Todos asintieron, hasta los incrédulos Jacob, Leah, Ben y Ángela. El primero se separo de las manos de Ángela y tomo a Ben del hombro.

- si las cosas salen como lo ha planeado, espero que nos veamos pronto –

Ángela y Leah lloraban mientras ellos se iban de la casa rumbo a sus caballos, a lo lejos, cerca de ellos podían oírse los sonidos que hacían al desenfundar sus espadas de combate y cargar sus fusiles con balas no remunerables. Iban a retrasar lo que se avecinaba a fin de que Amelia pudiera llevar el hechizo a cabo.

Esta se puso de pie y saco de entre las manos las dos dagas labradas que el poder había materializado en su mano. Le extendió una a Edward quien la miro en silencio, por largos minutos. Alargo su blanca mano y la tomo de la empuñadura cerrando sus dedos fuertes en torno a esta.

- Por favor, si no crees en mi cree en nuestro hijo – dijo Amelia mirándolo suplicante.

El asintió como si no pudiera hacer otra cosa, temía, podía leer su temor en cada uno de sus movimientos, en sus ojos y hasta en el olor que despedía. Amelia se sintió herida y lastimada por ello, pero en ese momento supuso que su amor sería suficiente para que Edward no tuviera dudas respecto a todo lo que se iba a desarrollar. Cuan parecidas éramos. Las mujeres en la habitación, las parecidas a nosotras y que nadie podía ver, tenían la misma expresión idéntica en sus rostros. ¿Acaso todos los Edward de cada una habían puesto en duda lo que se llevaría a cabo para intentar salvar la vida de generaciones y generaciones de Cullen?

El extendió su otra mano y ella la tomo, la noto fría y acerada, como una mano insegura y llena de dudas, intento trasmitirle su propio calor sin lograrlo.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta en donde se oían a lo lejos los sonidos de disparos, de gritos de guerra, de dos solitarios gritos de guerra.

- Dame fuerza – pidió Amelia silenciosamente al ser, al poder que vivía dentro de ella que acogió su preocupación en intento transformarla en algo de valor.

"No volveremos a estar juntos, pero sé que lo haremos por un buen propósito, después de todo, para que mas si no podía utilizarse esto, para el bien."

Amelia asintió para sí misma, salió primero por el marco de la puerta y se quedo mirando hacia el día soleado, un día que nadie pensaría, en unas horas estaría teñido de sangre y de dolor.

Los gritos de guerra dejaron de escucharse, si todo saldría bien ellos volverían a la vida, no morirían a manos de la inquisición quienes se acercaban a la casa inexorablemente, ya se podía ver a lo lejos el ´polvo que levantaban con sus esos pesados, siniestros y llenos de ambición.

Los Cullen siguieron nuestros pasos y se pusieron cada uno al lado de nosotros, en parejas. Leah y Ángela se quedaron atrás, incapaces de soportar ver como las huestes pasaban por encima de Jacob y de Ben sin detenerse a pensar en las dos vidas que estaban quitando.

La sombra se cernió sobre la casa un momento después, yo sabía a quién pertenecía esa presencia sobrecogedora y siniestra.

- Sabes que ella no es lo suficientemente fuerte – murmuro una voz alrededor de nosotros, la voz de Vlad, que intentaba poseer a alguno de los cuerpos allí dispuestos par a impedir que lleváramos a cabo el rito.

Estaba intentando atacar por todos los frentes, dejando de lado a quien se resistía. Sentí la mano de Edward temblar junto a la mía. Intente aferrársela pero algo más fuerte en ese momento me lo impidió.

- detenla…hará que asesinen a toda tu familia, los amas a todos, y sabes que ella no es lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que todos mueran – estaba dirigiéndose a Edward, y desgraciadamente había encontrado la fisura que le permitió poseerlo sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, ni siquiera Amelia misma.

Las otras como ella y como yo habían estado haciendo guardia lentamente alrededor de la escena que se estaba desarrollando, ellas parecieron darse cuenta al mismo tiempo que yo en el momento en que Edward fue completamente poseído por Vlad.

Amelia, confiando aun en que el estaba seguro de todo se volvió hacia el empuñando la daga y apuntándola fervientemente al corazón de él.

"_Con este sello te uno, con este sello despojo, con este sello cierro el ciclo, con este sello pongo como testigo a mis dos asiduos deseos, con este sello los llevo a cabo_"

Las palabras de Amelia resonaron en la mente de todas, pero todas a la vez le gritábamos que se detuviera, que iba a cometer un error que iba a echarlo todo a perder sin saberlo.

Las facciones de Edward cambiaron en el mismo momento en que ella dirigió su propia daga al centro de su pecho, el lo dirigió al de ella pero la maldad había cubierto la mirada dulce de Edward transformándolo en Vlad de una manera aterradora.

Este Edward clavo con saña la daga en el pecho de Amelia, girándola dos veces para que le hiciera el mayor daño posible.

Nos vimos obligadas a presenciar esta escena por qué Amelia nos impidió regresar. Pero no podía quedarme quieta viendo como ella moría a manos del que consideraba el hombre que amaba.

"Me la has entregado, finalmente hiciste lo que quise que hicieras, Cullen" dijo la voz siniestra de Vlad al mismo tiempo que desaparecía la nube y una serie de piedras, herramientas y demás caía sobre todos nosotros matándonos sin piedad, sin dilación. Sin compasión.

Así que había asistido a todo, había presenciado la manera en la que ellos habían sido asesinados, y había descubierto que finalmente las dudas de Edward lo habían hecho vulnerable a la posesión de Vlad y había terminado revertiendo el efecto del rito haciendo que la desgracia cayera sobre todos nosotros.

Súbitamente deje de sentir a Amelia en el ambiente, todas lo hicimos. Ella había muerto, como siempre estuvo destinada a hacerlo…ella nos había mostrado esto y nos había dado las indicaciones, pero ninguna sabia como proceder.

Cerré los ojos ante la verdad. Finalmente los Cullen, todos ellos, generación y generación, irían a parar al limbo para siempre. Me pregunte por mi familia del presente pensando con dolor en que serian condenados, como la última generación y las seis anteriores, a morir y quedar suspendidos en la realidad sin escenario.

Comencé a sentir una ira desmedida ante ese destino tan funesto, una que no me dejo respirar bien ni con normalidad pesar de que lo intenté. Cerré los ojos y concentre mi energía, intenté que el poder que Amelia albergaba aun dentro de su propio cadáver la hiciera regresar a la vida, la hiciera…

Algo me golpeó desde distintos ángulos, algo que me atraía sin poder evitarlo hacia la realidad, hacia la realidad que estaba viviendo, hacia…Edward.

Me negué rotundamente a dejar que me llevara, antes debía…antes debía…

Bajo el cuerpo de Edward el cadáver de Amelia comenzó a iluminarse con una fuerza desmedida, como si algo quisiera emerger de ella, como si se tratara de un espíritu cuya constitución había visto solamente en una ocasión, en el momento en que este abandono el cuerpo de Elania Thibaudeth y paso a morar en el de Amelia.

Se dirigió tan rápidamente hacia mí que no tuve tiempo de analizarlo, cuando menos lo pensé me golpeo el pecho lanzándome hacia atrás, hacia un vacio inexistente que se torno negro a medida que me perdía en el de manera insoslayable.

Gritos, muchos gritos, de personas se oían en mis oídos, caí sin dolor por entre esa bruma y no supe por cuanto tiempo, solamente que ahora que se había detenido sentía bajo mi espalda la vibración de algo que golpeaba con fuerza en lo que estaba apoyada.

Las personas seguían gritando mientras se escuchaba algo parecido a un gong, solamente que sonaba indemne como si una bomba de reloj estuviera explotando una y otra vez.

Con pesadez, con dolor, casi con indiferencia al desastroso estado de esa realidad a la cual despertaba, abrí mis ojos y un techo amaderado me devolvió la vista. Hice un recuento mental de mi propio cuerpo sintiendo solamente diferente el tacto de algo en mi mano izquierda. Algo frio y de metal que estaba segura de que antes no había estado ahí. Levante mi mano sorprendiéndome de que mi cuerpo me obedeciera, lo suficiente para ver en mis manos las dos dagas del conjuro, manchadas de sangre de hace muchos años, de mucha sangre, sin embargo no tenían el aspecto grotesco de un arma manchada, más bien aprecian tan adustas y dignas como una reliquia.

Cuando fui mas consiente me di cuenta de que tenía el camisón que portaba empapado de sudor y de sangre en la parte interior, sangre que estaba derramando en ese momento por la parte inferior de mi cuerpo, donde se adivinaba el bulto perceptible de mi embarazo.

"Encuéntralos, antes de que todo termine"

La voz dentro de mí se intensifico, era la voz del niño que había hablado también en el interior de Amelia, era la voz…de la criatura que crecía dentro de mí, que parecía agonizante, mientras yo sangraba.

"En esa daga esta la sangre de seis generaciones, esta combinado el poder de todas, confían en ti, Bella Swan Cullen. No los desampares"

Me rogo la voz, y no tuve más remedio que obedecer poniéndome inmediatamente de pie y, a pesar del dolor comenzando a correr hacia la puerta de la habitación, sorteándola y bajando las escaleras de esa cabaña, que, ignorando el estado en que se encontraba, era hermosa.

Corrí como si me persiguieran los mil demonios, corrí hacia mi destino. Corrí hacia lo inevitable.


	26. Correcto y no Correcto

**Buen Día!**

**Gracias por leer y por sus mensajes. **

**Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

**Edward**

La quietud reinaba en el ambiente a medida que todos se quedaron dormidos. Por mi parte no había querido dormir, sentía que si lo hacía seria victima de algo más grande que yo mismo, algo que ni siquiera mis sueños podían llegar a controlar.

Mire a la mujer tendida en la cama, tan indemne e inconsciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ofreciéndonos también inconsistentemente esa protección que ahora estaba desfalleciendo lentamente.

Lo podía sentir, en todos, no podía hacer nada por nosotros porque todos habíamos comenzado a morir lentamente, Alice especialmente.

Su cuerpo parecía haber sido víctima de un lapidamento funesto y ahora respiraba agitadamente en su cama, al cuidado ferviente, pero nada efectivo de Jasper.

¿En donde estaba ahora nuestra salvación?, tal vez muriendo en su tiempo porque no había llegado a nosotros, Alice no resistiría otra noche y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguno de nosotros cayera siguiéndola.

Las dudas, esas que había intentado apartar de mí en tiempo retornaban en toda su magnitud cada vez que me permitía pensar en ellas.

Parecía que eran como fantasmas, viejos recriminatorios que se apoderaban de mí sin opción de hacer nada, como algo oscuro e insoslayable que no me permitía hacer nada más que sentirlos.

Fui a ver a Alice otra vez, inclinándome sobre su cama y tomando la mano que ella débilmente me ofrecía. La mire por largo rato también mientras esos miles de pensamientos vagaban por mi mente.

Deje la mano de Alice que me miro compasivamente, como si intentara hacerme entender que no tenía miedo de morir en cualquier momento, ella confiaba en que las cosas terminarían pronto, confiaba en que Bella nos salvaría, quise muchas veces que me contagiara su entusiasmo y su fe. Podía ver, por la mirada de Jasper antes de quedarse dormido en su regazo, que la confianza de él también estaba comenzando a minar al ver el estado deplorable en que se encontraba Alice, todos estábamos comenzando a enfermarnos y las heridas de todos comenzaban a aparecer con mayor frecuencia y más dolorosas que nunca. Sabía que Jasper tenía muchos deseos de acudir al cuerpo inerte de Bella y sacudirla hasta que despertara o que algo la hiciera reaccionar y nos dijera de una vez lo que iba a pasar con todos los miembros de la familia.

Me levante totalmente ignorando la mirada de interrogación de Alice, ella debía saber que me pasaba, pero no quería decir nada, total seguramente ni fuerzas le quedaban para asimilar todo lo que estaba por suceder.

Habíamos fallado, finalmente podía verlo ahora, de nada había servido tener esperanzas cuando todo se estaba reduciendo a la historia que se repitió durante cientos de años, la historia de vida y muerte de la familia Cullen.

Quise salir, correr, el encierro también estaba aportando a que todos nos portáramos de esa manera tan irascible, llevábamos así meses, y aunque unos atrás me había prometido no dudar de mi hermosa esposa, ahora ya no había nada que hacer, el pesimismo se fundía con la realidad para dar paso a lo que el destino tenía planeado con nosotros. Ya no renaceríamos en la esperanza de salvación, seriamos los últimos Cullen en unirnos a las filas de familias condenadas a través de los tiempos.

Me eche de cualquier manera en uno de los sillones y frote mis sienes intentando aliviar la tensión. Pero nada de lo que hacía podía ayudarme, nada podía hacerme sentir bien de ninguna manera.

Me levante por sí solo y subí las escaleras lentamente hacia la habitación de Bella. La contemple desde el marco de la puerta, oscura la habitación, clara ella y su pijama, quieto su cuerpo, casi como un cadáver sin luz.

No supe por cuánto tiempo me quede ahí, mirándola, llamándola en silencio con mi mente, esperando que despertara repentinamente sonriendo, diciéndome que había encontrado la manera de salvarnos, de proteger nuestras vidas.

Escuche un ruido detrás de mí, y cuando me di la vuelta vi que Jacob estaba saliendo del baño, apretaba contra su boca una de las toallas blancas que Esme se empeñaba en tener a la orden en el baño, se agarraba el flanco con fuerza y tosía de manera alarmante, corrí hacia el antes de que se cayera al suelo y su cabeza chocara contra el marco de la escalera.

-¡Jacob! – lo llame alarmado intentando que se diera la vuelta, soltó la toalla de una mano que estaba lacerada y la toalla misma estaba cubierta de sangre. Jacob se sacudía con fuerza como si una fuerza invisible lo estuviera golpeando. A lo lejos, en la habitación de Ben escuche los mismos gruñidos y supe que le estaba pasando lo mismo. - ¡Carlisle! – sabía que estaba agotado y que intentaba descansar lo más que los dolores lo dejaban pero la situación se estaba descontrolando con demasiada prisa.

Escuche los pasos de Carlisle detrás de mí al mismo tiempo que un gemido ahogado salía detrás de él.

Se trataba de Ángela que estaba mirando la manera en la que convulsionaba Jacob sin ninguna manera de poder ayudarlo.

Carlisle lo examino como pudo, con la preocupación acerada en su rostro. Templando fuerzas lo pudo detener el tiempo suficiente para palpar su pulso y revisar su sangrienta garganta.

Cuando Jacob se quedo quieto la casa comenzó a vibrar de una manera peligrosa. Los que estábamos presentes nos miramos el tiempo suficiente antes de que las paredes comenzaran a despedazarse de una manera rápida y estrepitosa. Carlisle me miro después de ver el resto de la casa que estaba comenzando a removerse como si estuviera presa de un terremoto.

- Esta muerto – dijo señalando a Jacob, Ángela grito detrás de mí cuando comprendimos que la hora había llegado, en los siguientes minutos seriamos testigos de la muerte de cada uno de ellos.

Deje a Jacob en el piso y corrí hacia la habitación de Bella pero había dado dos pasos hacia ella cuando la casa volvió a sacudirse con fuerza y la puerta de la habitación se cerró sola y de un golpe fuerte.

- ¡No! ¡No! – grite cuando pude estabilizarme y corrí a aporrear la puerta, cerré mi mano en torno a la chapa pero estaba tan caliente que tuve que retirarla enseguida. Finalmente ocurría lo que mis dudas habían presentido terriblemente mal.

Me di la vuelta maldiciéndola, maldiciendome y corrí a la habitación de cada uno de ellos. Gritando que debían salir, no se me ocurría que mas podía hacer, no podía decirles la manera de intentar salvarles por que las heridas aparecian de la nada, involuntariamente y ellos no podían hacer nada.

Baje corriendo la escalera escuchando el nombre de todos llamándome desesperados. Puse mi mano en el conjunto de candado que Carlisle había puesto en la casa y el acceso restringido a esta desapareció para dar paso al camino de la arboleda de hiedra hacia la salida.

Me di la vuelta para mirarlos mientras otro temblor fuerte recorría la casa destruyéndolo todo en ella.

Rosalíe corrió hacia la salida y estaba a punto de alcanzarla cuando fue expelida nuevamente hacia la casa por una fuerza invisible.

Una risa sonora, maligna se dejo escuchar, comprendí que el también estaba ahí, o por lo menos lo que había quedado de él a través de los años, supuse que su alma había vivido todo este tiempo en la esperanza de lograr apoderarse del poder y cuando lo tuviera utilizarlo para hacerse un cuerpo o algo similar, Vlad, aquel ser que había maldecido a la familia.

Estaba ahí, dispuesto a todo.

Mire hacia las escaleras y hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones. La de Bella continuaba cerrada.

Nuevamente la casa se sacudió solo que esta vez continuo haciéndolo sin control, todos caíamos, intentando resguardarnos de todos los escombros de la casa que se derrumbaba sobre nosotros.

Las mujeres gritaban, cada una de ellas estaba con su pareja, con su consorte del destino, pude ver la figura encorvada de Ángela cerniéndose sobre el cadáver de Jacob, protegiéndolo de la devastación que se estaba comenzando a formar. Era un cuadro terrible.

Rogué a miles de deidades por que todo se detuviera, porque nada fuera como la masacre que se había repetido a través de los años, pero nada daba resultado.

Nada.

Mire hacia la puerta de hiedra nuevamente y salí corriendo por ella y para sorpresa y maldición para mí no me detuvo para nada. Corrí hasta que el aire de la noche me devolvió el viento que hacia al correr.

Grite al maldito cielo esperando que algo se liberara, que algo pasara en ese momento que salvar a mis seres queridos, ni siquiera gritaba salvación por mí, por Bella, sino por ellos, nadie merecía morir en la manera en que ellos lo estaban haciendo.

Escuchaba todavía los gritos de las mujeres amortiguados por los sonidos de la casa destruyéndose, caí de rodillas y me cogí la cabeza con desesperación. Era suficiente.

- Edward…- murmuro una voz detrás de mí. Creí que estaba soñando, creía que todo se había reducido al momento en que esa voz que creía conocer pronunciara mi nombre de la manera suplicante en que lo había hecho.

Sin darme la vuelta me puse de pie, mire hacia el cielo nuevamente el cual a pesar de ser de noche parecía adivinarse oscuro, como si una nube de polvo y atrocidades estuviera cubriéndolo. Finalmente me di la vuelta controlando el impulso de pensar que finalmente había muerto y estaba alucinando.

Y ahí estaba ella, ensangrentada, rota, con dos dagas en la mano y mirándome con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Tienes que hacerlo -dijo levantando su mano en la que llevaba las dagas y mirándome suplicante.

No, eso no.

Había tenido visiones de ese momento, en que cientos de años atrás había previsto un escenario igual a este en el que ella me miraba de la misma manera mientras la horda de los de la inquisición asesinaban a Jacob y a Ben quienes habían intentado retrasar el momento de la muerte de todos.

- de nada va a servir, Bella – aun no podía creer que después de estar deseando meses atrás que ella estuviera así, frente a mí, para poder decirle cuanto la amaba, las únicas palabras que salieran de mi boca fueran esas.

-Confía en mí – pidió ella llorosamente, izando las dagas una vez más hacia mí.

No lo hacia

¿Por qué me era tan difícil? ¿Acaso no la amaba lo suficiente? ¿Acaso no creía tener claridad respecto a mis sentimientos hacia ella?

La oscuridad volvió a envolverme nuevamente, justo como aquella mañana funesta, casi podía comenzar a oír los gritos de la gente alrededor de nosotros.

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza y dos lágrimas se deslizaron lentamente de sus ojos hacia el resto de su cara, cuyo ceño se apretó como si estuviera concentrándose.

Quise acercarme, pero la oscuridad me hizo permanecer en mi sitio mientras asistía indemne a nuestra propia muerte una vez más.

- Lo siento mucho – dijo ella abriendo los ojos, que brillaban de una manera casi anormal.

Levanto la mano que contenía las dagas y cuando las miro una de ellas salió disparada a una velocidad alarmante y se clavo en mi pecho inyectándome de tal dolor que grite sin poder controlarme. Era un dolor que no venía de la herida, era un dolor que salía desde lo más profundo de mi ser y alma, un dolor mas allá del físico, un dolor espiritual.

Bella me miraba fijamente, como si estuviera evaluando la situación.

- confía en mí – pidió la voz llorosa otra vez – confía en nuestro hijo.

Era un malnacido, me dije mientras asistía sin poder hacer nada a la muerte de Bella, mía y de mi hijo otra vez, ¿a que había venido a este mundo? La sangre manaba del vientre de Bella y dejaba traslucir la forma de su cuerpo manchando sus piernas, sus pies, y el pasto donde estábamos parados.

- por favor, Edward – dijo ella una vez más.

Un calor desconocido comenzó a manar de mi herida, hacia afuera, como si algo estuviera siendo expulsado de mí en ese momento.

- Te he amado en el pasado. Te amo en el presente. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida amándote, quiero pasar la eternidad después de la muerte amándote. – murmuro ella mientras levantaba hacia mí la daga que yo debía clavar en su corazón.

Cientos de años antes había clavado esa daga con la firme intención de matarla y no con la intención de salvar la vida de mi familia. Mis intenciones habían sido opacadas por la firme presencia de Vlad dentro de mí, al cual deje entrar sin consideración dudando del poder de la primera mujer, de Amelia, aquella que tenía en sus manos la posibilidad de salvarnos.

Camine hacia ella mientras luchaba internamente con la fuerza que quería tirar de mí hacia atrás.

"No lo hagas, fallara, lo sabes bien, lo hizo en el pasado, seis veces para ser exactos, ¿por qué crees que ahora si va a funcionar?" susurraba esa voz malévola dentro de mí.

Levante la mano y la daga, como por voluntad propia voló hacia mí para quedar en su empuñadura ajustada por mi mano, y la punta afilada en dirección hacia ella.

Bella me miro en silencio, como si intentara leer en mí la batalla de voluntades que se estaba llevando a cabo en mi interior.

- confío en ti – dijo un momento antes de que su mirada se moviera hacia mi mano y esta, como si estuviera siendo impulsada por una fuerza invisible, se abalanzara sobre ella hasta clavar hasta la misma empuñadura la daga, justo en su corazón.

Retrocedí horrorizado cuando pensé que había sido la fuerza oscura de Vlad la que me había impulsado a actuar así, dañándola una vez más, haciéndome el culpable real de la desgracia.

Recordé ese momento años antes, cuando dominado por la fuerza de Vlad la había asesinado sin contemplaciones, estas eran mis dudas, finamente había sucumbido a ellas.

L tierra comenzó a estremecerse bajo nosotros, intente alcanzarla pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás sonriendo tristemente.

¿Que había hecho?

Una grieta enorme se abrió el piso, una grita que brillaba como si debajo de ella hubiera una luz de flashes blancos.

Bella dio dos pasos más hacia atrás y diciéndome adiós con la mano se lanzo hacia la grieta al mismo tiempo que esta brillaba mas y mas y de ella comenzaban a salir figuras de color blanco perlado, como fantasmas de la noche que salieron disparados como balas hacia el cielo, que en ese momento ya no estaba opaco por la negrura sino que brillaba inmensamente como si estuviera con las puertas abiertas recibiendo a lo que sea que salía de la tierra en su dirección.

El dolor en mi pecho dejo de pulsar, mire hacia mí mismo y me di cuenta de que la daga había desaparecido. La daga que Bella había clavado en mi corazón había desaparecido en el momento en que ella desapareció.

Cuando una de las figuras miro directamente hacia mis ojos me di cuenta de que era Alice, o varias de ellas según pude hallarle formas. Eran ellos. Los Cullen de las generaciones anteriores. Estaban entrando al cielo. Tal como estaba prometido.

Caí de rodillas ante la magnitud de lo que estaba ocurriendo a mí alrededor. Rece por cada uno de ellos, por que encontraran la paz tan anhelada en el cielo después de años y años de permanecer en el limbo del olvido.

Cuando termino la grieta se cerró como por arte de magia y comprendí que todo había terminado.

Me puse de pie y corrí hacia la casa intentando abrirme paso por la cantidad de escombros que habían caído en el paso de la puerta de hiedra.

Toses, se oían toses y voces pidiendo ayuda.

Me abrí paso más fácil de lo que mostraban esos mismos escombros y llegue a la primera persona, alojada bajo la mesa de él recibido de la casa, bien protegida.

Era Esme.

La ayude a salir debajo de la mesa y la abrace con fuerza desmedida, demasiado feliz de volver a verla.

- Mama…- murmure contra su cabello perdiéndome en su olor materno, ese que me había permitido vivir después de que mis verdaderos padres desaparecieran de mi vida.

-Oh hijo, gracias a los cielos que estás vivo – me decía ella llorando contra mi pecho mientras se daba cuenta, era consciente de que aun estaba viva. – donde…- pudo decir entre hipidos – ¿donde están los demás?

Con la ayuda de ella comenzamos a encontrar a los demás miembros de la familia que habían caído intentando protegerse del desastre de la casa viniéndose abajo.

Todos, sin excepción, estaban vivos. Jacob estaba vivo, con la cabeza en el regazo de Ángela que no se había separado de él en ningún momento y sin ningún tipo de protección, aun así no habían sido víctimas de ningún tipo de escombro.

Ella lo había logrado.

Había liberado la maldición.

Subí las escaleras mientras todos me contemplaban en silencio. Sabían a donde me dirigía, pues había hecho ese camino más veces de las que podía contar. La puerta estaba semiabierta. La puerta de esa habitación en donde había transcurrido toda la desesperación de mi alma.

No merecía estar vivo, no después de lo que había hecho. En su propia cara, frente a ella y a mi propio hijo había desdeñado sus poderes, había dudado de sus capacidades, la había condenado a morir mientras nosotros seguíamos vivos. Mi familia, mi querida familia vivía, pero ella, ella se había ido. Se había ido con ellos.

Abrí la puerta totalmente.

La cama estaba vacía. No había sido una alucinación después de todo, ni su espíritu, había sido la Bella real, que había despertado de su letargo para venir a salvarnos.

Las sabanas estaban impregnadas de sangre, pero no era olor a sangre lo que impregnaba la habitación, era olor a rosas… a rosas negras.

Di los pasos que me hacían falta para llegar a la cama. Me arrodille ante ella, como si Bella aun se encontrara acostada ahí.

Y llore, llore por lo que había hecho. Llore por el destino que me esperaba sin ella. Llore porque al final de todo y de nada a la vez, había descubierto que aun con mis dudas, me había enamorado de ella. No porque hubiera finalmente salvado a mi familia ni a mí, no porque me hubiera dado su cuerpo ni su alma, llore porque comprendí por fin las palabras que ella me dijo antes de obligarme a apuñalarla.

Ella me había amado. Y nunca supe como corresponderle.

Baje corriendo las escaleras y salí de la casa para gritar a mi antojo, pero me quede de piedra cuando vi a Bella en el suelo de pasto inmóvil…si…muerta

Di unos pasos vacilantes hacia su forma inerte pensando que este seguía siendo mi castigo….

No me sentí capaz de acercarme más que unos metros, su vientre no estaba hinchado ni su camisón tenía sangre pero ella estaba indudablemente muerta, su pecho no se movía…no hacía nada.

Y ya no había bebe en sus entrañas…nada que pudiera recordármela mas allá de mis propios recuerdos borrosos.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro pero aunque no moví mi hombro para quitarla la ignore completamente, concentrado solamente en el descubrimiento real de mis sentimientos, porque si antes había "creído" que la amaba, ahora me daba cuenta que era cierto, y había mucho más.

Pero ahora, aunque todos se habían salvado, mi sentido egoísta me decía realistamente que este era el precio a pagar, vivir, estar vivo, pero sin ella a mi lado.

La mano se fue de mi hombro y los pasos de los demás también se desvanecieron en el sonido de la noche, seguido solamente por los otros sonidos que hacían todos ellos al intentar levantar algo del desorden y la destrucción en que se había convertido nuestra vivienda, alejados de este encuentro.

- lo siento, Bella – dije para mi mismo mientras volvía a rezar, esta vez para que donde fuera que se encontrara ella, tuviera la paz que le fue negada en esta ultima vida que le toco vivir, huérfana, con sufrimientos, y con mi desprecio.

Me quede de pie mirándola hasta que Carlisle se acerco detrás de mí y susurro a los demás que era hora de levantarla de ahí…por que había que darle cristiana sepultura.

**Bella**

Aparte mi camisón hacia mis piernas y comencé a bajar las escaleras mientras la casa a mi alrededor parecía caerse a pedazos. Algo la estaba atacando y podía darme una idea clara de quien lo estaba haciendo.

Pise escombros y corte mis pies pero lo que tenía en mis manos y lo que debía hacer era más importante que cualquier dolor que pudiera llegar a sentir.

En diferentes partes de la casa había un miembro de la familia, caído, muerto. Lo podía sentir en todos los poros de mi piel, si no me daba prisa ellos no podrían volver a la vida. Busque a Edward entre ellos esperando encontrarlo pero no estaba ahí, no estaba presente. Comencé a desesperarme hasta que la voz del niño dentro de mi grito.

"Esta afuera"

Corrí hacia la salida ignorando el dolor que me dio al pasar casi por encima de Carlisle que estaba tendido en el suelo, inmóvil, como una marioneta, un juguete sin vida.

Salí a la oscuridad de la noche intentado enfocar la figura de Edward.

Lo busque ávidamente y finalmente lo encontré, un poco lejos de la disposición de la casa, arrodillado, desesperado, rogando por su familia, y mirando hacia el cielo que había sido cubierto por la misma oscuridad que había anulado el conjuro de Amelia.

Sentí el miedo florecer, pero intente no dejarme vencer por él, había cosas mucho más importantes que yo, personas más importantes que yo.

La hierba amortiguo mis pasos mientras me acercaba a él, intente hacer retroceder la emoción que me dio volver a verlo, en el plano real, en el mío, luche contra el deseo de lanzarme sobre él y besarlo y abrazarlo y de rogarle que me amara un poco.

Pero tampoco había tiempo para eso.

Me acerque lo suficiente para poder controlar sus movimientos en caso de que Vlad consiguiera hacerlo rehusarse a completar el conjuro...

- Edward…- murmure su nombre esperando no tener que repetirlo debido al dolor que me dio hacerlo

El permaneció quieto por unos momentos, luego se puso de pie sin darse la vuelta como si no quisiera verme, volví a censurar pensamientos negativos, Vlad podía apoderarse del menor de ellos y usarlo en su provecho.

Luego lentamente se dio la vuelta, intente inmunizar mi corazón ante esa emoción de volver a verlo, tal como lo había descrito antes. Aferre con fuerza las dagas en mi mano al ser consciente de que Vlad ya estaba apoderándose de él. Tal como esa vez.

El también parecía estar recordando algo por que en el momento en que lo mire el miro hacia mi mano dolorosamente.

- tienes que hacerlo - icé mi mano en dirección a él para que terminara de entender que era lo que quería que hiciera con esa daga, cual era la parte del conjuro que quería que él llevara a cabo.

Pude ver que no confiaba en mí, lo leí en sus ojos, el poder que tenia dentro de mi también podía notarlo, incluso en el olor a duda que el despedía. Comencé a sentir que una fuerza invisible me atacaba punzantemente, hice un esfuerzo mental y esa misma mente mía comenzó a luchar siniestramente contra esa fuerza que intentaba hacerme retroceder. Me dolía como lo hacía, las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos.

- de nada va a servir, Bella – dijo Edward después de tenerme unos segundos más con la mano que sostenía las dagas extendida hacia él. Si, lo había perdido, aun podía sentir la esencia de Edward en el pero estaba siendo dominado, rápidamente. O tal vez se tratara de que realmente no me amaba lo suficiente, o no amo a mis antepasadas lo suficiente para poner ese amor en este acto de salvación. No, deja de pensar eso, no haces más que empeorarlo todo, puede que él no crea, pero tú tienes lo suficiente para creer para los dos. Sentí ese acceso inesperado de autoestima y me envalentone solo un poco más.

-Confía en mí – dije mientras la punzada me atacaba con mas fiereza intentando hallar la grieta que le diera acceso a mi mente, pero encontrando fácilmente la de Edward. Le ofrecí las dagas una vez más al tiempo que sentía en los costados de mi mente nuevos ataques.

Me estaba costando trabajo respirar pero hice el esfuerzo de parecer normal y a cambio de ello cerré los ojos para evitar que la debilidad de Edward me atacara al mismo tiempo. Pero aun podía sentirlo, aun podía verlo así siguiera con los ojos cerrados.

En ese momento me ataco la convicción de que debía disculparme con él, por haber llegado tarde, porque tal vez este conjuro no funcionara, por no haber sido lo suficiente para que el me amara, por tantas cosas. Intente que el ataque retrocediera pero estaba comenzando a hallar todas las fisuras que mis últimos pensamientos acababan de hacer a mi mente, me estaba debilitando. Nos estábamos debilitando.

"Ayúdame" rogué al poder, sentía que no podía más, me estaba invadiendo y no la quería dentro de mí. Después de todo había sido la débil que todos creían.

"Tendrás que sacrificarte" murmuro tristemente el poder dentro de mí.

"No me importa" Dije impulsiva, pero verdaderamente "tengo que hacer algo, o todos ellos morirán"

El poder se hizo con el control de mi cuerpo en ese momento, deje de ser una actriz principal para convertirme en una observadora pasiva, tal como había pasado con mi regresión al pasado.

- Lo siento mucho – fue la última frase que pude pronunciar antes de que el poder comenzar a influir en mi cuerpo.

"_entra nel tuo corpo, salvare la propria anima"_

Escuche el murmullo en mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que el poder levantaba la mano del cuerpo y dirigía la daga rápidamente para ser enclavada en el pecho de Edward. Quise retroceder ante la horrorosa visión que acaba de presenciar, como si esa daga lo hubiera matado.

El grito unos momentos después, presa, tal vez, de un dolor horrible.

"Lo siento, mi amor" dije para mí al mismo tiempo que el poder retrocedía, sin saber realmente porque.

- confía en mí – intente decirle con mi mirada y me sorprendí que aun conservara el mando de mi propia voz – confía en nuestro hijo.

El poder regreso cuando pronuncie esa última palabra, como si llamar a mi hijo lo hubiera activado.

Tarde, muy tarde comprendí que el poder oculto, el poder se había alojado en el alma del hijo que Edward y yo habíamos engendrado, y que cuando me decía que me sacrificara quería decir que sacrificara mi vida y la de él para salvar a Edward y a su familia de vivir en el limbo.

Sentí la sangre cálida y húmeda salir de mi vientre al mismo tiempo que un dolor insoportable rasgaba mi Columba vertebral en dos.

- por favor, Edward – rogué para mí y nuevamente la voz la controle yo. Sentí que el poder invadía mi mente y me obligaba a pronunciar las palabras que decía en ese momento y que, sin saber porque, me llenaron de tristeza de lo ciertas que eran - Te he amado en el pasado. Te amo en el presente. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida amándote, quiero pasar la eternidad después de la muerte amándote. – mi voz se oía más débil, yo me sentía más débil.

Edward comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia mí, la contorsión de su rostro también hablaba de la lucha que se estaba librando dentro de él.

"El es quien debe sacar a Vlad de sí el tiempo suficiente para que hagamos lo que debemos hacer".

El poder intervino contra la voluntad de Vlad haciendo que Edward recibiera la daga en su mano en ese momento, lista ella para ser clavada dentro de mí.

- confío en ti – dije separándome finalmente del cuerpo en el momento en que el poder considero que la mirada de Edward había estado teñida de la suficiente claridad para manipularlo y que cerrara el rito clavándome la daga en el corazón.

"te pido, destino, que concedas mi deseo. Quiero que todos los Cullen, incluidas las generaciones anteriores y las siguientes hasta el fin de los días, se vean liberadas del yugo de la maldición antigua y encuentren la paz en el cielo cuando sea su verdadero tiempo de morir"

Ese era el deseo que debía pedirle a la daga, el deseo que se pidió durante generaciones y que solo en este momento, conmigo, se podía hacer realidad. Me despedí de mi vida y volé alejándome de todo, de todos.

Mi cuerpo se había quedado en el presente pero yo, mi propia alma parecía haberse quedado vagando, ¿finalmente la que se iba a quedar en el limbo era yo?

Esperaba que encontraran la paz tan anhelada en el cielo después de años y años de permanecer en el limbo del olvido.

Me elevaba y seguía elevándome de manera casi irreal. Cerré los ojos y respire por fin la propia paz.


	27. Carlie

**Buenas Noches**

**Nuevamente gracias por todo su apoyo y por tomarse la molestia de leer esto. **

**Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

**Bella**

Cuando menos lo esperaba caí de bruces en la tierra y por desgracia me vi en la obligación de abrir mis ojos para mirar en donde me encontraba.

Si, este era el sitio, allí donde me había encontrado dos veces con las seis Bellas. Solo que en esta ocasión se trataba solo de mi.

Hacia donde mirara un extenso prado se abría ante mi sin hacerse posible decidir qué camino tomar.

Me senté en el pasto, y después me volví a recostar en él dispuesta a dormir por toda la eternidad, dispuesta a dormir lo que no pude dormir en vida, y esperar no quedarme ni un solo momento despierta.

Con los ojos cerrados reflexione sobre lo que estaba haciendo allí.

Había sacrificado mi vida, había entregado a Edward y a su familia el pasaporte a la libertad, había dado a las generaciones de Cullen libertad para entrar al cielo, y aun así aquí era donde me encontraba.

¿Que de justo tenia eso?

Aun así no me sentí con la valentía necesaria para reclamar algo, ya era suficiente con no haberme cocido en el infierno, a donde todos teníamos destinado ir si no conseguía salvarlos.

Respire hondamente pero el aire aunque parecía corpóreo y daba satisfacción a mis pulmones no podía ser considerado aire en absoluto. Me sentía como si estuviera dentro de una pintura.

Decidí no abrir mis ojos pero no me quedo más opción cuando sentí pasos detrás de mi cabeza.

Abrí los ojos sin poder evitarlo y me encontré con una carita feliz, la cara de una niña, un rostro enmarcado de rizos de color cobre, exactamente del mismo color del cabello de Edward, y ojos marrones como los míos, me contemplaba como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

Me puse de pie asustada ante su magnífico parecido con Edward.

¿Qué hacia una niña en este sitio?

La pequeña no se inmuto ante mi rechazo inicial más bien amplio su sonrisa lo que hizo que sus mejillas se hundieran mas en esos hoyuelos adorables que se asomaban a cada lado.

- Sabía que encontrarías el camino. – dijo la niña dando saltitos a mi alrededor.

-¿Quién…quien eres tú? – tuve el atino de preguntar mientras la gracia de sus movimientos hacia que casi me diera envidia de verla bailar a mi alrededor.

-El poder oculto – contesto ella como si nada.

Casi me voy de para atrás cuando le escuche decir eso.

- el poder… tu… ¿tu eres el poder oculto? –dije sin poder creerle, al verla tan parecida a Edward no pude evitar, en un acto reflejo, tocarme disimuladamente mi vientre para descubrirlo tan plano como cuando no estaba embarazada. No había pensado en mi hijo desde hacía unos momentos antes, cuando había sacrificado su existencia y la mía para salvar a los Cullen.

-así es… la hija que esperabas. – dijo la niña aun sonriendo

Me dio dolor al pensar que ella, mi hija, estaba en ese limbo… conmigo, yo la había acarreado a esto.

No podía evitar sentirme feliz porque todos ellos finalmente estuvieran en el cielo pero me sentía triste por mí misma.

-Amelia mando un mensaje conmigo – daba la impresión de que se iba a ir con esa frase, empecé a sentir una presión de desesperanza en el pecho. El poder seguía dando saltitos a mí alrededor.

- ¿Cual…?- se me hacia raro seguirla llamando poder cuando no era el nombre apropiado para una niña tan preciosa- ¿cual es tu nombre?

- Carlie – dijo ella, pensé nuevamente en mí, como no sabía de que sexo estaba gestando mi bebe no había pensado realmente como iba a llamarlo, pero me parecía que el nombre era tan angelical como ella.

-¿como puedes estar viva? – sabía de antemano que esa no era una pregunta apta para un niño de la edad que aparentaba esa chiquilla y menos cuando se suponía que había estado, hasta hace unos momentos, dentro de mi vientre.

- todos los hijos de las mujeres que te precedieron están en el cielo, al igual que ellas, y al igual que lo estaré yo… gracias a ti. – dijo la niña volviendo a sonreírme. No parecía reprocharme ese hecho, más bien parecía alegrarle, lo que yo no entendía es como era que ella estaba acá si sus antecesoras estaban en el cielo, y como era que ella estaba aquí, en el limbo, conmigo – te lo agradecemos mucho, realmente era muy aburrido para ellas andar en este limbo sin ángeles con los que jugar ni nada parecido.

No estaba entendiendo nada.

- Somos el poder oculto, el legado que dejo la abuela Thibaudeth a Amelia y que se fusiono con nuestra concepción, la de los bebes anteriores, y la mía por supuesto. Hemos viajado de generación en generación, dentro de nuestras madres hasta la última, tu. Gracias a nosotras, al momento en que fuimos concebidas, el poder oculto sigue viviendo. Es cierto que ninguna de nosotras alcanzo a nacer realmente, pero seguimos ahí, fusionadas con el poder oculto. Siendo uno solo, y saliendo a relucir en el momento cumbre, cuando papa debía clavar la daga del destino dentro de ti y viceversa. Hemos intentado luchar contra Vlad durante mucho tiempo. Si el se hubiera hecho con el poder sus actos malvados habrían tenido una trascendencia más terrible de la que ya tenían. Para ser liberado el poder el corazón de la portadora tiene que ser atravesado por la daga del destino, para que así el poder de la daga (que es la capacidad de liberarnos) desencadene el poder oculto.

Intente comprender lo que me estaba diciendo, pero seguía siendo de entendimiento un poco lento. Pero ella no me iba a explicar nada más, por lo que había entendido, la concepción de un hijo de Edward y yo era la única clave para traer a mí el poder oculto y poder usarlo.

- pero las visiones…todo lo que paso antes de descubrir…- dije intentando que me diera más explicaciones.

- la portadora del poder tiene la capacidad de retroceder en el tiempo hasta el inicio de todo, para descubrir el desencadenante de la desgracia y a la vez encontrar la manera de detenerlo.

- todas las mujeres que me antecedieron, ¿tuvieron oportunidad de ver como moría Amelia?

- sí, ella esperaba que entre ellas se hallara la elegida para acabar con la maldición, para sellar el contra hechizo.

Me quede en silencio un momento intentando asimilar lo triste que seria para Amelia rememorar siete veces seguidas ese triste momento de su historia.

-así que ese bebe que me hablaba y tu eran la misma persona.- dije para intentar ganar aun más tiempo.

-así es – dijo la niña asintiendo enérgicamente.

- y tu…vienes a llevarme al cielo…- pedí esperanzada.

- no, vengo a ofrecerte una opción, está en ti decidir aceptarla o no. – ese era el mensaje que Amelia quería trasmitirme, ella pareció leer mi pensamiento porque asintió enérgicamente.

- ¿que opción?- pregunté desconcertada.

- volver al presente, al lado de papa, y concebir con el un verdadero hijo, no uno destinado a liberar el poder, uno que vivirá con ustedes, crecerá con ustedes , uno que está destinado a vivir su vida como normalmente la vive un niño que nace, crece, se reproduce y muere, con la promesa del cielo. Tu opción es esa, vivir al lado de papa para siempre, o irte conmigo para el cielo, a acompañar a las otras generaciones.

Quise poder pensar que era fácil seleccionar una opción, pero más me tentaba ir al cielo y probar las delicias de la paz, y estar al lado de esta encantadora personita que había amado desde el momento en que fue concebida.

Edward no me amaba y no me sentía con la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar este hecho en el mundo real, Carlie no podía pensar que iba a tomar la decisión de volver al presente, a ese presente que solamente me había traído desgracias.

Pero una parte de mi me gritaba que escogiera esa opción, que había algo más de lo que yo quería ver, que podía descubrir la manera de hacer que Edward me amara.

Carlie asintió como si estuviera leyéndome la mente otra vez

- hija mía…- dije lentamente sintiéndome de repente muy triste…sin saber que opción elegir.

-no estés triste por mí, mama. Ahora que te conozco y que te voy a ver desde el cielo, puedo decirte que me siento orgullosa de ser tu hija – hablaba con tal elocuencia que me hizo sentir orgullosa a mi ella también, era demasiado educada para tener la edad que aparentaba- te visitare de vez en cuando… si decides regresar.

- no lo sé – dije atragantándome con las lagrimas, me veía en una encrucijada terriblemente triste. ¿Como podía escoger entre mi hija y el hombre que amaba?

- no estás escogiendo entre nosotros, mama – dijo la niña dando dos pasos hacia mi hasta que oculto su carita en mi regazo y me abrazo, asiéndome con sus bracitos. – estas escogiendo entre regresar y venir conmigo lo cual no es lo mismo. A mí me agradaría verte con papa, pero es tu decisión.

- ¿no quieres que vaya contigo?- pregunte, con una sutil sensación de rechazo.

- quiero que seas feliz. – contesto ella mirándome desde abajo.

¿Podría llegar a serlo?

Mi hija me miraba intensamente como si con sus ojos quisiera trasmitirme algo. Mire a su profundidad que era casi igual a la que veía cuando me veía en un espejo. Y vi a Edward, al Edward de mi presente, lo vi en mi propia mente.

Estaba arrodillado delante de mi cuerpo muerto. Delante del hermoso féretro en donde me estaban velando.

Y estaba llorando, podía ver la angustia, la tristeza y el dolor reflejados en sus ojos cuando los ponía sobre mí. Tenía mi mano en su mano, y aunque debía ser incomodo, por que debía tener el frio mortecino de un cadáver, la aferraba contra si, su cara, su pecho, sus labios. Como si adorando esa mano…quisiera tenerme de regreso.

- quisiera que volvieras allá, y que le pidieras que te dijera, a ti, frente a ti, sin ningún tipo de poder de por medio, que es lo que siente por ti – dijo Carlie apartándose de mí.

¿Que debía hacer?

Me agache para estar a la misma altura que ella y la mire a los ojos.

- prometeme que estarás bien – dije indiscutiblemente tomando mi decisión. Pero debía recordar que no estaba escogiendo entre ella y el. Lo hacía porque mi hija creía que podía ser feliz al lado de Edward y que ella estaría bien junto con los Cullen que la aguardaban en el cielo. Podía incluso sustituirme con las muchas mujeres que habían en el cielo ahora con mi apariencia.

- eso no va a pasar, pero pensare en ellas como mis hermosas tías. No te preocupes por mi mama. Me siento feliz de que quieras ir con papa. Así es como debe ser.

Llore y ella me consoló, como si ella fuera la adulta y yo la niña inconsolable.

Cuando me calme ella me dio unas palmaditas en la cara y me dijo.

- ya casi no te queda tiempo. Van a sepultar tu cadáver en el cementerio de los Cullen, en su mansión de Jacksonville.

Asentí enjugándome las lágrimas y poniéndome nuevamente de pie. Igual que todos nosotros, los hijos de las generaciones anteriores.

- ¿volveré a verle alguna vez? – pregunte escogiendo la respuesta a las opciones de Carlie incluso aunque ella me dijera que no iba a volver a verlo.

- por supuesto, en la eternidad –

Cerré los ojos y rogué, por mucho tiempo, tener razón en el presentimiento que tenia dentro de mi pecho.

- Adiós, mama. Gracias por salvarnos a todos. – escuche el suspiro del voz de Carlie al mismo tiempo que todo se oscurecía a mi alrededor.

**Edward**

Cerré la cremallera de la maleta y la puse frente a las otras, las de los demás, habíamos empacado lo poco que habíamos podido rescatar de la casa, nos devolvíamos a Jacksonville, ya en Forks no teníamos nada que hacer, todo se había cumplido como había sido planeado y las cosas, para todos los demás marchaban bien.

Intentaba sentirme feliz por ellos, porque estaban vivos y a mi lado, porque uno de ellos era tan feliz como su amor lo permitía.

Yo volvía a ser el ermitaño, amargado que refunfuñona internamente por ver a esos correspondidos amantes y no tener yo mismo, a alguien a quien amar.

Bueno, si lo tenía, pero había muerto salvándonos a todos. A pesar de que todos nosotros, menos Alice habíamos dudado que lo hiciera. A pesar de eso había dado su vida a cambio de la nuestra y del eterno descanso de las generaciones anteriores.

El último auto que Carlisle mando a traer de Forks se estaciono con mucho polvo en frente de la entrada de hiedra, el conductor se bajo y comenzó a subir al baúl las maletas. Desde ahí iríamos hacia el aeropuerto a emprender nuestro viaje a Jacksonville, de regreso a nuestro verdadero hogar.

Forks había sido el hogar de las generaciones anteriores y Jacksonville era el de nosotros.

Subí al asiento del copiloto. Un día antes habíamos enviado con la mejor funeraria aérea y terrestre el cadáver de Bella a Jacksonville, para que fuera velado en nuestra antigua casa y pudiéramos velarla unos días más antes de despedirnos para siempre.

Conduje hacia el aeropuerto, a veces veía pasarme, o yo los pasaba, a los autos de mi familia. No me sentía con ánimos para charlar por celular ni para hacer nada más que mirar hacia el camino que se extendía hacia mí, al aeropuerto, de regreso a casa, tan solo como había partido.

Pero vivo. Debía pensar en eso antes que nada, vivo gracias a mi mujer.

Estacionamos rápidamente, entre menos tiempo perdiéramos mejor.

Todas las maletas fueron acomodadas en un carrito y entramos para reportar nuestros tiquetes. Ninguno de ellos me hablo, tal vez comprendían que no tenía nada que decirles y que nada de lo que ellos me dijeran me iba a dar algún tipo de consuelo.

Lucille se había ido unos días antes para preparar la mansión para recibir el cadáver de Bella y hacer todo lo necesario para convertir la sala de nuestra casa en la sala de velación.

Durante las horas que duro el vuelo recordé muchas cosas, entre ellas esa ocasión en donde, en un vuelo similar a este pero de ida, casi la hago mía dentro de uno de los baños del avión, cual pervertido.

Lo repetiría, pensé para mí mismo, no me importaría haberla tomado entonces por que así tendría un recuerdo más que añadir a los que estaba cosechando en mi memoria de ella. Tal vez haría un libro privado, solo para mi, para memorizar en el, como un diario, todos los recuerdos que tenia de Bella, en el poco tiempo que pude tenerla.

Limpie con fuerza una rebelde lágrima que se deslizo por mi mejilla al sentir en dolor en mi pecho de su ausencia. Resultaba cómico que justo ahora y no delante de ella derramara lágrimas por su amor.

Patético, Edward. Como todo lo demás.

Encauce mis pensamientos a terrenos agradables, de recuerdos de ella, de su piel, de su sonrisa ausente, de sus silencios, de su miedo y de su placer.

Nunca supe si dormí o si solamente me quede contemplando el cielo frente a mi ventanilla, lo siguiente que supe era que estaba aterrizando sobre Arizona una vez más.

Bajamos el equipaje de mano y después, en el aeropuerto recuperamos nuestras otras maletas, una serie de taxis privados nos esperaba y subí al primero que vi sin dirigir una mirada a los otros, ya había estado pendiente de sus movimientos y sabia que todos estaban bien.

El taxista hizo su carrera, le habían pagado por ello. Quería decirle que se apresurara a dicho momento, pero tenía el sentimiento contradictorio de que si se apresuraba mas cerca estaría del cuerpo de Bella y tendría más tiempo para estar con ella antes de darnos nuestro adiós final, por otra parte sentía que quería que ralentizara su conducción para no llegar a casa y ver el reposo final de Bella ante mis ojos.

Pero inevitablemente, deseara lo que deseara, estuve frente a la casa con mi maleta de ruedas en la mano y con un sentimiento agobiante partiéndome la garganta.

Accione el picaporte de la entrada al mismo tiempo que Lucille abría desde dentro, me miro en silencio ofreciéndome ayuda para recibir la maleta que traía en mano.

Cruce por el umbral de la casa que medía unos diez pasos antes de dar a la sala de lleno. Los diez pasos más largos de toda mi vida. Pero los di con entereza, pensando en que a ella no le habría gustado verme así. Pero que podía saber de lo que pensaba ella. Había conocido lo mejor y lo peor de su poder, de ella misma y me sentía intimidado ante su propio sufrimiento.

Enfoque mis ojos en los dos velones que flanqueaban la guardia de un féretro de vidrio y acero preciosamente labrado para dar la impresión de ser antiguo y perfecto. Los pies, o las pequeñas puntas que sobresalían de la mullida cojineria del féretro estaban cubiertos por chinelas blancas.

Ella estaba vestida de blanco. Tenía ambas manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, entre ellas podía adivinar la forma de un rosario. Su rostro se hallaba apacible, como nunca pudo estarlo en vida, descansado, reposando finalmente.

Sin nuestro hijo.

Y bajo mi mirada expectante.

Como deseaba que se levantara de su precioso féretro y me mirara con esos ojos marrones que se habían convertido en la luz de mi existencia. Como desearía que corriera de su ultimo descanso, tan solo una vez, para tenerla frente a mí y que pudiera saber finalmente cuanto la amaba, cuanto la extrañaba y cuanto sentía el destino funesto que nos había tocado a los dos.

Pero eso no pasaría, no pasaría por que aunque había vivido rodeado de leyendas de magia y mi vida había sido salvada por magia, y aunque sabía que Jacob estaba vivo, nada podría traer a Bella de la muerte ahora.

Cerré y abrí las manos intentando serenar el pálpito de mi corazón. Aun sin vida seguía siendo preciosa. Lo suficiente para hacer mi corazón saltar con fuerza desmedida.

Me acerque lentamente admirando su envés, su belleza, toda ella en una muda adoración.

-Mi Bella…- murmure apartando suavemente una de sus manos de su pecho y entrelazando sus dedos inanimados con los míos. – Bella…- inconscientemente la llamaba, murmuraba su nombre esperando fieramente que abriera los ojos y pudiera verme, pudiera escucharme.

Escuche a Lucille detrás de mí, tenía con ella una de las sillas del comedor que apenas podía cargar, sonriendo levemente la recibí de sus hacendosas manos y le pedí, por favor, que me dejara solo con ella.

Ella se fue asintiendo y me volví nuevamente a pasar los últimos instantes que me quedaban con ella.

Intente que el calor de mi piel se trasmitiera a la de ella. El olor a vela consumiéndose perfumaba el ambiente combinándose con el olor natural de las rosas, muchas de las cuales rodeaban el féretro en preciosos arreglos.

El olor de ella estaba desvanecido, casi no podía sentirlo, podía casi percibirlo pero se debilitaba a cada segundo haciéndome consciente una vez mas de que la había perdido.

La noche cayó finalmente, pero no me deje dominar por el cansancio del viaje ni nada aparecido, no podía atender las necesidades de mi cuerpo respecto al sueño. No podía dormir sabiendo que posiblemente si cerraba los ojos y dejaba que el sueño se apoderara de mi, cuando despertara ella podría no encontrarse ahí.

Mi Bella.

Llore, derrame lagrimas silenciosas, todas por ella, rogué, rece, por que estuviera en un sitio mejor, desee que volviera, pero más que todo llore.

Como un niño.

Como un hombre enamorado.

Tuve la mano de Bella todo el tiempo conmigo.

Por eso cuando sentí un breve, casi imperceptible movimiento en ella comencé a alterarme de una manera casi irracional, me pare de la silla que me había traído Lucille a tal velocidad que esta se cayó hacia atrás y rompió una de las finas porcelanas de Esme que estaba apoyada en una mesa, toque la frente de Bella, y justo ahí, para mi completo y total alivio, en el centro de su frente, había empezado a sentir el calor que comenzaba a manar de ella, calor que un cadáver, frio y yerto, no podía producir por sí mismo.

Después de tanto pedirlo…

Aferre la mano de Bella y comencé a llamarla lentamente, en su oído, sin poder creer que unas horas antes estuviera llorando por su perdida, estaba regresando, contra todo pronóstico y desafiando cualquier ley de la física, la materia, cualquier ley acomodada, estaba regresando.

Conmigo.

- Bella….ven….ven a mí, Bella, por favor – susurre en su oído a sabiendas, y tal vez equivocándome poderosamente, que ella me estaba escuchando.

La mano sufrió un espasmo más fuerte que el anterior, ahora se sentía tibia, no solamente porque yo la había calentado con mis lágrimas y mi propia piel, sino por su propio calor, el propio calor del cuerpo.

Cuando menos lo esperaba, cuando pensé que solamente se quedaría ahí, inerte, viva, pero inerte, parpadeo rápidamente con los ojos cerrados y lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, como un bebe cuando nace.

Su pecho se agitaba con la respiración casi entrecortada, como si no hubiera usado sus pulmones en mucho tiempo, y casi era así. Miraba a su alrededor a pesar de que podía enfocar la vista claramente en mi.

Parecía estar reconociendo el terreno, y cuando no tuvo a donde más mirar, clavo ese par de ojos chocolate en los míos, con una intensidad sobrecogedora pero que me vi en igualar, porque quería que entendiera, primero con mi mirada, y luego con todo el torrente de palabras que tenia para ella, que era lo más importante para mí. Por fin podría decírselo. Dios y el destino me habían dado esa oportunidad.

-Bella – pronuncie sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos descendieron a mi boca como si no pudiera creer el tono en que había mencionado su nombre.

- volví – dijo ella solamente, su tonalidad de voz ronca debido al poco uso que había hecho de ella desde hacía meses.- volví – repitió antes de que los ojos se le llenaran de lagrimas.

Esperando que me detuviera, destrozándome por dentro con sus lagrimas, tome delicadamente sus hombros y la hice incorporarse del ataúd usando mi fuerza hasta que quedo lo suficientemente sentada para poder tomarla entre mis brazos y sostenerla contra mí con fuerza.

Todo su cuerpo ahora estaba cálido, como lo era un cuerpo humano vivo.

- volviste, mi amor…estas aquí – dije yo contra su cabello al mismo tiempo que las lagrimas, únicas testigos en esas horas de dolor velándola, se perdían entre sus cabellos largos y suaves.

-Edward…- murmuro ella sin moverse. Espere tenso a que hiciera algún otro movimiento, a que pronunciara otra palabra. Pero la única respuesta que recibí fueron sus brazos cerrándose en torno a mi cuello y aferrándose a él como un salvavidas. – sácame de aquí – pidió susurrando contra mi oído, el roce de su aliento en mi cuello fue suficiente para que los cabellos de la nuca se me pusieran de punta.

Esas tres palabras, susurradas de ese modo, habían hecho que cada parte de mi cuerpo se tensase ansiándola.

Separe uno de mis brazos de su cintura y lo deslice lentamente por el lateral d su cuerpo hasta que di con las corvas, deslice mi mano a través de ellas y la levante del féretro mientras ella se aferraba más y más a mí. Sentía la pequeña y fría punta de su nariz inhalando lentamente sobre mí, ella me olía como si quisiera rememorar mi esencia.

Con ella en mis brazos camine por la sala hacia el recibidor, hasta la puerta principal, sus largos cabellos cubrían gran parte de su rostro, el que tenia apoyado en mi hombro y casi hundido en el espacio de mi cuello a mi clavícula.

No me suponía esfuerzo ya que era tan liviana como una pluma, tan delicada y frágil como un recién nacido.

Camine con ella por el frente del jardín principal. Y me senté en una blanca de parque, estas habían sido instaladas por Esme para darle un aspecto de parque natural al jardín.

Me senté y la senté a ella en mis piernas sin separarla de mí. Ella tampoco hizo un esfuerzo, tan solo se quedo quieta abrazándome aun del cuello y apoyada contra mí.

Levante mi mano y aparte su cabello de su rostro que permanecía escondido.

- ¿cómo es posible? – pregunte al mismo tiempo que acomodaba el cabello tras sus orejas- ¿cómo regresaste? si te vi…te vi morir – dije como si la sola mención de ese verbo asociado a ella no me hiciera estremecer de miedo.

La contemple por largos minutos temiendo que hubiera muerto nuevamente, claro que en ese momento parecía dormir más que otra cosa, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y me miro.

- mi hija… - se toco el vientre imperceptiblemente y supe que tenía la razón por la ausencia de nuestro hijo - la el poder oculto, me dijo que debía regresar, que tomaría la decisión correcta al hacerlo – sus ojos se intensificaron.- ¿lo hice?, ¿tome la decisión correcta?- me pregunto con lenta voz de circunstancias.

- ¿cómo puedes preguntarme eso? – dije ligeramente exasperado dejando mi mano en el lateral de su cuello. – ¿cómo puedes creer que no hiciste bien al regresar? ¿Crees que soy de piedra?

- creo que tienes corazón de piedra –

No era cierto, pero ella no lo sabía, bajo los ojos y la barbilla y la obligué a mirarme nuevamente con suavidad. Mientras esto pasaba pensaba en lo que había dicho respecto a su hija, a nuestra hija, me percate vagamente de que no estaba lo suficientemente pesada para estar en embarazo. Pero era una pregunta que le haría luego, aunque ya comenzaba a matarme la inquietud, era algo que sabía que tendría explicación y que no me molestaría escuchar siempre y cuando pudiera escucharla de la boca de Bella. Pero ahora, lo más importante.

- hay algo que debes saber, antes de que otra palabra entre nosotros sea formulada. Yo te amo…lo hice desde el momento en que te vi, aunque técnicamente no me diera cuenta de lo que me pasaba y lo asociara al poder de las generaciones anteriores. Pero conocí de ti, de la Bella de este tiempo, la mujer real, y de lo poco que conocí me enamore completamente. Tienes que creerme – dije al ver que negaba suavemente con la cabeza – créeme, Bella, porque te estoy diciendo la verdad. Jamás había sentido algo semejante a pesar de que había compartido visiones con mis antecesores, pero después de conocerte, de que acabaras con mi control de la manera en que lo hacías, de ver cómo te comportabas, como un ratoncillo asustado, demasiado temeroso de que lo dañaran…despertaste mi instinto de protección pero también algo mas, ese algo que nada tiene que ver con el hecho de que haya seis generaciones antes que nosotros. Más allá de la maldición, más allá del pasado, más allá de todo, te quiero a ti, a Isabella Swan. A nadie más.

Ella me contemplaba en silencio, como asimilando el sentido de mis palabras, al verla tan quieta casi sucumbía al impulso de zarandearla con fuerza para que me hablara, para que dijera algo.

Me había imaginado un sinfín de escenarios en donde le decía eso que acaba de decir, no con las mismas palabras pero con el mismo fundamento, que la amaba. Y ahora me carcomía por dentro por saber que pensaba ella, por saber si había dejado de amarme, si había dañado, quizá para siempre, lo que ella sentía por mí.

- Así que por esto era que ella quería que regresara – dijo ella después de unos momentos, sonrió levemente y levanto su mano para posarla en mi mejilla. – ¿estás enamorado de mi?- pregunto con voz suave, recuperando lentamente la normalidad de la ronquera.

- más que nada – conteste poniendo mi mano sobre la de ella, la que tenía en mi rostro.- tienes que creerme, aunque hare lo que sea necesario para que lo hagas. Confía en mí, sé que no tengo derecho a pedirlo, especialmente después de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, de que me dejara manipular una vez más por ese espíritu maligno...

-confió en ti – respondió ella sin asomo de duda, temor, o algo diferente a adoración en sus preciosos ojos. – debo hacerlo… te amo…y el amor debe tener confianza.

Me sentí un poco vacio y culpable al escuchar sus palabras, pero tendría tiempo de enmendar mis errores con ella, lo presentía, presentía que seriamos felices, y que desde el cielo las anteriores generaciones mandarían sobre nosotros las bendiciones mas grandiosas.

- me voy a gastar la vida demostrándote cuanto te amo. Cuanto quiero que me ames sin asomo de dudas. Sin nada más que nuestro amor para dar.

Ella asintió y me incline para besarla. Me acerque lentamente esperando no sobresaltarla. Nuestros ojos se miraron todo el tiempo mientras rozaba lentamente mis labios sobre los de ella.

- di que me perdonas…- pedí incongruentemente. Rozando sus labios y perdiéndome en su olor, ese que había vuelto a la vida, tanto como ella.

- te perdono – dijo ella intentando acercarse más para que el contacto de nuestros labios fuera de lleno.

- di que me amas – pedí casi humildemente succionando con suavidad su labio inferior.

- te amo – dijo ella haciendo lo mismo con mi superior. Nuestros ojos seguían conectados mientras el beso iba tomando intensidad, lo mismo valía hacerlo con los ojos cerrados o abiertos, la sensación iba ser siempre la misma, poderosa y devastadora.

-dime lo que sientes por mi – pidió ella en un susurro contra mis labios.

- te amo – dije volviéndo a atrapar atrapando su labio inferior en los míos y volviéndolo a rozar y a mordisquear.

Cerró los ojos y yo también, nos entregamos al beso pleno de sensaciones, por primera vez, los dos, consientes de los sentimientos del otro.

La emoción me atenazaba el pecho, desde que abrió los ojos me habría gustado ponerme a gritar de alegría, estaba conteniendo mi emoción y depositándola en ese beso que estaba comenzando a quitarme el aire.

Nos separamos para respirar lo suficiente.

Escuche un grito detrás de mí y me di la vuelta rápidamente protegiendo a Bella con mis brazos. Enfoque la pequeña figura de Alice que nos miraba desde la entrada de la casa, anonadada de ver a Bella, viva.

Se acerco corriendo a nosotros y sin pedir permiso, pero en realidad sin necesitarlo, se abalanzó y nos tomo a los dos en sus brazos sollozando de alegría al vernos así, como debíamos vernos a lo lejos, como la pareja que hacía falta para cerrar el círculo de la familia Cullen y Jacob, Ben, Ángela, Leah y la madre de Ben.

Una sola familia.

Todos terminaron de arremolinarse alrededor de nosotros, de nada serviría que pidiera privacidad, sabría que no la tendría hasta que todos comprobaran que ella estaba bien y hasta que todos terminaran de darle las gracias por todo lo que había hecho. A pesar de su palidez, sus mejillas se llenaron de un tentador color rojizo que me hizo casi caer en el incontrolable impulso de pasar la lengua lentamente por esa mejilla suave. Deseche esos pensamientos para tenerlos más adelante, cuando volviera a hacerla mía ahora pudiéndola mirar de frente y confesando con mi cuerpo lo que ya le había confesado con palabras.

Tomándola en brazos, cuando pareció completamente restablecida y cuando en voz baja le pregunte si se sentía bien y si seguiría sintiéndose bien ella asintió lentamente.

Protesto cuando comencé a caminar con ella en brazos pero no la deje tocar el piso, no fuera que cualquier frio o bacteria en el ambiente pudiera hacerle daño, la estaba sobreprotegiendo y eso me gustaba, porque sentía que estaba pagándole en parte toda esa cantidad de atenciones que le negué antes.

Entramos a la casa con la maravillosa sorpresa de que la sala se encontraba tal y como estaba antes, el féretro había sido removido, ya no era una sala de velación, era una sala de celebración. Porque estábamos vivos. Porque no teníamos nada que temer y porque viviríamos la vida que nos correspondía.

Estaba seguro de que Bella sabía que tenía una y mil dudas, pero no pensaba someterla a un interrogatorio mientras no estuviera más recuperada. Nos sentamos en diferentes sillas de la sala, cada uno con su pareja, incluyendo a Ben y Ángela y Leah y Jacob. Bella miraba a Leah extrañamente, como si no la conociera, recordé que Leah se había integrado a nuestro grupo después de que Bella entrara en el sopor.

- Ella es Leah – susurre al oído de Bella – es la novia de Jacob

- lo sé – me dijo ella - es solo que sigue pareciéndome algo…extraño verlos a todos en esta época y a los otros, de las épocas pasadas.

Así que eso era lo que había estado haciendo, había hecho lo que conocíamos como regresión total.

Había muchas teorías sobre la manera que habían usado las mujeres del pasado para salvar a la familia, pero Bella confirmaba la que todos creían era la más acertada, había regresado al pasado para intentar averiguar la manera de salvarnos. Bueno, una de mis preguntas estaba saldada.

Hablamos de muchas cosas en esa sala, especialmente le contamos a Bella todo lo que había pasado desde que había caído en el sopor, ella nos escuchaba con atención y sabia que tendría que devolvernos la atención untándonos lo que ella había visto y vivido. Algo en su mirada no era del todo feliz y tenía que saber que la perturbaba para intentar aliviarlo.

- si quieres podemos terminar de hablar mañana – dijo Carlisle mirando a Bella de reojo y luego a mí.

- creo que será lo mejor – dije mirando las ojeras de Bella. Aunque una parte de mi quería ir a descansar con ella otra parte me preguntaba si cuando después de haber dormido, despertaba y no la encontraba. O si la encontraba muerta y solo había venido a despedirse, tantas dudas.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que Bella debía descansar, así que tomándola en brazos, ignorando su protesta otra vez subí lentamente las escaleras hacia la habitación, hacia nuestra habitación, allí donde planeaba hacerla mía durante los próximos… ¿cien años?

Cerré la puerta lentamente detrás de mí y camine con ella hacia la cama en donde la pose suavemente, ella se aferro a mi cuello cuando intente enderezarme por lo que me tumbe a su lado y la abrace por detrás. Ella aferraba mi mano contra su suave pecho y tenía la cabeza apoyada en mi brazo. Mire su cabello enmarañado y me acerqué mas procurando no dejar distancias entre nuestros cuerpos.

- Gracias – le dije una vez más, esta vez ella intuyo que era por algo diferente, y lo pregunto – por estar aquí – dije sinceramente – y por quedarte para siempre – también añadí esperando que me contradijera en cualquier momento, ella suspiro enigmáticamente y me dijo

- para siempre –

Nos quedamos en silencio por mucho tiempo, su respiración era más profunda, mi preocupación no dejaba de atenazarme el pecho y aunque me sentía mortalmente somnoliento y cansado no quería cerrar mis ojos para caer dormido y correr el riesgo de que desapareciera.

-Edward…- murmuro ella, no podía saber si era en sueños o realidad porque aunque me incline y comprobé que tenía los ojos cerrados, su respiración seguía siendo profunda, y si estaba dormida no quería despertarla inútilmente. – quédate conmigo – dijo ella.

Estaba soñando, o parecía estarlo, no podía estar seguro, solo sabía que me estaba pidiendo que me quedara. Y así lo haría, en esta ocasión no la defraudaría, tanto si se iba como si no estaría con ella hasta el último momento.

Apreté mi abrazo fuertemente doblando el brazo en el que ella tenía apoyada la cabeza de manera que mi antebrazo fuera su apoyo y mi brazo y mano acariciaran lentamente su frente para relajar, al mismo tiempo mi brazo que la abrazaba por el pecho y cuya mano ella mantenía aferrada con suavidad se movió aun mas posesivamente sobre ella.

- - Aquí estoy, mi amor – dije solamente antes de que el sueño por fin venciera mi resistencia


	28. Cierre

**Buen Día**

**Otra vez yo molestando.**

**Gracias por leer. **

**Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**Bella**

Como caso raro, oscuridad, toda ella a mi alrededor, comencé a usar mi cerebro nuevamente después de haberme sentido inconsciente, casi podía sentir como los engranajes de este comenzaban a correr a velocidad de tortuga, cuando comprendí que funcionaba bien hice un recuento mental de la posición en la que me encontraba, por lo que podía sentir debajo de mi estaba en posición horizontal. Sentía un calor en la mano izquierda, un calor húmedo, seco, una piel cubriendo músculo, recordé la última imagen que había tenido y supe que me encontraba en la posición que me había visto mi hija, y que a quienes escuchaba susurrar cosas casi incomprensibles era a Edward que tenía mi mano en su pecho.

Mi corazón se contrajo con fuerza una vez, y sentí ese pálpito como si estuviera frente a ese músculo, un reflejo de esto se vio en esa mano que estaba cálida, de repente y súbitamente el calor se fue de la mano y este callo suavemente a mi lado izquierdo. Luego sentí algo cálido tocándome la frente, frente que en ese momento sentía algo más caliente que la mano que me tocaba, como si el trabajo en mi cerebro lo estuviera recalentando.

Luego el que supuse que era Edward me aferro la mano rápidamente pero con suavidad.

- - Bella….- murmuraba esa voz hechicera en mi oído, terminando de llamarme a la vida, casi no podía distinguir lo que me decía pero entre todas sus palabras mi nombre parecía pronunciado con una pasión que iba mas allá de lo normal en una frase - Bella….ven….ven a mí, Bella, por favor.

Mi corazón palpito aun más fuerte que antes, un solo palpito, como cuando me estaban reanimando hacia ya mucho tiempo en mi primer intento de suicidio, todo en silencio al principio, y luego uno… dos… tres…

Mi mano volvió a saltar, estaba segura que aun más fuerte que antes, moví, o al menos di la orden a mis dedos de que se movieran, y estos respondieron en gran medida.

El resto de mi cuerpo parecía estar bien, el recuento mental que pedí hacer a mi cerebro fue hecho con una velocidad mayor a la que esperaba a como estaba reaccionando mi corazón, que en esos momentos debía ir en el palpito 70 y aumentando.

Ordene a mi cerebro abrir mis ojos, y este cumplió la orden inmediatamente haciéndome comprobar que mis funciones motoras estaban recuperándose satisfactoriamente, ahora el lío era saber en donde estaba.

Cuando abrí los ojos por primera vez me costó trabajo dejarlos así, aunque no estaba en un sitio particularmente iluminado estos me dolieron como si nunca los hubiera utilizado. Vi borroso en las dos oportunidades en que parpadee. Al mismo tiempo mi cerebro conjuciono la función de respirar lo cual me trajo sensaciones horripilantes en el pulmón, como si tuviera miles de alambres de púas que estaban constriñéndome alrededor de ellos y que a medida que tomaba aire iban soltándose lentamente.

Sabía que conocía ese techo que lentamente me iba devolviendo la mirada, evite por todos los medios que me fueron posibles mirar hacia mi lado izquierdo, donde mi mano seguía atrapada, el techo tenía una forma peculiar y antigua, era bastante fascinante y me recordó a la casa en la que viví como por una semana después de que los Cullen me sacaran del orfanato.

Pero sabía que no podía retrasarlo por más tiempo, con el corazón a punto de salírseme de la garganta levante mis ojos hacia mi mano y termine enfocando la forma de Edward mirándome con una expresión demasiado fascinante para ser cierta. Nuestros ojos se conectaron en esa oportunidad haciéndonos consientes el uní del otro, había esperando muchos escenarios para mi encuentro con él, pero no este, el inclinado sobre mí y yo acostada sobre algo que me hacía sentir morbosamente encerrada.

- -Bella – dijo el usando ese tono de voz que solo había usado una oportunidad conmigo… cuando hicimos el amor por primera y única vez. No pude evitar mirarle la boca porque me parecía que lo habían pronunciado otros labios, pero no, en el fondo sabía que cada parte de ni nombre había salido de esa misma boca. .

- - volví – solamente a mi cerebro en proceso de uso nuevamente podría ocurrírsele esa primera palabra para hacer uso de mi voz, pero así era, inauditamente y contra todas las leyes de la naturaleza lo había hecho. - volví –

Recordé a Carlie y me entro una profunda tristeza a pesar de que dentro de mí se libraba en batalla la felicidad y la ansiedad por que todo esto fuera de lejos real.

Edward se inclino aun mas sobre mí, que seguía yaciendo acostada y sentí su mano caliente en mi espalda, su brazo me sirvió como una especie de grúa para incorporarme sentada y ver que tal como había sospechado, allí en donde estaba acostada se trataba de un ataúd, hermoso, debía admitirlo, pero ataúd de todos modos.

Edward me hizo inclinar levemente hacia él para tenerme en sus brazos, ahí sentada, parecía como si no quisiera dejarme ir, y contra todo pronóstico mi menor deseo era irme.

- - Volviste, mi amor… estas aquí – escuche que decía sobre mi cabello… su amor… podría ser? Creí que será mejor averiguarlo en ese momento o tal vez no… no quería seguir sintiéndome como muerta y la única opción para quitarme de encima esa sensación era saliendo de ese precioso ataúd.

- -Edward…- dije aun con esa voz espesa y nada clara, esperando miles de formas de rechazo, pero en cualquier caso podría salir corriendo una vez la sangre oscilara de mis partes vitales a otras partes de mi cuerpo. Enrede rápidamente los brazos en el cuello de Edward pidiéndole silenciosamente que me sacara de ese encierro. – sácame de aquí – le dije mirando hacia su cuello que parecía tensionado.

Con cautela… si podría ser ese el sentimiento, o tal vez con excesivo cuidado, sin cautela, me tomo entre sus brazos, parecía tan fácil para el que encontré un poco de confianza, no iba a dejarme caer, al menos por el momento. Olfatee con cuidado esperando que él no lo notara, la esencia de su piel, la misma que recordaba, diferente a la del Edward de la época antigua, suya, propia, penetro por mis sentidos dándome otro poco de dimensión de realidad.

Cuando estuve fuera pareció entender que me sentía extrañamente acorralada así que camino conmigo hacia la salida de la casa. Cerré los ojos al sentir la seguridad que sus brazos me proveían, era como… si, como mi ángel de la guarda, con el no debía temer, no como antes.

Sentí el aire fresco dándome en la cara, tan diferente del que había respirado en los últimos veces, pero tan limpio y llano como ese. El se sentó y me puso en su regazo como si fuera su niña.

Luego de unos segundos sentí la punta de sus dedos apartándome el cabello de la frente. Luego me hablo, como si hubiera esperado mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

- - ¿cómo es posible? – decía, yo seguía con los ojos cerrados percibiendo la caricia de sus dedos en cada parte de mi cuerpo. - ¿cómo regresaste? - me pregunto, para después afirmar - si te vi… te vi morir – no parecía haber tenido intención de hacer esa pregunta, pero ya estaba dicha y me veía en la obligación moral de responderle.

Abrí los ojos lentamente para hacerlo, estos aun eran sensibles a pesar de que parecía que estuviera terminando de caer la tarde. Fije mis ojos en él para darle la explicación que estaba pidiendo.

- - mi hija… el poder oculto, me dijo que debía regresar, que tomaría la decisión correcta al hacerlo – intente que me respondiera con la verdad cuando le pregunte lo siguiente.- ¿lo hice?, ¿tome la decisión correcta?-

- - ¿cómo puedes preguntarme eso? – contesto el sin dudar un solo instante, pero en medio de todo tal vez esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. Sentí su mano moverse lentamente por mi cuello – ¿cómo puedes creer que no hiciste bien al regresar? ¿Crees que soy de piedra? –

No lo sabía, sinceramente. Había estado en poco contacto con más facetas de su personalidad aparte de la apatía y tal vez el odio, no podía responderle a esa pregunta.

- - creo que tienes corazón de piedra – dije para ganar tiempo por que esa era la impresión que me había dado desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos.

Sus dedos acariciaron la piel de mi cuello hasta detenerse en mi mandíbula la cual subió a su encuentro como si fuera a besarme, solo que no lo hizo, tan solo se quedo mirándome en silencio-

- - Hay algo que debes saber, antes de que otra palabra entre nosotros sea formulada. – comenzó solemnemente, como un político, solo que un político no miraría con la intensidad de la verdad como en ese momento me estaba mirando el - Yo te amo… lo hice desde el momento en que te vi, aunque técnicamente no me diera cuenta de lo que me pasaba y lo asociara al poder de las generaciones anteriores. – respiro rápidamente y continuo - Pero conocí de ti, de la Bella de este tiempo, la mujer real, y de lo poco que conocí me enamore completamente. Tienes que creerme – negué instantáneamente con la cabeza, mas como acto reflejo que por que no le estuviera creyendo. - créeme, Bella – pidió suplicante - porque te estoy diciendo la verdad. Jamás había sentido algo semejante a pesar de que había compartido visiones con mis antecesores, pero después de conocerte, de que acabaras con mi control de la manera en que lo hacías, de ver cómo te comportabas, como un ratoncillo asustado, demasiado temeroso de que lo dañaran… despertaste mi instinto de protección pero también algo mas, ese algo que nada tiene que ver con el hecho de que haya seis generaciones antes que nosotros. Más allá de la maldición, más allá del pasado, más allá de todo, te quiero a ti, a Isabella Swan. A nadie más.

Las lagrimas se secaron de mis ojos solo en ese momento aunque todavía sentía un torrente detrás de los ojos dispuesto a salir a la menor provocación, lo mire mientras cada palabra se cotejaba con lo que me había dicho Carlie en su momento, ella sabia esto, sabía lo que me esperaba al escoger este lugar como regreso, sabía que él estaba aquí, que me… amaba, aun me costaba trabajo aceptarlo.

- - Así que por esto era que ella quería que regresara – manifesté mis propios pensamiento acerca de nuestra hija, ella había tenido razón después de todo y no había fallado al confiar en ella, este era mi verdadero destino, y me estaba costando trabajo aceptarlo, pero era lo que tenia y por lo que podía adivinar era lo que iba a abrazar y proteger como una leona. Se me escapo una sonrisa estúpida cuando sentí que el pecho me dolía, con ese dolor delicioso que solo el saberse querido podía manifestarla. Levante mi mano y acaricie su mejilla ligeramente áspera por la barba- . – ¿estás enamorado de mi?- No pude evitar preguntárselo añorando más que nada en el mundo esa respuesta afirmativa que ahora, podía decirlo, estaba más que segura que era verdadera.

- - más que nada – dijo con una sinceridad apabullante, sentí que un estremecimiento interno me recorría. Su mano se poso sobre la mía, la que había puesto en su mejilla y que me trasmitía un calor que no tenía nada que ver con la piel. - tienes que creerme – volvió a decirme – aunque no tenía necesidad de hacerlo, ya le creía - aunque haré lo que sea necesario para que lo hagas. Confía en mí, sé que no tengo derecho a pedirlo, especialmente después de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, de que me dejara manipular una vez más por ese espíritu maligno...

- -Confió en ti – interrumpí lo que seguramente era su modo de pedirme disculpas, pero ya no era necesario que lo hiciera, gracias a la conclusión del poder Vlad no podría nunca volver a estar entre nosotros, tal vez hiciera la maldad por su propia cuenta pero ahora éramos inmunes a él, y sentía que de eso si podía estar segura. – debo hacerlo… te amo… y el amor debe tener confianza.

El aparto sus ojos de mí como si se sintiera avergonzado, pero luego me devolvió su mirada como si no soportara no mirarme lo cual me dio una profunda y dolorosa satisfacción.

- - me voy a gastar la vida demostrándote cuanto te amo. Cuanto quiero que me ames sin asomo de dudas. Sin nada más que nuestro amor para dar. – me decía intensamente y yo me deleitaba con cada una de sus palabras como agua para el sediento.

Y sedienta en ese momento me sentía de su boca, de recordar esos besos que habíamos compartido cuando nada de esto había empezado, cuando yo no sabía nada de la verdad.

El pareció comprender, aunque no sabía que le estaban diciendo mis ojos, pero se acerco, demasiado despacio para mi ansia de él, como si estuviera pidiendo un permiso que, debía saber, desde que lo vi por primera vez era suyo.

El primer roce de nuestros labios me sacudió entera, interiormente claro, fuera parecía estar petrificada esperando si siguiente movimiento como un halcón, no me sentía tan tensa a medida que tenía sus ojos mas y mas cerca de mí y sus labios profundizando mas y mas el beso.

- - di que me perdonas…- dijo después de darnos besitos y besitos.

- - te perdono – contesté moviéndome un poco para quedar en contracto directo con su boca.

- - di que me amas – dijo el sin entender mi indirecta pero besándome con fuerza el labio inferior, como si solo de él se complementara mi boca. .

- - te amo – contesté devolviéndole la atención a su labio contrario al mío.

Lo profundizamos más, mirándonos, como si cerrar los ojos, que en otro beso hubiera sido lo adecuado, fuera un sacrilegio al momento en sí.

- -dime lo que sientes por mi – dije apartándome para tomar un poco de aire, deseando oír esas palabras tan seguido como pudiera decírmelas. .

- - te amo – contesto volviendo a la temática del beso como si no hubiera habido interrupción.

En ese momento llego el tiempo de cerrar los ojos y disfrutar mas plenamente de las sensaciones unimos nuestros labios y nuestras lenguas en una promesa de unión que iba más allá de la razón, de la vida misma.

Pero éramos humanos, y no podíamos quedarnos sin respirar a pesar de así quererlo para seguir disfrutando de esto.

Cuando intente volver a besarlo escucho un alarido proveniente de la casa. Sentí que Edward se tenso y apretó los brazos alrededor mío como si pudiera hacerme más pequeña y protegerme más. Mire por encima de su brazo y vi a Alice, la querida Alice mirándonos desde las salida al jardín completamente blanca de la impresión.

Si, debía ser casi traumático que una persona que creías muerta aparezca viva de repente y besuqueándose apasionadamente en los brazos de su hermano.

Vi que corrió hacia nosotros como si quisiera, acercándose, comprobar que éramos una imagen real, o que lo era yo.

Luego sentí sus brazos a nuestro alrededor mientras sentía la risa cálida de Edward en mi mejilla y los sollozos de Alice en mi cabeza.

Cuando pude enfocar la vista me percate de que los demás miembros de la familia se habían congregado alrededor de nosotros dispuestos, por sus rostros pétreos, a seguir cordialmente el ejemplo de Alice.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer, en cada uno de sus rostros se veía la profunda gratitud que les profesaba mi acto con las dagas y con el poder. En este momento podía adjudicarme el crédito y puede que finalmente una parte de mi hubiera colaborado, pero todo era gracias a Carlie y era algo que me encargaría de aclarar a la menor brevedad.

Sentí que Edward se removía después de unos momentos y cuando ellos despejaron el camino vi que me llevaba en brazos de vuelta a la casa, me sentí un poco tensa al pensar en volver a ver a ese féretro en donde había yacido unas horas. Proteste con que me llevara de ese modo y mas delante de su familia pero él no me puso atención.

Cuando enfoque nuevamente mi vista hacia la casa me di cuenta de que allí donde había estado acostada ya no se encontraba otra cosa que una sala victoriana cuya restauración, si no me equivocaba, debía atribuírsele a Esme.

Edward se sentó en el sillón amplio y volvió a ponerme en su regazo, no me sentía incomoda en la posición, me sentía disconforme por la presencia mientras compartíamos esa posición.

Uno a uno los miembros de la familia que estaban afuera comenzaron a entrar. Mi vista se poso en la muchacha que caminaba al lado de Jacob, la hermanita de Ángela.

- - Ella es Leah – dijo Edward en mi oreja, cuántos e percato de que nos mirábamos fijamente. – es la novia de Jacob

- - lo sé – le respondí revelándole que la conocía, esperando no entrar en demasiados detalles en ese momento, por supuesto que les contaría todo detalle pormenorizado pero no ahora, no con la presencia, aun, del miedo de que todo esto acabara finalmente siendo un sueño que me despertaría tan muerta en la mañana como estaba hacia unas horas. - es solo que sigue pareciéndome algo… extraño verlos a todos en esta época y a los otros, de las épocas pasadas.

Edward asintió casi imperceptiblemente como si se hubiera percatado de algo.

Durante el resto de la hora que siguió, no hable, no hice nada más que escuchar a Edward contarme las cosas que habían hecho cuando me fue de este mundo, parecía casi irreal que todo eso hubiera pasado y menos que yo hubiera estado presente, al menos en cuerpo, y no me hubiera enterado de nada. Si, bizarro.

Mientras lo escuchaba una parte de mi cerebro procesaba la información, la otra tenía un miedo visceral, miedo que aun no había podido quitarme, miedo de que tal vez mi hija hubiera mentido o que yo hubiera malinterpretado sus palabras, ¿que si de pronto decidían que si era apta para entrar al cielo en ese momento y solo me quedaba esta noche?

No pude evitar pensar en eso en el tiempo en que duramos halando, a veces cachaba a algún miembro de la familia mirándome como a la espera de algo, querían saber que había pasado conmigo, pero no quería contarles nada, no hasta estar segura de que me iba a quedar, si me iba quería pasar mis últimos momentos con Edward, no era que no los apreciara o quisiera, después de todo eran mi familia, pero no podía estar segura de nada mas, aparte de mi amor por Edward.

Seguía ensimismada cuando Carlisle pronuncio las palabras que le agradecería de por vida, si seguía viviendo.

- - si quieres, podemos terminar de hablar mañana –

- - creo que será lo mejor – le respondió Edward mirándome intensamente. Casi podía sentir que me había leído el pensamiento o podía estar equivocada.

Los demás asintieron con recelo, ya sabía yo que la curiosidad los mataba, y lo comprendía, si tenía oportunidad explicaría todo.

Edward me levanto con la facilidad de una pluma, volvía a avergonzarme de que lo hiciera delante de toda esta gente pero él no me soltó e interiormente me regocije.

Salimos de la sala, sentía sus pasos seguros, largos y poderosos, me llevaba a una habitación que no conocía. Una vez allí cerró la puerta y camino hacia la cama, no quería separarme de el por lo que cuando hizo ademán de dejarme en ella y alejarse lo apreté contra mi esperando ser clara en mi mensaje.

Se hizo a mi lado, recostándose, dejo una de mis manos y me acomodo suavemente para quedar acostado detrás de mí, no solté su mano, sentía un miedo horripilante por separarme de él, no quería dudar, no tenía derecho a hacerlo, pero demonios si lo hacía.

Pues bien, si esta era la ultima noche puede que me sintiera lo suficientemente agotada como para prescindir de estar con él, pero no de dormir abrazados y que nuestros cuerpos se despidieran una última vez.

- - Gracias – murmuro contra mi pelo, sentí que me encogía por dentro – por estar aquí… y por quedarte para siempre – Deseaba enormemente que fuera así, Vaya si lo hacía, lo esperaba, lo añoraba de una manera alarmante

"por favor, que sea para siempre".

- - para siempre – se escapo de mi boca en un momento determinado, manifestando esa parte final de mi ruego.

Durante muchos minutos el mutismo fue el dominante del momento, sentía que el cuerpo de Edward me daba todo el calor que necesitaba y esperaba no sentir frío nunca más. De ninguna clase de frío.

Sabía que él estaba despierto por que el ritmo de su respiración no será sosegado ni nada parecido a cuando se duerme, pero sabía que el también debía estar cansado.

- -Edward…- dije cerrando los ojos y lanzando un suspiro, el me debió mirar en ese momento por que sentí que inclino la cabeza hacia mí. – quédate conmigo – dijo ella.

Estaba soñando, o parecía estarlo, no podía estar seguro, solo sabía que me estaba pidiendo que me quedara. Y así lo haría, en esta ocasión no la defraudaría, tanto si se iba como si no estaría con ella hasta el último momento.

Me aferro con fuerza, pero no fue incomodo, me sentía como en un nido protector del que no tenia, al menos esa noche, intención de abandonar.

- - Aquí estoy, mi amor – suspiro haciéndome estremecer, luego sentí que unos minutos más adelante se había dormido.

Tenía miedo de caer en el sueño también, pero este llego a mí de un momento a otro, tan repentinamente que no me di cuenta.

Cuando hube caído plenamente en el volví a soñar, ese prado volvía a estar entre mi imaginación y ahora entre mis sueños, pensé en que ese era el lugar destinado a ser mi hogar de ahí en adelante. Quería llorar, después de todo, mis miedos se habían cumplido, había ido a Edward para que me dijera que me amaba, me diera la mayor de las felicidades y después volver.

- - Mama… que poco crédula eres – dijo la voz de Carlie en mi subconsciente. Deslice mis ojos con avidez alrededor para ver de dónde provenía pero parecía que el único sitio era desde mi cabeza.

- -Carlie…- llame en voz baja, la niña parecía estar riéndose.

- - Mama… - chasqueo la lengua negativamente o eso era lo que decía mi cerebro que estaba haciendo – ¿de verdad creíste que volverías a mi padre solo por esta noche? –

Sentí que me sonrojaba, y mucho, había dudado de mi hija y así se lo trasmitieron mis labios.

- - Si – acepte llena de vergüenza.

- -No tienes nada que temer, mama – dijo mi hija en mi conciencia. – tu mereces vivir, y vivir feliz, no temas morir pronto o volver conmigo, al menos no todavía y en unos ochenta años tampoco, vivirás la vida que te corresponde, es más, casi puedo decir que morirás de anciana… y lo mejor de todo, ¡al lado de papa! –

Un sollozo de felicidad se escapo de mi garganta

- - Lo siento – pedí casi cayendo de rodillas – no sabía…

- - Ya no debes llorar – dijo mi hija y casi podía sentir su manita tocándome la cabeza. – es normal dudar… lo que no es aconsejable es dejar que la duda sea lo suficientemente fuerte para arruinar sentimientos más nobles… ya sabes porque lo digo.

Si, por Edward y su interacción con Vlad.

- - No, nunca más - prometí solemnemente.

La risa de mi hija término de arrullarme a sueños llenos de colores, de Edward… y de felicidad.

/.. /

El canto de los pájaros fue lo primero que me dio la bienvenida a la realidad nuevamente, pájaros de la época, de la misma época en la que me había dormido…

Estaba en casa.

El aroma era el mismo de anoche. Aroma a hogar… y a Edward.

Abrí los ojos con rapidez, como si hace un momento no me sintiera somnolienta, hice un recuento mental de mi cuerpo el cual se hallaba en perfectas condiciones, en inmejorables condiciones a juzgar por que estaba parcialmente cubierto por el cuerpo de Edward.

Ladee mi cabeza para mirarlo y sus ojos verdes me devolvieron la mirada con avidez. En un segundo pude leer en su mirada la preocupación que le había producido el verme dormida, el también había dudado que yo despertara.

- - Buenos Días - dije sonriéndole, sintiendo como el corazón me latía con violencia.

- - Hola – me saludo el concisamente. – ¿estas bien? – pregunto en un segundo.

- - Tan bien como estaba ayer…- le respondí y para picarlo un poco le dije - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

- - Tenía miedo – confeso sin pena – temía que no regresaras… del sueño.

Tome con delicadeza la mano que apoyaba en mi cuerpo y le confesé.

- - También yo… pero no debemos temer, Carlie me dijo en sueños anoche que viviríamos hasta ser ancianos…

- -¿Carlie…?- pregunto el sin entender.

- - Nuestra hija…- dije solamente.

- - ¿En algún momento vas a contarme que fue lo que paso? – dijo acariciándome el pelo – no es que quiera presionarte… solo… quiero saber cómo era ella…

- - ella es un ángel… y te lo contare… después de que me hagas el amor…- dije sin pudor sintiendo nacer nuevamente en mi la necesidad pasional que él me producía.

Fue un deseo que él no se demoro mucho tiempo en concederme.

Me beso con fuerza, como si hubiera esperado mucho para ello, presentí que debió haber pasado una mala noche, y estaba dispuesta a compensarlo.

Casi le arranque la ropa lo mismo que el a mí, en esos momentos tenía que sentirlo piel con piel, con mi cuerpo vivo, no muerto, con la pasión que solo la vida podía aportar al acto de amor, de dos personas como nosotros, dos personas que se amaban.

El beso cada parte de mi cuerpo adorándome, como si yo fuera su diosa, así me hacía sentir, importante, amada, segura entre sus brazos poderosos, entre sus manos que tocaban cada recoveco de mí con pasión desbordada.

Cuando lo sentí en mi interior fue como volver a casa, más aun, después de un viaje de muchos años, casi había sido así, y casi había olvidado esa gloriosa sensación que me producía el estar en contacto tan intimo con él.

Gemí en su cuello cuando sus movimientos me acercaron más y más a la cumbre de este acto amoroso en el cual ambos nos dimos lo que deseábamos, lo que necesitábamos, y lo que merecíamos.

Lo abrace con fuerza cuando el clímax exploto en mi interior, quería fundirme con él, con su placer, con toda su esencia y así lo sentí, el vibraba en mis brazos, viviendo también su momento.

Cuando pudimos regular nuestras respiraciones me beso la húmeda frente y susurro en mi oído.

- - Ahora si… tienes algo que contarme –

Reí mucho en ese momento, su curiosidad no tenia limites y aunque sabía que repetiría toda esa larga historia más adelante a toda la familia era algo que había prometido.

Se movió encima de mí para quedar acostado en su espalda y me acuno en su pecho, apoye mi cabeza en ese cómodo cobijo y comencé a relatarlo todo, todo desde el momento en que me encontré con Amelia, con las generaciones anteriores, estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en que debió ser muy extraño para mi haberme visto no solo una sino repetida siete veces. Luego le conté todo lo que había visto de Vlad y su deseo de dañarlos, el miedo que había sentido cuando ellos habían muerto frente a mis ojos, el me escucha atentamente acariciándome el cabello y consolándome cuando el temblor involuntario me asaltaba en los momentos más difíciles de lo que habíamos vivido.

Cuando termine reino el silencio, la respiración acompasada de Edward hacia que mi cabeza subiera y bajara suavemente como su tórax.

- - Lo siento – dijo en voz baja besándome el cabello – siento haber sido como fui, haber sido el causante de tantas muertes anteriores… me siento muy mal.

Le bese el pecho suavemente y acaricie la forma de su abdomen.

- -Ya ha terminado, tenemos que ser felices con lo que se nos ha otorgado.

- -Te juro por Dios que nunca volver a dudar de ti, de esto – dijo haciendo un gesto para abarcarnos a ambos – de nuestro amor… he aprendido una lección muy valiosa, una que voy a poner en práctica muy seguido…

Sentí sus labios tibios en mi frente. Suspire y nos quedamos así por mucho más tiempo… por muchos más encuentros hasta que finalmente saciados, al menos por el momento, decidimos bajar a reunirnos con los demás y de paso aclararles cualquier duda que tuvieran respecto a la historia y respecto a mi estancia con ellos.

Una nueva puerta se abría ante mí, una que iba a cruzar de la mano del hombre que amaba, no había nada mejor que eso. En ese momento y para siempre, seria la mujer más feliz del mundo.

**Edward. **

Esa noche dormí a intervalos, siempre que abría los ojos checaba a Bella inconscientemente sentía y miraba el lento respirar de su pecho bajo mi brazo, el casi imperceptible movimiento de sus parpados sobre sus ojos, incluso acerque mi mejilla a su nariz en innumerables ocasiones para sentir el cálido aire que salía de ella.

Me sentía cansado, si, podía ver cómo iba clareando poco a poco y ella seguía durmiendo sin saber lo que yo hacía en esos momentos.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos el trino de alguna que otra ave rezumaba en la habitación, sentí que Bella se removía casi imperceptiblemente en mis brazos y luego abría los ojos rápidamente como si quisiera cerciorarse de algo de repente. Su mirada se poso lentamente sobre mí, que seguía tras de ella incapaz aun de creer que finalmente, después de todo, había despertado, como si no se hubiera tratado de nada más que de una noche de sueño cualquiera.

Si, como no.

- -Buenos Días – dijo ella como si nada.

- - Hola - le respondí inertemente al pensar en cómo podía estar tan tranquila cuando hacía unos segundo yo había estado muriéndome de la inquietud, pero estaba bien, no podía reprocharle nada, seguramente estaba cansada de toda la travesía que le había tocado vivir, o eso creía yo. - ¿estas bien? – pregunte sin poder contenerme.

- - Tan bien como estaba ayer – respondió ella con el mismo tono tranquilo - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

Seguramente lo sabía, pero no me molesto confesárselo, después de todo ahora confiaba en ella como nunca antes.

- - Tenía miedo… temía que no regresaras… del sueño. – acepte.

Ella tomo mi mano en las suyas y dijo mirándome los nudillos.

- - También yo… pero no debemos temer, Carlie me dijo en sueños anoche que viviríamos hasta ser ancianos… - pronuncio ella pero no entendí ni la mitad de las palabras que estaba hablando.

- -¿Carlie?-.

- - Nuestra hija…- contesto ella sin dejar el tono dejándome algo confundido, con la misma pregunta que había intentado brotar de mis labios cuando vi su vientre plano otra vez.

- - ¿En algún momento vas a contarme que fue lo que paso? – pedí suavemente mientras enredaba mis dedos en las ondas de su cabello. – no es que quiera presionarte… solo… quiero saber cómo era ella… - lo había deducido así ya que ella no se veía todo lo triste que podía lucir una madre que había perdido a su hijo, lucia casi feliz, y casi presentía que ella sabía que le hijo que habíamos concebido, que, si no me equivocaba, había sido niña, no estaba acá con nosotros, pero estaba en un lugar en donde no estaba sufriendo.

- - ella es un ángel… - dijo ella respirando pesadamente, desde la poca distancia que nos separaba vi que se le sonrojaban las mejillas. - te lo contare… - un suspiro mas, mas color carmín a sus adorables mejillas y cuello - después de que me hagas el amo- termino de decir sin miramientos.

Me quede quieto por unos momentos procesando lo que me había dicho e instalando la orden en mi cerebro que aun estaba embotado, después de meses de necesitarla, ahora estaba ahí, poniéndose a mi disposición… no… yo me ponía a sus pies, sus deseos eran ordenes para mí y si lo que quería era que le hiciera el amor….

Trague saliva con fuerza y me incline hacia ella para devorar sus labios en un beso que desee durante mucho tiempo, que poco a poco fue cobrando una intensidad nada sana, descarada, lujuriosa, mis manos viajaron rápidamente a su ropa, aun conservaba el camisón blanco con el que había yacido en el ataúd, y sentí que era hora de desprenderla de todos esos designios de muerte. En cuanto tuve su blanca y suave piel bajo mis labios volví a estar vivo, al lado de ella, renacía en mí la esperanza de alcanzar un futuro memorable y feliz con ella, que devolvía mi pasión con creces y la animaba a hacer aun más poderosa de lo que ya era.

Deslice mis labios por cada curva y concavidad de su cuerpo como si mi boca fuera el suave cepillo de su piel, me tome el tiempo necesario para hacerlo porque sabía que teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Cuando pareció tan deseosa como yo de finalizar los juegos previos me vi en su cuerpo y ella me recibió con la misma pasión de antaño, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si hubiera esperado esto tanto como yo.

Cuando alcance la cima del placer habría jurado que se hacía realidad esa expresión de tocar el cielo con las manos, apretaba a Bella con mis brazos como si en medio de toda esa tempestad de placer ella pudiera desaparecer, sabía que no lo haría pero no estaba de mas asegurarse, además con mis manos sobre ella tenía la plena conciencia de que era real, de que estaba ahí… conmigo.

El placer dio paso a la languidez, y después al sosiego, una vez repasado este hermoso encuentro solamente me quedaba una petición que hacerle a ella. .

- - Ahora si… - dije besándole la frente - tienes algo que contarme – susurre contra su piel.

Ella se echo a reír y confesé que yo también lo encontraba gracioso, seguramente parecía una vieja chismosa en búsqueda de la mejor historia pero a mi favor debía aclarar que si, tenía mucha curiosidad, y sabia que no era reprochable, ella tenía una historia que contarme, una historia que sabía que me incluía y a mi familia también.

Me moví encima de su cuerpo y la atraje hacia mí para servirle de cojín, ella acomodo su suave cuerpo sobre el mío y dejo que le acomodara el cabello para que me hiciera cosquillas en la nariz.

- - Después de que… tu sabes, después de que hicimos el amor en nuestra noche de bodas, pareció que me desconecte del mundo presente, el mundo en el que estaba dejo de existir a mis ojos y pase a vivir en la época casi victoriana, un pasado en el que estaba la primera generación de los Cullen… y a las demás como yo…

Comenzó a relatar una historia demasiado fascinante y la escuchaba anonadado, cuando contaba, con excesiva claridad su estancia allí, me hizo imaginarme esa época, como seria ella en esa época, de hecho como seriamos todos en esa época.

Durante su historia no pude evitar notar la melancolía que reinaba en ciertas partes de lo que contaba, la aferraba con más fuerza dándome cuenta de que esa melancolía venia en los momentos de la historia en donde tenía contacto conmigo, cuando casi llegaba al final, al ver lo que había pasado conmigo supe que aun la entristecía eso, y eso me hacía sentirme mil veces peor, como una basura.

- - Lo siento – dije a falta de otra palabra mejor, muchas disculpas, una serie de ellas, de hecho, se me hacían una y otra vez en la mente pero mi boca solo podía conjurar esa disculpa – siento haber sido como fui, haber sido el causante de tantas muertes anteriores… me siento muy mal.

Ella me beso el pecho suavemente mientras negaba casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

- -Ya ha terminado, tenemos que ser felices con lo que se nos ha otorgado. – su tono volvía a ser tranquilo, de perdón, muy relajante, pero aun así necesitaba que creyera y que confiara en mi de ese momento en adelante, nunca volvería a fallarle.

- -Te juro por Dios que nunca volver a dudar de ti, de esto – moví mi mano para dar más veracidad a mi gesto aunque dudaba mucho que algo pudiera ser más veraz de lo que estaba prometiendo en ese momento – de nuestro amor… he aprendido una lección muy valiosa, una que voy a poner en práctica muy seguido…

Me dedique durante esa temprana mañana a adorar su cuerpo de la manera en que se nos había sido negado, descubriendo en cada caricia una Bella nueva, una mujer hermosa, valiente aunque tímida, llena de vida, aunque reservada, y cada versión de ella que iba grabando en mi propia piel me encantaba incluso más que la anterior.

Luego, cuando pudimos ser capaces de separarnos uno del otro decidimos que era hora de contar al resto de la familia la maravillosa aventura, con la también maravillosa y hermosa conclusión.

El destino ahora sonreía a nuestra generación, y viviríamos como siempre lo quisimos, como una familia, fuerte, unida por el destino mismo, por la magia, por Dios, por tantos otros factores. Viviríamos sin las sombra de la preocupación, sin nada más que nosotros mismos, y era mucho más que suficiente.

**Bueno, oficialmente este será el capítulo final, prometo epilogo pero no será muy extenso, muchas gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que apoyaron la re publicación de este cuento, a mi tía, que en el cielo me mandaba toda su inspiración, a sus mensajes llenos de apoyo para seguir y su propio apoyo para con la historia, les mando un abrazo muy grande a todas, un besototototote y nos leemos en una próxima historia.**


End file.
